Show and Don't Tell
by Brits23
Summary: Bella meets Edward when he picks up his nephew from her Pre-K Class, and sparks fly. Are there some complications that even the strongest of hearts can't overcome? Can they resist the one thing they can't have--each other?
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own twilight, I just love it from the bottom of my heart. And my loins.**

**Alright, this is my first attempt at fan fiction, so let me have it, good or bad.**

**I'd like to thank my fantastic beta Nicole AKA SinandShame for making my words look pretty.**

**Ok, Enjoy! :)**

_Aaaaaaa hip, a hip, a hippopotamus, he sat, he sat, he sat upon a bus, and all, and all, and all the people said, YOU'RE SQUISH-ING ME!!!!_

A roar of little voices filled my classroom as we sang our favorite song. Looking at all their squished faces made me realize how much I loved my job.

For a little over a year now I had been a Four K Teacher. Luckily, I landed in a nice and small elementary school. It was quaint for the likes of Seattle Washington, but that's what made it better. My job was certainly trying at times, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

"All right guys, free play!"

My kids scattered in several directions as I gathered the books and flannel boards we had been using. As I stood up I felt someone tug on my pant leg.

"Ms. Swan, Ms. Swan, Ms. Swaaaaan!"

Obviously, Masen Whitlock was desperate to get my attention. Now, I tried not to play favorites, but this boy held quite a place in my heart. He was hilarious, brilliant and his jubilant personality definitely made the classroom dynamic interesting. And it certainly didn't hurt that his mother was one of my closest friends. It was only a month into the school year, and even though I hadn't known Alice for long, we bonded instantly. We met at Pre-K orientation this summer. She was a tiny thing, not even five feet tall, but her personality could overshadow anyone.

I turned my attention back to Masen. "What's up, little man?"

"Ms. Swan," he babbled excitedly, "my Uncle E is going to pick me up today."

I smiled endearingly at his exuberance. "He is?!"

"Yes. He is. And then he's takin' me to the zoo, and then we're going to get ice cream and theeeeeeen," he said, his eyes going wide and arms spreading out, "we're going to go watch bear on his big huge TV."

This child was obsessed, and I mean obsessed with _Bear in the Big Blue House_. The show wasn't in production anymore so Alice had to go out and buy every single episode on DVD. I frequented Alice and Jasper's house several times a week, whether it was for dinner or hanging out after a shopping trip Alice dragged me on, and sometimes I watched Masen while the two took a much needed night to themselves. Needless to say I was well acquainted with Bear in the Big Blue House.

I kneeled down to his level. "Wow, sounds like a good time buddy. Which Bear are you going to watch?"

He thought about it a moment and whispered, "Prolly the potty one, I think it's ridiculous." He covered his mouth, giggling to himself and running off to play with the boys.

You had to laugh at Masen. Words you never expected to hear out of a four year old were a constant in his vocabulary. The day went on as most days do. I put up some artwork, worked a bit on my lesson plan and played with my kids. I was in the kitchen area explaining to two girls why it wasn't a good idea to actually eat the plastic fried egg when a distinctive wail caught my attention.

"UNCLE EEEEEEEEEE!" Masen bellowed as he leap-frogged across the room until he could dive into the man's arms. I should have chastised the boy for jumping over tables and giving his poor teacher a heart attack, but I was distracted.

"Hey monkey man," A velvety voice laughed endearingly. "Why are you vandalizing the furniture?"

I looked up.

_Well_ _helloooo Uncle E…_

It took all my effort to pick my chin up from the floor and control my gaping stare as I walked over to greet him. I knew Alice's brother Edward was going to be picking up Masen today, but she never told me her brother looked like a statue of Adonis.

I needed to distract myself a little so I walked up and tickled Masen's sides. "What am I going to do with you, little man? I'll have to wrap you in bubble wrap if you pull anymore stunts like that!" As Masen giggled, I made eye contact with Uncle E, and my heart skipped…all the beats. Yep, all of them. His eyes were a deep emerald green, crinkling as he smiled. Crinkly eyes would be the death of me. As much as I wanted to rake my eyes all over his body, I was pretty much stuck there.

"Hi", he smiled a beautiful crooked smile at me. "I'm Edward Cullen, or Uncle E, whichever you prefer."

I laughed a little and said, "I'm Bella Swan, Masen's teacher." _Hello, dumbass! Obviously you're Masen's teacher._ I told my inner voice to shut the hell up and went on with the conversation.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." I couldn't help it, I stared. I stared and then I stared some more. The thing was, he was staring too.

"Um, Uncle E?"

We both jumped as Masen's voice seemed to break the trance for both of us. "You can't call her Bella….she's the _teacher_, you call her _Ms. Swan_." He sighed as he rolled his eyes at his clueless uncle.

"You're right," he said with a wink, "my apologies Ms. Swan."

Ungh…he just winked at me. Not fair.

He turned his attention back to Masen. "So who dressed you today buddy?" He asked, observing his nephew's attire. Always the independent child, Masen insisted on doing everything on his own. Thankfully Alice and Jasper understood that so he was free to let his unique personality show. Today, the uniqueness came in the form of a batman tennis shoe on his left foot, a brown cowboy boot on his right, jeans and a dinosaur shirt with a grey dress vest over top. He completed the ensemble with a green skull cap that couldn't contain all of his unruly, honey-blonde curls.

"I dressed myself today. And I must have done a good job because Ms. Swan said…"he hesitated and cupped his hand to his uncle's ear. "Ms. Swan said I looked handsome today," he whispered.

I laughed, that kid was so damn cute.

Edward raised his eyebrows and said, "Wow, you're lucky buddy, I'm sure she doesn't say that to just anyone."

_I'd say it to you baby._ Ugh, keep it in check Bella.

As they went over to Masen's cubby to retrieve his belongings, I couldn't help but admire this godlike creature that had wandered into my classroom. He was at least 6'1, maybe 6'2. Lean build, but muscular in all the right places. His jaw was prominent with just a hint of stubble. His hair was beautifully disheveled, deep tints of bronze glowing under the fluorescents. Clearly I'd died and gone to heaven.

I pulled myself away from my irrational desire and realized it was time to get the kids ready to go home; the busses would be here in ten minutes. Dang, I chastised myself, I was cutting it close.

"Ok guys," I said, clapping my hands to get their attention, "clean up and get your coats and backpacks, busses and mommies and daddies are on their way!"

As the kids cleaned up, I heard a clunk behind me and before I knew it, Masen jumped on my back.

"Ms. Swan, are you coming to the zoo with us?"

I smiled, leaning over my shoulder to look at him. "I can't little man," I said apologetically, "I have important grown up stuff to do at school when you leave."

He looked down, disappointed, and hopped down to say goodbye to his friends.

"So," Edward started, "you seem to be getting along well with my sister. I mean, I've heard a lot about you."

I smiled. "Yeah, it doesn't take long for her to work her way into your heart."

He chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. _Ugh_. _I wish he'd let me do that. _

"And," I continued, "I haven't heard much about you, just that Uncle E is Masen's hero."

He smiled sweetly. "Yeah, I suppose it's a little sad that my best friend is a four year old."

"Not at all," I giggled. "Look at my present company. And I wouldn't trade them for the world."

He smiled endearingly. "It's great to see a teacher care so much for her students."

"Well anyone who isn't passionate about children and education shouldn't be in the field." I was starting to ramble nervously. "Besides, I much more prefer viewing the world through a child's eyes, much more interesting, don't you think?"

"I'd have to agree," he said slowly.

There was _something_ here. I could feel a current of electricity flowing through us. I wanted to touch his face, his hair. I wanted to feel his arms around my waist. What was I thinking? I had only met him five minutes ago.

He stared intently into my eyes, glancing down at my lips and back up again. "So Ms. Swan, what do you do when you aren't enriching the minds of four year olds?"

My mind went blank. What kind of power did this person have over me? I haven't acted like this since, well...I've never acted like this.

"I um…" My hands were sweating as we stared at each other, maintaining eye contact. I wanted to know everything about him, his favorite books and music, anything he was passionate about. I needed to know how his hair felt between my fingers, the texture of his lips…

Masen jumped on the desk next to us. "Uncle E," he asked, pushing Edward's jaw closed, "why are you looking at Ms. Swan like that?" Children were much too observant.

I blushed immediately as he chuckled nervously. "You don't miss a beat do you bud?" He flew him over his shoulder and said, "You ready to bounce Mase?"

"Like a basketball," he laughed a musical little laugh. "Bye Ms. Swan!" Masen waved frantically.

"Bye Masen!" I said.

Edward started walking towards the door but I could tell he was stalling. "It was great meeting you Ms. Swan," he held out his hand and I took it.

It wasn't really a shake, more of a hold, and tingly sensations ran up my arm. I decided I needed more of this man.

"The pleasure was all mine _Uncle E_," I said softly. Holy hell, where did I find the balls to flirt with such a gorgeous man so shamelessly?

He walked towards the door looking back at me. "I couldn't pick Masen up much, work has been crazy, but," he said casually, rubbing his jaw as if in thought, "I think I'm going to be around a lot more."

Keeping eye contact with me and not looking ahead of him, he ran right into the doorframe.

I covered my mouth and laughed. God, he was adorable.

He blushed lightly as Masen laughed and said, "Dude, watch where you're going!"

"Have fun you two," I called as they left the room. My heart was pounding out of my chest. One way or another, I had to get more of Edward Cullen.

*

*

**Aw Masen's a cute lil shit aint he?**

**I think we'll be seeing more of Uncle E...**

**Review, review, review, I sure do love me some feedback!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chappie 2-enjoy ladies (and Rob)**

**My beta is Nicole AKA SinandShame, and we love her.**

Thankfully it was Friday. I finished up a few things at school and headed home. As I got in my car, my cell phone started ringing. I smiled as I checked the caller ID and answered it.

"Hey babe," a deep, rusty voice rang through the line. Jacob.

Jacob was, without exception, my best friend. Our fathers were close friends and because of that we had known each other practically our whole lives. I shared all of my firsts with Jake. First dance, first kiss, first _time_. Although I always loved him, the fire I craved was never there. We dated most of our junior year and half way into our senior year when he dropped the bombshell on me.

_Jake was pacing back and forth while I was sitting on his bed. "Bella, I need to tell you something, and I don't want you to flip." _

"_Chill out, Jake, just tell me what's wrong."_

_He took a few deep breaths, and sat down next to me, taking my hand in his. "You know I love you, Bells, I've always loved you. You are my best friend." He paused, looking down at our clasped hands. "And I knew if I was gonna make It with any girl, obviously it would be you…" he drifted off. _

_I didn't understand where he was going but I kept my shock and confusion to myself. "What do you mean, any girl, Jacob?" _

_He looked like he was going to pass out. "Bella I'm….i'mgayandi'msorrydon'thateme." It all came out in one breath. _

_My head was spinning. Jacob Black was the last person you expected to like dick. I mean, he was huge, easily 6'5, burly, loved fixing up cars, a real man's man. Apparently he literally was. _

_As shocked as I was, I had to reassure him that it didn't matter to me. "Jake, it's okay. I love you no matter what. I'm not upset. Honestly, it always felt like something was missing between us romantically. Now that we know, I'm just happy you're able to be yourself. You know I'm always here for you, sweetie."_

Not much had changed between Jake and I. The difference was that instead of ogling each other, we ogle men together. They say that gay men are the best friends to have, and it _was_ kind of nice to have a gay boyfriend.

I shook the memory out of my head and went back to the conversation. "Hey Jake, What are you up to?"

"Not much. Just haven't seen you in awhile. When are we gonna go chase some tail again?" he chortled.

I had to laugh at him. "The only tail I want sauntered out of my classroom about a half an hour ago," I said with a sigh.

"Details, Bell," Jake pushed.

I went on to explain meeting Edward earlier, describing him down to a T. "Yeah, so basically sex on a stick," I concluded with a sigh.

"Well," Jake said enthusiastically, "it looks like I'm going to have to pick you up from school one day, Bella baby. A brother needs to sneak a peek."

I laughed. "Jake there is nothing gay about that man; don't get your hopes up."

He was about to put up an argument when Alice beeped in on the other line.

"Jake, I'll call you back; Alice is on the other line."

"Hey, bitch," I responded nonchalantly.

"Skank. Where are you?" Alice replied in her unnaturally musical voice.

"Driving home, what's up?" I asked.

"Don't eat," she said with authority. "We're going out tonight. And you're wearing that sexy ass dress I bought you. I'm serious Bella, no arguing with me tonight."

I sighed dramatically. "Alice, come _on_. If I wear the dress, I'll have to wear heels, and if I wear heels I'll bust my face _or_ my ass when I trip."

She laughed. "Beauty has its price, Bella, so get used to it! Jazz and I and maybe a few others are going for dinner and drinks. My mom and dad are watching Masen, so I'm ready to whoop it up. You have plans?"

"No, Alice, I will be there. And I will be all sexed up, just for you." I rolled my eyes. I hated dressing up.

"You know how I like it baby," she purred into the phone. "So we're meeting at seven at Bad Albert's. Bring Jake if you want."

"K, Ali. I'll see what he's up to and then, I'll see you in a few hours." As I got off the phone with her, I realized I was actually a little excited to go out. It had been quite a while since I really let loose and enjoyed myself.

Enthusiastic but not irresponsible, I promised myself that I had to finish a few things before I could get ready to go out. I watered my dead plants, a lost cause; I paid some bills online; and I thought about Edward. I had a ball wound up so tight in the pit of my stomach, it was driving me crazy. I needed to see him again. Obviously we had some crazy chemistry going on, although I didn't see how. I mean, I guess I'm pretty but, nothing spectacular. Edward though, he…oh he was amazing, all of him. The likes of him being attracted to me was like Rob Pattinson putting the moves on Rosie O'Donnell. Okay, maybe that's a little dramatic but you get my point.

But what I felt was undeniable. He gave me more butterflies in the short time I was around him than anyone else in my entire life. Jake was my only real serious relationship, but I've been with other guys. I had a couple other not so serious boyfriends, and a one night stand, but that wasn't exactly a highlight in my life. After I woke up with a man who I didn't even know, I felt really dirty, and not in a good way. Right then and there I decided I couldn't have sex unless the right feelings were there. So, after my epiphany, I had been on a year long dry spell. At this point I was ready to hump my couch cushions.

I sent a text to Jake to see if he wanted to join us. Unfortunately, he had a date--a third date to be precise--with a guy named Sam that he had been talking about forever, it seemed. I was proud of my best friend; a third date was unheard of. He really was quite the manwhore.

"Looks like I'm flying solo," I mumbled to myself.

I closed my laptop and started getting ready. The dress that Alice had thrust upon me was midnight blue, and I had to admit, pretty cute. It was a 50's style Zac Posen, and she paired it with grey Jimmy Choo heels. According to Alice, "You can never go wrong in Jimmy Choo's." I didn't even want to think about how much she spent on the ensemble. But it was virtually impossible to turn down a gift from her, so I dealt with it.

I pulled my hair back slightly, letting my long brown waves lay loose across my back. I threw some make up on, my Grandma Swan's necklace, grabbed my clutch and took one last look in the mirror.

All right, I'll admit. I looked kind of hot. Alice showed me how to do this smoky thing with my eye shadow, and I was rockin' it, I'm not gonna lie.

The parking lot was crowded when I pulled into Bad Albert's, but I absolutely loved this bar. Not only did they have the best burgers on the west coast, but they had great Jazz bands on the weekends. The place had a great feel to it, intimate, cozy, and just plain _chill_. This was exactly what I needed after a long workweek.

I walked in and scanned the crowd, looking for any familiar faces. I wasn't having any luck when someone grabbed me by the elbow.

"Hey Bella," a sweet southern voice crooned.

"Hey Jasper," I said, smiling at him. "I can't seem to find your wifey anywhere."

"Yeah, we have a table way in the back, c'mon," he said.

Alice's husband was as sweet as they come. He was tall, lanky but solid, with wild blonde hair and a wide, infectious smile. Apart from Alice's grey eyes, Masen was the spitting image of his daddy.

On our way to the table I told Jazz how his son was hopping all over the desks like he was some kind of circus act. As he directed me toward the table, I saw Alice in the middle, with an empty seat next to her for Jasper. To Alice's right was a huge freakin' guy with short brown hair and a sexy smirk. Next to him was a playmate look alike - you know, blonde hair, blue eyes, putting all the girls to shame. And to Alice's left sat her brother Edward, sipping a Rolling Rock and looking like a gift from the sex gods.

It's a good thing Jasper had my elbow, since my knees suddenly turned to Jell-O.

_J-E-L-L-Ohhh....fuck me._

"Hey Bella," Alice smiled up at me. "I want you to meet my family. This is my brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie."

Emmett held his bear claw out to me and I shook it. "Put 'er there, Bella."

I smiled politely and said, "Hello."

Rosalie gave me a small smile and nodded, not bitchy, but yeah, kinda bitchy.

"And I believe you met my other brother Edward earlier today," Alice continued.

_Oh yeah, we've met._

His eyes were shining as he stood up in acknowledgement of my presence. What? A gentleman? Seriously, God, what are you getting at? He pulled the chair out next to him.

"Nice to see you again, Bella," he crooned.

"Hi, Edward," I smiled, trying not to jump him right there. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Yeah, my sister let me tag along, as long as I promised to behave," he said, winking at me.

_Oh I seriously hope you don't. _

He was breathtaking in his form fitting grey pants and black dress shirt. The top button was undone showing just a bit of chest hair. The perfect amount of chest hair. I wanted to lick it.

I pushed my crude thoughts to the back of my mind and ordered a Disaronno and diet coke.

"Disaronno huh?" he inquired.

"Yep, I'm a simple girl. What do you prefer to drink?"

He leaned forward, "Well it seems as if I can't make up my mind. I get a different kind of beer almost every time I order." He really didn't need to be so close to me. "I keep on searching for the perfect ale. So far, it's all been in vain."

I smiled and imagined painting a beer label on my chest. "Well, I bet it keeps things interesting at least."

We all ordered burgers--because that's just what you order at Albert's--and I got to know Alice's family. It turned out Emmett was the defensive coordinator for the Seattle Seahawks. I was rather impressed with that. He was supposed to have been the next big thing, but after an injury in college, he moved from the field to the coaching staff. Instead, his knowledge of the game landed him a great position, and he was really happy with his job.

Rosalie was the lead mechanic, that's right, a mechanic, at a local import dealership. She literally stepped out of every man's wet dream. She was warming up to me slowly. She even asked me to call her Rose. I could understand why she was so cut throat. She was living in a man's world, and kicking all of their asses in the process. At one point, Alice excused herself to call and check on Masen while the rest of us started talking amongst ourselves.

"So Edward," I said, turning my attention back to him, "what do you do?"

"Well", he began, "currently I'm working at an ad agency. I write jingles, commercials, things like that. But my passion is writing real music. I aspire to be a composer, but I guess you could say I'm selling out for now to pay the bills." He laughed nervously as he ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Eh, I don't think you're selling out," I said reassuringly. "Sometimes reaching your dreams means taking the long road."

He looked at me incredulously for a moment, and then smiled. "You seem quite wise for your young age, Ms. Swan."

"Well I hate to break it to you, Uncle E. I'm not as young as I once was. Some days twenty-five feels like fifty."

He snorted. "Wait until you reach twenty-seven. Sometimes just getting out of bed seems like a chore."

_Yeah, but I wouldn't want to get out of your bed either, so . . . _

Alice returned and the waitress brought our food. Ignoring the rest of us, she practically clawed over the table towards Edward. "Anything else I can get for you?" she asked seductively.

Edward looked amused as he grabbed the beverage list and handed it to me. "Bella, why don't you decide what my next malt beverage endeavor will be?"

We smiled at each other for a moment as I nodded, perusing the menu. "Have you ever tried Flying Dog?" I asked.

"I have not," he said, raising his eyebrows. "I'll have a bottle of Flying Dog, please," he said to the waitress, without taking his eyes off of me.

As he reached over me to put the drink list back in its spot, our knees touched under the table. We both jumped and looked at each other as soon as our bodies made contact. We didn't drop our gazes and the moment became uncomfortably long. I needed to say something.

"What if you don't like the drink I chose?" I asked breathlessly.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I don't care if it tastes like molasses, Bella. If you picked it, I'll like it."

Oh my, this was going to be an interesting evening.

*

*

**What's gonna happen, huh huh huh?**

**I'll update quick like a bunny, in the meantime, I'd really like a review or 50...I'd love to know what you think. I need some love (or hate, if you don't like), seriously, review me!!**

**Pretty Please?**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, I'm sorry it took so long for my to update. Things happen ya know?

The good news is the next chapter is all ready to go, and will be posted within the next few days.

Thanks to everyone who R and R's, I really appreciate it.

Enjoy.

*********************************

"_What if you don't like the drink I chose," I asked breathlessly._

_He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I don't care if it tastes like molasses, Bella. If you picked it, I'll like it."_

_Oh my__, this was going to be an interesting evening._

After that comment I stared intensely into his eyes for a moment. What was he playing at? It seemed like he was flirting, but surely he was too beautiful to be interested in me. Wasn't he? Yes, obviously. But I still couldn't explain this intense pull I felt towards him. I'd known him less than 24 hours. I thought about not being able to him again and my stomach lurched violently. I needed to say something before the silence got awkward, but instead I just looked down at my plate, breaking our stare.

After a deep breath, I took four napkins from the holder and started suiting up, I'd be damned if I was spilling _anything_ on my dress in front of _him_, not to mention his entire family.

"Bella, ya want me to find you a paint suit?" Emmett chided me as I started covering my lap and chest with napkins.

I laughed, blushing profusely. "It's either wear the fashionable napkin attire or get ketchup and mustard all over my clothes, so yeah. But a paint suit? Not a horrible idea, thanks Emmett."

He laughed a booming laugh.

Edward beamed at me with a playful smile. "Surely you're being dramatic."

I beamed right back, feeling an unfamiliar feeling building up in my heart. It felt like someone released a jar of lightning bugs in my chest as I spoke. "As you get to know me, you're going to learn a couple things. For instance, I can't walk over a flat surface without biffing it, and I can't eat anything without spilling on myself. I'm a cursed klutz."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "So I'll be getting to know you then?" He smirked at me, looking so freakin' sexy.

_Damn it Bella, you and your big fucking mouth!_

"Um…well I mean," I muttered trying to backtrack. "I don't know, I just….you know." I have such a way with words don't I?

He laughed, "Relax, Bella. I have every intention of getting to know you; I'm just relieved you're allowing me the pleasure."

God he was sweet. I felt myself falling, metaphorically for now. How could someone who was practically a stranger make me feel so giddy? So...alive? It was a foreign sensation and I slowly realized I hadn't felt _alive_ in so long. The feeling was so strong that I wondered if I had ever felt alive.

We all continued with our meals, talking occasionally. I worked real hard on not spilling, and I was quite successful.

"So which bear did you get to watch today?" I asked Edward as he smiled crookedly at me. That smile could seriously kill a girl.

He glanced over my head once as he reached his arm towards me. "The potty episode, my personal favorite." His brilliant eyes met mine and he leaned in just a bit. "You have a little ketchup, just here…"

I stopped breathing completely as his long beautiful index finger brushed the side of my mouth.

"There we go," he said with a smile as I thanked him.

I looked down to tackle the rest of my burger, and out of the corner of my eye I swear I saw him lick his finger. Ungh…he licked something that was just on my face. Did he really do that? I convinced myself he didn't and kept eating.

The waitress came to clear our plates and we ordered more drinks. Edward ordered another Flying Dog. When I looked at him questioningly he shrugged his shoulders and smirked at me. "I think I found what I want now."

_Don't read too much into this_.

As the night progressed I realized that I sincerely liked everyone at the table. I could only hope that I'd be seeing more of all of them in the future, especially the bronze haired god sitting to the right of me.

I tried not to stare but as the drinks kept coming, the more I let my guard down. Every move he made had an effect on my body. His long fingers running through his untidy hair, the furrow of his brow when he was thinking, the way his eyes scrunched up when he laughed, the movement of his pouty lips. I decided he was just too good to be true.

He looked over at me out of the corner of his eyes. "What?" he said mischievously.

Shit, busted. Luckily I was buzzed and was much smoother with the responses. "Nothing. Hey do you come here a lot? I just love it here. The music is insane."

He chuckled and sent a pang through my heart as he ran his hand through his hair again. "Yeah this is a great place. The jazz bands they have here kind of put you in another world, it seems."

He looked a little glazed and I realized the alcohol might have started affecting him as well. I looked over towards Alice and she was glancing over at her brother and me. I suddenly realized we were leaning in towards each other. She didn't look mad, or happy. She looked pensive. I wouldn't worry about it now; I wasn't doing anything wrong damn it. Still, it perturbed me that Alice wouldn't approve if something did develop.

_There you go jumping to conclusions again. Jackass._

I looked back up at Edward and he was looking at Alice as well, a more somber look on his face. I didn't need any Debbie Downers tonight.

"Alright, rapid fire," I said, clapping my hands together. "I play this game with my kids, but I can probably ask you different sorts of questions."

His mouth gaped a bit and his eyebrows closed in as he tried to catch up.

Favorite color? "blue." His eyes gazed over my dress.

Favorite song? "No. Too many."

Favorite food? "Chinese."

Favorite movie? "Trainspotting."

"What? Me too." I said, surprised.

Favorite Sport? "Um, Writing? I guess I run when I have time. And my brothers' make me play golf, but I'm horrible," he laughed.

Best childhood memory? "Fishing with my dad."

We went on like this, asking each other questions as fast as they came to us, stopping to explain things when need be. We had a lot in common. Finally the band began and we all sat back, enjoying the music.

Edward leaned over and said quietly in my ear, "Can I tell you something Bella?"

I gulped and nodded as I looked into his eyes.

"You look absolutely breathtaking in that dress." I shivered as his warm breath swept across my ear.

"Thank you," I smiled.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. He loooooves me, he wants to maaaaarry me!!!! Shut the hell up Bella!_

Yes, I have conversations with myself frequently.

As I finished another drink, I let the warmth of the booze mix, with the atmosphere, and succumbed to the sparks between Edward and I. That combination brought me to a nearly comatose state. It was so relaxing; I swayed unconsciously to the music.

A slower song came on and Rose gripped Emmett's shoulder. "You are gonna dance with me baby." He nodded. As if he could argue with Rosalie.

I saw Jasper whisper into Alice's ear as they got up from the table as well. And then there were two. As I looked over the dance floor, I felt him staring at me.

He smiled a little, then leaned in and whispered, "Shall we?" I was putty in this man's hands.

"Remember when I told you about my clumsiness? It multiplies on the dance floor."

He took my hand softly. "I would never let you fall, Bella."

Gah. I was done, just-done.

_Stick a fork in me…scratch that. Stick a Cullen in me._

Hand in hand, we walked out to the dance floor. He put his hands on my hips as I put my arms around his neck. Our bodies were a respectable distance apart, and I felt like screaming in frustration. I _wanted_, no I _needed_ more contact. As if he was reading my mind, he pulled me closer, and I tightened my grip around his neck. His smell was intoxicating.

"See," he crooned into my ear. "You're safe with me."

I looked up at him and let out a shaky sigh. It was a feeling unlike anything I had experienced. The electricity buzzed between us. I could almost hear it. My knees began to buckle from the intensity of it all. His eyes were absolutely burning into mine. I had to speak, or my mind would explode.

"Edward, I…God, what is this? Do you feel this?" I brought my right hand down and tapped our chests for emphasis.

He let out a deep sigh and leaned his forehead against mine. "Yes. I feel it, of course I do. You are so amazing Bella. And I only just met you. I just….ugh, when I think about being away from you I feel sick."

I should have been ecstatic to hear these words from his lips. One look at his face told another story. He looked like he was in pain. His eyes were shining with the emotion of it all, but his face was twisted in conflict.

The look on his face was physically hurting me. "Hey," I said, getting his eyes focused back on mine. "It's ok. Let's just dance. Just close your eyes, and dance with me." I was trying to allay his fears but the intensity was still in my voice.

He took his left hand off of my waist and grabbed my right, holding it tight as he linked our fingers and brought them to his chest. "I won't close my eyes; I can't bear not to look at you." He said it so quietly I barely could hear him over the music. Maybe he didn't want me to.

We stared at each other for the rest of the song. The next song broke through our trance and we both jumped as the saxophone started an upbeat tempo.

The pained look never left his face. It was too late, however, to worry about hopes or insecurities or doubts. I had fallen so fast, and so deep. Maybe too deep. I could only pray that he would be there to catch me like he promised.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's the next installment. ____ Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I encourage them, I really do!_

_Enjoy!_

_****************************************_

_The pained look never left his face. It was too late, however, to worry about hopes or insecurities or doubts. I had fallen so fast, and so deep. Maybe too deep. I could only pray that he would be there to catch me like he promised._

As we made our way back to the table, the spell that had come over us lifted slightly and I suddenly wondered if his siblings had noticed our emotional exchange. I was sure our body language wasn't keeping it a secret, and I doubt the looks on our faces were either.

There was a brief awkward silence at the table until Jasper cleared his throat. I glanced sideways at Edward and he gave me a reassuring and fantastically crooked smile.

Alice started to stand up. "Bella, let's go to the ladies room. It would be completely against girl rules if you didn't." She laughed, but it was a tense and nervous laugh.

_What in the hell is going on? _

I nodded to Alice and looked over at Rose. "Are you coming?"

"No," she said. "I need another drink, you two go ahead."

Edward quickly squeezed my hand under the table as I stood up. He looked like someone ran over his puppy. Whatever this was, it couldn't be good.

Alice and I walked into the bathroom. Two girls were fixing their makeup in the mirror, as Alice grabbed their arms. "Sorry ladies you gots to go, for realz."

Normally when Alice got ghetto I laughed, but the nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach told me this was no laughing matter.

The girls gave her a dirty look as she dragged them out of the bathroom before turning her attention back to me.

"Bella, what's going on with you and my brother?" she asked very seriously. My head started spinning.

"I don't know Alice, nothing officially. It's just, we have this connection or spark or something between us. I don't know what it all means yet but it's different from anything I've felt before. I don't know what you want me to say. Are you pissed at me?" I tensed waiting for her answer.

She sighed, "Of course I'm not mad at you Bella. But…" she paused, biting her lip in frustration. "There is something you should know. I was actually going to mention it before when we were all talking, but then I noticed you two. Bella, Edward has a girlfriend." Her face went tense, like she was gritting her teeth. "Not only does he have a girlfriend, but she's going to be Angela's sub when she goes on maternity leave. She'll be working with you, she just found out last week."

I swallowed hard, forcing the contents of my stomach back down my throat. I was dizzy, and I couldn't think. I took a deep breath as I put my hands on my knees and leaned down. "Please, Alice, just give me a minute."

I knew it was too much, I knew he was too good to be true. Instead of anger, I just felt like an idiot. Ok, so we obviously had a connection, it's not his fault he felt it too. It's not like he cheated on her or anything, it's not like he made me any promises.

I thought about Angela, the other Pre K teacher at the school. She was _very_ pregnant, and would be having her baby soon. And then I would be working with Edward's girlfriend. My stomach lurched again.

_Pull your shit together Bella. _

After a moment, I took a deep breath and looked up at Alice. "It's cool Al. So we're attracted to each other, big deal," I mused casually. "We didn't act on anything, so it's fine. Now that I know he's taken, I'll turn off my super sexy charm." I smiled at her with a wink, but she saw right through me.

"Bella, my brother is not an asshole. There's more to the story that you should know about. See, he….."

I had to stop her. "Alice, I really would rather not do this right now. I don't think Edward is an asshole." I tried to find justification. "It's just the music and the drinks. It's not a crime for a person's judgment to get clouded, right?" I turned to her and I knew my eyes were pleading. "Let's just drop it ok? Please?" My reserve was slipping, and I know she heard it with my last plea.

"Ok sweetie," she replied softly, her eyes full of worry. She hugged me tightly and rubbed her hands down my arms to soothe me.

We walked back to the table and I had to focus all my energy so I wouldn't burst into tears. This was going to be awkward enough, but I was an adult. I could handle this. I put on my best happy mask and sat back at our table, as far away from Edward as our bench would allow and, definitely not looking at Edward. It would be obvious if I bolted right after our trip to the bathroom so I had to stick it out for a little bit longer.

So what was the best way to handle a situation like this? "Can I get another drink please?" I asked as our waitress walked past us. Alcohol is always a possible solution, right?

She came back with my order and it was gone within two minutes. I decided I needed a cigarette. I only smoked when I was out on a pisser, but at that moment I thought I would crumple to the floor unless I had a cigarette.

I didn't dare glance at Edward, but I was very aware of his presence. I would fall apart if I looked at him too much or thought about the situation too hard. There was no doubt in my mind, however, that he knew I was now enlightened on his relationship status.

"Guh, I need a smoke!" I burst out. _Shit_, I was getting obnoxious.

Edward's head jerked up. "I have some; let's go outside, we can't smoke in here."

_Well aren't we the eager beaver? The eager beaver with a GIRLFRIEND! Damn him._

I reminded myself not to be angry with anyone but myself. I agreed to go because, damn, I really wanted a cigarette. We got outside and he handed me one. "So what you smoke?" That came out snippier than intended. "I thought you were perfect?"

_Shit, don't be so bitter! This is all on you, baby. _

He mumbled as he lit my cigarette. "I'm far from perfect."

_Ah, sweet, sweet nicotine._

I kept my eyes on the ground as I felt him slide his coat over my shoulders. I looked up at him sharply and he winced.

"You were shivering, I……" He never finished his sentence and focused his eyes on the pavement below.

Now that we were alone I was having a harder time keeping my tears inside of me.

_Don't cry don't cry don't cry don't cry._

Finally he broke the silence. "Bella you have to let me explain, please? Please give me a chance to explain this." He was practically begging, and clearly the hard-wiring of my brain is fucked because all I wanted to do was hug him.

I struggled as I put my mask back on. "Edward, you really don't need to. You didn't do anything you would regret. We danced, it wasn't a big deal." God, even I wouldn't believe the crap I was spewing at this point. "And yeah, clearly we have a connection, but it's no big thing right? Friends have connections too."

His hand shook as he took a step towards me. "I don't want to just be you're-"

I interrupted him. "Edward, please stop right there. I'm not the mistress type. Give me a little credit."

His face fell. "I would NEVER think you were Bella. And, I swear, I'm not the type of guy to have a girl on the side."

I suddenly came to my senses and realized I didn't want to lie to him. Lying solves nothing. I allowed a tear to slide down my cheek. "It's my fault, I obviously jumped the gun on whatever it is that I'm feeling, so, it's ok."

He looked at me like I was crazy and let out a humorous laugh. "Don't put this on yourself Bella. I know what you felt, because I felt it too." He was smiling, but it was the sad smile you use when you're trying to be happy because someone else won. "You did not jump the gun. If you would let me explain to you, I think you'd understand my reasoning here." He stepped closer and wiped the tears from my cheek with the back of his finger. "Please don't cry sweetheart." He looked like he could cry himself.

"Don't call me that," I whispered. "Is-I'm sorry what's her name?"

He sighed. "Tanya," He said flatly.

I winced. "Is Tanya someone you plan on staying with?"

He hung his head back, looking at the sky before continuing. "Bella you need to let me explain," He said, clearly frustrated.

This didn't seem like a tough question to me. "Yes or no is all I need to hear right now."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and uttered the words that broke me. "Yes. I will be with her in the foreseeable future. But-"

That's all I needed to hear. "I'm really tired Edward, please say goodbye to everyone for me, tell them I had a great time. I'm gonna to go home now."

He grabbed the sides of his head in frustration. "Bella don't go. Just, please talk to me…." He barely whispered.

I gave him a sad smile. "I'll see you at school when you pick up Masen. Goodnight Edward. I'm so glad I met you, and I mean that."

He reached for me as I turned to walk away and I heard him say my name but I kept on walking. I had to. I got into my car and drove away slowly, the tears flowing freely as I headed home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews. The feedback I'm getting really ceases to amaze me. You are all the shizz.**

**As you requested, here the next chapter. Enjoy. ******

**************************************

The rest of the weekend went by without further catastrophe. I stayed in my pajamas, ate junk food, watched TV and didn't answer my phone. Under normal circumstances I would say that was a great weekend. In this case though, it was amazing how one night could completely change your outlook on things.

I was flat out nervous as I drove to school Monday morning. What would I do if he picked up Masen? Whenever I thought about him (which I did all weekend long) I couldn't bring myself to even think of his name. I swore to myself that I could get through seeing him if I had to. It was just one day out of my life, right? But I needed a few days without seeing him to build up my resistance. You can imagine my relief at the end of the day when Jasper walked in to pick up Masen. And so it continued. My days went on as they normally would for the rest of the week. He never came to pick up his nephew and I….never stopped wishing that he would.

On Thursday night I talked to Jake. I hadn't talked to him since the _dreaded Friday_, but I did send him a text to let him know I was alive, just anti-social. He knew I was upset and wanted to know why, but I didn't feel like talking about it. I told him it didn't work out with sex on a stick, and we left it at that.

When Friday morning came around I was anxious. Would he come today? I highly doubted it. Even though I hadn't expected him to, He hadn't come to the school, and hadn't tried to get a hold of me. He was probably completely over it. As for me, I was just regretting the fact that I wouldn't let him explain everything he wanted to that night. I shouldn't have wanted to know. He had a girlfriend and that was that. That _should_ have been that. Sure I could have asked Alice to fill me in, I knew she was dying to. The reasonable side of me decided that any justification really shouldn't matter to me either way.

I grabbed my morning coffee from the lounge and walked into Angela's room. We had about 10 minutes before the kids arrived and in my antisocial state, I had really ignored my closest work friend the past few days.

"Hey Ang," I said quietly as I sat on the edge of her desk.

"Hi Bella, where have you been all week?" she asked, surprised. "I swear, could have had Franklin this week and you wouldn't have even noticed!"

I laughed. She let her kids name the baby and they all decided on Franklin. Maybe it had something to do with that turtle. "I think I would have noticed that. I was just in a funk this week, but I'm over it," I sighed. "So are you going to pop soon or what?"

She rolled her eyes. "I went to the doctor yesterday and they finally decided that they would induce me on Monday," she said, sighing in relief. "I'm just preparing things for my sub right now, since today is my last day."

The room started spinning and I suddenly wanted to run to my classroom and hide under my desk. Internally I was screaming at myself for wanting to know the answer to my next question, but I couldn't stop myself. "Have you met your sub yet?" I asked, biting my lip violently.

"I talked to her on the phone a couple times," she answered, a hint of caution in her voice. "This is actually her first time subbing for younger kids. She said she usually handles middle school, so she didn't seem real enthused. But I guess a job is a job right?" She looked at me for assurance but I'm sure my face was blank. Getting no help from me, she continued. "I'd be hesitant to leave my babies with her but I know you'll be right across the hall."

Yes I would be. "You know your kids will be well taken care of, Angela," I said as I gave her hand a squeeze. Teaching such young kids really makes you hesitant to trust another person to care for them and educate them. I suppose it was our maternal instinct kicking in. At least that's the way it was for Angela and I.

"I know they'll be fine Bella. She's coming in this afternoon to meet the kids, while I'm still here." She paused again, seemingly trying to reassure us both. "I'm going to show her my lesson plans and give her an idea of what I want done, and then you can meet her yourself."

"Great," I said through gritted teeth.

I went back to my room and waited for my kids while my anxiety level skyrocketed.

_Get used to it honey; it's you and Tanya for the next six weeks._

Sometimes I really got on my own nerves.

*******************************

I kept my arms wrapped around my torso as we lined up to come inside from afternoon recess. I could not, and would not, fall to pieces now.

_You know she's gonna be hot. And leggy. Surely a blond. Big tits._

I groaned internally. This day could not be over soon enough.

As we made our way down the hall I noticed a woman standing in front of Angela's room with her back towards us. She was about 5'9, long wavy strawberry blonde hair, and as she turned our way, my biggest fears were confirmed. She _was_ devastatingly gorgeous. She had big blue eyes, and her red lipstick accented her plump lips perfectly. She was a knockout.

I slowed my pace, waiting for Angela to waddle my way. "Jesus," I whispered, "is that her?"

"Uh, it must be," Angela said in a surprised tone. "Good lord, did they run the sub ad in playboy or what the hell…" She continued, shaking her head.

_Fuck fuck fuckity._

We stopped at the kids' coat hooks. The professional in me tried her best to take over. "Hang your coats up guys, and sit at your tables for a worksheet ok?" I announced to my kids.

Angela was talking to the bombshell and I figured I better rip off the band-aid and speak to her.

As I approached them, I heard Angela acknowledge me. "And this is Bella Swan, the other 4k teacher. If you need anything she'll be here to help you. Bella, this is Tanya Denali, she'll be your partner in crime for the next six weeks."

"It's nice to meet you Bella," she said as she extended her hand.

Thank _God_ she had a flaw! Her voice rivaled Fran Drescher's. Or maybe Janice from Friends. It was definitely a mix between the two, a Fran/Janice love child, if it were possible.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts, smiling just a little on the inside. "It's nice to meet you too. Angela was telling me you aren't used to working with the little ones, but I think you'll learn to love it. There's never a boring day," I smiled brightly.

She looked hesitant. "Yes I do have reservations about it. I'm not one for snot or crying, but I will handle it swimmingly I'm sure."

She was a touch too sarcastic for my taste. Jesus lady, it's not like they're a bunch of one year olds in diapers.

_Be nice Bella, don't hate just because you want her man._

I excused myself and went back to my kids.

*******************

"Ms. Swan," I heard as I felt a slight tug on my pants, "did I do this one right?" Charlotte was looking at me with bright expectation. I knelt down by her and looked over her worksheet.

"You're so close sweetie," I said gently. "The picture is of a dog right? And what letter did you write down?"

"I wrote a B," she explained.

"Sound it out, B…buh buh, does that sound like dog? Duh duh?"

Her eyes lit up as the light bulb clicked. "It's a D!" she exclaimed.

"That's my girl!" I encouraged her as I stood back up to check the other children's work.

I was so proud of my kids; they were learning the new material so fast. I went to check over Masen's work, not that I needed to. He was the only child in my class who could already read on his own and I sometimes felt bad for not having more challenging material for him.

"Did you finish buddy?" I asked him.

"Yes I'm all done." He looked at me for a minute and put his tiny hand on my cheek. "What's wrong Ms. Swan, your eyes aren't shiny like normal." I smiled at him and was about to answer him when I heard a soft, "Hey Masen" coming from behind us. Of course it was him. Of course he came today. When it rains it _pours_.

I prepared myself internally and turned to greet him. I wanted to be strong, really I did. But I melted as soon as I saw him. I'd be damned if I was going to let it show. He looked…beautiful of course. He dressed casual today; black boots, black jeans and a gray AFI hoody, his hair wild as usual. I couldn't look in his eyes so I focused on his nose and greeted him. He looked tired. He looked sad too but I told myself that was just my imagination.

Masen jumped into his arms and leaned his head against his uncle's.

"Hello Bell….Ms. Swan," he said glancing at his nephew.

Awkward silence.

I walked over to Masen's cubby with them and put his worksheet in his backpack.

"Go get your coat buddy, I'll be right there," he said as Masen ran out the door. Edward shoved his hands in his pockets and turned towards me.

"Bella," he stopped for a moment, just staring at me. "I just want to apologize for last weekend. There's really no excuse for the way I acted…"he drifted off.

I smiled a big fat fake smile, "It's really ok Edward (stomach drop), let's just move past it. I think that would be best, for all parties involved."

He fidgeted a bit and said, "Well hey I have some things I'd like to say to you and I really don't want to do it here, would you mind terribly if I called you sometime?" He saw the hesitation on my face as he continued. "I promise I won't bring anything up that would make you uncomfortable or that would be deemed inappropriate. I just can't leave things the way they are right now, I feel more horrible than you could possibly know."

_Right…YOU feel horrible??!???_

Knowing it was a bad idea, I walked over to my desk, wrote down my number and handed it to him. He barely had it in his pocket before I noticed someone walk through my door.

"Hey baby, I didn't know you were going to be here today," Tanya crooned as she sauntered up to Edward.

Wow, I'd never seen him squirm so much before. If it didn't hurt so much, I might have found the situation amusing. He gave her a short hello before Masen walked in.

"Are you coming?" he asked Edward dramatically. He saw Tanya and his face dropped slightly. "Uncle E, is she coming with us to see Monsters vs. Aliens?"

Edward knelt down and said, "No Mase, it's our tough guy time, no girls allowed remember?" he asked with a wink.

Masen grabbed my hand and said, "Ms. Swan can come though, I like her." It was all I could do not to snicker.

Suddenly Tanya was kneeling next to Masen. "Are you saying you don't like me then honey?" she asked him, rustling his hair.

"No I didn't say that," he said seriously, grabbing Edward's hand. "Can we go please now Uncle E? We're going to be late." It's amazing to watch a four year old try to change the subject of a conversation.

Masen gave me a hug and bounded out the door, Uncle E and girlfriend in tow.

Edward nodded a goodbye at me as I heard Tanya complain in that _voice_, "You're going to let a _toddler_ decide if I can come to a movie?!"

I seriously felt sick to my stomach. Thank god this day was almost over.

*********************************

**Review?? Please, they bring me happiness, which inspires me to write. You'll only be helping yourself. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

***waves* hi guys!**

**Here's chapter 6…**

**Own Twilight? Nah…me either.**

************************************************

The second I got home I changed into sweats and a hoody and busted out my blender. I needed a fucking margarita. I had just opened the tequila when my phone rang.

"Hey Bells," A deep voice sounded over the phone.

"Hey Jake, whats going on?" It dawned on me that I had been neglecting my best friend, so I was glad to hear his voice on the other end.

"Nothing honey, just wondering if you wanna have one of our nights?" He sounded eager. "I have the movies if you have the booze."

"Come on over. I'm making margaritas right now," I said. "But bring another bottle of tequila, I think we'll be needing doubles." This was going to be a good night. There's nothing like booze and your best friend to help a girl gain a little perspective.

A half an hour later Jake and I were on the couch, watching Pride and Prejudice and enjoying our strawberry margaritas.

"Bella honey, when are you going to tell me what happened with Uncle E?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"I guess there's no time like the present," I sighed. "But I don't want to dwell on it all night Jacob. It's too much…for me."

He ran his big hand over my hair and tucked his drink umbrella behind my ear. "I'm listening."

That's all he had to say to get me to start spilling. After all, I did really need to talk about it, and it would be far too awkward to talk to Alice.

By the end of my ranting, I had tears running down my face, and had discarded my margarita glass, guzzling straight out of the tequila bottle.

Jake pulled me into his chest, soothing me. "Honey don't you see what this means? He has some serious feelings for you. So he's with some cow, big deal. Wait for the right moment and swoop in on his fine ass!"

I wiped my face and laughed dryly. "Jake, you know I'm not like that. I can't justify being the other woman and I can't sit there and plot against a woman I don't even know. I just don't work that way."

"Well," he paused, thinking, "From the way you made him sound, he seems like a decent enough person. He must have a good reason for not breaking up with her. Maybe you should hear him out."

"And what will that do?" I asked him. "So he tells me that she'll chop his balls off if he leaves, or that he's with her for a bet or something. Will that make it easier for us to not be together? Who knows if that's even what he wants? Maybe he's just really persistent when trying to get someone in the sack. It's all too soon to tell Jake."

"Maybe so, Bells." He looked me in the eye and continued. "But I've never seen you so smitten. You can't just dismiss this. Please don't deny yourself. If you really think this guy is for you, then you need to pursue it."

"I don't know Jake," I said completely frustrated. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. Let's just get shitfaced and watch sappy movies." I was pleading at this point. He gave in and with that, we clinked our bottles together (the margarita mix long forgotten) and marveled in the glory of Mr. Darcy.

*3 hours later*

"'D you know what else I don't fruggin get? He's all like oooh, I would never let you fall Bella..What the Fuuu…WOAH!" I shrieked as I fell backwards off the arm of my couch, half empty tequila bottle smacking me in the forehead as I landed.

"Jake check it, I got little birdies like the cartoons," I laughed as I tried to catch one.

He chuckled at me. "Alright I'm cutting your drunk ass off. No more Jose for you. And then you go and bump your fucking head. How am I supposed to deal with a fucking head wound right now?!"

"Stop saying fucking, fuck," I said crankily, trying to make the spinning stop. All of a sudden I heard my cell phone going off. "Who the fuck is calling me at this time of the night, Christ!"

"Uh, Bella? It's 9:30, doesn't take you that long to get pissed up sweetie, you're kind of a pansy," Jake said, teasing.

I hit the green button on my cell to answer, "Shut the fuck up ass hat, we can't all be 8 feet tall and hold a gallon of tequila, beyotch…" I said, rolling my eyes at him; he was getting on my last nerve.

"Um, Bella?" I heard a beautiful voice on the other line.

Shit. I forgot that I answered my phone. "Yup, Bella speaking, what can I do for you?"

"Hey, it's Edward. Is this uh, a bad time?" he stuttered.

"Of course it isn't Uncle E! The room is spinning and I'm bleeding out of my forehead. This is a great fucking time! Shall we chat about the weather, or were you thinking politics?" God I was a bitch.

Jake snatched the phone out of my hand, and I lunged at his ankles, biting him.

Laughing at my pathetic efforts of attack, he started speaking. "Hi I'm Jacob Black, Bella's best friend. Is this Edward? THE Edward?"

Oh my god drunk or sober, I was going to kill him.

Jake chuckled. "Yeah it's my fault really. I wasn't paying attention to how much she had. She's just annihilated. Heh, yeah her drunk ass did a little back flip off the couch, I'm going to fix her up, right as rain honey. So are you joining us or what?"

"JACOB!" I yelled in a furious whisper. "He can't see me like this! Please! What are you doing?!"

He covered the phone with his hand and whispered, "Bella you need to trust me. I love you, I would never steer you wrong. Besides, you always look gorgeous, get over it."

Now talking into the phone, I saw the look of mischief in his eyes. "Well, I actually had a date planned for later tonight, but if she needs me to stay, I can probably cancel….oh you would do that? Well if it's a problem I can handle it, this is partly my fault. Well if you insist, then how could I refuse? 4550 Evergreen Ave. Yeah, we'll be waiting. Bye hon."

By this time, I was on the floor, sobbing. Jake scooped me up off the ground and lifted me to the kitchen counter.

"Bella, I know you're pissed, but I did you a favor. You can thank me at your wedding. I better be the maid of god damn honor. But if you pick a fugly dress color, I'm gonna…"

I started laughing at him, I couldn't help it. "What am I supposed to do Jake? I'm drunk and I'm going to make an ass out of myself. In. Front. Of. HIM. Wait 'til you see him Jake. You are going to feel all kinds of sorry for me. He is so hot, he makes my teeth sweat."

He let out a booming laugh. "I don't care how drunk you are girl; there is no excuse for you taking lines from Saved By the Bell, under any circumstances! Now hold still."

I closed my eyes as he patted my head with a washcloth. As I opened them, I saw the blood and I had never been so happy I was next to a sink, because I was throwing up profusely before I knew it.

Jake waited patiently, holding my hair back and making disgusted scoffs here and there. When I was finished, he handed me a clean washcloth to wipe my mouth. I hugged Jake, crying again. I heard him running the water in the sink as he finally spoke.

"Aren't you glad that happened before he got here?" He asked. "Stop crying honey." He went to the refrigerator and got me a bottle of Gatorade, then to the pantry for some saltines. "Here, eat," he said as he handed them to me.

I honestly felt much better, still drunk, but not a, I'm _going to dance on a table and make out with a girl_ kind of drunk. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and freshened up a bit. I then headed to the couch with an ice pack on my head as Jake tidied up a little. When he was finished, he came and sat next to me.

"Now I know you're freaking out about Mr. Sex Stick coming here, but it's going to be okay. You feel comfortable with him, yes?" Jake looked at me for confirmation.

I nodded.

"Then you need to chillax. You know he has some sort of feelings for you, so he's not going to geek out on you and leave you alone, no matter how rough you look."

He laughed as I hit him. "Are you really going to go out with Sam or are you just ditching me?"

"I already called him, he's coming to pick me up in like 20 minutes, that way he can meet the lady in my life, and also I might have mentioned something about a greek god….." he trailed off.

"Great Jacob. Next time let me know in advance. I can set up a ticket booth, maybe run an ad in the paper." I scoffed at him.

"Bella that is a wonderful idea. Such a little entrepreneur you are. I've got people I can hook you up with." He was such a dick sometimes.

I punched him in the gut again, and then the doorbell rang.

_Ahhhhh shit, here we go._

**********************************

**Haha…Jake is the shizz!**

**Alright, so no Edward explanation this chapter. (**_**Booooo! God, Brit you SUCK!)**_

**Yes. I know.**

**The good news? He's at the door and full of answers! (YAY **_**Brit, we love you so much, we are going to review like 500 times while we await chapter 7! Woo!**_**)**

**Aww..I love reviews! You guys are swell. ******


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, the moment you've all been waiting for, the explanation...**

**Nicole and Twilightzoner--God Bless You.**

**Twilight isn't mine damnit.**

****************************************

I stood up and pulled my hood over my head. At this point it seemed like the right thing to do. I chuckled to myself as I did a gangsta lean all the way to the door. Okay, maybe I was still pretty drunk.

I opened the door, and there he was in all his glory. He was still wearing the same clothes from earlier today, but he could have worn them to a ball and wouldn't seem a bit out of place. He looked concerned—but sexy.

"Hey you," he said, tugging on my hoodie string. "Are you all right?" Damn him and his cuteness.

"Yeah, I'm cool. Haven't you ever been insanely and embarrassingly intoxicated before?" I asked as I shoved my hands in my front pocket.

He chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. "Of course I have, and I know how much it sucks coming down." He smiled that amazing smile at me. _Guh_, he was a panty dropper and he knew it. "So why don't you let me in," he said, holding up the bag. "I brought reinforcements."

I opened the door wider and stepped aside as he came in. He smelled amazing. It was like vanilla, fresh laundry, and tobacco all rolled together. Mmmm, delish.

We made our way to the couch where Jake was sitting. Internally, I begged him not to embarrass me.

"Jake this is Edward, Edward, this is Jake, my best friend," I said quickly.

Jake stood up and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you Edward," he said with a wink. "I have heard so much about you."

Edward looked up at him and smiled politely. "It's nice to meet you too. I haven't heard much about you, I'm afraid to say."

Jacob looked at me, pretending to be hurt. "Bella, I am absolutely shocked. Why don't you tell everyone you meet about your sexy best friend? Especially ones that are this good looking…hmm," Jacob said, looking Edward up and down.

Edward chuckled nervously. "Uh…thanks," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Now I was laughing at the both of them and the weirdness of this whole situation. We sat and made small talk for a bit, until I saw headlights pull into my driveway.

"Hmm speaking of sexy," Jacob said deeply as he stood. "I'm going to have to bail darlings, my ride is here."

"No you don't Jacob Black," I growled, grabbing his shoulder. "You promised me I get to meet him, so you just sit your happy ass back down!"

I heard Edward chuckle as I went to answer the door.

"Hi, you must be Sam," I said, shaking his hand. "My name is Bella; it's great to finally meet you."

"Hello there, gorgeous," Sam replied playfully. "It's great to meet you; Jakie here just never shuts up about you."

Jake walked up and started tickling me. "See! That's how a _real_ best friend acts, bitch."

Sam looked over our heads eagerly, obviously noticing the liquor bottles. "Are you all havin' a party?"

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'. "Just me, Jake, and that's Edward. He's come to save me from my drunken self."

I indicated to Sam that he should come inside and then introduced him to Edward.

"Nice work, honey," Sam whispered to me as he appraised Edward, shaking his hand.

I smiled and shook my head. If only it were so easy.

I gave Jake a glare that he obviously understood as they said their goodbyes and headed for the door.

Watching them walk away, hand in hand, I couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly happy for Jake. It was good to finally see him in a relationship.

"Bye Jakie, love you," I laughed as I blew him a kiss.

He pretended to catch the kiss and then 'threw' one back. "Oh quit it! You forget that it's impossible to embarrass me. I'll see you tomorrow when I pick up my car." I stood there on the stoop as he waved until they drove away.

I turned back and headed inside, letting out a heavy sigh. Here we were. _Alone_. In my house. I'd actually fantasized about this situation several times, but always under very different circumstances.

I sat next to him and took another deep breath.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked quietly. I noticed the way his left knee was bouncing up and down at a very fast pace and couldn't help but wonder if he was as nervous as I was.

I felt a little better knowing that this wasn't the ideal situation for him either. "Yeah, actually I'm feeling pretty good," I told him. I peeked over at the package he brought and curiosity won out. "So what's in the bag?"

He picked it up and started taking things out one by one. "Let's see, I've got some Pepto, Advil, Fiji water, Tenacious D, they always make me feel better…"

I interrupted him. "Hold it, you like Tenacious D?!"

"Yeah," he answered sheepishly. "I'm sorry if they offend you, I know they're vulgar."

"I love Tenacious D," I said quietly. I couldn't help looking in his eyes.

He sighed. "God, do we have to have everything in common? Isn't this hard enough already?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and I looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry Bella." He sighed in frustration. "I'm not here to make you feel worse, I'm being a dick."

I looked up at him. "You aren't making me feel worse," I said simply. "You're making me feel wonderful, but I guess in a way that is worse," I chuckled sadly and a shiver ran through me.

He noticed and grabbed the blanket hanging off the couch. He brought it towards me tentatively and I nodded a bit before he wrapped me in it. He picked up a bottle of water from the bag on the floor, offering it to me. I leaned over and pulled it slowly from his hands before taking a sip.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked sweetly.

I nodded.

"Should we talk about this now or are you not feeling up to it?" he asked quietly.

I thought a moment and replied, "Well, I think we need to talk, because I'm really confused. So let's start with the facts."

"The facts," he stated. "Okay, well, for starters, I really like you. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the first moment I met you. Your face pops into my mind and I get butterflies in my stomach. I've even been listening to sappy music—I feel like I'm turning into a chick!"

I smiled at him. "Here's another fact. You have a girlfriend."

With those four words, his face fell, the same way it did that night at the bar. It hurt to see it. I'd do anything to make it go away. As bad as I felt for him, I had to remember that none of this was my fault.

"Another fact? I can't stop thinking about you either. And I have never felt like this before," I said shyly.

He grabbed my hand. "Bella, can I please tell you about my situation with Tanya? It won't make things better, and it won't excuse what I've done, but it might help you understand a little better."

Reluctantly I pulled my hand away from his and said, "I'm listening." I had to make some attempt at detaching myself from this situation. I just knew it could only end badly.

He crossed his legs underneath him and continued. "A few months ago, I started dating Tanya, just casually. After a few dates I realized there really wasn't any chemistry there, and was planning on breaking it off with her. She must have sensed it was coming, because something always seemed to come up. There was a wedding she needed a date for, or a date night with a group of friends that she couldn't possibly attend alone. I tried to be reasonable with it. I mean, at the time, I didn't really see any harm. There was no one else in my life, and what was another week or two? If I would have known you were going to walk into my life, there would be no question what I would have done."

He smiled sadly as he softly brushed my cheek with the back of his hand.

"So anyway," he continued, "I kept going to these things with her but finally decided I would let her know that I just wanted to be friends. I went over to her apartment, but when I got there she was crying, rather hysterically. It turned out her mother had died in a car accident." His voice got a little bit quieter. "She was very close to her mother, and understandably upset. So what was I supposed to do? I just couldn't bring myself to dump her when she got news like that. So I stayed with her, through the funeral, and a few weeks after that, without bringing it up."

"Once she started feeling better, I decided to let her know that I didn't want to date her anymore, but I would be there for her as a friend, and I would help her get through her mother's death any way I could." His face tensed up before he continued. "Well, she absolutely freaked out. She just started screaming, not crying, but screaming at the top of her lungs. She started throwing things, threatening to kill herself, just spazzing the fuck out. The first time I tried to break it off was a couple of months ago. And every time I have tried since then, she's thrown the same tantrum. I mean, if I broke up with her and she was to hurt herself…If that was something that I caused, I don't know how I could live with that." His voice broke on his last word, and he shook his head in disbelief.

I took a moment to let all that sink in. He was absolutely right. I tried to think about what I would do in his situation, and it would probably be the same thing. "Wow, I don't know what to say." My voice was meek. He gave me an honest and raw explanation and I really didn't see how he could do anything differently at that point.

"Don't you see, Bella? I'm backed into a corner. Ever since last Friday, all I can think about is what I would do if I weren't in this situation. Where we would go on our first date, all the fascinating things I would learn about you. How I'd be able to look into those gorgeous brown eyes without feeling guilty about it. Letting myself really comprehend the way you make me feel instead of suppressing it." The pain in his face was clear, and it caused an ache in my chest.

I started rubbing his back. I just wanted to make his sadness go away. "This is going to sound horrible, but do you think she's using her pain as an excuse to keep you from leaving?"

"Honestly, yeah I do. Usually she is really positive and feeling okay about everything but the second I start to pull away, it's like a switch is flipped. But how can I accuse someone of that who just lost her mother? There's just no easy way to handle this."

"You're right," I said with a sigh, "I have no idea what I would do in your situation. Have you talked to your siblings about this?"

"Well none of them have met Tanya, so the only ones I've really discussed it with are Alice and Jasper," he said. "They don't really know what advice to give me either. But I have told Alice about my feelings for you, and that made her bounce up and down like a pixie all hyped up on sugar." He smiled sincerely as I laughed. I could just imagine Alice's reaction to that bit of information.

"She promised me she'd try to think of a solution for me," he said when we'd gone silent. "A solution for us."

I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to wrap my head around all of this. He cautiously raised his thumb and reached over to smooth the spot between my eyebrows.

"Of course, I could be getting ahead of myself," he whispered. "I don't even technically know if you're interested in me."

I ran my hand through his hair, something I had been dying to do since the moment I laid eyes on him. "I'm interested," I whispered back.

We smiled at each other for a moment, and finally I broke the silence.

"Okay, so there's nothing we can do about this right now," I said matter-of-factly, "which means we're going to have to compromise."

"I can do compromise," he said firmly. "What did you have in mind?"

I looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "Friends," I said, sharper than intended. "We'll have to be friends. We can't do anything more than what friends would do, because you can't cheat, even if you aren't happy," I stated, trying to convince us both, I think.

"Bella," he said with a smirk, "surely you've heard of friends with benefits." He was joking, but he had a smoldering look in his eye. I reminded myself how to breathe before smacking him playfully. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he chuckled, somewhat darkly. "I doubt my conscience would allow me anything such as that."

"You're hilarious Uncle E," I laughed nervously. "So during our 'friendship'," I said, using air quotes, "hopefully we will have some time to figure out your next step." I got serious before I went on to my next point. "And I really would rather not know what you two do," I said with a slight wince. "I don't think I could handle that."

He got a very serious look on his face as he took my hand. "No Bella, I'm going to tell you. I think I have to. I was with her a couple times, in the early stages of our relationship but, I haven't done a thing with her since, and I don't plan on it. She tries to jump me," he said, lightening his tone, "but I give her the ol' face palm and she backs off."

I couldn't help but giggle. "Well who could blame a girl, I mean really, have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"Ms. Swan," he said, looking up at me through his long eyelashes, "is that the way you would talk to a platonic friend?"

My heart was racing. "Uh, I suppose not. I might need some reminding from time to time."

He put his hand on my cheek. "We'll help each other through this. The road might be a little rocky, but I think things are going to work out, don't you?"

I yawned and smiled at him sleepily. "I do."

"You're tired," he said. "Here, you lie back and I'll put a movie in."

He put Tenacious D in the DVD player and came back to the couch, piling all the pillows against his side. I curled up against him and we started to watch the movie.

The last thing I remember saying is "You're my little baby sass." And the last thing I remember hearing is Edward chuckling at me.

**************************************

**So there we have it.....let me know what you think about the situation, I'd love to hear your feedback via reviews. Questions/Comments? Don't be afraid to ask! :D love you guys. hard.**

**Oh and if you've never listened to Tenacious D, you should remedy that, cuz they are top quality entertainment. If you don't recognize the baby sass reference, check out this little slice of awesome....... ****http://www****(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=nKOucA27K-g**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Sooo flippin' sorry for the delay. I can honestly say that you won't have to wait that long again. Unless Rob flashes me his V and those abs again and it kills me once and for all. GOOD GOD!**

**I really appreciate the support, and I love the reviews you give me so much. So thank you, seriously.**

**Special thanks to my betas Destiny Kalince and Isabel!!**

**So, onward....**

**SM=Twilight Me=Not Twilight**

*********************************************

I woke up to the blinding sunshine pouring into my room. Oh. God. Head. Ache. I groaned loudly and stumbled to my blinds to close them. On my way back I noticed a note leaning against my alarm clock.

_Bella,_

_Here's a glass of water and Advil, I'm sure you'll need it. Get some rest; I'll call you later to see how you're feeling. Thanks, for everything._

_Your Friend,_

_Edward_

My grin after reading that would have rivaled the Cheshire cat. I took a moment to try and recall everything that took place last night, and my smile faded slowly.

_Shit, what have you gotten yourself into?_

I tried to rationalize. I felt bad for Tanya; I couldn't imagine losing a parent, and then having my boyfriend break up with me. It would be too much. But I couldn't consciously make him stay with me out of guilt either. The fact that he still wanted to be her friend and help her through everything was very reasonable.

I also started wondering about her mental health. If she was unwell, did I really want her around my kids day in and day out?

_Uh, obviously not, dipshit._

I knew I needed to talk to Edward again. I guess I understood to a point why he was staying with her, I got that he wanted to help her. But I needed more information. How would he help her? And how long would I have to settle for just being his friend?

I had so many questions that needed to be answered, but I was too tired to deal with it all at that point. So with that conclusion, I flew the covers over my head and went back to sleep.

Awhile later I woke up to my cell phone. I flipped it open and moaned, "Whaaaaaaaaaaat?"

"Jeez Bella, rough night?" Alice chimed.

"You could say that, what's up?" I asked.

"You want to have lunch with me and Rose? We're going to grab a bite and then come back to my house and play Wii with Masen," she explained.

"Sounds good," I said. "Is Jazz staying with Masen while we're gone or what?"

"No he's going with Daddy and his two uncles to play mini golf, and then he's going to hang out with us while the big boys play big boy golf," she explained.

I laughed and my stomach did flip flops thinking that I might see Edward today. "Okay, but shit, Jake parked me in and he's not here."

"We'll come pick you up, sweetie. You're on the way. We'll be there about 12:30 'kay?" she asked cheerfully.

"Okay Alice, that's fine, but you're going to have to tone it down between now and then. You aren't doing anything for my headache," I complained.

We got off the phone and I started getting ready. After I got out of the shower I threw my hair up in a pony tail and decided to dress casually. I put on my favorite pair of jeans and a white long sleeved t-shirt. When she pulled up I walked quickly, anxious to talk to Alice about my current situation.

As I went to get in the back seat of Alice's car, she scoffed at me. "Good lord Bella, could you at least dress like a female once in awhile? Don't make me take you shopping again. I'll do it!" she shouted, pointing a finger and giving me the evil eye.

"Sorry Alice," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Damn woman, what happened to your head?" Rose asked.

"Eh...I had a little accident, I'll explain later," I told her.

We got to the restaurant and ordered. Alice and Rose got a bloody mary and the thought almost had me running to the bathroom.

"Bella, was Edward at your house last night?" Alice asked innocently.

I choked on my water. "Uh, yeah he was, why?"

"Just wondering," she said nonchalantly. "When he got to our house this morning he was smiling like an idiot, whistling, and he picked me up and twirled me around. I just thought it might have something to do with you."

I tried to hide my smile, but after hearing that I just couldn't.

Rose looked between the two of us. "Hello? I'm confused. I thought he had a girlfriend."

Alice looked at me seriously and said, "Did he tell you?"

I nodded and turned to Rose. "Okay so here's the deal…."

"See, Edward is with this girl named Tanya," Alice interrupted. I laughed at her as she continued to tell Rose the story. Sometimes she was too eager for her own good.

After Alice finished explaining, Rose had the same reaction as I did.

"Shit…"she said, dumbfounded. "I don't even know how you'd, that's just...shit."

"My thoughts exactly," I said, stabbing an ice cube with my straw.

"Now you finish, because I don't know what happened last night, but I sure as hell want to," Alice encouraged.

I told them everything, from Jake to the head injury, to Tenacious D, to our compromise, and to the note he left me this morning.

Rose looked at the table in thought. "So why doesn't he have her committed or something if she's all psycho?"

I shrugged, not exactly knowing the answer myself.

Alice spoke up. "Yeah, that's kind of what I asked him when we were talking about it a few days ago. He told me that he doesn't think it's to that point yet. She only flips when he tries to leave her, but the rest of the time she's completely level headed. Hence, he thinks he can help her himself without causing loads more trauma for her."

"Huh," was the only response I could muster. I could totally see Edward wanting to take responsibility for the situation; it seemed to be a part of who he was. At the same time, I wondered if he ever considered that he might be being taken advantage of.

Rose interrupted my thoughts. "So what are you going to do Bella? Sit around until he thinks it's safe to toss her? You're sort of getting the shaft if that's the case."

"I don't know Rose," I whispered. I honestly didn't know if I had it in me to wait for a guy who already had a girlfriend. "If you would have asked me that question a week ago, I would have said no way. But this is Edward…and that changes everything."

I looked at Alice and she had tears in her eyes. "You're going to be my sister-in-law Bella," she said quietly.

"Oh Alice, Please! We're just friends remember? I think you're getting ahead of yourself," I said.

"Nope. I have a feeling about you two. Just ask Rose," She explained.

Rosalie laughed. "It's okay; she has a "feeling" about me and Emmett too, although I wouldn't bet against this little freak. She seems to have a sixth sense."

Alice scoffed at her as the waitress brought us our food. The topic of Edward was dropped for the meantime, and I was grateful for it. We instead discussed random things in each other's lives. Alice told us about the new clothing line she was getting in, and assured us we'd get our 30% discount. Alice owned a quaint little boutique downtown called Ali's, and it was amazing. There wasn't an article of clothing, shoe, or handbag that wasn't insanely cute. Business was doing so well, she was contemplating opening up another branch on the other side of Seattle. As lunch came to an end, I realized that I had a blast with those girls and I hoped we would be spending a lot more time together.

We drove to Alice's house and I noticed that my headache was gone, and I was more confused than I'd ever been. Like ever. I was really happy, and hopeful. At the same time, I felt lost, and somewhat cheated. I knew I wouldn't be able to make sense of anything in my head until I talked to Edward.

As we pulled up I saw that Jasper's car was gone, but a silver Volvo and a huge black Jeep was in the driveway. I could only assume that Edward had the Volvo and Emmett the Jeep, going off of personality.

We sat at the table and Alice bellowed, "Mani!"

I groaned because I knew exactly who she'd be torturing with a manicure.

As she was filing my nails, I heard a vehicle pull up and my heart jumped into my throat. "Okay Alice, all done," I said. Luckily she didn't argue.

The door from the garage flew open and Masen ran in wearing a cowboy hat, Elmo slippers, jean bibs and a Christmas sweater. "MS. SWAN!!!!" he yelled as he dove into my arms.

"Hey little man! Did you have fun?" I asked.

"Yes I did. What are you doing here? Are you going to play Wii with me?" he asked.

"Yep, and you better watch out because I'm pretty good," I teased.

He started jumping up and down. "Yay, yay, yay, yay!"

Man I loved that kid.

"Jazz, I thought you were going to try to get him in shoes!" Alice yelled towards the garage.

"I tried hon, you know how stubborn your son is," he yelled back.

Finally Jasper, Emmett and Edward piled through the door. Edward and I made eye contact and a look of surprise passed on his face before he flashed me a dazzling smile.

I felt all warm and fuzzy inside as I smiled back at him. He looked amazing in his white polo and fitted khakis.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett said in a sing song sort of a way.

Right away I knew he knew what was going on.

"We didn't know you were going to be here did we Eddie?" he nudged Edward in the ribs.

Edward didn't reply but kept on smiling at me.

"Dang Bella, did you fall down again? What happened to your head?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing," I said, waving my hand.

All of a sudden Masen dove in Jasper's arms. "Daddy, Ms. Swan is here, isn't that great? I LOVE her!"

"That must run in the family little buddy," Emmett said as Edward smacked the hat off of his head.

I just giggled as Masen jumped into my arms again. "Ms. Swan we aren't at school can I call you something else?"

"Hmm, I don't know little man. What do you want to call me?" I asked.

He thought for a moment and jumped up on the kitchen table, leaning into his mother's ear. "Momma, can I call her Aunt Bella?" he whispered.

Alice beamed like a fat kid in a candy store. "Yeah baby, I think that would be fine as long as you ask her first."

He jumped down and sat in my lap. "Can I call you Aunt Bella? I promise I won't call you that at school okay?"

I rustled his hair as I told him, "That's fine buddy, you can call me that."

I looked up at Edward and he had a peculiar look on his face as he gave me a crooked smile. Masen ran off to set up the Wii and we all talked for a few moments before Alice went in the living room to help him with the game.

"I just need to change and we can go gentlemen," Jasper said. He left the room and Emmett went over to Rose, wrapping his arms around her and whispering in her ear.

Edward came over and sat in the chair next to me. "How are you feeling today, Bella?" he asked, giving my ponytail a tug.

After his hand left my hair I ran mine over the place he had touched. "This morning was pretty rough but I feel fine now. I'm still wondering how I made it to my room last night though."

He chuckled nervously. "Well you fell asleep on the couch, so I carried you. I didn't know where your room was so I just carried you around until I found it."

I laughed at him. "When did you leave?" I could feel my eyes sparkling at him.

"I left once I tucked you in and made sure you were okay," he said sweetly. His face fell as he ran a finger over the cut on my head. "I should have gotten you to a doctor last night, I think."

"Trust me, Edward. I fall down all the time. This is nothing," I explained.

I started feeling a bit uneasy, about the conversation I knew we had to have before I even considered being involved in this. "Hey, can we go outside and talk?"

He tensed a bit, but smiled softly. "Of course, I'll follow your lead."

We got up and walked to sit on Jasper and Alice's front stoop. I picked up a small pebble and rolled it between my fingers, trying to get rid of my nervous energy. Neither one of us spoke for several minutes.

"Change your mind?" I looked over at Edward when he spoke. He had a solemn look on his face as he pulled grass from the yard.

I sighed. "No, I just need to know more. I don't know how I'll be able to handle this, and I need to know why."

"Why what?" he asked, now looking at me.

"Why don't you just break up with her? I mean, Alice told me you don't want to add more drama to the equation, or whatever," I paused a moment before continuing, "But why sacrifice so much?"

He was quiet a long moment before he finally spoke. "She may be using her loss as a way to keep me around, and acting out in the most unreasonable of ways when it comes to me, but I honestly think I can fix it without taking drastic measures. She's getting better and better with each day. She's starting therapy this week. If I can just stick it out for a little longer, I think I can end things on a good note."

I nodded. "I see what you're saying Edward. I know that you don't want to put her through anything unnecessary, I just hope she's not taking advantage of your good nature by using it against you."

He shrugged. "I don't know. She wasn't like this before her mother's death. Did she have bitchy tendencies? Hell yes, and we definitely didn't mesh romantically, but she was a good person. I still care for her on some level." He quickly added, "A completely platonic level."

I was quiet for a moment, trying to absorb what he had just said.

"Bella, I won't ask you to endure this mess. I understand if you never talk to me again. It's just something that I need to do; I need to try. I promise you I can fix this, I know I can."

"Well, therapy is good. I guess that's the first step." I thought for a moment before I continued. "I'm going to be here for you Edward, because I care for you too much not to be. I'm trying not to be selfish about it…I don't know. I guess I'm just saying, don't take me for granted. The truth is I like you too much not to wait." I said my last sentence quickly, before I lost my nerve to admit it.

He turned his whole body towards me and looked at me with intense eyes. "I would never do that to you, Bella. I know we haven't known each other for long, but I feel something with you that I've never felt before. If it gets to a point where I don't think I'm capable of handling all of this, I will have no problem alerting the authorities or getting her committed, whatever I need to do. I just don't think it needs to get that far."

He was pulling at his hair, and I could tell he was getting upset. I saw that he was trying to be honorable, and it made my heart swell. As difficult as this situation would be, I realized that I had to let him try to help her. I silently hoped that on some level, she would understand the sacrifice he was making for her. If he really felt about me the way he said he did, then I knew this had to be tearing him up inside.

I put my hand on his cheek and smiled comfortingly. "You're a good man."

He smiled back, but he looked defeated. "I'm so sorry Bella."

I stood up and held my hand out to him to help him up. "You can make it up to me later. C'mon, let's go." I decided that for now I would keep my pain suppressed and focus on the happiness that Edward made me feel. We would figure it out, and in my heart, I just knew that he was worth this.

We walked back into the house and everyone was in the living room in front of the Wii. Emmett looked over at us, controller in hand. "Let me finish! I'm finding out my age all right? I have to get better than a g-dang 65 years old!"

I laughed at the term "g-dang" as Edward whispered to me, "He sucks at Wii, it infuriates him."

I laughed and leaned my elbow on the table, changing the subject. "So your sister told me you were whistling this morning. She said you were in a great mood for some reason."

He chuckled nervously. "Yeah, what can I say, you make me happy. And I can tell I'll be getting plenty of grief from my siblings."

After Emmett finished playing (he made it all the way down to 50 years old) he and Jasper came back out and the guys got ready to leave. As his two brothers were walking out the door, Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I'll see you later, Aunt Bella."

I felt his lip on my ear before he pulled away and my whole body suddenly felt like it was on fire.

I didn't have anything intelligent to say, I just stared after him as he walked out the door, wishing desperately he'd come back.

**********************************************

**So hopefully that answered some of your questions about things.**

**If you don't know anything about a Wii fitness test, you play random sports and the better you are, the younger your age is. Ironic that Emmett sucks huh? :)**

**Nicole (SinandShame) started a thread for me in the AU-Human forums over on twilighted, isn't that fantabulous? It's called Show and Don't Tell, but you could have probably figured that out all on your own right? Right.**

**Ya'll should come on over and check it out, I think we'd have some really special times there. I'd also give you spoilers and goodies such as that. See you there!!**

**Next chapter will be along shortly. In the meantime, why don't you click that little review button down below and drop me a line? I'd love to hear from you!! Thanks :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**No you are not imagining things. Here's chapter 9!**

**Isabel and Destiny Kalince-you rock my world.**

**I don't own them, I just play with them (I'm talking about twilight pervs :p )**

*********************************

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring into my ears, and I threw my pillow over my head. Four weeks had gone by since Edward and I started our friendship, and it had been four weeks since I'd gotten a good night's sleep. I didn't care though. I loved our phone conversations that usually lasted into the wee hours of the morning. In the time that I had known Edward, I had become fairly sure of several things:

Number one-I was an idiot for letting myself get into this mess.

Number two-As happy as he made me, the real danger of this was just lurking underneath the surface, waiting to be unleashed.

Number three-I was hopelessly and completely in love with Edward Cullen.

As I made my morning coffee and started getting ready for work, I let my mind wander over my current situation. So far things had not been _entirely_ difficult to withstand. We spent so much time together, either by ourselves, with Jake, or with his family, that I sometimes didn't understand when he saw Tanya. I mean, there were times when he didn't call or I didn't see him for a day or two, and I _knew_ who he was with. But what, was I supposed to be jealous? I was a big girl and I knew exactly what I had gotten myself into. So on the days and nights that Edward was preoccupied, I kept myself busy, ignoring the ever-tightening knot in my stomach.

Truth be told, I was very happy overall. I sipped my coffee as I thought about things that made my stomach tighten in a wonderful way. The way Edward's eyes would crinkle when he smiled widely. The feeling of the soft hairs on his arm when we would casually brush against one another. The small hiccuppy noise he would make when he laughed really hard. The way his eyes would water when he got angry. It wasn't even the amazing body or the intoxicating personality, although that of course helped. It was the little things, the things you really had to search for, that defined my love for him.

Thankfully, Edward was making progress with the _Tanya situation_. According to him, counseling was going very well, and he was confident he'd be able to end things soon.

I was glad that Tanya was getting the help she needed, but working with her sometimes made it hard for me to keep civil feelings towards her. Most of the time, she was almost cool. A little flaky, sure, but nice. However, she had moments that were hard for me to overlook. Several times, I had heard her yelling at the kids from across the hall, and that did not sit well with me. I tried to help her as much as I could, knowing she wasn't used to their age group, but I couldn't ignore the fact that she wasn't talking to them the way she should.

As for Edward and I, we set up some guidelines to follow to keep the line that we couldn't cross very clear. We based the friendship off of the one that Jake and I shared. Lucky for me, my best friend and I were affectionate, so Edward kissing my forehead was okay. Hugs were good, and snuggling once in awhile was acceptable. Holding hands was technically out of the question, but sometimes we broke that rule. By following these codes, we kept it platonic but were also able to sneak in the little affections we both desperately wanted to show each other. The most important thing Edward and I took from my friendship with Jake was that we got to talk about everything, feelings and all.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and finished getting ready before heading off to school. When I got there I went straight to my desk. Instead of working on my lesson plan the night before I ended up talking to Edward, but I still managed to keep up. As I pulled the paperwork out of my bag, my cell phone rang.

I smiled as I saw it was him, again. "Are you ever going to let me get my work done?" I asked jokingly.

I heard him smile on the other end. "I'm sorry, but I haven't talked to you in forever."

"Excuse me sir but it's been a mere five hours since you've talked to me. Speaking of which, I'm freakin' tired. Maybe some night we can try sleeping instead of talking."

He chuckled. "Bella, I'll sleep with you whenever you want, just say the word."

I rolled my eyes. We loved spending our time together, but lately our desire for other things started to take a forefront. Things that were not allowed. "Alright, sleep with me then…" I said with a sigh.

"Soon baby, I promise," he said softly. "I have a feeling Bella, I'm going to end it soon, and I think things will be okay. Even if they're not, I'm so over this. I just want to be with you, it's all I want."

"Hey, don't get sad on me now okay? We'll figure it out. Now go to sleep. Not all of us can work from home, sleeping whenever we please. You suck." He snickered at me like a jerk and we reluctantly got off the phone as I prepared for my day.

********************

Alice came to pick up Masen earlier than normal today; I should have known it was for a reason.

"Masen's staying with my parents tonight," she said, practically singing. "We are getting out and letting off some steam. _All of us_." By the emphasis on the "all of us" I knew she was telling me that Edward had already agreed to go.

I looked at her skeptically. "What do you have in mind little one?"

"I'll tell you. We're putting on our hottest outfits, we're hitting the best clubs, we are getting all kinds of tipsy, and we are going to dance until our legs give out," she giggled. "Don't even start with me, I need to get out!"

"Hmmm, I know there's no point in arguing, so I won't. I guess I'm not looking forward to the awkward flailing I call dancing, or the face plant I'll inevitably take, but for you, anything," I smirked at her.

"Oh, don't even act like it's going to be all painful for you, grinding up against my brother," she shuddered in mock horror.

"Ugh Alice, do not even go there. If I had 'em, they'd be blue." I spoke cryptically, not wanting to scar my children.

Alice laughed. "All right well I'm out. I'll call you later to figure out the details. Ooh, wear the little black thing, with that strappy thing; you know what I'm talking about."

I waved goodbye as Alice and Masen left my room. I suddenly had butterflies in my stomach. She had a point; any excuse to get close to Edward without crossing the line would be a godsend.

*****************************

As I put the finishing touches on my outfit, I suddenly realized how nervous I was. This was the first time Edward and I would be going out in this kind of atmosphere. We'd had innocent public encounters in the past. We went to lunch a couple of times, sharing a sweet smile or a lingering brush of the hand as we'd reach for something. We took Masen to the zoo, swinging him between us as we walked. He would brush a strand of hair from my eyes and the whole world would disappear from around me. What kind of reaction would dancing, drinking and touching bring about? I had an idea, and it wasn't a good one.

_Oh it's good. So damn good._

I grumbled exasperatingly to myself. Hopefully my self control would cooperate better than my inner voice.

As I slipped on my shoes, I heard a horn honking obnoxiously from outside. We were taking Emmett's jeep so we would fit into one vehicle, and we decided to get hotel rooms for the night because it would be easier to just get a cab back to one place after bar close.

I walked outside and laughed. Emmett's stereo was blaring a Lil' Wayne song, he had his hat on sideways and he was singing along at the top of his lungs.

"Wooo, c'mon Bella, get that ass in here!" Emmett bellowed.

Everyone in the vehicle was dancing like they belonged in a rap video and it was absolutely hilarious. This was going to be a great night.

I had to get all the way in back, where Edward was seated.

"Tight fit," I said, smiling up at him.

"Lucky me," he crooned in my ear.

I leaned into him because it was cramped back there. What? It couldn't be helped!

He kept his nose resting on my hair above my ear. "Are you trying to send me into cardiac arrest tonight Ms. Swan? You smell amazing, and you look...absolutely delicious."

My heart started beating rapidly. "I could say the same about you, Uncle E."

"Hey!" Jasper yelled. "Break it up back there, you two. I'll be your resident cock blocker tonight. No funny business." He waggled his finger back and forth and flashed a shit eating grin.

We got to the hotel and checked in. "Where the hell am I sleeping tonight, in the lobby?" I asked.

Edward linked my arm with his. "You're bunking up with me baby."

My eyes got huge. "Um, what kind of superhuman willpower do you think I have?"

He laughed at my reaction. "We have two separate beds, and I promise I'll stay out of yours. Scouts honor," he said, holding up his scout fingers.

I reached around his back and grabbed the hand that had his fingers crossed and rolled my eyes at him. "This is our first sleepover. Let's not make it more difficult than it's already going to be."

He looked at me seriously. "I'm sorry it has to be like this."

"I'm not," I said softly. "I'm here with you, and that's all that matters."

We looked at each other because it was all we could do.

We went to our rooms and put our bags away before heading down to the hotel restaurant for a bite to eat.

***********************************

"Where does she think you are tonight?" I asked Edward as I popped a shrimp into my mouth.

He hesitated. I knew he didn't like discussing her with me. It seemed as if he wanted to pretend like she didn't exist when we were together.

"I told her I was spending time with my family tonight. Anyway, her sister is visiting from out of town so…" he trailed off.

I nodded. I didn't know why I always brought her up. It made both of us uncomfortable, but I still felt a huge amount of guilt, even though we hadn't done anything wrong.

_Yet._

After finishing our meal, we made our way to the first club.

We found a table to sit at and immediately started ordering shots. It seemed as though we were all on a mission tonight.

"Patron all around," Jasper bellowed as the waitress came by.

"Ahh, I don't know. Bella and tequila don't mix," Edward joked.

"Shut up!" I yelled, smacking his shoulder. "As long as I don't drink half a bottle, I'll be aiight."

"Oh hell no bitch! You don't say aiight, I say aiight! Back the fuck off my shit!" Alice yelled at me.

We both stood up, going chest to chest. "Let's go!" I spat at her.

We got nose to nose before Alice gave me a kiss and we laughed, hugging each other.

"Ah ghetto Alice, how I love you so," I said.

She winked at me and slapped her ass.

"That was kinda hot, ladies," Jasper said, clearing his voice."You know, we could probably work something out," he insinuated, pointing to me, Alice and himself.

Edward grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to his side. "You're fucking out of your mind Jasper!"

"I was kidding! Damn Edward, possessive much? She isn't even yours to begin with!" Jasper said as Alice hit him.

Edward's face fell and he loosened his grip on me.

"Shit guys, I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be a douche. Sometimes I forget how messed up your situation is. I didn't mean anything by it," Jasper said apologetically.

I smiled, "It's okay Jazz, we know you didn't mean any harm, right?" I asked, nudging Edward.

He nodded, but was staring at the ground, contemplative.

"Hey," I said, bringing his chin up so he would look at me. "Let's go smoke."

He nodded and we walked outside hand in hand.

As soon as we got outside, I threw my arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly to me.

"I am yours," I whispered into his ear. "Don't let anyone tell you different."

His arms tightened around my waist. "I'm just waiting for the moment when you realize how fucked up this all is and bolt. I wouldn't blame you Bella."

"I'm not going anywhere, Edward." I looked up at him. "Unless you want me to. Are you trying to get rid of me, you ass?"

He laughed. "Mmmmm…no way. I'm sorry to tell you that I'm pretty attached to you, Ms. Swan."

"Good. Then let's forget about everything else tonight and just enjoy ourselves," I said as I released my grip on him so he could light my cigarette.

"Shit, that was my last match," he mumbled as the match went out.

He stood there with an unlit cigarette hanging out of his pursed lips, looking defeated.

I grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him towards me, hard.

"Here," I purred. "Monkey fuck me."

He stood there slack jawed for a moment before I pressed our cigarettes together. It's not like I was going to tell him I had a lighter in my purse.

He took a deep puff and leaned into my ear. "You're going to be in big trouble if you keep saying shit like that to me," he crooned.

"I'm looking forward to my punishment, Uncle E," I said seductively, my gaze piercing right through him.

He groaned as if he were pained and shook his head at me, looking out into the street as he took another drag off of his cigarette.

It probably wasn't nice but I very much enjoyed playing with him, since I couldn't really do much more than that.

We finished and went back to our table, our spirits lifted.

Jasper tried to apologize again but Edward punched him in the shoulder and told him to stop being a girl, so it was clear that all was forgiven.

As the shots and drinks kept coming, we got louder. We all decided to go dance to let off some energy.

"Everyone be careful for Bella, she's tends to flail. She might whack you with a random limb," Alice yelled.

Immediately I turned bright red. "Fuck off Alice!"

Edward grabbed a shot off the tray of a nearby waitress and pulled me into him. He drank half of it while looking in my eyes and held the glass up to my mouth for me to finish.

He slammed it on a nearby table and pulled me tighter into him, wiping his mouth and stumbling just a bit.

My friend Edward was feeling it, and it was freaking hot.

"Don't let her get to you, baby. Just move your hips with mine; I think we'll find the perfect rhythm."

_Ungh….yes we will you sexy mother fucker._

I threw one arm around his neck as he put his hands low on my hips. I didn't over think it anymore and just let the music and Edward guide my movement.

I wanted to kiss him so horribly bad. It actually hurt my stomach fighting the urge. His lips were perfect. Pink, pouty and soft. All I could think about was how sweet his tongue would taste, and how amazing it would feel against mine. My heartbeat was racing.

"I wish I could feel your tongue in my mouth," I breathed in his ear.

He let out a shaky breath in my ear as he took my entire ear lobe into his mouth and sucked hard, his teeth grazing it as it slipped back out of his mouth.

_Ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck._

We were so screwed. I never wanted to be the girl who slept with a guy who was taken, but it was done now. Because I was going to drag him from that dance floor, back to our hotel room, and ride him senseless. From the look on my face, he knew it too.

He turned me around so my back was against his chest as we continued dancing. In this position, I felt his hardness pressing against me and I sighed at the contact. I ground against him slowly back and forth as he moaned quietly in my ear.

"What are we going to do Bella?" he said breathlessly.

I turned around because I needed to see him. "We'll go to confession together on Sunday, I can't take it anymore."

"Praise God," he whispered as I grabbed his neck and brought his face an inch from mine.

I was just about to seal the deal when someone grabbed me from behind. Before I knew it I was on the other side of the dance floor being twirled in circles by Emmett.

"Oh c'mon B, it can't be that painful to dance with me can it? I got some moves you've never seen before baby girl!" he yelled as he set me back down.

"I thought Jasper was the cock blocker Emmett!" I yelled, frustrated.

"Oh he is. He just took my little brother outside to let him get some air. We need to start paying closer attention. You two horny fuckers almost did something you'd regret later," he said.

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest, but I knew he was right.

Alice grabbed me and dragged me to the bathroom.

"Close one, huh Bella?" She gleamed at me in the mirror as she fixed her makeup.

"That's an understatement," I mumbled.

"Jasper and I discussed it, and he reluctantly agreed that Edward and I should switch rooms. It's probably not a good idea for you two to be unsupervised. Although you might jump me too, by the looks of how flushed you are," she laughed.

I shook my head at her as I splashed water on my face. "Not you too, Alice. You're supposed to be team Edward/Bella."

"Oh I am your number one fan honey, but I also know that you two are too moral for your own good, and you'll both drown in guilt if you don't handle this right." Alice was so damn smart sometimes.

"I know Alice. It was a lapse in judgment, we'll be okay. Let's discuss sleeping arrangements later. I'm all cooled off now, so let's go," I said.

We walked back out and everyone was back at our table.

Edward and I smiled nervously at each other before he looked down. He was so cute.

"Let's get out of here," Rose said, "I'm ready for a new scene."

We all piled out in the sidewalk as we threw our arms around each other and walked down the street. I had so much fun when I was with them.

My phone started ringing and it was Jake.

"Bella baby!!!!!" he yelled. "I'm at Heaven with Sam and some of his friends. You all need to get over here!"

I told everyone and they agreed to go, Rosalie and Emmett wanting to meet my best friend.

We walked the few blocks and entered the club.

As we walked through the door, Edward finally snuck his way over to me, grabbing my hand and kissing it.

"Hi," he said sweetly.

I just smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

It wasn't hard to find Jake; he was the tallest person there. We made our way through the crowd and I made the introductions.

"Good lord you people are beautiful, every single one of you! I'm jealous," Jake scoffed.

Jake introduced us to his friends Quil and Embry, who were also a couple.

We all broke off into groups, mingling with one another. I noticed Edward and Embry were in deep conversation and I smiled, happy that our people were meshing together so well.

I went to the bar to get a drink and as I went to pay for it, I felt the presence of someone next to me.

"This one's on me," a male voice said. "I'm Mike, what's your name beautiful?"

"Uh, I'm Bella. Thanks for the drink," I said as I started walking back to my group.

He grabbed my elbow. "Hey where are you running off to? I just got you a drink, can't we talk?"

He wouldn't let go of my elbow and I started to get really uncomfortable.

"I need to get back to my friends, but I'll be over there if you'd like to talk to us," I said, trying to be polite.

He started pulling me towards the dance floor. "Why don't you dance with me instead?"

I pulled back. "No, I need to go back to my group," I said a little more forcefully.

"C'mon Bella, you know you want to. I think we'd get along real well," he said, trying to wrap his arms around my waist.

"Uh, I'm pretty fucking sure we wouldn't!" I yelled. "Didn't your mother teach you not to disrespect a lady?"

He grabbed my wrist forcefully. "I wouldn't exactly call you a lady, with that dress you have on. Why are you being such a bitch anyway? It's just a dance. You Seattle girls are such fucking teases!"

Suddenly Edward pulled me back and held me by the shoulders. "Are you okay?" he asked frantically.

I nodded. "Yeah but don't kill him, I don't want to have to bail you out of jail."

He nodded once and walked over to the knob gobbler, getting in his face.

"You so much as fucking breathe in her direction again and I will fucking end you, do you understand me?" Edward's voice was so low and menacing, it was truly frightening.

Edward shoved him hard against the bar, grabbed my hand and we walked briskly outside.

I fished my lighter out of my purse so he could light a cigarette as he ran his hand through his hair. I noticed he was shaking.

I wrapped my arms around his waist. "It's okay Edward, I'm all right."

"What did he say to you?" his voice was shaking with anger.

"I'm not going to tell you, because you probably will end up in jail," I squeezed him tighter.

"I won't do anything Bella, just tell me," he said.

"He basically called me a skank and a tease because I wouldn't dance with him," I shrugged.

I felt his arms tense around me. "I should slam his fucking face into the bar for talking to you like that baby."

I took a drag off of his cigarette. "Edward you better stop with all the anger and the jealousy, because it's seriously turning me on right now."

He laughed and kissed the top of my head. "All right, I'll stop. We've already come too close to the edge once tonight."

"It's okay. I'm not going to jump you. As long as I get your arms wrapped around me once in awhile, that's all I need."

He buried his face into my hair. "That's not a problem, pal."

We walked back in and holed up in the corner, stuck in our own little world.

"Are you having fun tonight?" Edward asked, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yes, I've never been happier. I'm kind of sad though too." I didn't want to upset him but I didn't like lying to him either.

"I'm going over there tomorrow; I can't keep doing this to you. Or to myself for that matter," he said.

"Well, only if you think it's the right time. The last thing we need is for you to take a step forward and then have to take two steps back. There will be a point where I won't be able to keep my hands off of you anymore," I smiled.

He ran his nose along my jaw line up to my temple. "I'm already there baby," he said, grabbing my hand under the table.

We weren't supposed to be holding hands, but I figured there were a lot worse things we could be doing, so I let it slide.

I was starting to get overwhelmed. The beat of the music, and the emotions in Edward's eyes were making me lose my train of thought. "I…..You make me so happy Edward."

Holy hell, I almost told him that I loved him. I knew neither one of us was ready to admit it yet, but every time I got lost in a moment or let my guard down, the words just wanted to slip from my mouth.

He smiled sweetly at me. "Bella, you make my heart want to beat right out of my chest. Feel," he said, bringing my hand to his chest.

I smiled and placed his other hand over my heart.

We gazed at each other as we felt our heart beats racing for each other.

"I'm going over there tomorrow," he repeated.

I smiled a big goofy grin, I couldn't help it. "Okay."

Suddenly Jasper ran over and grabbed Edward by the shoulder. "We need to bounce man."

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Uh yeah, I've only seen Tanya a few times when I've picked up Masen, but I'm damn sure I just saw her when I went to get a drink."

Karma is a bitch.

***********************************

**Sorry for the mini cliffy.**

**If it helps, reviews make me update faster….hint hint.**

**Love you guys!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my babies.**

**Just a reminder, this story is rated M for mature themes!! You've been warned.**

**So Tanya's getting her club on, not cool. Let's see what happens shall we?**

**I love my beta Isabel, I don't own Twilight.**

**P.S. I borrowed a one liner from SM in this chappie. Couldn't help it, it's like my favorite one.**

***********************************

Jake walked up behind me. "I heard the _baby beater_ is here."

I hit him as the words came out of his mouth. I had been telling him about my concerns with Tanya at school and he started calling her that.

"Shut up Jake, that's not something to joke around with," I said, glaring at him.

"Sorry, sorry, jeesh," he said.

I turned my attention to Edward. "I need to get out of here before she sees me, baby. Stay with the others and I'll see you in a minute," he said before kissing me softly on the ear.

Another broken rule, but I didn't exactly care at the moment.

I watched Edward make a beeline before the door, and he almost made it, too. And then she grabbed him from behind and turned to jump in his arms.

I felt imaginary knives stabbing into me all over my body. Suddenly all the pain that I was suppressing poured over me, and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Jake turned me around and pulled me into his chest. "Don't look at them, Bells. Just remember he wants _you_. He loves _you_."

"I don't know that, Jake," I said, frantically wiping the tears streaming down my face.

"Trust me Bells. That beautiful boy is head over heels in love with you, I'd bet my life on it. Now suck it up, your people are on their way over here."

I took a deep breath and wiped away my tears. Emmett put his big hand on my shoulder as he pulled me in to comfort me.

"You alright little sister?" he asked solemnly.

"I'm ok Em. Little sister?" I questioned.

He chuckled sincerely. "Yeah, you know you're a member of this family whether you like it or not."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes again. Great.

Alice ran up with the rest of our group in tow, sans Edward. "Alright let's get the eff out. Oh honey, I'm sorry," Alice cried, hugging me as we walked.

I just shrugged, trying not to think about it.

Then I heard her voice.

"Oh my God! Alice! Bella! What's up ladies?!" she bellowed as she threw her arms around us.

I put on my brave face. "Hey Tanya."

As she let go of us, I looked up and saw her link her hand with Edward's before I quickly looked away. Maybe if I didn't look at them it wouldn't hurt so badly.

"I'm just here with my sister Kate partying it up. We are so hammered!" she laughed.

"I'm so glad we ran into you, honey," she said to Edward. "Kate's been asking when she gets to see her future brother-in-law again."

_What. The. Fuck???_

Alice chimed in. "What is she talking about Edward?"

"I have no idea, I assure you," he said quietly.

I finally looked up at him and immediately regretted it. His beautiful green eyes were blood shot and he looked so unbelievably sad. I realized how much this was taking out of Edward as well. This was hell for both of us, not just me.

He let go of her hand as his gaze burned into mine, trying to tell me a million things. He was sorry. He wanted me, not her.

I gave him a small smile, because it was the best I could do.

Tanya was going on and on, introducing us to Kate and falling all over herself. She really was drunk, and I didn't think she was going to last much longer.

"Are you guys ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah Bella, let's go," Jasper said.

"You're going to come back to my place and tuck me in aren't you hon?" Tanya slurred suggestively at Edward as she ran her hand down his stomach.

He caught it before it went any further. "Whoa, hey…what are you doing?"

"Sorry. Gosh, so moral. _All_ the time." She laughed, but you could hear the tension in her voice. "So you're taking us back right?"

He nodded solemnly.

I had to get out of there before I lost it, so I started dragging Alice towards the exit.

"Bye family!" Tanya yelled to Edward's siblings. "I need to go to the ladies room and I'll be right back Eddie. Come with me Kate!"

As soon as they were out of sight, he grabbed my hand and he dragged me outside.

He pulled at his hair, making it stand straight up as he paced back and forth.

"Shit, Bella," he said quietly.

I didn't say anything. I just looked at the pavement below me.

"I hate to sound like a broken record, but I _am_ sorry," he said.

"So are you spending the night over there then?" I questioned.

He scoffed. "Hell no! I'll ride over there with them but as soon as she passes out I'm coming back to you." He grabbed both of my hands as he continued. "Bella, I can't handle the hurt I see in your eyes every time we have to talk about her or see her. I can't. It breaks me. I can't do this to you anymore. And I _will_ take care of this. Just let me get her settled okay?"

I nodded and broke my hands free from his. "Do what you need to do, Edward, you know where I'll be."

He looked at me a long moment before dashing back into the club.

I didn't want to infect everyone else with my misery so I smiled at my friends as we got a cab and went back to the hotel.

****************************

I looked at the clock on the bedside table. 4:24 a.m. It had been three hours since Edward left the club, and the bed next to mine was still empty. I could not fall asleep for the life of me. I willed my stupid tears not to fall anymore, I had cried enough for one night.

When I got back to the hotel several hours ago, Alice insisted that she stay with me. While I could have used the company, Edward and I really needed to talk when he returned. And I sure as hell wasn't planning on attacking him anymore. It's amazing how much of a turn off it can be when the girlfriend of the guy you love shows up. Talk about a mood killer.

Just as I was about to drift off, I heard the card click in the door and saw the light from the hallway as Edward came in. I kept facing the wall, not ready to deal with him just yet.

I hated the feeling I got when he came into the room. It's like the feeling of relief you get when you find something you've been missing. It's like the way you feel when you can look around a room and know that everything is complete. It's like home. Okay, I loved the feeling, but resented it. It wasn't mine to feel.

I heard clothes shuffling and assumed he was changing into pajamas and I finally heard him crawl into his bed.

After a few moments, I turned towards him and he was facing towards me, looking at me as he hugged his pillow.

I mirrored his position and we just lay there, staying silent.

I finally broke the silence with a snarky comment.

"Did you get lucky?"

He winced as soon as the words came out of my mouth and I instantly regretted it.

"No, Bella."

"So what happened?" I asked with a yawn.

He sighed deeply. "Long story. Good and bad things took place, but I can tell you tomorrow, you must be exhausted."

I shook my head. "I want to hear it, but will you please come here first?"

"Of course baby," he said as he flew to my bed and sat on the edge.

I sucked in a quick breath of air at the sight of him. He was wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants and that was it. I've felt Edward's chest over his clothing but nothing could prepare me to _see_ it in the flesh. He was so gorgeous. He had the perfect amount of chest hair, defined pecks, and the line of hair from his belly button leading below his waistband was something I could not take my eyes off of. Happy trail is an understatement.

I was distracted from his body when I felt his hand along my cheek.

"You want me to put a shirt on? I know it must be hard to concentrate with all this hotness in front of you." He smiled a cocky grin.

I scoffed at him. "Get over yourself Cullen."

"Will you hug me?" he asked very seriously.

Without a word, I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

We both let out deep breaths. I was wearing a tank top and the feeling of our skin touching was amazing.

"I wish we could just disappear," Edward whispered. "Somewhere we could just be together and not feel guilty or weighed down."

I broke our embrace because the urge to kiss him was slowly creeping back to me.

"So let's hear it," I said.

He ran his hand through his hair and began. "Well, she passed out not too long after we got to her place. Once I got her settled, her sister cornered me. She asked me if I was cheating on Tanya, and I said no and asked her why she asked.

"She said that she saw how upset I was and knew something wasn't right. I gave her a quick rundown of what had transpired between Tanya and I within the last few months, how I didn't feel that way about her but with the death of their mother and Tanya's fragile state, it just wasn't happening."

"Well then I felt like shit because Kate started crying. She said the death of their mother was something they'd never get over, but she's worried about Tanya's mental state as well. She said that Tanya has been acting quite off lately. The therapy has been helping, but sometimes she just goes off on rants and just acts crazy. I told her that I thought she had a right to be worried."

"She asked me if there was someone else. I said there was the _idea_ of someone else, but I needed a clean break before I could start something new. She asked if it was the _'Bella girl'_ she met tonight, and of course the smile I had on my face once she mentioned you was a dead give away," Edward smiled at me as he stroked my cheek again.

"Anyway, she was quiet for awhile and then she asked if I thought I would be able to stick it out for a few more weeks. I told her I was barely hanging on by a thread the way it was. She said if I give her a little more time, she would work on the situation, try to get Tanya in a place where she would be able to deal with it if I broke up with her. I told her I didn't think I would be able to take much more. She said that she appreciated that I stayed this long to help her sister and that she would do what she could to help me. That was about it."

I felt my eyes stinging again. "How much longer?"

He shrugged. "She asked for three, I made no promises."

_Three weeks?! Three weeks. Three weeks….._

I thought about what he said for awhile before I spoke. "So three more weeks and you're mine?" I asked with a mischievous grin on my face.

He smiled a beaming smile. "I'm yours already Bella, but in three weeks I'll be completely and utterly yours, you can do whatever you wish with me."

Three weeks would be torture, and it hurt me more than I would ever let on to him. But it wasn't that much time in the grand scheme of things, and I _was_ in love with that boy. I just couldn't doubt the way he felt about me. Every look, every touch from Edward showed his emotions clear as day. I could have felt insecure about it, always wondering if he would ever leave her, but I knew he would, there was no doubt in my mind. So, for the man of my dreams, I decided that I would sacrifice the damn three weeks. Love makes you a dumb shit, apparently.

_Who's the sucker now?_

I ran both of my hands through his hair, because I loved feeling it between my fingers. "Three weeks then."

"The longest three weeks of my life, I'll bet," he said with a groan.

"Damn, this is going to be hard," I said, thinking out loud.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Don't I know it," he said, looking down at his lap at his very obvious erection.

"Edward Cullen, get out of my bed with your boner!" I said, slapping his shoulder. "I'm just going to want to touch it, and no good can come from that."

He started leaning towards me with a smoldering look on his face. "I'm sure plenty good would _come_ from that, baby."

Ugh, he was seriously trying to kill me. "Get in your own bed and stop torturing me, you ass."

He put his hands up in the air to surrender. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'll be good," he said, kissing my hand.

Reluctantly he crawled back into his bed, staring at me once again.

"Bella, I may act like a huge perv half of the time, but you _do_ understand how I feel about you, don't you?" Edward asked me quietly.

I smiled at him shyly. "I don't know, I think so."

He shook his head. "Nah, I don't think you do."

"I know how I feel about you," I said lovingly.

"You compare a tree to an entire forest," he said in the same tone.

"Pshh, whatever you don't know," I said hazily.

"Pshh, you don't know either," he said with a yawn.

"Goodnight Edward, I…" I stopped short, letting my emotions get ahead of my mouth again.

"I do too, Bella. More than you know. Sweet dreams baby."

I wanted to dwell on that little comment for awhile but I decided I'd think about it later as I let sleep over come me.

***************************************

**Now, first things first. Yes, three weeks sucks. But I don't control these things, I just write 'em. Hang in there ladies, it's gonna get real interesting! :)**

**Next order of business. A lot of you have been asking me if I plan on writing any EPOVs. Well I had this story almost all the way complete when I posted chapter 1, so it would be impossible to do it.**

**However, I think it would be beneficial to the reader to get inside that gorgeous head of his and see what's rattling around inside of it. I bet it might surprise you. So I will be writing a series of sideshots from Uncle EPOV. If you ever find yourself wondering "Dude, what the fuck is Edward's deal?" I suggest you take a look at it.**

**I haven't posted it yet, but if it's something you're interested in, you might want to put me on author alert so you know when it's coming your way. I'll also mention it in a future A/N once I have more info. The first EPOV will be the day he met Bella. Good stuff.**

**So, in conclusion:**

**1. Hit me up with some reviews, you know I love hearing anything and everything you have to say. :)**

** EPOVs that I will be writing will be solely based on what my sweet ass readers want to see from him! So let me know what parts of the story you'd really like to get from his view, and I'll make it happen for ya. And hey, I won't stop there. You want Jakepov? Alicepov? Masenpov? Let me know. Thanks ladies! MWAH!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shabomp Shabomp!! (Yes, I'm drunken posting again)**

**Chapter 11 is here! Couple things. The first two installments of uncle epov are now posted. Just click on my profile, scroll down to my stories, and select Show and Don't Tell: Uncle Epov**

**I'll just wait here while you read it.........**

**Oh hey!! All caught up? Super! Drop me a line and let me know if you're feeling Edward. (heh, feeling Edward)**

**Next, a few thankyous. Twilightzoner for being a fantastic validation beta, and for taking on my sideshots as well. The woman is good.**

**My beta Isabel...what can I say girlfriend? You're the ying to my yang. The peanut butter to my jelly....The Edward to my Bella. I couldn't do this without ya....so thank you.**

**My readers. I just freaking love you guys, I swear. I want my lurkers to come out and play though. We could be besties, just think about it. But really ladies, your comments and encouragement give me the warm fuzzies, and I really appreciate the support.**

**Okay, now you will need a song for this chapter. Kiss me thru the phone By Soulja Boy. Yeah, weird right? You'll see...**

**Twilight isn't mine, but it likes to talk dirty to me and pull my hair.**

********************************************

When I finally woke up the next morning, I refused to open my eyes. I was so exhausted, I could barely handle it.

Still half asleep, I rolled over and wrapped my arms around Edward and buried my face in his chest.

_Thank God, I'm still dreaming!_

I moved my nose from his chest to his neck, breathing in the amazing scent of him before planting a wet kiss on his neck. Mmmmmm, delicious.

I heard him let out a hiss as he grabbed my arms and removed them from his body.

"Bella, I've never had a friend of mine manhandle me so blatantly before. I feel dirty, really."

I sat straight up and flew my eyes open and saw Edward lying in my bed above the covers, leaning his head on his elbow, flashing me his unworldly crooked grin.

"Edward what are you doing over here?" I yelled.

"Hey, I was just trying to get a closer listen to all the amazing things that were coming out of your mouth while you were sleeping, and then all of a sudden you attacked me!" he said, trying to sound all innocent.

I immediately blushed a deep crimson. "Aw, what did I say now?"

His smile grew wider as he shrugged at me shyly.

"All about you right?" I asked with my hand over my eyes.

He chuckled lightly. "Yeah, it was cute though. Kinda kinky too. I really didn't think you had it in you, Bella. I'm impressed."

I punched him in the arm. "Shut up, dick."

"Oh come on now," he said, pulling me against him and running his hand through my hair.

"Do you know how happy it makes me when I get to hear how you feel about me? You have no idea Bella," he whispered in my ear.

I leaned my head against the side of his chin and sighed contently. If only every morning started out like this.

He kissed the top of my head before he let me go. "I'm going to go take a shower."

After he took a shower, I took mine and thought of all the steamy things I could do to him if only we were allowed to shower together.

I got dressed and came out of the bathroom. Edward was looking out the window, listening to his iPod, looking sexy as always. He wore a dark pair of tighter jeans, and a fitted white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled. I swear he dressed like this on purpose to drive me crazy.

I was about to sneak up on him when he started singing.

"Kiss me through the phone, I'll see you later on…."

I started laughing obnoxiously and he turned around fast.

"Soulja Boy? Really?" I asked, amused.

He danced towards me. "Baby I know that you like me, you my future wifey, Soulja Boy I tell em yea you can be my Bonnie, I can be your Clyde, you can be my wife…."

I couldn't stop laughing at him; he was just ridiculous and cute all rolled into one.

"And every time I see ya my feelings get deeper, I miss ya, I miss ya, I really wanna kiss you but I can't……"

He rolled his eyes at himself as he popped one of his ear buds out. "You love me even though I'm a dork huh?"

"No, I love you _because_ you're a dork. And how do you know I love you?" I asked playfully.

"Oh I know," he said, bobbing his head.

I went and sat on the bed and started brushing through my tangled hair. I looked up at Edward a few moments later and he was walking towards me slowly, with his sexy ass smirk he likes to throw at me.

"She call my phone like da da dadadadada da….."

I laid back on the bed as he crawled towards me on all fours.

"We on the phone like da da dadadadada da…"

He hovered over me as he ran his nose up and down my jaw line, over my collarbone. I started panting like I had just run a marathon.

"We taking pics like da da-----

"GET OFF OF HER EDWARD!!!"

We both jumped a foot in the air as Alice's scary voice carried through our room.

Edward fell next to me on the bed, defeated. "Dang Alice, how did you get in here?"

"All the rooms are booked in my name so they gave me a key," she said, sticking her tongue out at her brother. "Looks like I came in the nick of time too."

Edward and I looked at each other playfully. "Nah, I was just serenading her with a little Soulja Boy," he explained.

"Wow Edward, you really know how to romance a girl don't you?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"I loved it," I said quietly, catching Edward's eye and squeezing his forearm.

"Ugh you guys make me want to hurl and you aren't even dating yet," Alice scoffed.

"What are you doing in here Alice?" I asked, annoyed. "What if I wasn't decent?!"

"Too bad you weren't," she said jokingly, smacking my leg as she sat on the bed with us. "Aaaanywho, I just got off the phone with Mom and Dad and they want us all to go over there for lunch. Ready to meet the parents Bella?"

My stomach lurched violently. "Uh, I met your Mom once when she came to pick up Masen…."

"Well you better buck up kid, Carlisle and Esme are ecstatic over meeting the infamous Bella. Between Edward, Masen and I, we never shut up about you," she said with a wink.

I smiled, but I couldn't help being freaked out. "Do they know about…all this?" I asked, waving a hand between Edward and I.

Edward grabbed my hand and kissed my palm. "They know the gist. They know I'm crazy about you but I think as far as they're concerned, we have a pretty '_formal_' friendship."

I nodded as I chewed on my lip violently.

"Hey, don't be nervous, they'll love you, just like the rest of us," he assured me.

We checked out and climbed back in Emmett's jeep, destination _Casa de Cullen_. I was freaking out, but I tried to hide it. Edward absentmindedly played with a strand of my hair and looked out the window for the duration of the drive; he was definitely thinking about something.

When I met Esme Cullen at school, I instantly loved her. She was so sweet and sincere, I automatically felt drawn to her. I'd never met her husband, but had heard great things from Edward and Alice. Carlilse was a brilliant surgeon, and a stand up member of the Seattle community.

"Alice," I whispered as I kicked her seat. "Do I look okay?"

Luckily I picked a cute outfit to wear today. I had on my favorite pair of jeans and a brown short sleeve button front jacket with a tie at the waist, with a white tank underneath. I was glad this lunch was going to be casual.

Alice turned to me and looked me up and down before flashing me a glowing smile. "You look beautiful Bella, I love that jacket because I made you buy it, and the color brings out your eyes."

She was so damn sweet when she wasn't being ghetto or terrifying.

"She's right, you know," Edward whispered in my ear before planting a soft kiss on my temple.

Before I had a chance to marvel at how soft and wet his lips were, Emmett turned into a long wooded driveway, and it was time.

The house was gorgeous. It was a huge Victorian style white house, with a wraparound porch. It was the epitome of home.

As we walked towards the front door, Masen came bursting out of the house and made a beeline towards us.

He stopped for a moment, obviously confused about who to hug first. He decided on Uncle E as he dove into Edward's arms. He then jumped to me, to Alice, and then just kept going down the line. That little boy really was the heartbeat of this family.

I looked up from Masen to see Esme and a devastatingly handsome blonde man standing in the doorway, laughing at their grandson. I now understood why the Cullen kids were so beautiful.

As we walked up the steps, Masen took my hand and started talking a mile a minute. "Aunt Bella, this is my Grandma and my Grandpa, they let me play on the piano, do you want to hear me?"

"Of course I do little man," I smiled.

He grabbed his Grandpa's hand and continued, "Grandpa this is my Aunt Bella, she's my teacher and she comes to see me and Momma and Daddy at home too. And her and Uncle E watch me at Uncle E's house so that's why I call her Aunt Bella, 'cause we all love her."

We all laughed as Emmett said, "Jeez bud, take a breath!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella, I'm Carlisle," he said as he extended his hand.

I smiled sweetly. "Likewise. Thank you for inviting me over today. And it's nice to see you again Mrs. Cullen," I said as I turned to his wife.

She took my hand and squeezed it. "Oh no, call me Esme dear, and it's so nice to see you too."

They were so sweet I felt like crying. Things were off to a good start.

We walked inside and we all kind of scattered throughout the house. Rose and Alice went to the kitchen with Esme, Jasper and Emmett went to the backyard with Carlisle, and Edward and I went to the piano with Masen.

Edward and I sat on the piano bench and Masen sat on his lap while he started to play.

"Aunt Bella I can play Mary Had a Little Lamb," he explained as he went on to play the song.

"Wow you're good little man, who taught you to play like that?" I asked.

"Uncle E did. When I get to be five he says I can learn some more, right?" Masen asked, looking up at his uncle.

"That's right buddy," Edward said running a hand through his nephew's hair.

Masen ran off to go outside and I was about to get up when I heard soft chords being played from the piano.

I smiled as Edward's fingers ghosted over the keys. "I was wondering if I was ever going to hear you play."

He smiled at me crookedly as he started playing an upbeat, slightly cheesy jingle he recently wrote.

"No, play me something that comes from here," I said softly, placing my hand over his heart.

He held my hand there for a moment and looked at me thoughtfully before he continued.

He began playing and without a doubt, it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever heard. It was full of love, but kind of sad at the same time. Intense when it needed to be and soft at all the right moments.

He stopped abruptly. "Just a little something I'm working on, it's not finished yet," he explained, looking down at the keyboard.

At that moment, all I wanted to do was tell him just how deeply in love with him I was. I didn't know what on earth I did to deserve this person coming into my life, but I would never take it for granted. Like I always told Jake, Edward was just too much to bear.

He turned his head to the side and looked at me, deep emotion in his eyes. "The course of true love never did run smooth," he whispered.

"William Shakespeare," I murmured.

Moments passed. Wild horses could have run through the room and I wouldn't have noticed. I couldn't take my eyes away from him if my life depended on it.

I was pretty sure I was going to have to kiss him, until I heard someone clear their voice behind us. We looked over our shoulders and saw Edward's mother standing there.

We both sighed deeply and stretched as we turned towards her. It must have been kind of funny to see how in sync we were.

Esme looked verklempt and her voice broke as she spoke. "I'm sorry kids, I didn't mean to interrupt, but lunch is ready if you want to come on out."

Esme turned to leave and we followed behind her. I grabbed Edward's arm and stopped him, leaning my forehead against his bicep. "I need a minute," I whispered.

Silently, he turned and held me tightly in his arms, swaying us back and forth. "Three weeks is nothing compared to the rest of our lives Bella," he said quietly.

I looked up at him and he had his pain face that broke me every time I saw it.

_Did he just say the rest of our lives?_

I smiled at him. "I'm okay now. I guess I'm just not used to being so overwhelmed with emotion all the time."

He chuckled. "I'm not either baby; to say we are intense would be an understatement. I love it though, I crave it. I crave _you_."

I shook my head at him because there were only so many amazing words a girl could take before she imploded. "C'mon, I'm starving."

We broke our embrace and went to the patio table where everyone was already seated.

"What were you two up to? No good, it looks like," Emmett teased.

I blushed, of course, and Edward shot him a death glare as he pulled my chair out for me to sit down.

As we started eating and the conversation went on, I was slowly drifting out of my love bubble. Edward and his father were in deep conversation as Rose and I talked about Emmett's upcoming games when we heard clinking against a glass. We all looked over and Alice and Jasper were standing up, Masen in his Daddy's arms.

"We have an announcement," Alice started, her excitement barely contained. "We're going to have another baby!"

I burrowed my eyebrows in confusion for a second before she continued.

"And if you all would have been paying attention last night, you would have seen that I drank soda all night," she said, pointing at us.

"I'm gonna be a big brother and I kept it a secret for two whole days!" Masen proudly announced.

Esme ran to hug her daughter as Jasper received congratulatory pats on the back from the guys.

And I don't know if it was from the emotions of the day or for the excitement of a new baby, but tears streamed down my face as I finally caught Alice's eye.

"Oh Bella!" Alice cried as we hugged. Now I got her started. "Don't cry, Sweetie. You have more important things to worry about, like being my baby's Godmother in eight months."

More tears ran down my cheeks and I wiped them away, starting to feel like an idiot. "I don't know what to say Alice," I breathed.

She gave me another squeeze as she turned to Edward. "And yes big brother, you're going to be the Godfather," she said sweetly.

Edward beamed. "Well it's only fair, Emmett got Masen."

Alice smacked him on the back of the head. "Don't be a prick."

He stood up. "I'm just kidding Ali, I'm honored, and you know it," Edward told her as they embraced.

It had turned out to be quite an afternoon, to say the least. We ended up staying for a few more hours. As I said goodbye to Carlisle, Esme pulled me aside.

"Bella, I hope I'm not coming off as intrusive, but I just want you to know, I saw the way you and my son were looking at each other earlier."

She continued as she squeezed both of my hands. "I've never seen him so happy. And it's quite clear to me that you two have become very important to each other."

Of course I felt like crying again. When did I turn into such a wuss? "Yeah Esme, I just….ugh, he's more than I could have ever asked for."

She smiled sweetly at me as her eyes glistened with tears. "I'm so glad you two found each other. And I know things are difficult right now, but you have to have faith that things will work out soon."

"I do Esme. Things are going to work out, I have no doubts."

She pulled me into a hug. "Welcome to our family Bella."

As I said goodbye to Edward's mother, I was completely at a loss for words. I felt so much love from my new family, it was hard to conceive. Then throw in Edward's declarations and I was just a big pile of mush. And I knew right then and there, despite all the bullshit that we had to endure, and the restraints we had to put on ourselves, I had never been happier in my life. Edward and his beautiful, loving family had made me feel like I really belonged, and that meant more to me than anything.

We walked out to the jeep and Edward put his hand on the small of my back. "What was going on with you and my Mother?"

"I want you to meet my Mom and Dad," I blurted out without thinking.

The look on Edward's face could surely stop hearts at first glance. "I would love to meet your parent's Bella. Name the date, and I'm there."

I stopped walking for a moment and just stared into his perfect eyes. "Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly at your service."

"William Shakespeare," he whispered, kissing my forehead.

************************************************

**All together now....AWWWWWW! Those crazy kids and their cuteness. And Alice is having a babeh, yay! :)**

**Remember to check out Uncle Epov. Go to My profile, then to my stories, down to Show and Don't Tell: Uncle Epov. You won't regret it, my dears!**

**I'm not even going to ask you, because you so know what to do by now. COUGHreviewCOUGH**

**Thanks! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello :)**

**Chapter 12 is a shortie....but never fear, I more than make up for it in the next one. Chapter 13 is 4,923 words and will be sure to bring you much pleasure...I mean satisfaction...um, wait...orgasms? Ugh, no. Joy! Yeah. Ahem. I meant to say joy.**

**Many thanks to my beta Isabel, who I could never do this without.**

**If you haven't checked out the sides shots to this story, be sure to do so. It is all EPOV, but very soon a guest appearance will be made by none other than little Masen. It's worth taking the time to read, because Edward is sexy and deliciously sarcastic, which equals FUCKHOT. Here's the link: **

******http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5143570/1/Show_and_Dont_Tell_Uncle_EPOV**

**SM owns twilight.**

*************************************

A half an hour later Edward and I were standing in the parking lot of his building, waving goodbye to his family. He had offered to give me a ride home so Emmett didn't have to make so many stops. I suddenly looked around, very aware that we were out in the open on his turf.

"Edward we better go, she could come over here, you never know," I said nervously.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. You want to take a nap with me before I drop you off?" he asked.

"Um, yeah I do. But where…in your bed?" I didn't know how much more I could handle in one day.

"Bella, when Jake stays at your house, you two sleep in the same bed, and he's just your friend," he explained to me like I was a two year old.

I couldn't argue with his reasoning, so I simply nodded my head as we walked up the stairs to his apartment.

I had been to Edward's apartment one other time when he had Masen overnight, but I never made it farther than the living room. We kicked off our shoes and he led me to his room. It was pretty clean for a guy's room, and very basic, but the huge bed in the middle of the room looked more than inviting.

I hopped in the middle and it felt like I landed on a cloud. "I am never leaving this bed," I sighed.

"You'll get no arguments from me, love." He leaned over me as he brushed a strand of hair from my eyes.

I was perplexed about the whole use of the word "love" that we'd been playing around with. We had basically told each other in not so many words, but we had never actually said it.

I took my jacket off so I was just in my tank and my jeans as we laid down facing each other.

"It's been a heavy 24 hours," Edward said.

"Yeah, I'd say," I yawned.

We stared at each other for a minute longer before I asked, "Do you have dirty magazines under your bed?" I turned quickly and leaned over the edge of his bed, looking underneath it.

I heard him chuckle as he grabbed me by the belt loops and pulled me against him, wrapping his arms around me. I giggled to myself, we were spooning.

"Now why would I need dirty magazines when I have the hottest girl I've ever seen in my bed?" he breathed in my ear.

"Yeah but this hot girl doesn't put out," I pointed out as I turned to face him.

He raised his eyebrows at me. "But you will."

I laughed. "You're damn right I will," I said, kissing his nose. I was quiet a moment before I continued. "Edward, how many girls have you been with?"

He looked at me hesitantly for an instant and didn't say anything.

"Oh shit, it's like 100 or something isn't it?" Honestly I shouldn't have been surprised, he _was_ painfully gorgeous.

He pulled me closer. "You will be lucky number five."

My jaw dropped in disbelief and he obviously took that as an insult, because he winced.

"What, you think I'm a loser? Well now you have to tell me, what's your number?"

For some reason, I was absolutely thrilled that he had only been with four women. It was a perfect number.

"You'll be lucky number four," I said, putting my hand on his cheek. "But you know what this means right?"

"No, what?" he asked.

"Well I get to be with one more person, to make our number's even. I'll catch you later pal, I've only got three weeks to sew some oats…" I squealed as he pulled me back down to the bed.

He smiled crookedly at me. "You think you're so funny don't you?"

I nodded at him, throwing my arm around his waist. "Shhh, go to sleep."

****************

I woke up abruptly to a pitch black room and loud pounding on the front door. For a second I had no idea where I was until I saw Edward's messy hair rise up from the pillow next to me.

"The fuck?" he said, rubbing his eyes.

I looked at my cell phone. "Shit, we've been sleeping for over four hours. It's after nine already!"

The banging continued as he grabbed his phone from the side table. "Aw shit, I had my phone on silent. 23 missed calls from you know who."

"23? Wow…that's...a lot," I said, rubbing my head.

"Yeah, I'd say. She usually leaves me alone for the most part." He pulled me back down to the bed and held me close. "Well, maybe she'll go away if we ignore it," he whispered.

I laid my head on his shoulder and then she started in.

"Edward! Edward, I know you're in there, your car is here. Don't ignore me!" she started screaming towards the end and that just wasn't cool, the boy had neighbors.

He sighed and punched the mattress. "Stay here baby, I will be right back."

I hesitated. "Uh what if she like, forces her way in here or something? Should I hide?"

"She's not getting in here," he said and he left the room, closing the door behind him.

I threw the covers over my head, not even wanting to think about what was going on outside of that door.

I jumped a foot in the air when I heard a shrill scream of anger and glass breaking against the door. I was completely frozen, a deer in the headlights.

A minute later Edward came in, running a hand through his hair. "Well, I guess that settles that. I really liked that lamp too," he said with a laugh.

His light mood kind of threw me off track. "So she just went ape shit and it's not a big deal?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Bella she throws more tantrums in a week then Masen has in his entire life."

"So what happened?" I asked.

"Uh, well, I told her I was sleeping, that's why I didn't answer the door. She wanted to stay; I said I was going back to bed because I didn't feel well. She said I was lying and threw my lamp. Then I asked her if she wanted to break up with me, because I always ask that, and then she backed down, saying no, she had just been thinking about her Mom, usual business," he explained.

I didn't really have a response to all that so I just let out a weird sort of grunt. Lately I had this new way of numbing myself from the feelings I didn't want to feel. I mean, the correct reaction would have been: 23 calls...obsess much? And holy shit, did you seriously just throw a lamp? Her behavior was freaking me out to say the least. I think it would be safe to say that I would be turned into mulch if she ever learned of the "friendship" I had with Edward. Honestly, I almost certainly deserved it. But it made life so much easier not to concentrate on the things I probably _should_ be dwelling on, so I did what I did best. I suppressed it.

Well maybe I could flip out later, once Edward and I were finally together. He is used to crazy girlfriends, after all.

"So you want to stay the night? It's already nine," Edward encouraged. His tone was cheerful but I saw his sadness lurking in those deep green eyes.

"I might as well, I'll probably be up all night now," I laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Me too. What ever are we going to do?" he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up Edward. You can start by getting me the Chinese menu, because I'm freaking starving."

The rest of the night was spent on the couch, stuffing ourselves with Chinese, watching movies, talking, laughing, having a great time and not even trying to jump each other.

If the next three weeks could be spent like this, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

_Little did I know..._

******************************************

**Little did she know....MUAHAHAHA!**

**I'm going to be submitting chapter 13 sooner than normal, so you can all put your floggers away. Hmm. On second thought, keep them out.....**

**Uncle E wants all you hot peices to come and play on his story. He likes it when you talk dirty to him in the reviews. He told me so.**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5143570/1/Show_and_Dont_Tell_Uncle_EPOV**

**I love you guys, thank you for your continued support. Review me and tell me what kind of scenario you think might be popping up in the next chapter. XOXOXO!**


	13. Chapter 13

**All right ladies and gents, this is where we earn our M rating. If that ain't your thang, you might want to skip it.**

**A cyber boobie grope to anyone who can spot the borrowed **_**Friends**_** line in this. :D**

**Check out mah EPOV, ya'll. Click on my profile and follow the yellow brick road. The third installment will be posted later this week.**

**You continue to blow me away with your phenomenal reviews. So thanks, what else can I say? You're all amazing!**

**Let us all bow down to my beta Isabel, who made me reach into every corner of this chapter until no detail was left unturned. My writing is much better because of her.**

**And away we go....**

**If Twilight was mine, the chapter known as "Compromise" would be entitled "The Night I Got Boned By Edward Cullen."**

**So clearly, SM owns.**

************************************************

One week had passed since I last saw Edward. Okay, not a technical week, but five days was _practically_ a week. I talked to him on Monday, and we had a brief texting session on Wednesday. I was severely confused, not to mention desperately missing him.

I didn't know why, but I wouldn't allow myself to be the one to cave in and call him. The pessimistic side of me was saying that he was changing his mind about us, but after last weekend, I really didn't think that was it.

I threw my hair up in a pony tail, not caring about my appearance, even though Jake had a "Cullen free night of entertainment" planned for me. I threw on a zip up sweater and waited for Jake, Sam and Embry in front of the TV.

I stared at my phone like I was trying to figure out a calculus problem. I wanted to call Edward; all I could think about was his silky voice calling me _love_, and that settled it.

My heart beat uncontrollably from nerves as the phone rang.

"Hey beautiful," he answered, his voice deep.

I smiled insanely. "Hey stranger. Where have you been all my life?"

He sighed. "Absolutely going out of my fucking mind wishing I was with you. I miss you pal."

"Well what's the deal then, babes? I've been feeling paranoid, like you want to ditch me or something." I suddenly felt stupid for feeling so vulnerable.

"No Bella, quite the opposite actually. I've been trying to….put some time in so we won't have any complications this weekend. I'm sorry I haven't called, it's just been hard to find a good time, with, I mean..." he stuttered and trailed off.

"I understand Edward, I really do. Just give me a heads up next time okay?" God I missed him. "So what's on the agenda for you tonight? I'm going out with Jake and his boys; you want to come with me?"

_Please say yes._

"Desperately love. I wish you knew how much. I feel like crawling out of my skin right now, but I have to stick around here tonight. One more night, and I'm not leaving your side for the next two days."

"Promise?" I whispered.

"Promise baby," he whispered back. "Will you call me when you get home tonight? I don't care how late."

"Okay but I plan on drowning my sorrows tonight, you sure you want drunk Bella?" I asked, laughing.

"I want drunk Bella, sober Bella, happy Bella, yeah basically any Bella you have to offer." I heard him smiling on the other end. "Besides, your sorrows are my fault, and I need to make them go away."

"Don't put this on yourself. Besides, I have no pity for you. In two weeks you're going to have horny Bella, kinky Bella, Mistress Bella..."I trailed off.

I heard a loud groan on the other end of the line. "Stop giving me phone wood. I know you do that shit on purpose."

I laughed as we said goodbye, promising to call him later that night.

_*5 hours later*_

"IF YOU LIKE PIÑA COLADAS, AND GETTING CAUGHT IN THE RAIN..." I sang at the top of my lungs, hanging out of Jake's moon roof.

"Shut the fuck up Bella! Give me my lei O' penises back!" Jake yelled, karate chopping me behind the knees so I fell to the back seat below.

"You have a car full of peen and I don't get any cock, so it's mine. MINE!!!!" I bellowed, flicking Jake on the forehead.

"Oh puh lease, you had more balls in your face tonight then you knew what to do with. And don't even pretend like you weren't thrilled that I brought you to Centerfolds, those bitches are gorgeous," Jake teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, tonight was exactly what I needed. I don't know what I'd do without you Jakie, I loves ya," I said, kissing his cheek. "And I love Embry for being DD!" I squealed, blowing a raspberry on his cheek and wrapping my arms around his neck from behind. "And I love Sam for making my best friend so happy!"

Embry just laughed at the drunks as he pulled into my driveway. Jake threw me over his shoulder cave man style, slapping my ass.

"Thanks Jake, now I can let Edward touch my ass!" I was joking, but internally I was making some plans.

"Well if you're playing by those rules, I could take one for the team and do some more things to you, anything for you to get some play. You're a rag when you're hard up," he laughed as he sat me down.

"Piss off Jacob! Your offer is tempting, but I'm going to have to pass. Ask me in a week though when I'm in a hormone-induced craze," I sighed.

I said goodbye to Jake and dialed Edward before I even had the door closed.

"Mmmm…there's my girl," Edward sighed. It was obvious I woke him up by the sound of his crackly voice.

"Hey gorgeous," I crooned. "Whatcha wearing?" I asked, kicking off my shoes and heading to my bedroom.

"A smile," he said softly as I groaned at the image. "What's got you all worked up tonight baby?"

"I haven't seen your sexy ass in a week and I've been staring at men in shiny thongs all night, and it made me think about getting you in one." I laughed at the image of Edward dancing around my room in a thong as I stripped down to my underwear, looking for some PJs.

"Bella, a month ago I would have said _hell no_, but now that I know better, it's obvious that your wish is my command," he said sweetly.

"Pussy whipped and you aren't even getting it," I sighed.

"Don't remind me," he grunted. "What are _you_ wearing?"

"Snowflake PJs and a white tank," I said, climbing into bed.

"Fuck baby, you're getting me hard again!"

I laughed. "Gee Edward I apologize, I didn't know the scrubbed out look got you so hot and bothered."

We were quiet for a moment before he continued. "Do you miss me?" His voice was barely a whisper, but his longing was loud and clear.

"Horribly," I whispered.

"Why don't I fix the issue and come over?" he crooned.

"No way pal, if you step foot in this house, it's done. Our clothes will be off and I will be on you in 2.1 seconds," I said seriously, because it was no lie.

He let out a very large sigh. "Bellaaaaa," he whined.

"Edwaaard," I whined back mockingly.

"Just come to the door and let me kiss your forehead. And I'll only run my fingers through your hair one time. I'll just get lost in your big brown eyes for a minute, tops. And I promise to hold you and breathe in the scent of your neck for a second and then you can tell me to leave…."

Ugh. He was using his most deadly weapon. Charming words and a silky smooth tone that would sweet talk the pants off of a nun.

_Wait, do nuns wear pants?_

I knew I had to be strong and turn him down. "It's not a good idea baby," I said softly.

We were quiet for a minute, and on my emotionally drunken rollercoaster, I started to plummet.

I loved him. I missed him. I hadn't seen him in so long, I felt like I had a gaping hole in my chest. I was getting sad. Really fucking sad.

"What's wrong Bella?"

I threw the covers over my head, pissed because tears were streaming down my face. "Nothing, I'm just being stupid. I'm tired and buzzed and I'm starting to throw myself a pity party. I just..."I paused, my voice breaking. "Tell me something that will make me happy."

He was quiet and I knew he was upset because I was. "The song I played for you at my parents? I'm writing it for _you_. It's all about _you_ baby. Every fiber of my god damned being is all about _you_. You are the center of my fucking world, do you realize that?"

I started crying harder, because damn it, I wanted to, and I wanted him.

"Don't cry love, I can't take it. Bella, please let me come over there," he pleaded.

"We can't Edward," I whispered.

"Please Bella."

I didn't say anything.

"I need to see you. Please…please baby," he quietly begged me, his tone low and desperate.

"Ed-"

"Bella let me make it better." The adoration in his voice was overpowering. In that moment I was almost positive he loved me as much as I loved him. I had to see him. Try as I might, I couldn't deny my need for him any longer.

I hesitated for a split second before giving in.

"Okay and you better hurry." He disconnected the call before I even finished my sentence.

I paced back and forth behind my door anxiously. I felt like I had been in the desert for a week and was waiting for my first taste of water. If I didn't quench my thirst soon, I'd surely parish.

As I waited for Edward, I tried not to let my heart overpower my common sense. I knew we couldn't break the rules, and I usually prided myself on my willpower to resist him. Usually. But the fact of the matter was, it was nearly 3 am and my resolve was slipping with each tick of the clock. I had never known a need as intense as my need for Edward Cullen.

It felt like hours had gone by when I finally heard the Volvo speed to a stop in my driveway. It couldn't have been more than ten minutes, but it was a lifetime to me. I flew my front door open and focused my eyes on the man I had craved so desperately. The look on Edward's face was one of desire and urgency. I couldn't get to him fast enough. We crashed into each other in a crazed attempt to reach each other as quickly as possible, and a large whoosh of air left my lungs as I jumped on the boy of my dreams.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as I squeezed him tightly. _Very_ tightly. I was positive he would have bruises in the morning from my death grip. I felt him breathing heavily against me and I sighed audibly at the feel of him holding me so closely. I buried my face in his neck, reveling in the smell of laundry, tobacco, and the salty sweet scent that could only be my Edward. I felt myself surrendering to the fire that burned between us with each passing second. I wasn't afraid of it any longer; I welcomed it with open arms.

Edward cradled me securely against his body, kissing my ear. "This is where you were always meant to be Bella." His voice quivered in intensity as he squeezed me tighter. I felt his wet lips on the nape of my neck and I lost all reasonable thought.

"Yes," I sighed. I ran my fingers along the soft hairs on the back of his neck, our frenzied state shifting from a raging fire to a slow, smoldering flame. We were together now; we could breathe again.

"I don't want to be on the porch anymore," I breathed.

Edward smiled at me sweetly, placing his forehead against mine. "Okay baby," he whispered softly.

We said nothing more as he carried me back to my bedroom at a leisurely pace, our touches gentle and significant. He set me down tenderly, placing a soft kiss on my forehead and kicking off his shoes before crawling in next to me. The hazy moonlight poured through the curtains, giving me just enough light to really appreciate just how glorious Edward really was.

We lay next to each other on our sides, not touching, but staring at each other intently. Our breathing was steady and heaving. Neither one of us knew what the next step was going to be—either cheat and hate ourselves or resist and explode from the built up sexual tension. Edward's eyes were longing and full of want. I wished so badly that I could give him all of me. I wanted nothing more than that.

I rolled closer to him, our faces inches apart. "I don't know what to do."

Edward let out a sigh and the air previously within him went directly into my mouth. It was delicious and sweet and instantly sent a twitch to the one place it was forbidden.

He closed his eyes and put his forehead against mine. "Come here."

He whispered it so low and devastatingly sexy; I couldn't help but let out a slight whimper. He sat up in the middle of the bed and pulled me by the waist, settling me on his lap with my legs wrapped around him. Our new position brought me in direct contact with his solid erection, and we both moaned quietly at the sensation. We just needed it so badly.

"I bet we fit so perfectly together," he said shakily.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled myself even tighter to him. "I wish we could find out," I whispered in his ear.

"We will." His smile was so sweet, as he brushed a strand of hair from my face.

Slowly, I ran my teeth from just behind his ear, down his neck and across his collarbone, causing him to hiss and push his hips into me.

Edward ran his palms forcefully up and down my thighs, kneading them thoroughly before looking at me with heavy lidded eyes. "I want to take these off of you. What do I do about that?"

Without saying a word I leaned back between his legs, gripping his waist with my calves and inviting him with my eyes.

He groaned at the sight. "Bella, there's no going back after this."

"Jacob has seen me in my underwear before Edward, I just have boy shorts on underneath." I didn't know if it was the alcohol or the love or my hormones, but I was surprised at my forwardness.

Edward ran his hands up my legs one more time and paused as he grabbed the elastic band of my pajama pants.

"How drunk are you?" he asked with a side glance.

"Drunk enough that I know I want this. Not so drunk that you should feel guilty about taking advantage." A smile played on my face as I moved my knees from side to side in encouragement.

"And what is it that you want tonight love?" he whispered darkly as he slowly slid my pants down my legs, dragging his warm fingertips down the entire length of the lower half of my body.

The unsteadiness of my breathing was making it difficult to answer. Instead I sat back up and slid onto his lap, thankful for one less layer of clothing between us.

Composing myself somewhat, I continued. "We need a release," I whispered into his mouth, our lips centimeters apart. I started rocking my hips back and forth; bringing friction to the place we needed most.

"And what exactly do you…ugh shit that feels good Bella…what do you suggest?" he asked, gripping my hips tightly.

"I suggest we promise not to kiss or touch what we aren't allowed to. Past that, we need to do whatever feels right," I explained as I slid the t-shirt he was wearing over his head and threw it on the pillow behind him.

I ran my hands up and down his chest a few times before using my nails, causing a delicious groan to spill from his lips. I took my time memorizing his skin. I drew slow circles around his nipples before running my thumbs forcefully over them. I brought my hands down to his stomach, reveling in the feeling of his soft chest hair on my palms.

I ran my thumb gently up and down his happy trail. Every time I reached just below his waist band, his breath caught. I wanted more. "Let me see it."

I suppressed a giggle as his eyes got wide when I pulled his basketball shorts off of him, leaving him in just his boxers.

The image of him straining against his boxer briefs was something that would _not_ leave my memory any time soon. He was packing some serious heat.

_Two weeks and it's all yours._

I grinned wickedly.

I moved back just a bit, sitting on his thigh, giving him enough room to show me what I wanted to see.

"Bella, you're so wet baby," he barely whispered.

I was confused about how he actually knew that, but then I realized the fabric of my panties was soaked through and resting on top of his bare thigh.

I took his hand and kissed it. "Now you know what you do to me."

At that moment I got so wrapped up in his eyes that I barely noticed him remove his right hand from my waist and release himself from his boxers.

I took a deep breath and laid my head in the crook of his neck before gazing down at the sight of him. Beautiful.

And fuck, if it wasn't beautiful with its perfect length and girth, shining in the moonlight. I think I would have heard the angels start singing if I wasn't so awestruck. And horny.

I heard Edward chuckle as he kissed me on the forehead. "I'm going to get self conscious if you keep staring at me like that."

"Edward Cullen," I said, bringing my hand to his cheek, "You dickmatized me."

He laughed loudly, and I was thankful for the humor that was breaking the sexual tension that was so thick in the room.

As our laughter died down, things got real serious rather quickly. I laid my head back on his shoulder. "We need a release," I repeated.

I felt him nod against me. I gathered up all my nerve and brought my hand to his, before moving our hands down and carefully gripping them around the base of his cock. I lifted my head from his shoulder, desperate to see his face.

His eyes were closed as he breathed in and out with purpose. A soft moan escaped his lips, and I knew if I heard that sound every day for the rest of my life, it would never be enough.

Slowly I started guiding his hand up and down the length of him, careful not to make any contact with anything but his hand. "Swirl your thumb over the top. That's what I would do," I breathed, licking the shell of his ear. I earned a beautiful scrunched up pleasure face from him, and we sped up our pace.

"Bella, you are driving me crazy," he finally opened his eyes and looked into mine.

"If you could do anything to me right now, what would it be?" I asked brazenly.

He let out a deep moan as I tightened our grip around him. "I wish I could taste you."

I was silent for a moment as we continued stroking, slowing down the pace just a bit.

"You really want a taste?"

"Oh….yeah," he breathed.

Without breaking eye contact, I removed my right hand from his neck and slid it inside my panties, running my finger up and down my slit, gathering the juices that had pooled there. I don't think I had ever been this wet in my life.

_Better lay down the plastic wrap when he actually gets to touch you._

_No shit._

I shuddered in delight at the thought.

I moaned a little louder than I meant to; I was so sensitive from being worked up all the time that every little touch was intense.

As soon as Edward saw what I was doing, he removed our hands from him and leaned towards me, trying to get a better view. When he bent forward, I felt the head of his cock resting on my tank top covering my stomach. It took all of my willpower not to just reach down and touch him.

Slowly I brought my drenched finger to his lips, running it along his bottom lip before his tongue darted out, scooping my finger into his mouth.

I whimpered as I felt his tongue swirl around my finger, causing my head to fall back. He was very thorough, licking and sucking until he removed every last drop.

He groaned as I slid my finger out of his mouth. "Delicious." He dropped his head to the crook of my neck as I ran my fingers through his hair.

I continued to play with his hair as we remained silent, maybe not sure what to do next.

"Jake grabbed my ass tonight." This made him look at me and raise his eyebrows.

"Really." He dropped his hands from my waist and grabbed my ass, a cheek in each hand before pulling me flesh against him, roughly. I gasped at the sensation of just my panties separating us.

Edward kissed my forehead over and over as he trailed his fingers from underneath my arm down to my wrist before grabbing my hand.

"Where were we?" He didn't have to ask twice. I took his other hand in mine and placed it back around his rock hard cock.

I started twisting his hand in a pattern around his shaft and purred, "Just like that baby, I can't wait to work you like this myself." He moaned again.

My pleasure of his reaction did not go unnoticed. "Do you like that Bella? Do you like hearing what you do to me, the way you make me feel?"

"Mmmm...mmhmm." I gripped his hip with my free hand, trying to get him closer.

As we pumped him slowly, he took my other hand and pressed it tight against my stomach, moving it down over my panties. Every part of me felt like it was on fire, and I couldn't wait any longer.

"Oh Bella," Edward chuckled darkly, "I am going to make you scream. You don't stand a chance."

I shivered at his words as he removed his hand from mine and ran his fingers over my stomach. He drew small circles all over my flesh, and I moaned at the touch of our skin. This must have set him off, because he grabbed my hand once again, holding it still, torturing me.

He looked into my eyes for approval. "Together."

I kissed him between the eyes and nodded, words were overrated.

He descended our hands beneath the fabric of my underwear and he pushed my palm flat against my sex forcefully. The sudden pressure against my aching core nearly made me come on contact. I cried out his name loudly, bringing my forehead to his.

"Say my name again Bella," he panted as we worked his hand faster around him.

I said it over and over again breathlessly as he pushed my finger slowly into me before bringing his back. "Nice and slow, love. Start out nice and slow, in as far as you can."

As stars were forming behind my closed eyelids, I lost all coherent thought. "Uhhh, yeah, that's…God Edward."

"Another," he whispered, tracing small circles on the back of my hand with his finger. I pushed another finger into me, causing a low moan to escape my lips.

He brought his lips to my ear, sucking hard on my earlobe. "Faster now Bella. Imagine it's me filling you up; you know I'd fuck you harder." He held my wrist and pushed my hand against me, showing me the pace he desired.

I let out a strangled cry as I bit down forcefully on his jaw. _Whoops._ If he kept talking like that all bets were fucking off.

We brought our foreheads together again as we worked ourselves closer and closer to release. Our bodies began to slide against each other from the sheer layer of sweat that covered us.

"Isn't it my turn for a taste?" I stared down at his beautiful cock and the precum that was glistening in the moonlight.

Edward smirked his cocky grin as he stopped stroking himself and ran his thumb over the tip of him. My breath caught as he slowly brought it to my mouth.

I removed our hands from my pants to grab his wrist with both of mine. I never broke eye contact as I slid his thumb inside my mouth.

I licked the juices from him, and was surprised at the sweet taste. I moaned, thrilled to finally have a part of him inside of me. I swirled my tongue around his thumb and sucked hard before removing it from my mouth with a pop.

He was staring at me through heavy lids, as he worked himself with his other hand vigorously.

"Fuck you're so sexy Bella. Get your hand in your pants."

I exhaled deeply at his words.

"Help me," I asked him innocently.

He grabbed my hand and placed it where I needed it most, swirling my fingers in circles against me before he urged them to go inside of me.

"Mmmmm…you're so warm baby." If I thought his voice was sexy before, it was nothing compare to that moment.

I released the grip I had on his hand and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

He smiled at me. "You are so beautiful…and you are so _mine_."

I ran my free hand down his cheek and over his lips. "I'm always yours Edward, no matter what."

His breaths were getting more labored and I knew he had to be close. I was definitely not far behind as he pushed my hand into me with abandon.

"Baby, can I see…" His face was twisted in pleasure and I knew what he wanted without finishing his sentence.

I drug my hand along my stomach underneath my tank top and lifted, exposing both of my breasts to him, giving my left one a tight squeeze before taking my nipple between my fingers and rolling it back and forth. I sighed deeply at the contact.

I heard a soft "fuck" escape from his lips and I smiled slightly.

"Bella, I want us to come together," he breathed.

"Guh…so good baby…I need you closer to me." My sentences were getting hard to form.

I released my grip on him so I could pull him closer to me with my free hand. Edward mimicked my actions, removing his hand from mine and gripping my hip forcefully. We were so close to one another that the head of his cock was pushing on the back of my wrist with every one of his strokes.

He wrapped his free arm around my waist and squeezed me tightly. "I don't think it will ever be close enough, Bella."

"Edward!" I cried. "Shit, I can't take it." At this point I was fingering myself furiously to relieve this built up tension inside of me.

"Work your clit baby. Come for me. Just let it go, love." His voice was deep and urgent. I could tell that he was quickly unraveling.

I circled my clit furiously and before I knew it the rubber band snapped and I came. _Hard._ I screamed (like he promised) and convulsed and moaned and cried and opened my eyes just in time to see the most beautiful face on the most beautiful man I have ever seen as he came all over our hands.

He groaned deeply and loud as his seed spilled from him over and over again, his body quivering with each release.

We both sat there for a moment trying to come back down to earth, before Edward grabbed his t-shirt from behind him and wiped off my hands before cleaning himself up.

"Sorry I spunked all over you," he chuckled softly, kissing my forehead.

"No, don't be, I wanted you to." I smiled at him, running my thumb over his cheekbone.

He laid back against the bed, pulling me with him. I was lying right on top of him with my legs on either side of his waist and I never wanted to move from this perfect spot.

I was so overwhelmed with emotion at that moment, and my mind was reeling. "Don't let me go Edward," I whispered.

He squeezed me tightly and sighed into my hair. "Bella, I will fucking never let you go. _Never_ baby. I swear to Christ, I can't even explain what I'm feeling right now."

I smiled, because that was exactly what I needed to hear. As Edward kissed the top of my head again and again, I slowly drifted to sleep, right where I was meant to be. _In his arms. _

*************************************

**:)**

**Okay, so I am basically _desperate_ to know what you thought of that. From one twilighter to another, I ask you, will you please give me a review? I said please and everything......**

**Thank you for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**200 reviews for chapter 13 between the two sites.**

**Seriously, guys. You have me stuttering worse than KStew in the hospital scene at the end of Twilight!**

**I'm glad you all enjoyed it.**

**Now, our beloved B&E did a bad thing...even though it was oh so good. Let's see what takes place the morning after, shall we?**

**Part 3 of EPOV is up...if you are a fan of the zoo, you should totally check it out.**

**As always, I couldn't do this without Isabel or Twilightzoner, so thank you ladies!!**

**Without further ado....**

************************************

I woke up to the sound of rain against my window and drool on the side of my face. I guess finally getting off meant receiving a decent night's sleep. I suddenly realized I drooled on Edward's chest and tried to wipe it off before I completely mortified myself. But it was too late of course, I heard him chuckling quietly at me.

"Shut it," I said, playfully slapping his chest.

He stretched his arms above his head and I realized I was in the same position that I fell asleep in.

"Shit Edward I've been laying on you all night. You must be in pain. Why didn't you kick me off?" I rolled off of him and sat cross-legged, taking his hand in mine.

"You told me not to let you go," he shrugged. "Besides, I had you right where I wanted you."

I smiled a big smile at him. You know, one of those goofy, toothy, foolishly in love smiles. "Sit up Edward."

Slowly he sat up, his bones cracking. I got behind him, putting one knee on each side of him as I rubbed his back.

He moaned and the sound automatically sent me spiraling into last night. His face twisted in pleasure, our hot hands inside my pants, his perfect…PERFECT cock….He winced a little before I realized I was probably squeezing him a little too hard.

"Sorry babes," I whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

He took my left arm and wrapped it around him, intertwining our fingers against his chest. "Bella last night was….."

As he hesitated, my stomach turned with nerves. Did he regret it? Did he feel guilty? I thought that I should feel guilty, but for the most part I didn't. I guess I was a bigger bitch than I thought.

"…..last night was…probably the best night of my life." He sighed before kissing my palm.

I laid my head on his shoulder. "Like ever?" I was surprised at such a declaration.

He laughed at me. "Like ever baby."

I kissed his cheek. "Me too."

"I want to do it again," he said, staring off ahead of him.

I kissed his cheek again. "Me too."

He pulled my arm tighter around him before I continued.

"But I think we definitely took it too far last night, don't you? I mean, we didn't _technically_ touch each other but I sure as hell have never done that kind of bonding with my friends," I said, shaking my head.

Without a word, Edward pulled me in front of him and laid me on top of him, back to my sleeping position before throwing the covers over our heads.

I held him tightly as he ran his hands up and down my back.

"Yes, we crossed a line," he whispered. "And I thought that maybe relieving some tension would make me not want to touch you all the time, but it's worse now. I can't stop thinking about…._everything_."

I felt the evidence pressing into the space just below my belly button.

_I really wanted it._

"What are we going to do today to keep ourselves out of trouble?" I asked. My breath caught as he pressed his wet lips to my temple.

"Well, it's quite early yet, are you still interested in me meeting your father? I drive like a crazy person; it won't take more than three hours to get there."

Instantly my heart started beating uncontrollably. He wanted to meet Charlie, just like I wanted him to. I wanted to tell him I loved him. Three little words, why couldn't I say it? It threatened to pour out of my mouth constantly when I didn't want it to.

And then, since I was such a sucker for self conflicted pain, I had to bring up Tanya. "How are you able to just leave town?"

I felt his body tense, but he tightened his hold on me. "I told her I wouldn't be around this weekend. Trip with the family."

Okay, that was out of my system, so I decided the rest of the day would be filled with happiness— absolutely no drama.

"Then yes, let's go see Charlie. But you know I'm going to tell him you're my boyfriend right? I mean, if I just bring a friend to meet him, he might think I've turned into a spinster, doomed to spend eternity alone. I can't have that, so would you mind, pretending to be my boyfriend?"

He laughed at me as he ran his hand through my hair. "Of course I will you silly, beautiful girl. I won't be pretending for much longer though, I promise you that. And finally, Bella. Finally we can go somewhere where we don't have to be burdened by all this shit. In the great town of Forks, we can be free to be us, minus the juicy stuff," he grumbled, rolling his eyes.

I smiled at that thought, and jumped up, anxious to start the day. As I went to go get in the shower, Edward walked up behind me and I turned to wrap my arms around him.

"You wouldn't happen to have a guy's shirt here, would you?" He looked a little sheepish and I laughed at his embarrassment.

I started walking to my closet. "Sure babes, one of my boys on the side left one here the other night. I hope you like mesh cut off tank tops. I know I do. Lime green is definitely your color."

I waggled my eyebrows at him as he pouted at me, which did funny things to my lady parts.

I grabbed a t-shirt of Jake's that he left at some point and walked towards Edward, holding it between our mouths before pressing my lips to his through the shirt. Not a kiss people, through. the. shirt.

"This is just Jake's, calm down pal. Now give me your jizz shirt, I'll wash it."

He laughed a bit before handing it over and brushing a loose strand of hair from my face. "I….can't believe how lucky I am, you are just too good to be true Isabella Swan."

_Guh_.

What was up with us always starting out with _I_ and then hesitating? As if we stop ourselves from saying what we really meant to. I knew why I never told him I loved him—because I was chicken shit and he had a girlfriend. But was he really going to say the one thing I desperately wanted to hear from his lips?

I pulled myself out of my thoughts, and ran my hand over Edward's jaw. "What happened here?"

He went to look in my mirror and laughed. "Well I don't know Ms. Swan, looks like teeth marks, what do you think? Get a little carried away did we?"

I covered my face with my hands; leaving a mark on him was never on the agenda. "Ugh, well you were the one being so domineering, I couldn't help it."

He widened his stance to lower himself and bring us almost face to face. "I should have known you would like that shit. Like I said, too good to be true."

I smiled happily, rolling my eyes at him.

He kissed my palm. "I'm going to go home and take a shower okay?"

"Nooooo," I cried dramatically. I wrapped my arms around his waist, refusing to let go. "Don't leave! I won't see you for another five days!"

He scoffed. "You're the one getting in the shower. I sure as hell can't follow you in there, no matter how bad I want to. And if you let me run quick I'll be back before you know it," he explained, smacking my ass playfully.

_Thank you, Jake, thank you from the bottom of my…bottom._

"Fine go, hurry up though," I said, grabbing his tight ass firmly.

_I think I'll send Jacob a fruit basket._

Edward growled. "Mmmm…careful love, you've lowered my resistance level now."

I pushed him out of my room forcefully instead of pushing him into the shower and having my way with him.

As I climbed in the shower and let the hot water cascade down my back, my mind immediately started wandering. A line was crossed. Our relationship barely resembled the "friendship" it was supposed to, but was there any way to stop the evolution of our feelings? Were we cheating?

_Yes._

I was so confused with everything that had happened in the last 24 hours, I couldn't think straight. I decided I just needed to get through this weekend and we would have to spend more time apart. The thought of it made my chest hurt bad enough that I had to clasp it. I knew it would be the only way to salvage what self control we had left. Realistically if we spend the weekdays apart, we'd only have another week left. And then hell or high freakin' water, that boy was mine.

_I wonder how willing he'd be to get 'Property of Bella' tattooed on his ass…._

I got dressed in a light blue fleece and jeans, letting my hair fall free around my face. Edward wasn't back yet and I glanced at the clock. 8:23 Am. I was definitely sleeping on the way.

I dialed my father's phone number, figuring he might've wanted to know that his only child was coming home.

"Hello," he grumbled.

"Hey Charlie." It was so good to hear his voice. I hadn't seen him since the beginning of summer, and just hearing him made my eyes fill with tears. My dad was a man of few words, but he was the best father a girl could ask for.

"Hey Bells, haven't heard from you in awhile. How are the rug rats?"

I smiled. "They're great Dad. Hey, are you busy today? I was thinking about making a day trip…and there's someone I want you to meet," I told him hesitantly.

"A boy?!" His voice raised an octave higher than normal.

I smiled at his protectiveness. "No Charlie, a man. I'm 25, have you forgotten? Anyway, he's sort of a big deal, so you can't shoot him or handcuff him to the cruiser or anything like that."

"Well, alright Bells, I'd love to see ya, Sue would too." Sue was Charlie's girlfriend. They had been dating for around two years, and I was so happy that he finally found someone he loved. No one deserved it more than Charlie. "I'll be home around 3; Billy and me are gonna go see if anything's biting. I can cancel if you're coming earlier though."

"No, don't cancel, three works for me. I can't wait to see you guys," I said, and it was the complete truth.

As I got off the phone with Charlie, I heard my front door close and turned to meet Edward, dripping wet from the rain.

_Giggity._

"Did you just say giggity?" Edward laughed.

Damn it, that one was out loud. I didn't say anything, just slapped my forehead.

He grinned the special way he did when he knew he was looking fuckhot. "Huh, it's nice to know I bring out your inner Quagmire."

I laughed, because it _was_ rather ridiculous.

We walked out to the Volvo and prepared for our drive. Edward entered our destination into his GPS and I hooked my iPod up to his console. Away we went.

We spent the majority of the trip fighting over which song to listen to next, and singing at the top of our lungs when we agreed on one. When we weren't singing, we were making plans, and this thrilled me to no end. We talked about where we would go on vacation next summer, and whether we thought Alice would have a boy or a girl. We discussed my house and whether I would sell it or 'we' would keep it when it came to that. We talked about his worries regarding the risks in his career that he desperately wanted to take, but still held himself back on. Every word we spoke brought us that much closer together.

I began to doze off for awhile as he ran his hand up and down my cheek, whispering randomly sweet things that 'he needed me to know.' I'm sure he thought I was asleep when he said that he loved the way my hair got all frizzy in the rain. Or the fact that he reads the text messages I send him ten times over. And that if he had a choice between doing me or Jessica Alba he would "totally do me." I could barely contain my laughter at that one. But I could barely contain my _tears_ when he whispered that I made him want to be a better man. I drifted into sub consciousness with a swelled heart, and Edward dominating my every thought.

**************************

I woke up suddenly to Edward yelling, "Jesus, drive fucking faster!"

How road rage was endearing I would never know. I grabbed his hand and linked his fingers with mine. I guess we weren't supposed to hold hands but it seemed a little redundant at this point.

"Sorry, love, I didn't mean to wake you," he said, kissing the back of my hand.

"No it's okay, we're almost there. Charlie's not going to be home until three, what would you like to do until then?" I asked.

"This is your turf Ms. Swan; you take me wherever you want."

I thought for a moment. The rain had subdued and I noticed the sun was starting to peak through the cloud bank, a promise of a beautiful day. I knew exactly where I wanted to take him. "About five miles up, stop at the gas station on the right, we need reinforcements."

"Condoms?" he joked.

I messed up his already messy hair. "Horny bastard," I mumbled.

I ran into the gas station and came back out with a box of wine, bottled water, plastic cups, and some grapes. It was a little random, but whatever.

Edward raised his eyebrows at me as I got back in the vehicle. "Where exactly are you taking me?"

I ran my index finger over the dent in the middle of his chin and over to my bite mark. "Do you still have a blanket in your trunk?"

"Of course I do baby, I'm a boy scout, always be prepared, hello?!" He was so cocky sometimes.

"Shut up and take a left on that road past the trees, _Uncle E_," I said, smacking his thigh hard.

He closed his eyes and swallowed.

_Hmm, guess I'm not the only one who likes it rough, totally storing that in the ol' spank bank…er I mean memory bank._

He turned and drove for another ten minutes down the gravel road, before I told him to pull over on the shoulder.

By now the sun was out full force, making it an unseasonably warm day in Washington. Water was still dripping off of the trees and I hoped that my meadow wouldn't be too soaked.

We got out of the car and grabbed everything we needed before we began our journey through the woods.

I lead the way through an overgrown path in a thick part of the forest, and I was bursting in anticipation.

"Where are we going pal?" Edward asked.

"We're going to a place where I've spent a lot of my time. And no one has ever been here with me, so consider yourself lucky." I nudged his shoulder with mine.

"I've considered myself lucky since the day I met you Bella. Tell me more," he encouraged.

"Well, whenever I needed to be by myself, to get away from Charlie or Jake or the typical high school drama, I would come out here. I could spend all day here. Listening to music, writing, thinking, relaxing. It has always been a place for me to be me. And since you are the one person who _makes_ me be me, I wanted to share this with you."

He didn't say anything. He didn't need to.

As we walked around the final bend, we entered the opening to my meadow, and it had not changed a bit. The sun shined hazily in the almost perfect circular clearing, highlighting the contrast of different colors of the wild flowers. _I was home_.

I looked up at Edward, holding out my hand to him. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

He smiled, squeezing my hand. "It is. It's got some competition though." He twirled me around and whistled at me appreciatively, causing me to blush bright red.

"Stop, Edward," I whispered shyly.

He dropped the things he was carrying and took the blanket out of my hands, throwing it behind him. I snuggled into his chest as he wrapped me securely in his arms. "I certainly will not stop, Ms. Swan," he spoke softly.

I held him tight as he ran his fingers through my hair again and again. I closed my eyes and listened intently to the birds' singing, the air flowing through the trees and our hearts beating in unison. I needed to ensure that I would never forget this exact moment in time.

I felt his breath on my ear as he spoke. "Thank you for sharing this with me baby. It means a lot to me that you would bring me here."

I looked up, meeting his forest green eyes as we brought our hands together, intertwining our fingers. It never ceased to amaze me how sensational he made me feel, just from uttering a handful of words. "_You_ mean a lot to me," I murmured.

If he only knew how much.

He sighed as brought our clasped hands behind my back. "Bella…soon baby. We're so close."

I knew this conversation was destined to head towards a depressing end, so I shook my head out of the fog of emotion. "C'mon, let's get buzzed on cheap wine. You're going to need it when you meet Charlie."

He froze immediately and I laughed at him. "I'm kidding babes; I made him promise that he wouldn't shoot you."

"Oh, that's reassuring," he said sarcastically.

We sat cross legged across from each other and I poured us some wine. We spent the next half hour throwing grapes at each other's mouths, trying to get them in. He was way better at it than I was. I gave up trying to hit his mouth and aimed for other random parts of his body.

When we grew bored of that, he laid his head in my lap and I grazed my fingers along his scalp until he fell asleep. I popped my ear buds in and gazed at the beautiful man before me. After an hour of appreciating Edward visually and zoning out with my music, he finally woke up.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," I beamed at him.

He sat up groggily. "I fell asleep."

"Yeah you wore yourself out last night, remember?" I asked with a wink.

"That was entirely your fault," he accused, kissing my temple before leaning back to stretch.

I was eager to know how this day would play out. "So have you thought about how a pretend boyfriend is supposed to act?"

"Well ideally, I think a pretend boyfriend should be allowed to kiss you, strictly for show of course." His tone was light but his eyes showed something deeper.

"You're not kissing me in front of my father. And you can't kiss me, we've already done more than we should have," I said gravely.

He leaned towards me, his legs tucked underneath him and his hands buried in his unruly hair. "I _want_ to kiss you Bella. Sometimes I feel like I won't be able to breathe if I don't feel your lips against mine."

I stared at him intently. "We won't stop Edward, you know we won't stop. _I_ won't stop."

"I know, you're right baby."

I squeezed his hand and smiled, trying to make his guilty face go away.

"Anyway," he continued, "I think a pretend boyfriend will hold your hand and open doors for you. Probably catch your eye from across the room and share a smile. I already do all those things, so I'm not too worried about it."

"You'll be a perfect pretend boyfriend," I whispered, running my hand along his cheek.

He grabbed my hand from his face and suddenly he looked very nervous.

"Bella, I need to tell you something. I need you to know," he paused a moment before continuing, "I know it's only been a little over a month, but I have hopelessly fa—oh what the….." Edward jumped up and I followed after him, alarmed.

I focused my eyes on him, and started laughing. Obnoxiously and uncontrollably.

His pouty face was back and I started feeling lightheaded from all of my guffaws. On the hood of his jacket, dribbling down the side of his neck was a big blob of bird shit.

"Heh, heh…you got crapped on," I covered my mouth, trying to stifle my laughter.

He shook his head and took his jacket off, wiping the offensive goo off of his neck with the sleeve.

"Edward," I asked seriously, "Why are you always wiping white substances off of yourself with your clothing?"

"That's it," he yelled before tossing me over his shoulder and smacking me on the ass. "Is there a pond or creek or river or something nearby? Because you're going in head first, no joke."

I was laughing uncontrollably again, and finally he joined in with me before setting me down.

I took a bottle of water and got my hands wet before rubbing it on the side of his neck. The feeling of my skin sliding effortlessly across his made me think less than appropriate thoughts, so I stopped and dried him off with the other sleeve of his sweatshirt.

He grabbed both of my hands and threw them around his neck. "Hmm, that was interesting. Is it my turn to get you wet, love?"

"Too late buddy," I breathed, pulling him closer to me.

He lowered his mouth to my neck and dragged his teeth along the sensitive skin, over to my collarbone. I smiled, knowing he was mimicking my actions from the previous night.

"Ooh," I moaned, letting out a big breath of air in the process.

"Do you like that as much as I did?" he asked before doing it again with a little more force.

"Uh huh," I breathed.

"In two weeks my mouth will have discovered every inch of your body, I can hardly wait, your neck tastes _so_ sweet, I can just imagine the rest of you," he murmured, flicking my earlobe with his tongue.

That one got me, and I had to hold onto him tighter for balance. "The next time we come here, I'm fucking you right in the middle of our meadow."

He groaned at my words, and I felt him push his firm erection against me. I really wanted _him_ to come out and play.

"Bella, I can't…I need to…ugh shit," I effectively made him lose his train of thought as I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him, bringing his hardness right where we both wanted it.

He walked backwards slowly until his back was flat against a nearby tree. We were face to face, our lips barely apart, and we were staring at each other, silently asking how the hell we were going to get out of this one.

I sighed and licked my lips before closing my eyes and slowly rubbing my bottom lip against his, back and forth. I reveled in the texture of his soft, plump lip against mine, and all I could think of was bringing it into my mouth and sucking on it good and proper.

His hands dropped to my ass and he ground himself into me, causing both of us to cry out loudly from the force of it.

I pulled my mouth away from his. "I shouldn't have done that," I whispered.

"We shouldn't do a lot of things; it doesn't mean I don't want it any less." His tone was disgruntled, but I knew it was at himself, and I wasn't having that.

I slid down and stood in front of him, catching my breath as I leaned my head against his chest.

I looked up and playfully glared at him. "Damn you and your raw sex appeal!"

"You're one to talk," he countered, kissing my forehead.

Reluctantly, I pulled away from him and filled our plastic cups. "Here, one more drink and then we'll go see Charlie."

He raised his cup to me and said, "Thirst is a shameless disease, so here's to a shameful cure."

I sighed and tipped my cup back, not missing the double entendre of his words.

*********************************************************

**Forgive my Family Guy reference. If you've never seen it, you probably won't get the Giggity/Quagmire thing.**

**Now, a lot of you have been asking when the Tanya thing will just be fricking resolved already. Well, if I told you that, it would ruin all the fun. I will tell you this. By the end of this weekend, (as in the weekend E&B are in right now), a decision will be made about Tanya. Chaps 14 and 15 take place on a Saturday, FYI.**

**So there ya go, I sort of gave you a time line!! WOOT!**

**I know just the way for you to say "Hey, thanks Brit!" In the form of a review of course! I love them so hard, you have no idea....**

**Until next time...MWAH!! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again. :)**

**I'm a big fan of this chapter, btw...We'll see if you like it.**

**To my friend and beta, Isabel: I know I say it time and again, but for real, this story wouldn't be even a fraction of what it is if it wasn't for you. Can't thank you enough dear! I WOO-HOO for you....BWAHAHAHA!!! Cracks me up every time....**

**And to the amazing twilightzoner, I thank ya a million times over. :)**

**Oh yeah and you guys out there, because you rock so freaking hard.**

**Over on my side story, SADT: Uncle EPOV, we've got a guest pov of little Masen Whitlock. He's so sweet he'll give you a toothache, so you should head on over and see what he's got to say. Just click on my profile and view my stories, and VOILA! : )**

**Now, to Charlie's house we go!**

**Twilight isn't mine, but it sure does inspire me.**

************************************************

We packed up our things and began driving towards the house I had lived in since I was ten years old. I was a mess of nerves. My legs were bouncing up and down frantically; I was wringing my hands and chewing on my lip to the point of pain. Edward tried to calm me down but I think my anxiety rubbed off on him, as his leg started bouncing as well.

We pulled into the driveway, and I noticed the cruiser wasn't in its spot, but Sue's car was. We were a little early, and I was slightly relieved that Edward was meeting Sue first.

As we got out of the car, I took his hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. "You're my boyfriend."

He smiled at me sweetly and leaned in to kiss my forehead. "You're my girlfriend."

We were interrupted as Sue ran out to meet us.

"Bella!" she cried, throwing her arms around me. "You're finally here sweetie!"

I squeezed her tightly. "I missed you Sue! This is Edward. Edward, this is Sue."

She shook hands with him and her face flushed beet red.

_Don't I know it, honey._

We went inside and followed Sue into the living room.

"I don't know if your father told you, but Billy is having a barbeque tonight, even Jacob is coming home for it. He's bringing someone named Sam, have you met him?" she inquired.

I laughed. "Yeah Sue, I've met him, and he's great. Perfect for Jake, they really complement each other. He never mentioned he was coming home this weekend though."

"I'm so glad, Jacob needs someone a little more…permanent in his life," she laughed, obviously trying to phrase that delicately without calling him a whore.

"Speaking of permanent," she continued, "how long have you two been seeing each other?"

We looked at each other as we thought about it, and spoke at the same time.

"A little over a month," I said.

"Five weeks and a day," he said.

Sue raised her eyebrows at his accurateness. "Wow, this one will come in handy for birthdays and anniversaries."

I laughed and excused ourselves from the room, deciding to take Edward on a tour of the house before Charlie got home.

The tour didn't last very long, since the house wasn't very big. After Edward made fun of me for still having 'N Sync posters hung on my closet door, we heard car doors slam outside. Charlie was home.

We walked downstairs hand in hand and met Charlie with Billy rolling in behind him. Charlie smiled from ear to ear before blushing fiercely and adjusting his smile to a tight lipped grin.

_Like father like daughter. _

I gave him a big hug. "Hi Dad."

"Bells," he simply sighed.

After we broke our embrace, I hugged Billy, Jacob's father.

"Nice to see you Bella. Are you keeping that boy of mine in line?" Billy chuckled.

"Well, as best I can. You know how he is," I shrugged with a smile.

I introduced Edward to my dad and his best friend. Both of them greeted him in the typical _man_ way: A firm hand shake and a nod of the head.

Billy excused himself, saying he had to get ready to meet his new son-in-law, and left.

Billy was old fashioned but very accepting when it came to Jacob's sexual preference. When Jake came out to his father seven years ago, Billy had an unusual reaction. He sat quietly for about five minutes, grabbed a beer from the cooler next to them, handed it to his son, clapped him on the back and said, "Okay." I loved Billy all the more for being willing to understand and accept his son.

After Billy left, we went into the kitchen by Sue and Charlie greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

Charlie attempted small talk with Edward but it was pretty awkward, borderline uncomfortable. Edward was being angelic, and oh so polite.

_Don't buy it dad. You should have heard the things he was saying to me last night! _

On second thought, maybe not.

I could tell Edward was drowning from the desperate look he flashed me, so I decided to throw him a bone.

"Dad, did you know that Edward's brother Emmett is a member of the coaching staff for the Seahawks?" I smirked awaiting his reaction.

Charlie's eyes got as round as saucers. "Emmett Cullen is your brother?"

Edward nodded, and looked surprised that he knew him by name. If only he knew Charlie's obsession with all things sports.

My usually quiet father was now talking my "boyfriend's" ear off, dragging him in the living room to watch some college game.

He mouthed a thank you at me as Charlie threw him a beer and they settled on the couch.

I smiled. So far, so good.

I stayed in the kitchen, helping Sue prepare the food we were contributing to the barbeque. As Sue worked vigorously over her homemade potato salad, I was putting the finishing touches on the chocolate mousse.

I swirled around to throw my spatula in the sink, when I caught Edward's eye from the other room. He was smiling at me beautifully. It was as if the clouds parted, and light shined down on him from the heavens.

His smile sent my heart into overdrive. "What?" I mouthed.

He shook his head, opening and closing his eyes slowly, almost dreamily.

_Ugh. Get over here you fucking sex god._

I crooked my finger at him, motioning for him to come closer.

He gave Charlie a side glance, and told him he'd be right back.

Charlie grunted at him and I figured he probably didn't even hear Edward, too wrapped up in the flat screen.

As Edward closed the distance between us, I could smell his magical vanilla/laundry/tobacco scent and I was calm immediately.

"Yes dear?" he inquired, linking his fingers with mine.

With my other hand, I scooped out some chocolate mousse with my finger and held it to his mouth. "Taste."

His eyes darkened a bit as he opened up for me. He ran his tongue back and forth suggestively over the pad of my finger, which left me aching for more. I removed my finger, not being able to handle it any longer.

"Mmm, that's good." His evil smirk told me he was up to no good. As he leaned down toward my ear, he whispered, "But I've licked something much more delectable off of that very finger."

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he embraced me in his arms. We laid our heads in the crook of each other's necks, creating a little Edward/Bella cave where no one else could reach us. We were finally invisible.

"Do you want some more?" I whispered heavily.

He stuck his two fingers in my front pockets and pulled our hips closer together. "I really hope you aren't talking about chocolate mousse," he murmured, the lust thick in his voice.

I really wasn't.

_You're in Charlie's kitchen. _

Right. Charlie's kitchen. I broke our embrace and tousled his hair. "Behave yourself Cullen."

He laughed at me and kissed my forehead before rejoining my father.

Sue and I packed up the food and separated the guys from the television, and we were on our way. We followed Sue and Charlie, just in case they left before we did, or vice versa. At that moment I was contemplating the idea of making him turn the car around so we could enjoy the benefits of an empty house.

About twenty minutes later, we pulled into Billy's driveway, and there were roughly twenty people in the front yard. There was an array of different tables and mismatched chairs that everyone congregated around as they socialized. Jake ran out to greet us and pulled Edward and me in a group hug, grabbing our asses.

I laughed at Edward, his eyes going wide.

"What?" Jake asked innocently. "I thought I get to grab you two so you can grab each other."

I smacked Jake. "Stop making him uncomfortable!"

"Whatever." Jake rolled his eyes. "You're just worried he's gonna want to get with this."

I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him away from my obnoxious best friend.

Edward shook his head in disbelief. "I feel violated."

I laughed. "Oh Edward, if you only knew what he _really_ wanted to do to you."

"No no no! I don't need to hear another word!" he yelled, sticking his fingers in his ears.

I messed up his hair, laughing at his expense.

We walked together through the crowd as I made introductions and mingled with people I hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Isabella Marie," I heard behind me.

"Oh hell no, who just middle named me?!" I turned around and saw Jake's little Cousin Seth, although he wasn't little anymore. I did the math in my head and figured he was about 18 these days.

I squealed and gave him a hug. He introduced me to his girlfriend, and I introduced him to Edward. It was really great to see everyone again.

"Yo Eddie," Jacob bellowed. "You know anything about cars?"

Edward shrugged. "I know enough."

"Come over here, check out my ride. I promise I won't molest you anymore," Jacob chuckled teasingly.

I kissed Edward on the cheek. "He's in butch mode now; I wouldn't be surprised if he started crushing beer cans on his head."

He kissed me on the cheek three times, each one inching towards my neck. "I can handle him. I'm confident in my sexuality."

"Mmm, don't I know it," I whispered as he moved his lips to the spot behind my ear, letting his long tongue dart out between kisses.

"Fuck," I moaned breathlessly, gripping him tighter.

He chuckled darkly, running his hand through his hair. "I need to step away before I drag you in the woods and make that word come out of your mouth over and over again."

I grabbed him by his belt buckle, pulling him close to me, and then pushing him away. "Go."

He walked away with his hand still running through his hair and I swore I heard him mutter "fucking sexy" under his breath.

_I'm awesome._

While Edward ran off to play with Jake, I mainly talked with Charlie and Seth. After they started in with the sports talk (booooring), I talked with Sue, getting the latest gossip happening in the Forks/La Push area.

I saw Jake, Edward, and Sam walking up from the garage and I stopped breathing_. _

_Fucking hell._

Edward's grey t-shirt and jeans were covered with grease, and he had a smudge on his nose I just wanted to lick. Yes, he was so hot he made me want to lick lubricant.

_Guh! Why am I talking about lube?!_

The grease monkey look never affected me that much, but good God, he was so sexy. As I continued to rake my eyes over his body, my heart lurched as I noticed a small tear on his pant leg, giving me just a peek at his delicious thigh. What in the hell was he trying to do to me?

I sucked in a sharp breath, realizing I hadn't breathed in roughly 25 seconds. Edward held up a finger to me, motioning he'd be right back as he walked towards his car.

Jake pulled on my pony tail and I kicked him in the shin.

He hopped up and down on one foot. "Ow, what the fuck Bella?!"

"Seriously Jake? Do you hate me? Do you want me to combust? Did you plan to get him all greased up and gorgeous to cause me physical pain? I mean shit, his jeans are ripped and everything…." I shook my head in amazement.

He laughed at me, even though I saw no amusement in the situation at all. "He did that to himself Bella baby. I just wanted him to look under my hood."

"Yeah I bet you did," I muttered.

"Oh, hey, come inside. Dad wanted to show you something," Jake said, wrapping his big arm around my waist.

We made our way into Billy's small house, and met up with him in the kitchen.

"Hey, kids. Bella, I wanted to show you my latest trophy!"

I smiled, trying to look excited. Ever since I was little, Billy genuinely thought that I cared about fishing. He would get out his fishing photo albums and explain to me in detail every aspect of how the fish came to be on the end of his line. I didn't have it in me to tell him that I just didn't give a shit.

We went into the living room and I observed a huge mounted fish over the couch. I looked down at Billy and he was beaming.

"Wow, Billy, that's a big one! So give me the scoop on this monster," I winked, nudging his arm.

He went on and on; what river they went to, the strength of fishing line, the type of fish it was and what lure he used. As hard as I tried to pay attention for Billy's sake, my eyes drifted out the window and into the front yard where Edward and my father were chatting intently. Charlie's brows were furrowed and his hands were shoved in his pockets. Edward was running his fingers through his hair obsessively, leaning against a tree and fidgeting like crazy. Their expressions were both very serious.

That made me extremely worried, to say the least. Realistically, their conversation could only consist of one of three things: Sports, an argument, or _me_.

My stomach twisted in nerves. What in the hell were they talking about so adamantly?

"Bells? Bella! Hey space case, I asked if you were hungry, hon. Food's ready, it's time to dig in. Let's head on out," Billy chuckled.

I smiled and nodded, hoping he didn't realize that I was completely ignoring his great fishing tale.

When I walked outside, Charlie was standing next to Sue, and Edward was across the yard leaning against the same tree as previously. I pushed their conversation to the back of my mind and glowed at my boy as I walked towards him.

I noticed he was wearing a hoody (not the bird shit one), covering up at least some of the greasy hotness. I was thankful; I would have been really embarrassed about humping him against a tree in the middle of a cook out.

He smiled sweetly at me, holding out his hand. "There you are baby. I was looking for you everywhere."

I took his hand and pulled it around my back, wanting a hug instead of a hand hold. "I'm here," I sighed contently.

He kissed the top of my head and tightened our embrace. "Thank God," he whispered. "Hey, do me a favor? Can you just…not leave my side for the rest of the evening? I know it's stupid, but I sort of…missed you," he said, the embarrassment clear in his voice.

I smiled as my heart skipped a few beats. "I missed you too babes. More than one _should_ miss a person when it's only been a half an hour. It's not just you," I reassured him, giggling lightly.

"Okay," he sighed, kissing my hand. "Ready to eat, love?"

"Starving," I groaned, dragging him to the food tables. We filled our plates buffet style and made our way back to the tables where everyone was already eating.

As we were stuffing our faces with food, Charlie looked up at Edward. "Did you cut yourself shaving?" Charlie questioned, gesturing at Edward's face with his fork.

I stifled a laugh as Edward placed his hand on my thigh. "Yep."

Just then Jake reached across me and grabbed Edward's face. "Huh, looks like teeth imprints to me."

I kicked him hard in the same shin as earlier.

"Bitch if you keep kicking me, we're gonna have problems," Jake said, irritated.

My voice was low and menacing. "Bitch, if you keep pissing me off, my full rage will unleash, and it will not be pretty!"

Thankfully Charlie chose to ignore us, as Jake and I scowled at each other.

"Jesus, you two fight like you're married," Seth laughed.

"Yeah, gay husbands aren't all they're cracked up to be," I huffed.

"Fag hag," Jake muttered.

_Rage unleashed._

I flew at Jacob, knocking his chair back as I punched him in the face and gave him a double tittie twister before he finally pinned my hands behind my back.

Edward pulled me off of him as Sam helped Jake off of the ground. Edward's alarming expression slowly turned into an amused grin as he realized we were _mostly_ playing around. "What the hell? You two are insane!" he said in a slightly higher octave.

I looked over at Charlie as he handed Billy a $20. "I told you Swan. Never bet against me, I know our kids too well," Billy laughed.

Sue came around the table and grabbed our ears. "Apologize, you two." You didn't mess with Sue when she used that voice.

"I'm sorry you twisted my nips off of my body," Jake snarled.

"I'm sorry you act like such a whiny little girl!" I yelled.

Sue pinched harder. "Say something nice!"

"Jake, you have a really big mouth," I said through tight lips.

"Bella, you have a really hot _boyfriend_," he said, emphasizing the last word.

At that comment, my fury subsided and I grinned goofily. "Yeah, I do."

We kissed and made up, and continued with our meal. Edward just shook his head at me like I was all kinds of crazy, while Billy explained to him that this used to happen almost every week in our younger days.

Jake leaned over and whispered, "What you doin' biting on that boy anyway?"

I sighed, my conscience trying to fight its way through my happy day. I pushed it away and composed myself. "It was an accident."

Jake just gave me the stink eye and kept on eating.

By the time we cleaned up and put everything away, it was dusk. From there we were heading to First Beach for a bonfire. I felt like I was 17 again, only this was better, because Edward was with me.

We all gathered around the pit while Jake and Billy started the fire. Edward sat on the log next to me and wrapped us in a huge blanket. It was starting to get chilly outside, but I was burning up.

As the fire began blazing, the conversation started flowing. Billy began talking about the time Charlie lost his balance and did a back flip out of the boat and everyone was in hysterics, Charlie blushing bright red.

As Charlie retaliated with a memory of his own, I looked at Edward and he was intently staring at me.

"What, do I have something stuck in my teeth?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Are you really happy Bella?"

I shrugged. "Well yeah. Today has been a perfect day."

He was so intense. His eyes burned into mine, and his breathing was slightly elevated as he spoke. "I need to make you this happy every day for the rest of our lives."

I put my hand on his cheek and smiled. "You will, you already do."

He grasped my hand tightly in his, and I think we both wanted to say it. We were so close.

But I lost my nerve and diverted the conversation. "You ripped your jeans." I ran my finger over and inside the small hole in his jeans, reveling in the touch of his warm skin and the feel of his soft hair against my finger.

"Yeah," he chuckled, running his hand through his hair. He was nervous; I knew the signs well enough by now. What could he be nervous about?

"What are you thinking about?" I whispered.

He looked at our intertwined hands and back to me. "I'm thinking about last night."

"What about last night?" I asked innocently.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, resting his hand on my stomach underneath the blanket. "I'm thinking about the way your skin feels right here."

He ran his hand back and forth over the fabric my shirt, and letting desire rule my logical thought, I took his hand and slipped it underneath, resting it over my belly button.

We both gasped at the contact. He whispered my name like a prayer, running slow circles over my belly button before tracing each one of my ribs.

I laid my head on his shoulder. "That feels good babes."

He turned towards me slightly, pressing his lips to my ear. "I want to make you feel better, Bella." His voice was deep, and incredibly seductive.

My head spun in circles, my lust clouding my brain. "How?" I gulped, trying not to let my eyes close. It was imperative that my friends and family weren't paying any attention to us.

"Baby, in fourteen days and counting, I'm going to make you come in every possible way I know how. I can't even explain how beautiful you are when you're face twists in pleasure, letting your hot little mouth hang open in a perfect O….fucking unreal." He had his hand higher now, drawing a finger along the bottom of my bra.

I bit my lip viciously as we completely and utterly eye fucked each other.

He started pleading with me through his eye contact and I knew his dilemma. He didn't know what to do; our attraction was too much to control.

I ran my thumb over his lips, and his tongue darted out to lick me. I inhaled sharply. "I trust you, Edward."

He put his forehead to mine, letting out a shaky breath, and ever so slowly brought his fingers to my nipple, grazing it gently through the fabric before giving it a hard pinch.

_Blankets--helping you get felt up without anyone knowing since...well...a helluva long time ago._

I whimpered in his ear, trying to stay quiet.

He squeezed harder before palming my breast forcefully. "Let me hear you," he whispered roughly.

I groaned quietly in his ear as he sucked in his breath.

He grabbed my hand and placed it directly on his groin. "Do you see what you do to me Bella? The smallest moan from you and I'm so fucking hard, it's painful."

I didn't know if it was possible to have a mind numbing orgasm from the twist of a nipple and the feel of a hot, rock hard package, but I was close.

"Edward, we can't do this here. I want to. Fuck, I _want_ to do this, but we can't do it here." I gave his cock a good squeeze before letting go.

He sighed before removing his hand from my shirt and smoothing it out.

He scooted away from me, and I noticed he was trembling slightly as he intertwined our fingers once again. "If I'm going to stop sporting this wood, we need some distance."

I smiled. "Sorry."

"Never. I repeat, never, apologize for that." He paused to look into my eyes before continuing, his words coming out slower and softer than before. "Bella, I wish you understood what you do to me. I mean, I can't think of anyone or anything more stunning than you. And smart….you are _so_ smart, and feisty, and sweet…you're perfect."

"Not perfect," I shook my head. "Perfect for you."

"Perfect for me," he repeated with a whisper, his smile crooked and remarkable. He gazed at me with pure devotion in his eyes before leaning in to kiss my forehead. His lips lingered against my skin, and in that moment, nothing else in the world mattered to me but him.

_I love you._

It was a good hour before we finally broke the spell that we had over each other, and slowly the outside world began to make its presence known. We realized that some people were starting to pack up, and it seemed as though the day had come to an end.

_My perfect day._

Jake motioned to Edward to help him pack up the chairs. He kissed my hand and reluctantly walked away. With every step he took, I felt a little emptier inside.

_Man, did I have it bad._

As I folded up the blanket, Charlie walked up to me.

"Hey Charlie," I smiled.

"C'mon Bells, call me Dad."

"Sorry Dad."

"It was good seeing you Bella." I could tell he wanted to say more, but words were never easy for Charlie.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "What is it?"

He shrugged and said, "Well, I just want to say, that I'm happy for you, ya know. Edward seems like a good kid, but Bells, I didn't expect you two to be in love already." He mumbled the last three words of his sentence.

_Woah woah woah….wha?_

"What makes you think we're in love Dad?" My heart pounded unevenly.

"Well, now don't get mad, but I suppose I pulled the old '_what are your intentions with my daughter' _spiel earlier."

I rolled my eyes at him as he continued.

"So Edward told me he was 'deeply in love with my daughter'." Charlie kept his eyes glued to the ground as he threw up half assed air quotes.

My father's words echoed through my head over and over as my heart swelled in excitement. Edward _loved_ me. We were in love! I thought back to the intense exchange I witnessed between them earlier. Clearly I was right to assume that I was potentially the topic of conversation. I remembered the way Edward looked--all nervous and shaky, but determined. He loved me, and God did I love him.

"Dad, I need to go. I just….I'll be back in a minute!" I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, okay," I heard him stutter behind me. It was clear that I left my father in a completely confused state, but I couldn't turn back.

My eyes searched everywhere, trying to locate my salvation through the scattered groups of people. I needed to find my beautiful boy, and fast. I was ready to tell him, ready to show him, ready to feel him. This might have made me a bad person, but we would be bad together, and as long as we remained together, nothing could stop us.

I was frantic; my mind running faster than my legs could take me. This couldn't wait another millisecond; I wouldn't waste another moment we had.

Finally I spotted him, standing next to Billy's truck. It was dark; the only light was the distant and dying fire. As soon as he saw me, he flashed the crooked smile that I adored almost as much as him. He was as vital to me as the air I breathed.

_He was mine._

I ran towards him across the sand and rocks, grinning like a maniac. Things had never made more sense than they did in that moment. He looked somewhat taken back as I rushed towards him, but I knew it wouldn't take long for him to understand. No one was around us, but I wouldn't have cared where we were—he _loved_ me, and I could not be stopped. I jumped on him with so much force, it knocked him backwards, and he grunted as we fell to the ground.

I kissed him everywhere. His forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks, his ears, and the love bite I left on his jaw. I covered every inch of his face, apart from his lips.

"I love you Edward Cullen," I said, breathlessly. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I-"

He silenced his lips with mine.

Everything we'd held inside of us for the past month was pouring out through that kiss, the both of us moving passionately and desperately. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth before running my tongue along it, silently begging him for more as my hands fisted in his hair roughly. Our tongues ran together again and again, not fighting for dominance but enjoying the partnership. Our kiss was gentle and forceful and sweet and sticky and not enough. I wanted it all; I wanted everything he had to give me.

The need for air finally broke us apart. We pressed our heated foreheads together, gasping frantically into each other's mouths.

"Isabella Swan, I have been in love with you from the moment I ran into the door frame in your classroom….I _love_ you baby. I wanted to tell you for so long. God, I love you so-"

It was I who cut him off this time, the distance between us unbearable. He groaned and brought my tongue in between his lips before sucking on it forcefully. I moaned against him as our tongues rolled together fervently. We seemed to be adamant on memorizing every inch of each other as he pulled me tighter against his body. Kissing Edward was more than I ever could have imagined; I felt like I was on the best high of my life, and I was never coming down. Eventually our kiss calmed from the initial intensity, making it slow and gratifyingly wet. We just let ourselves sink into it as our bodies writhed against one another, forgetting our surroundings and completely losing ourselves in the passion we felt for one another. I never knew that love could be like this. I never knew that _anything_ could be like this.

We broke our kiss again and I buried my face in his neck, inhaling his soothing scent. After a moment he sat and stood us up as we heard voices coming our way.

"Bella," he whispered in the same adoring way as earlier.

"Say it again," I whispered, pulling on the front pocket of his hoody.

Edward ran his hands up and down my back. "I love you Bella."

I threw my arms around his neck, beaming at him. "Again."

His smile was radiant as he spoke. "Bella, I'm completely in love with you. I love you, I adore you, I worship you and oh my _God_, do I want you."

I laid my head against his chest, trying to grasp all that had taken place in the last ten minutes of my life. We were meant to be together, there was no denying it any longer. I gazed up at him, biting my bottom lip. "Edward," I breathed. I closed my eyes tightly, a smile playing on my lips as I spoke his name.

_Man, were we in trouble now._

****************************************************

**Trouble, indeed.**

**E and Bella love each other.**

**I love you guys.**

**I'll even tackle you to the ground and stick my tongue down your throat if you leave me a review...**

**So, will you? Leave me a review? I'd just love it!**

**It'll be a week before the next chapter. I know, I know, I'm sorry :( I suck at life, but the next chappie needs some tweaking, and dang, I think (and hope) it'll be worth the wait..........**

**Now R-E-V-I-E-W!!! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys!! Long time no see. :)**

**So, here's chapter 16. It's a big one...just sayin'.**

**And as always, my beta Isabel brought this one to its full potential. Seriously ya'll, it's amazing what her betaing skills have done for me. I'll forever be in her debt, so lets all WOO-HOO for her. Hehe :D**

**Twilightzoner is fast and a damn genius, for real. I'm working on my run-on sentence/semi-colon issues, I swear it! :)**

**Oh I almost forgot...you will need a song for this one, you'll know when to turn it on. I Wanna Know By: Joe. Here's a link: http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=4tWA6zhTVv4**

**Geez, I'm nervous...ok ok, go read.**

**Twilight is SM's**

****************************************************

_I walked through the woods towards my meadow. I knew Edward was already there, and I couldn't move fast enough. I walked along the trail for hours, but could never reach my destination._

_Finally I found the opening, and saw Edward standing with his back facing me._

"_Edward," I smiled._

_He turned around, and Tanya was leaning against him, his arms wrapped around her waist. "Uh, hey Bella."_

_My brows furrowed in confusion. Why was he with her in my meadow? Our meadow? "Edward, what's going on?"_

_He rolled his eyes at me before turning Tanya to face him._

"_She won't take the hint, love. Let me get rid of her. Don't move, I'll be back," he whispered into Tanya's ear, but every word reached me._

_My stomach lurched as he moved towards me, and I wrapped my arms around my body to hold myself together._

_His eyes were cold and emotionless as he spoke. "We've been over this, I don't want you Bella. I have a girlfriend, do you not realize this? Get over it. I am not yours, you have no claim on me. Tanya is the one that gets to call me her own. It's not you."_

I woke abruptly, my heart racing and my chest heaving. I looked into Edward's panicked eyes and realized we were still in the car, driving home from Forks. I sat up, trying to get the feeling back in my arms. I was numb from the sheer terror my dream had inflicted upon me.

Edward pulled me against him, rapidly running his fingers through my hair. "I was just about to wake you up. You scared the hell out of me, love! What were you dreaming about?"

I closed my eyes and tried to calm my racing heart, breathing in and out slowly. My head was in a whirlwind. One minute I was soaring off of the love we mutually felt for one another. The next I was admitting defeat to the lie we had undoubtedly become.

My mind flashed to Edward whispering the same endearment to Tanya, and I wrapped my arms around my stomach, just like my dream self. The weight of the past two days came crashing down around me. Who the hell was I to pretend that Edward was mine? He wasn't mine, in my dreams or in my reality. I had spent the past two days fooling myself, and causing destruction with every stolen kiss, every stolen word. None of it belonged to me. I took what was hers, and she didn't even know it.

"Bella." Edward's hand on my cheek broke me from my thoughts, as the tears started streaming down my face.

Edward tried to hold me and watch the road as my world fell apart in front of him. "Bella," he pleaded, "please baby, don't cry. What is it?"

"What have we done Edward?" I whispered.

He let out a deep sigh and was quiet for a long moment. "I don't know."

We were silent for the remaining half of our drive. I cried mutely on his shoulder as he soothed me, seeming lost in his own thoughts. I chastised myself for allowing myself to fall asleep, and letting that hellish dream take over my mind.

We pulled into my driveway, and I glanced at my cell. 3:32 a.m. had never been so dark and dreary. We walked to the house at a leisurely pace. Edward was squeezing my hand almost to the point of pain, but I welcomed it. He closed the front door behind us and pulled me to the couch. We sat closely together, never separating our clasped hands. It was dark in the room, but neither of us moved to turn on a light. I could just make out his features with the streetlight that was drifting through my window.

He ran a hand through his hair, and his face was heartbreaking. "I love you."

I closed my eyes tightly. "I love you too."

He played with my fingers as he spoke. "I should be sorry, but I'm not. You and I together? It's beautiful, and it's right. I don't care what the situation is. I just…I'm so confused--I don't know what to think anymore."

I looked at our intertwined fingers and sighed in contentment. "It doesn't change the fact that we messed up. Would you consider it cheating on _you_ if I was doing the things we did with another guy? How would that make you feel?"

"I'd rip his fucking throat out. But this is different."

"Yeah babes, it _is_ different--to us. But to an outsider, it's exactly the same. Even if Tanya has psychotic tendencies, we're still disrespecting her. We're cheating her." I gripped his hand tighter as I saw his body tense.

"Shit Bella, I know. I _do_ feel bad about what we've done, but when I'm with you, it doesn't matter. Nothing ever matters to me besides you. I love you so much, it's borderline unhealthy," he chuckled somberly. He removed his hand from his hair and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me into him.

I laid my head against his cheek. "I feel the same way. I mean, I know you have to go home tonight, and I hate it. I feel so empty when you aren't next to me, but you have to leave me, for tonight. Everything that happened in the past two days cannot happen again until you end things with Tanya."

He shook his head in acknowledgement. "Come here."

He pulled me onto his lap and we held each other closely.

He tucked my hair behind my ear and pressed his forehead to mine. "We are going to make it, I promise you," he vowed softly, his eyes closed.

Before I could resist, we were kissing again. Not in urgency like last time. But with soft caressing lips, gliding together as we tried to express without words what we felt. The tips of our tongues brushed against each other and I pulled away, knowing we were headed in a precarious direction.

I pressed my lips chastely to his once more. "You have to go Edward."

"I know," he whispered, kissing my nose.

"We can't do this again, until…"

"I know Bella."

We walked to the front door and turned to face each other. We embraced powerfully for a long moment before Edward broke us apart, taking both of my hands in his. He groaned in reluctance, shaking our joined hands up and down.

I chuckled at him softly. "I don't want you to go either."

He kissed my forehead gently. "I love you baby."

"I love you too, Edward."

"Well," he sighed. "Since I'm already going to hell…how about one more for the road?"

He lifted my chin with his finger and guided my lips to his once again. I sunk into his caress, allowing us one more mouth-watering, illegal kiss. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for the permission he never even needed. He moaned into my mouth as our wet tongues tangled heavily around the others. He gradually backed me into the doorframe, and I whimpered as we hungrily and possessively made this final encounter a moment we'd never forget. I poured everything I had into him, gripping his hair in my fists firmly and pulling his body frantically against mine. It was passionate and delightfully aggressive, because it was all we had left to give. I removed myself from him abruptly and pushed him out the door, both of us gasping for air as we straightened our clothing.

He rubbed his index finger over his lips and flashed me the most incredible grin. "Can I see you tomorrow, love?"

"Of course," I beamed. "Call me."

He smiled widely, before turning and walking to his vehicle. As he opened the car door, he crooked his head towards me, flashing a look of pure desire.

"You have to go, babes," I whispered, a smile playing on my face.

"Yeah, yeah." He exhaled noisily before blowing me a kiss and closing the car door behind him.

********************

When I woke up the next morning, I had a text from Edward.

_I may not get 2 kiss u but I'm still gonna talk dirty to u ;) miss u –E_

I hugged my phone to my chest, feeling like a lovesick fool, which was completely accurate.

I woke up surprisingly refreshed, considering the wide array of emotions I had experienced last night. Although it probably didn't hurt that I slept until noon. We finally confirmed the love thing, which was bittersweet. I still had an ever tightening knot in my stomach from the never ending guilt, but my happiness overshadowed all of that. Mostly.

Two more weeks, I said to myself. I tried to think of some PG activities that Edward and I could partake in today. As long as there was no kissing, nipple pinching, crotch grabbing, or joint masturbation sessions, it was all good.

As hard up as I still was for anything Edward, I was confident in my ability to control myself, as long as _he_ behaved.

_Yeah, fat chance._

I stumbled my way to the kitchen and made some coffee, just as my phone rang.

"Hello," I grumbled.

"Bella, you brought Edward to meet your father, when do I get to meet him? You've been holding out on me haven't you? I need details Bella, what are you doing to me? I need to live vicariously through you; it's not as if I'm in my twenties anymore. Phil and I keep the lovin' alive, don't get me wrong. But I'm no spring chicken, and, Bella--did Edward break up with that other girl?"

I chuckled at my mother, who couldn't help but talk a mile a minute. "Hi Mom. Yes, he met Charlie. You can meet him when you visit next. No, I haven't been holding out on you. I don't need to know about your sexy times, and lastly, no," I sighed, "he hasn't broken up with her yet. So I take it you've spoken to Charlie?"

She laughed. "Yeah he was sort of panicked. He's got you hitched and nine months pregnant already, Sweetie. Your poor father, terrified to lose his baby girl. And why the hell hasn't that boy ended things yet?!" she shrieked.

I settled in with my cup of coffee and updated her on the situation. I hadn't talked to her for a couple weeks, and so much had progressed since then.

My mother and I were very close, we always had been. I lived with her in Phoenix until the summer before sixth grade, and I knew she always felt guilty about me leaving. She didn't realize that I wanted to go. I loved her and her new husband, but I loved Charlie too. My best friend in Phoenix had just moved to Florida, and I knew my mom wanted to go on the road with Phil's baseball team. I thought it was the perfect time for a change of scenery. Before the move I spent summers in Forks with Charlie, and while most people might have found the rain depressing, I loved it.

My mom always tried to get me to move back every year after I left, telling me that "a daughter belongs with her mother." She didn't understand that I was always with her, no matter the distance. Not to mention Charlie needed me—it turned out that I needed him too.

By the end of our _Edward conversation_, my mom was crying. "Oh Bella," was all she said through her tears.

Just then my phone beeped. "Speak of the devil. Can I call you later Mom?"

"Yeah honey, send Edward my love, tell him I'm thinking about you guys. Not in a weird way, just that I hope things work out for you, because you seem so perfect for each other. And you better tell him that I'll be meeting him as soon as I get a chance to plan a trip your way. Or you could always bring him down here Bella. I'm sure you two could use some sun, always stuck in the clouds. Or we could meet in California, where it's equally as sunny, but it doesn't really matter--"

"Mom!" I yelled, interrupting. "Bye, love you!"

I clicked over to Edward right before it went to voicemail. "My mom says hi."

"Yeah? You should give me her phone number," he said nonchalantly.

"Hmm…done with me already huh? You're looking for a cougar aren't you?" I laughed at him as he scoffed at me. "Besides, she will talk your ear off, and I'm being literal. Your ear will fall off. You'll still be hot though, of course, with one ear. God, one conversation with her and I start rambling too!"

He laughed and said "okay Bella" like he was talking to a crazy person.

"Shut it. So what are we doing today?" I asked, throwing my legs over the side of my chair.

"Well first, I'm going to unbutton your shirt real slow, kissing my way down with each button I unclasp…."

"Ugh, I am so punching you in the head when I see you today," I threatened.

"Aw, I'm sorry baby, just trying some comic relief. Jake's right, you are cranky when you're hard up!" he teased.

"Now you're getting a junk punch too! I never should have let you two exchange numbers."

He sighed. "I miss you. What are we going to do today?"

I ran through my list of non-sexy activities, but I turned every one into a fantasy. It was so easy when you added him into the equation. Finally I settled on the one thing I had been putting off for ages. "I need to paint my spare bedroom, want to help?"

"I really do. I'll be there in an hour or so, does that work for you, love?"

My heart fluttered. "Perfect."

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"I can still tell you I love you right?" he asked quietly.

"I'll never let you stop," I whispered.

"You'll never have to try. I love you," he crooned, his voice low.

"I love you too. Bye babes," I smiled.

********************

Two hours later, a quarter of the bedroom was painted, and nothing existed in the universe but the beautiful sight of Edward painting my wall. He leaned over to dip his roller in the paint, and my eyes landed on his firm backside as he bent over. I bit my lip, trying to suppress my sexually frustrated groan. After that breathtaking view, I just stopped and watched him as he ran the paint roller up and down the wall. His white t-shirt was taut against his stomach, the fabric splattered with drops of paint. His sleeves shifted higher as he stretched to paint the area above him, showing me his hard, flexing muscles as he moved his arm up and down. His lips were pursed as he concentrated on his paint job, his Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed. He ran his free hand through his hair, leaving a lavender streak through his beautiful locks. Bringing my eyes lower, I noticed he had a smudge of paint right over his crotch, and I effectively stared at it until I felt Edward pull my bottom lip from my teeth.

"You're lip is going to start bleeding soon." He was smirking and I knew I was busted.

"Whatever. You probably got paint there on purpose; to torture me. And what was with the whole, 'ooh, I need more paint. Let me just bend over and get some more' routine?" I teased in a ditzy girl voice. "God, could you try any harder to get me to look at your ass?"

I tore my eyes away from him and got back to work on the wall.

"I didn't have to try that hard, sweetheart. And I suppose you _accidentally_ let a drop of paint drip down your chest? All I've been thinking about is how far down it goes."

I sighed, defeated. This seriously blew, and not in a good way.

We kept on painting in silence, until I saw Edward covering his hand in paint with the roller. He looked over at me with an evil grin.

Before I could stop him, he slapped my ass, leaving a perfect handprint on my back pocket.

I shrugged, trying to look behind me. "I actually like the way that looks. Maybe I'll wear these out sometime. You know what else I think looks good?"

Before he got a chance to answer, I stuck my roller underneath his shirt, rolling it up and down his chest.

"Ahh, cold!" he yelled. "That's it!"

He grabbed me and stuck his roller down my pants, effectively painting my ass.

I squealed. "Don't get paint on my privates! Don't get paint on my privates!"

We were laughing hysterically as we painted anything we could reach. I jumped on his back and ran my roller over the top of his head, completely covering him.

Just like clockwork, my iPod switched to _I Wanna Know_ by Joe, setting the mood that was already lurking since the moment he walked through my door.

He grabbed my arms and slid me around to the front of him, so I was in my favorite straddling position.

He held me tight around the waist, smiling at me adoringly before kissing the tip of my nose. "I love you," he said softly.

I let out an audible sigh. Not just a breath of air, but a really vocal sigh, because I just needed him so badly. "I love you."

I ran my paint roller over the slightly crooked, yet perfect bridge of his nose. "You're pretty," I giggled.

He shook his head at me and smiled, his eyes sparkling. "Thanks so much, dear."

I placed my nose against his, giving him countless Eskimo kisses. "There, now we're even."

He brought his hand underneath my t-shirt, caressing my bare back, up and down my spine. "Mmhmm." He swallowed thickly before letting out a shaky breath.

"You're skin always feels so warm against mine," I whispered, my eyes shutting tightly.

He pulled my earlobe in his mouth, grazing his teeth along it before releasing it. "Do you want to feel more of it?" he asked softly, lifting my t-shirt higher.

I slid down his body and stood in front of him, raising my arms above my head. "Please," I begged, my eyes burning into his.

He lifted my shirt up and over my head, leaving me in just my bra. I shivered as he lovingly ghosted his fingers along every newly exposed inch of my skin.

At this point, I was finding it hard to breath. "I need more."

He held me against his waist as I pulled his t-shirt off, tossing it unceremoniously behind him before jumping back in his arms. I sighed in contentment. It felt extraordinary when we were pressed together so delectably.

He dragged his open mouth along my shoulder, groaning deeply against my skin.

_No, no, no, this is wrong. Very very wrong. So damn wrong. Ooh, yeah, right there…._

Edward gathered my hair in his hands and let it fall in front of my shoulder. I exhaled sharply as my bare back made contact with the wall. The paint was cold and sticky against me, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

He found a place that wasn't paint covered right at the base of my throat, and was paying wonderful attention to it. I felt his tongue press forcefully against my skin before he bit down, causing me to moan in satisfaction.

Without thinking, I reached between us and started rubbing him through his fitted khakis. It felt so good to be able to feel him hard in my hand, even through the fabric.

_You can't do this. You have to endure it. No matter how difficult, and hard, and throbbing and…..fuck me._

"We-have-to-be-good," I said in between pants.

"What if I don't want to be good?" He groaned as I started rubbing him faster. "What if I want to have my way with you right against this wall? Would you like that?"

"Uhhhmm…" Words weren't forming as he pressed his mouth against my ear.

"Think about it baby," he whispered breathlessly. "In less than thirty seconds, we could be stripped and ready; I could be inside of you in less than a minute."

He brought his hand from behind me and lowered it to cup my sex through my yoga pants, causing my eyes to roll back in pleasure. He traced his finger up and down my slit over my clothing. "So warm," he murmured, breathing heavily in my ear.

I tightened my grip on his cock and he moaned unsteadily. "_Fuck_. You're going to make me come in my pants if you keep that up, Bella."

By some miracle, I snapped out of it just enough to realize what was happening. We were too far to stop, but we couldn't go farther than we'd already been. I let go of him, and removed his hand from me. "Wait."

Edward groaned, dropping his head to my shoulder. "Bella, I can't…I'm too fucking close."

He looked up at me, his eyes smoldering. I licked his lips before pulling his bottom one between my teeth. "We aren't stopping; we just have to be more…careful."

He backed me into the wall once more with a thud, releasing his hold on me and placing his forearms flat against the surface on either side of my head. The only thing holding me up were my legs wrapped around him and his waist that was pushed solidly into mine. He pressed his cock rewardingly into my center, and I whimpered loudly as he knocked me back into the wall forcefully with one thrust.

_Fuck yes._

My breaths were unsteady and shallow as he moved his mouth towards mine treacherously slow. Finally he slid his tongue in my open and gasping mouth, flicking my tongue with his lightly before pulling back. "Think about my cock throbbing inside of you. Imagine me entering you as far as I can go, pulling all the way out and slamming back in. I can fucking _taste_ it Bella," he swallowed thickly, his throat raspy as he spoke. He placed his mouth directly on mine and whispered, "Just let me fuck you until you forget your name, baby."

I kissed him forcefully, squeezing his lips between mine as I grabbed the sides of his face with as much strength as I could inflict. I detached my mouth from his, gasping for air. "Edward, don't ask me, because I can't fucking say no to this anymore. Please don't ask me that," I begged erratically.

He placed his forehead against mine. "Bella," he muttered softly. "Oh baby, I'm sorry. Come here, get closer to me."

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder as he gently slid me down the wall and sat me in his lap. I held him as close to me as possible as he slowly swayed us back and forth. I lifted my head to look into his eyes, and all I saw was my future staring back at me. "Promise me," I whispered.

"My life is yours Bella. I promise. God, I promise," he breathed intensely.

I settled myself further into him and sighed as I felt his erection pressing solidly into my core. He moved against me slowly, and I felt the slow ache begin to grow below my belly button. "Don't stop doing that, baby," I moaned breathlessly.

He connected our lips, groaning achingly against me as he pulled our bodies tighter together. The light fabric of our pants made the friction we created much more pleasurable. He made me so unbelievably wet, I was certain it was soaking into the front of his pants as I gyrated against him. "Bella." His whispered words were full of raw emotion. "I can feel you. I can _feel_ you baby. God, I can't…" he trailed off, moaning into my mouth.

"Shh, I know baby. Just breathe. I love you," I murmured intently.

His eyes never left mine as our chests heaved in unison. Our hips pushed against each other hastily as we attempted to share the love we could no longer control. We were trembling against one another so violently, and I could feel us both starting to fall apart. I held him so close to me that it caused my muscles to ache.

Our mouths were open and together, allowing our heavy breaths to be absorbed into one another. Every so often we'd tangle our lips together in a kiss, but mostly they just stayed touching as we surrendered to the passion that I now knew we never had any authority over.

His eyes were lidded and his face crumpled in what I could only assume was a mixture of pleasure and pain. I was certain I looked the same. "I _love_ you," he pleaded with me, the aching clear in his voice.

I ran my hands through his hair. "I know you do, Edward. I _know_."

His eyes were begging me in desperation. "Bella," he whimpered silently.

A tear slid from my eye. "I know baby," I breathed.

I closed my eyes and pressed my sticky forehead forcefully against his as I started to come undone. We moved chaotically against one another, pushing and circling our hips frantically, confessing our love in silent and pleading gasps. Finally we froze together in bittersweet ecstasy, crying out against one another loudly and heart-wrenchingly as the overwhelming mixture of emotions washed over us**. **

My hold on him never faltered, only strengthened as I brought him so firmly against me that I could barely breathe. He pulled me tighter still as my body shook against his, letting the defeated sobs roll through me unforgivably."Break up with her," I whispered fervently into his ear. "Break up with her so we can start."

Edward pulled back and looked me in the eyes, tears threatening to spill from his. "I am, Bella. I can't do this to you anymore. I need you too much, and I never want to hurt you again." He kissed my lips over and over again, holding my face tightly. "I need you baby. Please, I can't be without you a moment longer. Bella, look at me."

I looked at him, my head tilted and my heart ceasing to beat. "You. Are. The. Love. Of. My. Life," he whispered. His tone was so passionate, and the crease in between his eyes was deep as he poured out his soul. "Do you understand that?"

I pushed him backwards and laid on top of him, our bodies heated and our limbs tangled. "I understand that. You are the love of mine. But you have to show me." I kissed him softly, begging him for what I needed to hear most. "Please, just show me," I whispered against his lips desperately.

"I will," Edward said with trembling words, placing feather light kisses all over my face as his fingers trailed along my cheeks. "I will, love."

He breathed in and out unevenly. His fingers drifted along my side, before his arms encircled me. I closed my eyes tightly and curled against him further. I couldn't bear for him to let go of me just yet.

********************************

An hour or so later, we finally lifted ourselves from the floor of my spare bedroom. He had gone home to take a shower, promising he'd be back as soon as humanly possible. It felt like the end of the world---a mere half an hour. I just couldn't comprehend this intensity. It was unlike anything I knew existed.

I needed to shower myself, and feeling the combination of the hot water and steam loosen my tense muscles was just what I needed.

I felt somewhat refreshed as I walked from my room, washed of all the paint and regret. No wait, regret was still there.

Not really regret. I could never feel remorse about the uncontainable passion that consumed Edward and I every time we were together. It was incredible, but I couldn't get her name out of my mind.

_Tanya. Tanya. Tanya. Tanya. Tanya._

I couldn't fool myself anymore with the "oh, well we weren't technically touching, so clearly it wasn't cheating." _Bull. Shit_.

It was _all_ cheating. Even telling one another we loved each other was cheating, probably more severe than anything physical, because it meant so much more. But as I snapped myself out of denial, I also realized that this wasn't completely our fault. There were people--thousands, millions of people who spent their lives searching for a fraction of the love that we'd found in each other.

And he was leaving her. Even though it was said in the heat of the moment, I knew it to be true.

But the one thing we failed to realize in the middle of the unbridled desperation for each other was that Tanya was away in Baltimore until mid-week with her sister. _Edward and I really had to talk_; I needed to know what the next step was going to be, _and when_.

I was antsy so I went to the kitchen and started supper, since Edward wasn't back yet. I pulled out the ingredients for fajitas, and started slicing the green peppers. My thoughts distracted me and before I knew it, I felt a sharp pain as the knife sunk into my left index finger.

"Fuck!" I yelled, sucking on my finger before I could see any of the blood.

"Come here, let me see." I felt Edward spin me around by the waist. I didn't even hear him come in, but immediately felt a wave of relief wash over me.

"I just need a couple band aids babes, it's not that deep."

Without a word he kissed my finger and led me to the bathroom. He lifted me by the waist, setting me on the counter before rummaging through the cabinet and finding the bandages.

"I'm not a four year old, ass…" I teased softly.

"Bella," he said seriously, "you never hurt yourself when I'm with you."

"Uh, yeah," I said with an obvious tone. "I fall, bleed, stumble, spill, etc. like every day."

"But never with me. Think about it, you never have. Why do you think that is?" He had a gleam in his eye.

I thought back to the last few incidents I'd had. Missing my chair as I went to sit at my desk at work. Attempting to kick Jake, but kicking my cupboard instead. Ripping my skirt when I got it stuck in my car door.

Hmm, he was right. "I don't know. Do you have any theories?"

He finished wrapping my finger and brought his face close to mine, resting his hands on the counter on either side of me. "Yes."

He grinned crookedly at me, and I melted through the floor into the basement. "You don't need to tell me," I said, putting my hand on his cheek. "I already know. It's because I love you, and I trust you. I know I'm safe with you. You'll never let me fall, remember?" I whispered my last sentence.

He ran his hands gently over my face, memorizing my features like someone with no sight would. He looked breathtakingly handsome as he studied me. "You make it so hard for me to breathe baby," he whispered closely.

I hugged him securely, trying to push the extent of my feelings through his skin and inside of his body. It would be impossible for him to know what this felt like.

_He knows._

My inner voice was turning into a sap, and she was usually a snarky little bitch.

_Ah. Love, love, love._

We walked back into the kitchen and he took over the slicing duties, even though I felt no risk now that he was there.

I wandered into the spare bedroom. We didn't finish painting, but I tidied up the room a bit before I retreated to the shower. The paint on the wall was still smudged from our encounter, and I smiled widely.

I felt Edward's arms wrap around me from behind before he placed a kiss on my temple. "I was going to fix it when I got back, but I just can't find it in me to do it."

I laughed. "No. It's staying just like that. That's art if I've ever seen it."

He sighed deeply. "Bella."

Every time he said my name like that, I just couldn't even…just…._anything_.

We finished making supper together, and ate at the table in comfortable silence.

"Were you okay after I left? I was worried." It was hard to take him seriously with fajita juice running down his chin.

I giggled and wiped it from his mouth, licking it off of my finger. "Yeah, I was okay for the most part. I made myself realize that, yes we're cheating, and no, we can't help it. So it is what it is."

He nodded, contemplating what I had said. "I called Kate on my way home earlier."

My heart dropped into my stomach as I set my fork down. "What did you say to her?"

"I told her I'm done. That I'm a reasonable man, and I tried to do the right thing, but this is interfering with my life. Our life. Our wedding, our babies, our grandkids. Our freaking _life_." He smiled sheepishly. "She probably thinks I'm a freak now, if she didn't before."

"You want all that with me?" I asked quietly, focusing on the table below before hesitantly meeting his gaze.

"Bella if I _don't_ have all of that with you…there's no point to anything. I mean, why the fuck would the sun even bother to come out, or the earth keep revolving?" He rolled his eyes. "I know I sound like a thirteen year old girl right now. I'll gladly detach my balls and hand them over, and I'm not even ashamed to admit it."

I was silent for a moment, and he continued. "Baby, you deserve so much more than this. I'll make this right for you if it's the last thing I do." He ran his hand through his hair before linking our fingers together. "Say something, please. I feel like I just laid my soul out on the table here."

I shook my head at him, my eyes filling with tears. I was quiet as I arranged my thoughts. Too many emotions for one tiny Sunday.

"I love you," I finally whispered, laughing slightly and wiping away my tears as they started to run down my cheeks. "And honestly, I don't even _see_ a future without you. You _are_ it, Edward."

He closed the distance between us, dropping to his knees in between my legs and wrapping his arms around my waist, his face lying against my stomach. "Thank you, love," he whispered softly, pressing his lips to my abdomen. I sighed contentedly as he continued. "Every moment you allow me to stay in your life is a moment I don't deserve. I'm so in love with you, Bella. I just can't wait to get this over with," he murmured.

I leaned down, pulling him tighter against me and kissing the top of his head. "But, what do we do now? She's not even in town," I whispered.

He looked up at me and winced. "No, she's visiting Kate until Wednesday. Fuck it, where's my phone?"

I wanted to, but I couldn't let him do it that way. Maybe I truly was a masochist. "No Edward. She deserves more too. We're cheating, the least you can do is break up with her in person." _Man, was I an idiot_. "What did Kate think about this?" I continued.

He sighed. "She thinks it'll be okay. Well, she said she hopes it will be okay. Doesn't matter anymore to me anyway."

"What _does_ matter?" I smiled softly.

"You baby," he whispered, tightening his hold around my waist.

"Me?" I questioned, needing him to confirm it again.

"Always you," he murmured against my stomach.

We held each other for minutes or hours, I couldn't be sure. Our dinner was forgotten, as was the rest of the world. I clasped my eyes tightly as I reveled in the feel of my boy's hair in between my fingers and the soft hum that was coming from deep within his throat.

*************************************************************

***sigh***

**Anyone who reads EPOV would have known that T-Bag was out of town. :D**

**Speaking of EPOV, I was thinking. When I first decided to pursue writing his pov, I mainly did it because I had a bunch of people asking for it, no big deal. Well, the farther I go with my EPOV endeavor, the more vital I think it is for everyone to read it. This isn't about reviews or favorite stories or whatever. As much as I love them, it's not what writing is all about. I truly believe that in order to get the whole story, you should read both. I just enjoy writing this so much, and I want you all to get the most out of it. I'm done rambling now, so here's a link if you're interested: http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)?sid=5832**

**Now, ten chapters ago SinandShame started a thread for SADT on twilighted. Well, it didn't really take off, and I never really pushed it, but now I wonder if we could maybe get it going again? Especially after this chapter, I'd love to chat it up, see what you think, I'll give spoilers...it will be a fantastic time. This usually gets posted while I'm at work, so you just go over there and get started...I'll be right over. ;) Linkage: http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)?f=44&t=4148&start=20#p607557**

**I'm going on vacay (WOOT) so it will be a little over a week before 17 is up. I will post one more epov before I go, and that will have to tide you over for a bit. But what a nice moment to leave you with right?**

**While I'm gone, I'll be leaving Uncle E to watch over you. He is not above giving spankings, so you best behave.**

**And for my male readers, I leave Ms. Swan. She's got a ruler and she's not afraid to use it...**

**The world's longest end notes are now officially coming to an end.**

**I love you guys, it's plain and simple. Now leave me some reviews about what you thought of good ol' 16...I'll be anxiously waiting! :) MUAH!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back! I'm tan! Let's do this thing!**

**Isabel is my savior. I'd be completely lost without her, and that's the honest to God truth.**

**Thanks to Twilightzoner for her encouraging words, they mean a lot.**

**And to my fantastic readers, who never cease to amaze me. The kind words I've received from you have seriously meant the world to me. I love you all.**

**Let's see whats going on at school today, shall we?**

**SM owns Twilight. I own a laptop that's missing the B and V keys.**

**************************************************

What an 'effing week. The kids were being difficult, Tanya was getting on my last nerve, and I missed Edward. Horribly. I was cranky as hell, and I just wanted it all to be done. I didn't know what was coming, but I knew without a doubt that this was the calm before the storm. I hadn't seen him since Sunday. _The_ Sunday where he promised me he would break up with Tanya. Well, God knows he was trying.

Tanya was ignoring Edward. _Of course she fucking was_.

He called her when she got back to town on Wednesday, but she didn't answer. He went to her house a few hours later, but she wasn't home. She called him on Thursday when she knew he wouldn't be home, just to touch base and send her love.

_Vomit. In. Mouth._

Edward was being a cranky bitch too, but I couldn't blame him. We were both so ready for this to be over, and when we finally figured everything out, Tanya plays a disappearing game. She was back to school yesterday, and the bitch must have an invisibility cloak or something, because when Edward came to pick up Masen, she was just gone.

The fact was, she knew something was up. I had no idea what her plan of action was going to be, but I was positive she was smarter than we gave her credit for.

I sat at my desk and took a long sip from my coffee cup before pulling out my lesson plan. I had a few minutes to put the finishing touches on it before the children arrived. Suddenly my phone rang and I sacrificed my piss poor attitude for the man on the other end of the line.

"Hey you," I smiled.

"I swear to God, I'm breaking up with her voicemail. She wants to try to keep playing games with me, she can fucking bring it," he growled in frustration.

I slumped over my desk. "Easy killer," I whispered.

I heard a loud crashing noise on the other end of the line, and felt sorry for whatever it was that just felt the wrath of Edward. "I'm sorry baby," he breathed. "I just fucking miss you like crazy. I think seeing you at school for five minutes yesterday was almost worse than going without you completely."

"I know. But you know we can't be alone together until you end it. _We can't be trusted_."

"I'm trying to end it! I've done everything I can think of to get her to talk to me. If she doesn't answer her phone today, it's voicemail," he said loudly.

"I'm entirely on board with that. Just do whatever you need to do. Then come get me when you're done, because I'm basically dying without you," I pleaded quietly.

He groaned. "Come over after work. Mase is staying the night; Jazz has some sort of romantic weekend planned for Alice. I need to see you Bella. I hate this so freaking much."

"Hmm...Let me paint one of two scenarios that would happen in that situation."

"Don't talk about paint, it gets me hard," he murmured quietly.

"Everything gets you hard. Now listen to me. Either you will find Tanya and end it, and we won't be able to do anything because Masen is there. _Or_, you won't find Tanya, and Masen will go to sleep, and I'll be tempted to do things to you that really wouldn't be wise with a little boy in the next room."

"You're carrying on like your mother, dear," he chuckled.

"Oh shut up. And stop stealing phone numbers out of my phone!" I yelled. It was bad enough he and Jake talked on the phone. Apparently now he was besties with my mother.

He snickered. "Please come over tonight. You know Masen would love it."

I sighed. "Oh sure, play _that_ card. Okay fine. I'll be there you evil manipulator."

"Promise?" he whispered.

"Mmhmm." He made me talk all dreamy-like.

"I love you Bella."

I sighed. "Me too. _So_ much. I better go, babes. I'll see you later."

As I got off the phone, I heard a giggle. I jerked my head up quickly.

"Uh oh, I know that look."

_Shoot me._

"I don't know what you're talking about Tanya."

"Yes you do. Who is he?" she pressed.

I blushed deeply, my heart rate rising as I began to panic. "No one really, it could be something eventually but I really don't feel like talking about it at this juncture."

She came and sat on the edge of my desk. "I get that look all the time when I think about my Edward."

_Hmm. Awkward._

As my stomach heaved, I tried concentrating on my lesson plan, hoping she'd go away.

"He's been kind of distant lately, so I'm planning on surprising him tonight with dinner. I know he'll just love it," she continued.

Was this bitch nuts? She's the one that had been ignoring him!

_Uh huh….coo-coo for cocoa puffs, that one._

"Uh, I think Alice said he was taking Masen this weekend so she and Jasper could go out of town," I explained.

"Ugh! He is always with _Masen_. He's just a child for Christ's sake! He always picks a four year old over me!"

She was yelling now as she stood up and started pulling on her hair with both hands.

_Holy Shit, she's going to have a psychedelic freak out!_

I needed to stay calm. The busses would be here in a few minutes. But when she said "Masen" like it was a dirty word, I wanted to claw her eyes out.

"Tanya, just settle down. Maybe you can spend time with the both of them." It was a fucked up universe when I was giving relationship advice to the girlfriend of the man I was in love with.

She scoffed. "No offense Bella, but after spending day in and day out with the whining, _and_ the runny noses _and_ the fighting, the _last_ thing I want is to be around that boy."

I breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't want to go near Masen. Either she was truly a real bitch, or there actually was something wrong with her. The more distance she kept from the ones I loved, the better.

I clenched my fists tightly. She was severely pissing me off, but I saw a brief opportunity in front of me. "Well maybe you should give Edward a call. I'm sure if you want to talk to him, he'd make the time." _To dump your ass_, I added silently. "I think the busses are here so I'm going to finish this up, if you'll excuse me."

She shrugged her shoulders at my suggestion and turned to leave, which was really fucking wise on her part. A few minutes later I greeted my kids as they started to pour through the door.

I tried to put the incident behind me until I could think about it properly. I dove into work. The morning sailed along smoothly, and before I knew it, it was lunch time. I walked my kids down to the lunch room, got them settled, and went to the lounge to start my own lunch. The last teacher had exited the lounge when I walked in, and I was glad. I just wanted to be left with my thoughts for awhile.

Before I could take a bite of my salad, my phone rang. Edward again. "Man you are really starting to get clingy," I said jokingly.

"Hey, you knew that already though…." he sounded stressed. I could imagine him running his hands through his hair obsessively from the disconcerted tone of his voice.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked quietly.

"Eh, Tanya called me all freaking out. She said she wanted to have dinner but you said that I was going to have Masen. Then she said you were being bitchy and I was insanely pissed. When I confirmed that I had Mase, she told me to fuck off and she started screaming like a banshee and acting psycho. I told her I wanted to meet up with her on Saturday. I said I could leave Mase with Rose for a bit, but she refused. I started to just break up with her over the phone, but she hung up on me abruptly," he sighed exasperatedly, almost out of breath. "So, do you think this counts as a break up? Because if it does, you're missing the rest of the day and you're coming straight to me."

"I don't think its official enough to be skipping work, but don't tempt me. So what did you say before she hung up on you?"

"I said Tanya, Let's not kid ourselves any longer. You know just as well as I do that this isn't working anymore. And then click!" he explained, his voice elevated in aggravation. "I think I need a new phone, because I started slamming it against the table after that. The three doesn't work anymore when you press it."

I chuckled at him, but inside I was wondering if it was better or worse that she knew a break up was on the horizon. Even someone who was messed up could see he was going to end it. Why else would she hang up on him? This could be a potential complication that we just didn't need. "Edward, she seriously pissed me off this morning, for real."

"Yeah, I was ready to flip my shit when she was talking about you like that baby."

I scoffed. "You should be more worried about the words she was spewing about Masen. I swear her extensions were almost pulled out of her skull. I'm sorry, that's probably not very nice to say."

"Yeah, she doesn't seem to like Masen, or any little kid for that matter. I won't let her anywhere near him. How someone couldn't love that kid is beyond me."

"I know it. I'm not trying to be spiteful, but I'm kind of worried about my kids," I sighed. "She wouldn't hurt them or anything, but I hear her yelling a lot. If it keeps up, I might have to talk to the principal about it."

"I don't think she'd hurt them either, but they definitely don't deserve to be bitched. They really are lucky to have you, Bella. They obviously need someone to look out for them," Edward said before changing the subject. "Oh, I almost forgot. Alice called and said she and Jazz aren't leaving until later tonight, so she wanted all of us to take Mase to _Ice Age 3_ and then go to _Chuck E. Cheese_. Are you cool with a family night?"

"I think a family night would be great--much safer. Besides, you know how much I love your family, Edward."

"No," he whispered. "Not my family. _Our_ family." Before I got a chance to comment on that little declaration, he continued. "Either way, I think I would get voted off the island before you would, love. Okay, I need to start writing before I get fired. I Love you."

"Aww," I sighed dolefully. "Fine, if you must. Love you too."

"Don't make me come over there and kiss you. I'll do it," he said softly.

"Kay. Come here."

"Really?" he whispered.

"Yeah," I smiled, my tone turning playful. "I'll lock you in the art closet for awhile. Just to give you some initiative to make me your girlfriend."

"I have plenty of initiative, but who am I to argue if you want to give me more?" he murmured.

I felt the heat spread throughout my body just at the thought of seeing him, let alone touching him. I didn't give a shit about how he broke up with Tanya, but it was getting done. Now. "Edward—"

"Holy shit!" he interrupted. "Tanya's beeping in on the other line. I'll call you back, baby."

We disconnected the call and I nervously finished eating my salad. I stared at my phone intensely, waiting for it to ring. After the longest five minutes of my entire life, my phone finally lit up.

"Are you single?" I answered eagerly.

"Well," he exhaled loudly, "she agreed to meet with me tonight, after the movie and dinner. I don't know, Bella. I was going to try breaking up with her on the phone again, but then she was being reasonable. So I figured I'd just do it in person as long as she was willing, you know?"

I didn't say anything for a moment and he continued. "Do you want me to call back and just get it over with? I'll do whatever you want me to do, love. Just tell me."

I exhaled dramatically. "No, you should do it in person as long as she's not being a total bitchface. But it's done tonight, babes. It has to be, because you belong with _me_. And you know it, so this has to happen tonight. Okay?"

"Yes, it will be dealt with tonight," he said determinedly. His voice was softer as he continued. "You know I want this just as much as you do, right? And you're damn straight I belong with you. The first step is getting her out of the picture. The next step is trying to figure out a way to make you forgive me, Bella." His voice cracked as he spoke, and I immediately sympathized with him. Maybe I should have been mad about everything, but I was too in love with him to let him be upset.

"The forgiveness part doesn't matter to me, Edward," I whispered fiercely. "I care about you and me, being together. Just make it happen, and you'll never have to worry about my happiness again. I love you."

"It's done tonight. I love you Bella. I won't let you down….not ever again."

We reluctantly got off the phone, and I didn't even know what to think. I trusted him. I knew he wasn't lying to me. But thinking about us being together with nothing standing in our way seemed almost unrealistic. I needed to get back to work and worry about my personal life later.

After the kids came in from noon recess, we watched an episode of _Sesame Street_ that covered the letter we were working on. After we finished with that, it was time to start our art project. I realized our spare magazines we used for cutting were missing, so I had the kids read their books while I ran to Angela's room to grab them.

I was greeted with an eerie silence as I walked into the classroom. Tanya was sitting at the desk, her hair a mess and mascara streaked down her face.

The kids were all sitting at their desks reading. None of them made a sound, and they looked sort of miserable. Some of the kids looked up at me when I walked in and I faked tripped to make them laugh. They smiled but no laughter came from them. I went and grabbed the magazines and when I turned to leave, I noticed a puddle underneath one of the boys' desk.

I walked over to Tanya. "Um, I think Braden had an accident."

She looked up at me. "Yeah, I told him to take care of it but he's just sitting there. What do you want me to do, get him a diaper? He's old enough to know better," she sneered.

"Tanya, it is your responsibility to take care of these children." I was trying to keep my temper but this was ridiculous.

"Bella, I had a fight with Edward. Can you please just deal with this for me?"

I stared her down for a moment, absolutely shocked that this person was allowed to work with children. I rolled my eyes at her. "I can't _believe_ you," I said in a disgusted tone.

I heard her mumble "whatever" as I went to take care of the boy.

I kneeled next to Braden's desk. "Come with me, buddy," I whispered. I brought him into the empty hallway and knelt down so we were eye level. "Braden, did you have an accident?"

He nodded, fighting back the tears. I noticed he was shaking slightly.

"Did Ms. Denali try to help you, or did she just tell you to go to the restroom?" I asked, the concern thick in my voice.

"She was mad at me, so I was waiting until we could get up again."

"Stay here, I'll be right back," I told the boy. I walked back into Angela's room and grabbed clothes from Braden's cubby before bringing him into the bathroom. "Go ahead and change buddy, I'll be out here if you need me."

I popped my head in my classroom. "Guys, we're going to do art later," I announced to my kids. "Free play for five minutes and then we're going outside for a scavenger hunt okay?"

My kids scattered and a moment later Braden walked out of the bathroom, changed and clean. "Ms. Swan, I'm done. Thank you for helping me." His spirits were obviously lifted, and I was relieved.

He ran into my room to play while I grabbed a plastic bag and went to put his clothes inside. The wetness of his clothes was cold. I wondered how long he was actually sitting in the soiled garments.

I washed my hands and walked over to Braden who was playing with the toy dinosaurs. I sat cross legged on the floor next to him, and kept my voice low as I spoke."Honey, when did you have your accident?"

He looked down at his toy. "When we came in from recess."

"Braden, why didn't you ask Ms. Denali if you could use the rest room when you came in?" I asked.

"I tried but then she told me to go sit down and read."

"You mean you've been reading the books ever since you came in from recess?!" I asked incredulously. I was shocked. It had been over an hour since we had come in from noon recess.

He shook his head yes.

Oh _mother fucking son of a bitch_….

"Clean up and get your coats on kids, then line up at the door," I said to the children, clapping my hands to get their attention.

I marched into Angela's room, taking Braden with me so he could grab his coat. "C'mon guys, we're going on a scavenger hunt! Get your jackets on and line up across the hall!"

Angela's kids jumped up and ran to their hooks as I turned towards Tanya.

"Go and clean up the floor under that little boy's desk. You need to understand that some of them are only _four. years. old_. They are going to have accidents. If you can't handle it, then you need to call in one of the aides. But leaving them sit in their own _piss_ is neglect and I will not stand for it. Either you need to go talk to Principal Clarke or I will. What's it going to be?"

She stared daggers at me for a moment before saying, "I'll go."

I was shaking as I walked into my room. I needed to punch something. I needed to punch _her_. I had to keep my cool until I wasn't around my kids, so I did what I do best. I was the greatest damn teacher I could be for those kids, because they deserved it.

I gathered all the kids and took them outside. It was completely out of ratio for me to have so many of them but I absolutely did not care. For the remainder of the afternoon we stayed outside, and I tried to manage my temper. We had our scavenger hunt, looking for things that began with the letter G. After that we had our afternoon recess before doing circle time. We read stories by the woods, pretending we were on a camp out. I had an aide to help me and it was quite warm. The most important thing was that the kids were having fun. They were all cared for like they should be. My heart sank at the idea that maybe Angela's kids hadn't been taken care of properly in the last five weeks. What if I had completely misread Tanya's behavior up until now? What if she was being worse to them than I thought? Either she was a completely horrendous person, or Edward and I had a whole other situation on our hands. If she was unstable enough to deny a child the use of the restroom, what would happen when Edward left her for good? I needed to talk to him, and soon.

It was almost time for the busses, so I lined them up and brought them inside so they could gather their things to take home. Angela's classroom was dark and Tanya was nowhere to be found. She was lucky.

A few minutes later, Edward walked into the doors of the school. My heart stopped beating momentarily as I locked eyes with him. I breathed a sigh of relief, because my boy was next to me again, right where I needed him to be. I looked at him questioningly, wondering what he was doing here. The look on his face told me he knew something was wrong.

He reached out to grab my hand, but before we touched, Masen jumped in his arms. "Uncle E, we had so much fun. We went on a scallenging hunt and Aunt B--I mean Ms. Swan was everyone's teacher today!"

I heard the busses drive up, and I had to take the kids outside. I brushed my fingertips along the back of his hand. "What are you doing here?" I asked softly.

He gazed at me with pure love in his eyes. "I couldn't wait any longer."

"I'll be right back," I smiled.

"Hurry," he leaned down to whisper.

After the busses pulled away, I walked back in my room and had five kids who were yet to be picked up. Masen and Edward were sitting at his table. I smiled as I saw Edward crammed under the little table, sitting in the tiny blue chair underneath it. I told the aide she could leave for the night, and looked over Edward's shoulder. "What are you coloring?" I smiled.

"A cat," he beamed at me before his face fell suddenly. "You okay?"

I nodded. "When the little ears are gone, I'll tell you what happened." I ran my fingers along the back of Edward's neck. "Stay inside the lines," I murmured, winking at him.

He shook his head at me and smiled crookedly. I just stuck my tongue out at him and laughed.

I packed up my papers and played with my kids until finally the last little girl walked out with her daddy. I fell into my chair, laying my head down on my desk. I was so pissed and so damn upset. How could Tanya _do_ that? It would be one thing if Braden didn't say anything and she didn't notice, but she wouldn't let him go to the bathroom! Not only that, she _knew_ he had an accident and did nothing about it. I was appalled by her behavior, plain and simple.

I pulled it together as quickly as I could, remembering that Masen was in the room. I was not going to cry, since I had done plenty of that lately. Edward's arms were around me immediately as I heard him ask Masen to grab his backpack from his hook.

He rubbed my back soothingly before cupping my face in his hands. "What happened, Bella?" he asked softly.

I told him everything, not missing a single detail. "I should have been paying more attention," I concluded, my eyes stinging. "They were all sitting there like little zombies; I should have watched closer. This is all my fault."

His jaw was clenched tightly as he spoke. "This is _not_ your fault, don't even think that Bella. I just….can't believe she would do that. Who does that?!"

"I don't know, but I'm ready to get out of here. The kids are okay, so I'll deal with this mess on Monday," I said.

Edward held his hand out and pulled me up from my chair, crushing me into him. He kissed the top of my head as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "You are amazing Bella," he whispered. "I see how much Masen loves you, and it's apparent to me that all the kids adore you just as much. You are so good for them. Think of the impact you'll have on them, for the rest of their lives. You should be so proud of yourself, love."

I looked up into his eyes as we put our foreheads together. He always made me feel so much better. "I don't know what I would do without you Edward."

"You're never going to have to find out baby," he said, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

I looked behind me, noticing that Masen was still in the hall. I looked deep in Edward's eyes and tapped my index finger to my bottom lip. "Just a little one?" I whispered.

The expression on his face was full of desire as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. It lasted for only an instant, but my heart was thumping unevenly. He moved away but I followed his lips with mine, like a gravitational pull that I couldn't control. I kissed him once more, my mouth lingering on his a moment longer than it should have. He guided my chin up with his finger. His eyes were burning into mine and I noticed his breathing was slightly elevated. "Tell me you're not going to blame yourself for Tanya's irresponsible actions," he murmured, running his fingers over my lips delicately.

I hesitated.

"Tell me," he said more forcefully.

"Yeah, I don't blame myself," I muttered, not fully meaning it.

"Good. Now let's get out of here, because at the end of the night, I'm going to ask you to be my girlfriend. And you need to think about how you'll answer," he smiled, winking at me.

I beamed at him with pure optimism shining in my eyes. _Because I was going to say yes._

Everything just had to work out tonight.

******************************************************************

**Stick with me guys. I will not let you down, I promise that.**

**Reviews have been lagging over here on ffnet…ya'll still with me? I'd love to hear from youuuuu……**

**Let's discuss, shall we? Here's the link to the forums: http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)?f=44&t=4148#p472374**

**Please, please, I beg of you...check out my epov if you haven't already? link: ****http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)?sid=5832**** or you can just check out my profile too!**

**K guys, let me have it. I'm craving those reviews!!! Thank you in advance!! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello my lovelies!**

**All right, we have something to discuss before we move onward. Regarding the break up. Here's how it's going to go down. The break up happens the night we are in right now, Ice Age 3 and Chuck E. Cheese night. The break up also happens in chapter 19. Which is not this chapter. I'm asking you guys not to tear my ass up about it. I know, T-Bag sucks. I know this is a long time coming. But these events must play out. I more than make up for it in chapter 19, I promise. And remember, this story is not all sunshine and daisies and puppies and unicorns. Of course there's going to be a happy ending, since it would be unforgivable not to. But this is Edward and Bella's story, involving a crappy situation and an overpowering love between two people. Love it or hate it, but please just take it for what it's worth. End Of Rant.**

**Now, Lets see what happens next, shall we?**

**Isabel, Isabel, Isabel. Are there words? Is there any way to express how grateful I am to you? The answer is HELL NO!!! Seriously, girl....thank you so damn much! :)**

**Twilight isn't mine, and SM invented Tanya, so don't blame me!**

***WARNING* Another cheesy pop culture song reference ahead. I can't help it, guys. It's my guilty pleasure! Love Game by Lady Gaga...linkage: ****http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=LLMJvVdS1go**

***********************************************

I walked out of school with Edward and Masen as we headed to the parking lot. I looked around cautiously for any sign of _her_. At this point I really couldn't find it in me to care. I said goodbye to the boys, Edward promising to pick me up in 45 minutes or so. I was excited to spend time with the family. I needed something to take my mind off of the enormity of the night ahead.

I drove home from school after my long and emotional day. Bob, the principal, called me when I got home wanting to know what exactly took place in Angela's classroom today. I gave him a brief overview, and then asked if we could discuss the rest Monday morning. He agreed, adding that Tanya gave her resignation and a new sub would be in for the following week. Luckily Angela would be back after that.

I called Ang to let her know what happened. I didn't want to upset her with a month old baby girl to look after. But if I were in her shoes, I would want to know. I explained everything that happened and Angela was understandably upset. "Thank God for you Bella. Thank you for looking out for them. She better not take another step near my kids again, I swear to all that is good and holy! Ugh, my poor Braden!"

"Ang, he's okay, they're all okay. And she's not coming back; I'll make damn sure of that. I just wanted to let you know what took place. I won't let anything happen again."

We talked for a moment longer before saying our goodbyes. I sat down and relaxed a bit, trying to wrap my head around the idea of what tonight could bring. This was the moment of truth. Everything I'd ever wanted was dangling right in front of me. In the beginning, this was a shitty situation I was dealing with for a guy I liked. But now, this one evening could very well determine the outcome of my entire life. I was nervous, but I had to stay strong. Hopefully by the end of the night, Edward Cullen would be _mine_ in every sense of the word, and I would never have to hear the name _Tanya Denali_ again.

I walked into my bedroom and changed into my favorite black scoop neck sweater and dark wash jeans. I wanted to look nice for Edward without overdoing it. We _were_ going to Chuck E. Cheese after all. I pulled my hair down from the messy bun I had it in and ran my fingers through it. After sliding my boots on, I applied some lip gloss and crawled onto my bed to wait for Edward. He and Masen would be picking me up any minute for the movie, and I needed to calm the hell down before they got there.

A few moments later I heard my doorbell ring, and I jumped up to answer the door. Just as I suspected, two of the most handsome men in Seattle were there to greet me. I was quite the lucky girl.

Masen smiled up at me, trembling in excitement. Both of his hands were behind his back. "Hi Aunt Bella," he said shyly.

Edward was standing behind him, trying to stifle his laughter.

I crouched down to Masen's level. "Hey little man, whatcha have behind your back there?"

He turned red as he slowly brought one white daisy from behind his back and said, "This is for you, cuz you're pretty."

"Oh Masen," I muttered, picking him up and kissing the top of his head. "Thank you sweetie. It's beautiful."

He giggled softly, his little hand over his mouth. He jumped out of my arms in one swift motion, running to Edward's car and hopping in the back seat. _Adorable_. "Well that was the most precious thing ever. You could take some pointers from him you know," I teased, nudging Edward.

Before I could walk out of the house, he put his hands on each side of the doorframe, blocking the entrance. I moved closer to him and he leaned down, causing our noses to touch. "What do _you_ want?" I whispered playfully.

He flashed me his outrageously beautiful smile before kissing my bottom lip. "You know what I want," he murmured seductively.

_Six hours, Bella! You can last six more hours!_

Who was I trying to kid? I pushed my open mouth against his until his warm tongue met mine half way. They swirled around each other heavily, our mouths falling open as we let our tongues do the work. His arms never left the doorframe, and I took the opportunity to explore his upper body. I ran my hands along his abs and up to his biceps, feeling the muscles flex as I touched him. He groaned as his mouth pressed into mine more urgently. It was almost unbearable to stop, but I reminded myself that Masen was out in the car. I gave him a few chaste kisses, attempting to ease the extremity of our kiss. I took a deep breath, trying to come back down to earth. "Hmm, what a tongue," I whispered breathlessly. His sultry eyes burned into mine as I walked backwards, slowly furthering the distance between us.

He made a soft humming noise in the back of his throat. His voice was erotic and deep as he spoke. "I'll show you what else it can do later."

"You need to stop before you cause me to go into a hormone induced seizure." I let out a quivering sigh. "Just take your sexy ass outside and buckle your nephew up. I'll be right there."

"He is buckled, Bella. He's reading Dick and Jane, I just looked out there. And speaking of _dick_…." He trailed off, nodding down to the bulge in his pants. I rolled my eyes at him dramatically and turned to walk towards the kitchen to put my flower in some water. It would be in my best interest to avert my eyes and avoid any further temptation. There was no harm in playing with him though. "Funny you should mention _that_, Edward," I said, twisting around to face him. "Because _my_ tongue knows a few tricks as well." I licked my lips, making a slow circle with my tongue.

Edward's eyes darkened and he ran his hand slowly through his hair, muttering a low "_fuck_." He pushed off of the doorframe with both hands and rushed towards me. He grabbed my ass roughly, pulling me off the ground and against his body with one strong hand. "You feel that?" he whispered. He ran his tongue along the side of my neck and pushed his rock solid arousal against me. I barely even registered him backing me against the wall beside the front door.

He left me gasping for air. I loved it when he got all reckless and out of control with me. "Mmm…I feel it," I breathed in his ear, letting a small whimper escape my lips.

He pushed against me once more. "Yeah? Well you're going to fucking get it baby," he said forcefully, sliding me down his body until my feet hit the floor. His hand was still firmly gripping my ass.

I traced his lips with my tongue before speaking against his mouth. "But I want it now, Edward. I can't wait," I begged softly.

He let out a strangled groan as our lips connected fervently. I was writhing against him, and was rewarded when I felt him gradually slide his fingers down, in between my legs. He massaged me roughly over my clothing as I moaned into his mouth, grinding myself into his hand. He ran his fingers back and forth in a purposeful, circular motion. Every time he reached my clit he'd apply more pressure, causing me to cry out quietly with each stroke. All of a sudden his lips froze against mine, and he slowly pulled away from me. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers before bringing them to his lips. Realization of our surroundings slowly set in, but I still groaned in frustration when he stopped. He kissed my forehead softly. "Oops," he whispered, flashing me an adorably sheepish grin. The mischievous gleam in his eyes was breathtaking.

I could feel my heart stuttering erratically against my chest as I regained the feeling in my body. I pushed my hair out of my face, trying desperately to catch my breath. "Shit, Edward. I'm going to combust one of these days because of you."

He smiled widely, obviously proud of himself. "I'm going out by Masen. We'll be waiting." He kissed my hand, adjusted himself, and walked out the door. The whole encounter lasted no more than a couple minutes, but there were only two words to describe it. _Fucking hot._

_Oops, indeed._

*************************

On the way to the theater, Masen wanted to sing the new skunk song we learned in class that day. "Not right now, little man. Later, okay?" It seemed like I always had to sing in front of Edward; it got kind of embarrassing after awhile.

Edward tightened his grip on my hand and smiled. "Oh come on Bella, sing with him. Look at his sad little eyes!"

I rolled my eyes and gave in. "Okay, Mase. You ready to hit it?"

His face lit up and we sang the silly skunk song. We were all in hysterics by the time Masen and I were done singing. I looked over at Edward and he was beaming at me. "I love you," he whispered so low, I could barely hear him.

I closed my eyes, reveling in the three words that had the power to leave me incapable of speech.

"OH!" Masen yelled. "Turn this song up. I LOVE this song!"

Edward cranked up the radio and my jaw dropped as I looked back at Masen. He was shaking his little butt, his arms flailing over his head as he bounced in his car seat. _"Don't think too much this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick!"_ Masen giggled as he sang.

I looked over at Edward, who was dancing in his seat like the hottest nerd you've ever seen. He began busting out his "churning butter" dance move, and he was completely jamming out with Masen. _"Don't think too much, just bust that thick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick!"_

"Aunt Bella," Masen yelled over the music. "Don't tell Momma, but this is my favorite song. Uncle E lets me listen to it but we can't tell her cuz he said Momma would hit him with Daddy's golf club."

I laughed, shaking my head incredulously. _These boys_.

I smacked Edward on the arm. "Don't you know what a disco stick is?"

He grinned goofily. "Yeah, but he doesn't."

I slapped my forehead. "You are so horrible," I muttered.

We finally pulled into the parking lot of the theater and made our way towards the entrance where the rest of the family was waiting. All three of us were holding hands, Masen in the middle, and we were laughing. Masen and Edward were trying to convince me to sing _Love Game_. They were failing miserably. Masen ran over to Jasper while Edward whispered in my ear. "Bella, I thought you _wanted_ to ride my disco stick."

I slapped his shoulder, giggling at him. "You are such a geek," I teased, wrapping my arms around his waist and squeezing. He threw his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. "But you love it," he pointed out.

_Yeah, I did._

As soon as we made it to the front of the building, Alice grabbed me. "Edward told me what happened with Tanya at school. What the hell?!"

"I know right? Whatever," I sighed. "She quit her job, so that's a good thing. I'm trying not to hate her because I know she's been through a lot. But at some point, you need to draw a line."

"I agree, sweetie. And it seems like they're on a break, so I say you go Ross and Rachel on her ass!"

I laughed. "Alice, if that was the case, he would be Ross, she would be Rachel, and I would be the copy girl. Nice try though."

"Oh yeah," she said defeated.

"Anyway, he's ending things with her tonight, and then he's mine. All mine!" I laughed wickedly.

"Yeah, get it girl!" she trilled, doing a booty slapping dance that closely resembled the one Masen had pulled off in the car. We threw our arms around each other and laughed as I greeted the rest of the family.

Emmett came over and playfully punched me on the arm. "Hey little sister, heard you almost beat a ho down today."

I scoffed. "Maybe I should have, but I resisted. Mental health and all that. So Em, I never pegged you as the children's movie kind of guy."

"Oh please, I'm all over this shit," he said cockily, popping up his collar.

Rose punched him. "Don't say _shit_ in front of all these kids, dumb ass!"

"Hey! You just said _shit_ and _dumbass_, babe. Don't hit!" he whispered through his chuckles, rubbing the spot where she punched him. "Anyway, this is family night. It's gotta be Masen approved, right little buddy?" he asked his nephew, throwing him on his shoulders.

Masen giggled as we all walked in. Edward came up behind me, linking our pinkies on both hands. "You look beautiful tonight Bella," he whispered in my ear. "Will you sit next to me, please?" My eyes closed involuntarily as I felt his body heat pressing into my back.

"I want to, babes. I don't know if it's a good idea though. We almost jumped each other in the living room, remember?" I didn't know what it was about tonight, but he had my heart fluttering worse than normal. I was already vulnerable from the previous events of the day, and I felt like my emotions were ready to just pour out of me. Part of me wanted to tell him to go find Tanya and end this nightmare once and for all. The other part didn't want him to leave my side for even a second.

"I'll be good. Just stay close to me tonight," he crooned.

I nodded, because I could never tell him no.

We loaded up with popcorn, candy, and soda before finding seats in the theater. Masen wanted to sit between me and Edward but Ali convinced him to sit between her and me instead.

_I loved Alice_.

The lights dimmed and I immediately felt Edward next to me tenfold. I threw popcorn at him to lighten the mood. It was either that or sticking my tongue down his throat. But he didn't give me a break from the hotness, of course. He just caught the popcorn and brought it to my mouth, sliding his fingers along my lips as he slipped it in.

We all began watching _Ice Age 3_, and it was actually pretty good. Masen squealed with laughter every time something funny happened. It was so cute. Edward had his arm draped around my shoulder and his other hand was tracing small circles around my knee. I thought maybe it was a bad idea to show affection in public, but it was dark, and I quite frankly didn't care anymore. I leaned into him, thinking about what I would do the second I saw him after "the breakup." It would be like a fat kid at an all you can eat buffet. Where the hell do you even begin?

"Bella," he whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him and he was saying a million things with the look in his eyes. He was so fucking sweet. It never ceased to amaze me. My heart swelled as I gazed up at him. "What baby?" I whispered, placing my hand on his cheek.

He grabbed my hand from his face and brought it to his lips, kissing it tenderly. I closed my eyes as I felt his warm breath sweep along my skin. "You're everything to me," he murmured softly.

I brought our enclosed hands and placed them over his heart. "This is mine," I whispered, feeling my eyes start to sting.

I moved our hands down to his stomach and laid my ear over his chest, listening to the heartbeat that was responsible for keeping both of us alive. I felt his lips press into my hair. "Yes it's yours, Bella. It always has been. It always will be."

I lifted my head and looked at my beautiful boy. "And this belongs to you," I breathed, placing his hand over my heart. His eyes closed and he exhaled deeply. He reopened his eyes slowly, his expression sincere and magnificent as the soft light from the screen illuminated the planes of his face. We were so close. Soon we would be able to set our passion free. When that finally happened…well it was very possible that the Earth would be tilted off of its axis. "Edward," I whispered, needing to feel his name on my lips.

He kissed my ear softly, then my temple, then my cheekbone. I leaned into him, letting him continue the pattern of kisses. "Bella, I'm so fucking in love with you. I want to just leave with you, right now. I want to show you what you mean to me, the way you make me feel. Let's just go, _I need you_. Let's be invisible," he whispered intensely in my ear.

I wanted to say yes so badly. But it was family night, and we couldn't very well just bail on Masen and the others. Not to mention the very important _task_ he had to complete tonight. I touched my hand to his cheek. "I love you. In ridiculous amounts, I love you. We can't leave though. Do you want to bum out the little boy to my left?"

A stupid tear fell down my cheek and he smoothed it away with his thumb. We stared at each other in desperation.

Suddenly Edward looked over my head, his eyes going wide. "Shit. SHIT!" he whispered frantically. He took my face in both of his hands. "Stay here baby, okay? Just stay right here, _don't leave me_. I'll be right back. This might be my only chance!"

Before he got up to leave, he brushed his lips lightly against mine, and I was thoroughly confused as to what the hell was going on.

I turned to see where he was going and caught a glimpse of strawberry blonde hair as the door closed.

_Holy fucking shit_, Tanya followed us here! She actually followed us here! I thought back to our public displays of affection just moments ago. Did she see us? I really didn't think so, considering my hair was still attached to my scalp. I immediately wondered if he was going to break up with her right in the lobby, for the entire room to see.

_Who gives a shit where he does it?! It's happening! _

I tried to concentrate on the movie but I only caught the last scene. Five minutes later the credits were rolling and Edward still hadn't returned. To say that I was freaking out would be an understatement. My other half was out there as we speak, left to fend for himself against the wrath of Tanya. I wanted to be out there with him, even though it almost certainly wasn't my place to be.

The lights came on and Alice stretched her arms high over her head. "Where did Edward go?" she asked, looking around us.

I gave her a weary look. "Apparently he had a _visitor_," I said, nodding towards the door. Between the look on my face and the tone of my voice, she didn't need a hint as to who it was.

Alice froze. "Oh. No she did NOT!" she yelled as quietly as she could manage.

Before I could respond, Masen grabbed my hand. "Did you like it Aunt Bella?" he asked.

I smiled. "It was hilarious little man. You ready for Chuck E. Cheese? I want some pizza!"

"Yeah, me too. And I want you to play some games with me okay?" he asked.

"Of course I will buddy," I said. He might have been the only guy I'd be hanging out with tonight, depending on how things went.

Alice informed the rest of the group about the situation before we left the confines of the theater. I looked back and everyone had a solemn look on their face as we went into the lobby. Jasper squeezed my shoulder in reassurance. "Don't sweat it, Bells. We got your back."

I smiled at him and patted his hand, exhaling slowly. The circumstances couldn't get much worse, but at least my support system was incredible.

Edward was arguing with her when we walked out, looking absolutely exasperated. Tanya glanced away from Edward and her eyes raked over us as her expression changed from anger to delight.

"Yay, I get to see the relatives again! I heard you were having a family night and I thought I'd surprise you all and tag along!" She grinned at each one of them until she got to me. Her eyes locked with mine, quickly changing her smile into a grimace.

"Where did you hear that?" I blurted without even thinking. Oh man, I was just _asking_ for trouble.

"Edward told me," she sneered through tight lips. "I had plans to meet with _my_ boyfriend after he had dinner and a movie with his family. I saw the Volvo in the parking lot, and decided to join them." She paused slightly before continuing. "What are _you_ doing here anyway, Bella?"

The way she said "_my_ boyfriend" definitely didn't go unnoticed by me.

_Did she know? _

Before I could answer, Rose cut in. "Bella is part of our big happy family. Tanya, is it?" She was so good at the polite bitch approach.

"Oh, well whatever," she said in a condescending tone. "C'mon Edward honey, let's go. We'll meet you there everyone!"

Edward looked at me desperately. His hair was standing straight up, and I knew he had been pulling at it in frustration. I came to the conclusion that they were still a _happy_ couple.

I smiled at him encouragingly, letting him know it was okay. Maybe he could break up with her in the car. Maybe he could leave her on the side of the road. Either way, my anxiety was off the charts. The fact that things were happening this way certainly wasn't ideal. But nothing had gone right for us from the get go. Why would it be any different now? As we walked out the door, I typed out a quick text to Edward.

_Go for it, babes. If she totally flips her shit, call the cops. Breathe. I love you._

Ten seconds later, my phone beeped back.

_I'm all over this. We belong to each other baby, she can't stop us now. I love you._

I read his words over and over again, repeating them to myself for reassurance. I tried to keep my thoughts positive, praying that everything would go smoothly for Edward.

It was the moment we had been waiting for.

_Please God, just let this be it._

****************************************************

**Dun Dun Duuuuuun.....**

**Next chapter, Tanya gets tossed out on her ass. And we get to go to Chuck E. Cheese. What a magical place!**

**Speaking of magical places, head on over to the forum, won't you? (Hi girls from the thread! *waves maniacally*)http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)?f=44&t=4148#p472374**

**Also, the EPOV non-sex sex is posted! I have been told it's hotter than the BPOV version....why don't you be the judge? ****http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)?sid=5832**** or just view my profile and you can find it here on ffnet!**

**To the readers--I just wanted to say thanks for the support, kind words, and above all else, your patience. I love every word you guys write to me, I truly do. So write me some more okay?! Review me! Thanks! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here we go ya'll...the moment of truth.**

**I'm nervous....oh Jeez! :/**

**First thing's first. I was pleasantly surprised to learn that Show and Don't Tell has been nominated for a Moonlight Award in two different categories: Best AU-Human and Best Author! It's crazy, and I'm thrilled to death, to say the least. (Thanks to Lee26 for bringing it to my attention!) Anyway, voting starts August 18th and goes through Sept 1st, and here's the link: http://themoonlightawards(dot)yolasite(dot)com/ I'll post it again with the next chapter when voting opens up. So thank you guys, for everything. My readers never cease to amaze me----love ya guys and gals!!!**

**Isabel.....well...the girl practically co-wrote this shit. She's amazing, for real. I love her to death, and you should too!**

**Thanks Twilightzoner....You are all kinds of awesome! :)**

**I don't own Twilight, and my heart is beating out of my chest right now. GAH!! Hope this lives up to your expectations.............**

**I give you chapter 19, and P.S. I found that listening to "Never Think" (Do I really need to tell you who this is by?) helps set the mood for the last part of this chapter. The song doesn't coincide with the chapter, nor is it a necessity for reading. But for those who like to set the mood with music, I suggest the sweet and sultry tones of our number one boy. Enjoy! :)**

**********************************************************************************

I rode with Alice, Jasper, and Masen to the restaurant. The silence was deafening as we drove morosely towards our destination. Masen had to use the bathroom before we left, so we would be the last ones to arrive. I wondered what would be waiting for us when we got there. I talked with Masen to keep my thoughts occupied and my mood light. If I reflected on the current situation, I would start hyperventilating.

"Momma, is Ms. Denali coming with us to Chuck E. Cheese?" Masen asked, fiddling with the book in his lap.

Alice and Jasper exchanged looks. "I'm not sure honey. Would that bother you?" Alice asked.

Masen sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "I dunno. My friends in the other class say she's not nice sometimes. And Uncle E gets sad when she's there. She even makes Aunt Bella mad. I want everyone to be happy so we can have fun."

I kicked myself internally. I should have known that he would be picking up on so much. I would make damn sure that we sheltered him from as much drama as possible tonight.

Jasper chimed in. "Masen, none of us are going to be sad. We're going to have fun, I promise buddy."

He seemed to relax and I knew that Jasper's reassurance made him feel better. His daddy would never lie to him and he knew that.

We pulled into the parking lot and walked up to the building cautiously. I saw Edward, Emmett and Rose standing out front, talking animatedly. _Tanya was nowhere to be found_. As soon as Edward saw me, he ran towards me with a somber expression on his face. My heart did flip-flops as I waited to hear my fate. Was he with her, or were they through? I had no idea, but I was dying to find out. When he reached me, he grabbed my hand and pulled us between two big SUVs in the parking lot.

He just looked at me a moment, trying to catch his breath. I glanced over to see the family walk into the building, leaving us to ourselves. I brought my attention back to the man I loved. He seriously looked like he might pass out at any second.

"It's okay, just take a deep breath," I said, rubbing his back.

He looked at me with his crumpled pain face. "It was too easy."

I slid my hand from his back and clasped our fingers together. "What was, Edward? Just spit it out."

"I walked her to her car, and I said very slowly and deliberately 'Tanya, I'm breaking up with you.' She smiled and said 'Okay Edward' and ruffled my hair. Before I could continue, she drove away. I already called Kate and told her if she valued her sister's well-being, she'd get her ass on a plane as soon as possible."

"And what did Kate say to that?" I asked hesitantly.

He ran his hand through his hair roughly. "She said she'd call work and take the next flight out. But in case that isn't fast enough, I'm going to call Tanya's therapist after dinner. Hopefully he'll be willing to call and check up on her. Maybe even an emergency session, if she needs it."

I pushed the hair out of his eyes before cupping his face. "It's going to be all right Edward. You've done all you can do, it's out of your control now."

He leaned down, brushing his lips softly against mine and gripping my hips tightly. He pulled his mouth away from mine slowly, a small smile playing on his lips. I could still see the apprehension clear on his face. He looked so tense, and I just wanted him to be happy. "Why are you still upset?"

He shrugged. "Because like I said, it was just too easy. It's not like her to just lie down and take things. I have a bad feeling, Bella. I don't think we're done with her."

I squeezed his hands forcefully. "Whatever she has planned for us, well, she can just bring it. Kate will be here soon enough, and we'll get Tanya's therapist on the phone. Past that, we are completely out of this situation, babes. _It has nothing to do with us anymore_."

He looked into my eyes a long moment before wrapping me in his arms. "You're right, Bella. You're always fucking right," he whispered into my hair.

I sighed in contentment. "I know I am. Hey come here. Closer," I snuggled into Edward, holding him as tightly as I could. I was unable to wipe the smile off of my face. "You're single now," I whispered gleefully, looking up to meet his eyes.

Edward beamed at me. "Not for much longer baby. Don't forget, I have a question to ask you later." He leaned down, pressing his soft lips against mine. The kiss started out innocent but soon turned into something much different. The fact of the matter was that nothing was standing in our way now. Sure, the Tanya _drama_ was far from over, but my beautiful boy was free from her now, and in the moment, that was all that mattered to me. I gripped his hair roughly, pulling him farther into me. He pushed me into the nearest vehicle as he broke our kiss and caressed my neck with his tongue.

"I love you so much. I want you, and now I can finally have you. All of you," he whispered breathlessly before sucking forcefully on my neck. I moaned softly, pulling his face back up to mine. I kissed him roughly, all tongues and teeth and urgency. "You can have all of me, Edward," I whispered against his lips. "I want every part of me to belong to you." A growl ripped from his chest as he grabbed me by the hips and slammed me back into the Escalade behind me, attacking me deliciously with his mouth. We jumped about a mile in the air as the loud alarm started blaring from it. He dropped his head to my chest and I kissed his messy hair, laughing. "We should probably go," I giggled, trying to catch my breath.

He took my hands and pulled me away from the vehicle, smiling sheepishly and breathing heavily. "I almost forgot we were in public," he mused.

"I almost forgot we were on earth," I sighed unevenly, straightening my sweater. Edward chuckled, pulling me close and wrapping his arm securely around my shoulder. I embraced his waist with both of my arms as tightly as I could, and I knew I would never be able to let him go tonight.

_Bring it on Tanya; you are not taking this man away from me. _

We walked into _Chuck E. Cheese_, searching until we found the family in a corner booth in the back. We walked up to the table _hand in hand_, and everyone stopped talking as we approached them.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Rose asked, flashing an all-knowing smirk.

We smiled shyly but said nothing. I looked over to Alice and her eyes were glistening with tears. "Alice what's wrong?" I asked, sliding in the booth to give her a hug.

"I'm just so happy. I love you two so much, and things are finally going to happen for you," she cried into my shoulder.

"Oh Alice," I murmured, trying to keep my tears at bay. I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around the both of us, immediately recognizing Edward's touch. He kissed us both on the top of our heads. "My girls," he sighed. "Come on now. Break it up, I'm starving."

Edward crawled in next to me and we started perusing the menu. "Don't even bother. We got sick of waiting for you two, the pizzas are ordered," Jasper said.

"Thanks guys," Edward muttered. He caught my eye and winked jovially. I tried to wipe the stupid grin off of my face, but it just wouldn't go away. I looked up at Edward, and he had the same look of wonder in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Bella," he whispered against my skin.

Before I got a chance to answer, I received a straw wrapper to the cheek.

Masen and Emmett started laughing loudly. "I got her Uncle Emmett!"

"Yeah you did, Buddy. Good shot!" Emmett boomed.

Edward clasped our fingers underneath the table, resting our hands on his leg. "Thanks a lot Mase!" I teased.

He and Emmett high-fived, and I rolled my eyes through my laughter. Suddenly they stopped laughing. They stopped laughing, and Edward's grip on my hand was all of a sudden painful. I met Jasper's eyes and he looked serious. Too serious. I turned my head to the left, and there she was, standing at the foot of our table.

"I'm sorry I'm late guys. I had to run home and check my messages. My sister is flying in tonight, isn't that great?" Tanya asked brightly. "Scooch over Eddie," she murmured. Her eyes met mine, and if looks could kill, I'd be a goner.

Edward didn't move. I didn't know what to do. I was having a difficult time breathing as I felt Ali grasp my other hand under the table, squeezing in reassurance. Edward rubbed his thumb forcefully over the top of my hand. I tightened my grip on him, assuring him that I wouldn't let go. I was _never_ letting go.

I chanced a look at Edward's face and he looked like he was ready to explode with anger. The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife and choke on it. "Tanya," he spoke angrily, staring straight ahead. It was obvious that he was trying to keep it together. Before he could continue, he was interrupted by a little voice across the table.

"Uncle E, what's wrong?" Masen asked quietly. I immediately thought back to his comments in the car. _Uncle E gets sad when she's there. She even makes Aunt Bella mad._ He couldn't do this in front of Masen.

"Nothing, buddy. Everything's okay." He flashed his nephew a quick smile before turning his attention back to Tanya. "Let's go outside Tanya," he said calmly.

As the words left his mouth, the waitress brought the pizzas to our table. "Not a chance sweetie! I'm so hungry I could eat a horse. We'll go later," Tanya chimed, physically pushing Edward over as she slid into the booth. His grip on my hand never faltered, but he did move our hands farther under the table, making sure we weren't visible to her. I looked around the table at the very solemn looking faces of my friends. They were either exchanging weary glances or staring down at their pizza like it was the most fascinating thing they'd ever seen.

A new feeling enveloped me in that moment. Not anger, or sadness, want or need. _Fear_. Fear completely washed over me.

I looked over at Masen and he had a somber look on his face. I wanted to fix it. "Mase," I whispered.

He looked at me and I winked. "I'm going to eat all the pepperoni."

He giggled, and it was music to my ears. "You are not! I love the pepperoni!"

"You better hurry up and eat then, little man, before I scarf it all down!"

He took his attention away from Tanya and dug in.

_Let her eat the fucking pizza. Let her play her little games. As soon as the bitch was out of the building, she was getting put in her place. Permanently._

The conversation flowed cheerfully, keeping up the façade for Masen. It was obvious how strained we actually were. Emmett started making fun of me for my dancing skills from a couple weekends ago, and I threw my crust at him. I accused him of trying to out-gangsta Alice, with his 'Lil Wayne dance moves.

Emmett put his hands up in surrender. "Okay okay, truce. Love you, B," he smiled, tossing my crust back.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, rolling my eyes jokingly.

Edward squeezed my hand. I looked over and noticed that Tanya's hands were shaking. I kicked Alice under the table. "Talk to her before she goes bat shit," I said out of the corner of my mouth.

Alice looked at me exasperatedly, but complied. "So Tanya, tell us more about yourself," she said in strained politeness. Tanya went on for awhile as we kept on eating. I let go of my hold on Edward because my hand was starting to ache from our death grips. I rested my hand on his knee, tracing small circles. I could only imagine how anxious he was.

We began discussing Alice's pregnancy and the little bundle of joy we had to look forward to in about seven month's time. We went over plans for Masen's upcoming birthday party, asking him what kind of activities he wanted to have at the event. Much of the time we were silent, trying to ignore the strain of this outlandish situation.

"Aunt Bella, I'm totally going to eat the pineapple one, do you think I should?" Masen interrupted my thoughts, laughing and reaching for the pizza.

Tanya's head jerked up quickly. "You call her Aunt Bella?" she said flatly, glaring at Masen. Edward's head jolted up as he placed his hand over the top of mine and squeezed.

Masen looked up at his mom and dad before turning to Tanya. "Uh-huh." He was clearly confused.

"Well I guess you better start calling me Aunt Tanya then, _Masen_. _I'm_ your Uncle's girlfriend. _I'm_ the one that should have been invited into this family _first_," she spat at him. Masen winced at her harsh tone.

Edward turned to face her very quickly. The words "What in the hell" escaped his tight lips viciously, but Alice's voice overpowered the table before he could continue.

"Um, excuse me?!" she said in a shocked and livid tone. "Don't you _ever_ talk to my little boy that way!"

I grabbed Alice's hand underneath the table. "Ali, let me get him out of here first," I murmured. I said the next time Tanya attacked this little boy I was going to throw down, but it obviously couldn't be done in front him. I looked at Masen and he broke my heart. His eyes were wide and sad. His bottom lip protruded out slightly, tears just starting to well up in his eyes.

Alice nodded, looking over at Masen sorrowfully. I had to get him out of there before she flew across the table and ripped Tanya apart.

"Hey little man, are you ready to play some games now?" I asked excitedly.

He looked up and quietly said, "Okay."

"Good, cause it's on like donkey kong!" I yelled, trying to lighten the mood.

His face brightened a bit and I let out a sigh of relief. "You're going down like china town!" he bellowed, flexing his little muscles.

Edward was absolutely shaking against me. I grabbed his hand with both of mine and pulled it to my lap, trying to soothe him as much as I could with the simple gesture. I chanced a quick look at him. His eyes were watery with anger, his jaw set and tense. He shifted closer to me, trying to put as much distance between him and Tanya as possible. I slowly traced my fingers along the top of his hand and he moved it to the inside my leg, curling his fingers around the area just above my knee. He squeezed reassuringly, and I knew I had to remove Masen immediately so Tanya could get her ass handed to her.

Masen started climbing out of the booth, but Ali stopped him.

"Wait baby," she said, reaching for her son. He climbed over the table and jumped in his mother's arms. Alice's hugged him tightly as Jasper ruffled his hair and kissed the top of his head. I saw the angry tears start to form in Ali's eyes. "Love you buddy," Jasper told him softly. Masen gave his momma a kiss and wrapped an arm around Jasper's neck. "Love you Momma. Love you Daddy," he smiled.

My heart swelled at the emotional exchange and I tapped Edward's leg, motioning for him to scoot out. He let go of his grip on me, and my stomach turned as I silently grieved the loss of contact with him. They got up so we could leave and I avoided Tanya's evil glare at all costs. It wouldn't take much to set me off at this point. Masen ran off ahead of me and I kept my eyes forward, not looking back. As I walked away I heard Edward say "Outside, now!" rather violently.

I could tell Masen felt better as we started playing games, but I knew he was still a little upset. I couldn't believe she had the balls to walk in here and act like nothing had happened between her and Edward. And how the hell could she sit there and insult the heart and soul of this family? A sweet and innocent four year old boy? I wanted to cry and scream and hurt her all at the same time. Physically I was standing there with Masen, playing the crane game. Mentally, however, I was outside with Edward, desperate to know what was happening. Was she breaking down in public? Would he need to restrain her? Would he need to involve the authorities?

Five minutes later I saw Edward walking towards us swiftly, and I braced myself for the answers to my many questions. His expression was fuming, his chest rising and falling with his strained breathing. He looked exhausted, and I missed feeling him next to me. As he neared closer, his face softened from aggravation to a determined longing. Without a word, I grabbed the lapels of his jacket with my fists and pulled him to me, letting go and wrapping my arms around him. He squeezed me tightly and lifted me off the ground as we embraced. We both let out a groan of relief as our bodies came together again. He set me down slowly, looping his fingers in my belt loops and putting his forehead against mine. His breathing calmed gradually as I ran my hands over his chest and down to his arms soothingly.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, looking up at him with extreme concern in my eyes.

He shook his head. "I can't believe I let it get this far. Bella, I don't deserve you. You shouldn't have stuck around this long, putting up with this ridiculous situation. I can never begin to tell you how sorry I am."

His face was filled with pain and regret. Didn't he know that when he was miserable, I was too? "Hey," I shook him. "It's you and me, Edward. You know that. Now tell me it's over," I whispered, cupping his face in my hands and sweeping my thumbs across his cheekbones.

"It's over," he breathed, pulling my hands from his face and kissing both of them. "For good, baby. She cried and freaked out, but it's over. _I'm yours_."

"You always were," I murmured, smiling softly and wrapping my arms around his torso underneath his jacket. His breath hitched and he leaned down, pressing his lips softly to mine. "I can't stop kissing you," he whispered, almost to himself.

"Then don't," I murmured, bringing my lips to his once more. I pulled back minutely. "Are you sure she's gone?"

"Oh yeah, she's gone. I watched her drive away. She hates me now. Isn't that fan-fucking-tastic?" he whispered, finally flashing me the grin I loved so much.

"It sure is babes," I beamed at him, but my face fell slightly with my next question. "Will you tell me what happened?"

He kissed my forehead, pulling me against him. "Of course I will, baby. But here might not be the best place to do it. Later, okay?" I nodded and he kissed me once more before kneeling down by Masen. "Mase, look at Uncle E for a sec."He turned towards his uncle, putting his little hands on Edward's shoulders. "Masen, I will never let anyone talk to you like that again, okay buddy? Don't let her make you sad, you'll never have to see her again, ever."

"Okay Uncle E," he said. "But why did she say that she's your girlfriend? I thought you loved Aunt Bella."

I chuckled as I looked down at my two boys.

Edward smiled crookedly up at me before turning his attention back to his nephew. "I do love her buddy. Ms. Denali is not my girlfriend." He paused momentarily, then whispered, "Do you think if I ask Aunt Bella to be my girlfriend, she'd say yes?"

Masen's eyes lit up as he smiled and cupped his hand to Edward's ear, "She would say yes, Uncle E, because I think she loves you too."

Edward scooped Masen up in his arms and we had a little group hug. _They made me so happy._

The boys finished their game while I walked into the area where our booth was. Emmett and Jasper were playing a racing game as Rose and Alice watched. I strolled over to my friends, bumping Alice with my shoulder. She just shook her head, and I gave her a hug.

"He's okay Ali. Edward fixed it," I encouraged.

She smiled up at me. "Thanks Bella. I just can't believe that even happened."

Before I knew it, Masen ran up and jumped in Jasper's lap, helping him finish the race. I felt a pair of warm hands on my hips and Edward's soft lips press into my hair. I leaned back into him.

"Dude, are you done with the crazy yet?" Jasper asked him, his eyes never leaving the game.

"Beyond done, Jazz," Edward sighed, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Good thing," Rose said in a revolted tone. "I was two seconds away from taking her out myself."

"I am so sorry about this, guys. I knew I hadn't seen the last of her, after that docile breakup at the theater. But I had no idea she would involve all of you like that," Edward groaned sadly, running his hand through his hair.

"It's okay Edward," Alice said reassuringly. "None of us blame you for this. We know you were trying to do the right thing. At least it's done with, right?"

He breathed a sigh of relief. "It's completely over. Actually, can we just pretend that part of my life never even existed?"

"Sounds good to me," Rose huffed.

I grinned timidly up at him. "Me too," I said gently.

Edward took my hand and pressed his lips gently against it. "Come with me baby," he spoke softly. He gazed up at me as his mouth lingered against my skin, and I saw nothing but love staring back at me. Nothing but everything I had ever wanted. We moved in unison, walking towards a darkened hallway that wouldn't exactly conceal us, but would still give us some of the privacy we desperately needed.

I leaned back against the wall, and our eyes never moved from each other. My heart stuttered unevenly as my body tingled from the sheer magnitude of this moment. Edward's face was twisted in what I could only describe as pure adulation. It was all for me, and I would cherish every moment this beautiful man chose to love me. He held my hand tentatively, our hands quivering together from his trembling. "I'm Edward Cullen. Or Uncle E if you prefer," he whispered determinedly. I couldn't even try to stop the tears as they began to fill my eyes.

"I'm Bella Swan, Masen's teacher," I murmured, taking his other hand and holding it between us.

His smile nearly knocked me over, and I let out a shaky breath as he asked his next question. "I'm single, Ms. Swan. Are you?"

"Yes," I whispered.

He brought his hands to my face, gently stroking it with the tips of his fingers. He swallowed thickly, and I was lost once more. "Will you be mine?" he pleaded, a shudder visibly passing through him as he clasped my hand to his chest. His face mere centimeters from mine, allowing his sweet breath to sweep across my skin.

"Yes," I breathed through my tears, closing my eyes tightly and yearning to have his arms around me.

He seemed to know everything I needed as he surrounded me with his strong arms and buried his face into the crook of my neck. "Will you love me?" he whispered shakily against my skin. I pulled him tighter to me, pressing my lips against his throat and tasting the salty sweet flavor of him. I inhaled the scent of my Edward, and knew I wouldn't be able to survive without it again. The word _love_ didn't do our relationship justice. _This was more than love_. More than anything words would ever be capable of describing.

"I will _never _stop," I answered in the strongest voice I could muster.

"Never," he repeated, his voice barely a murmur. We held each other tightly, silently and unwaveringly proclaiming eternity to one another. I pulled back to look in his eyes, and his tears were threatening to spill over.

I brushed mine away with the back of my hand before sniffling. "Are you crying?" I laughed happily. My eyes shined at him in adoration as I traced his facial features.

"I'm crying," he said tenderly. "And I love you."

"I love you," I answered quickly, not wanting to miss a moment in expressing my devotion to him. I closed the distance, holding his face more securely in my hands and kissing him with my entire heart and soul. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I was completely oblivious to the busy noises and the many people that were only several feet away from us. It didn't matter where we were. Nothing existed but the love of my life and I. Our lips moved passionately and blissfully together, our smiles barely contained as ecstasy began to overshadow our intense emotions. We made it through this, and I was never going to be apart from him again. I suddenly heard someone clear their throat behind us. I groaned in annoyance but paid it no attention as I swept my tongue along Edward's bottom lip. I heard the throat clearing a little louder this time and Edward's lips froze against mine. "What?" he grumbled, kissing my lips chastely. I looked over his shoulder to see Alice smiling knowingly at us.

She flashed me an apologetic look before addressing Edward. "Come on, Lover boy. You two should probably break it up, this is an establishment for children, remember? Why don't you go play some games with your nephew?"

He didn't acknowledge Ali, just beamed at me with the most earth-shattering crooked smile I've ever seen him produce. I smiled so widely back at him my face was aching. He kissed me again, softer and slower this time but with just as much passion.

"Edward," Alice whined in frustration. "Come _on_, you're going to get us kicked out of here for public indecency!"

He groaned reluctantly and kissed my hand as I felt him being pulled away by Alice. I pulled him back to me, telling her to chill the hell out. I turned back to Edward, my hands moving to his hips. "We have Masen tonight babes, we have to try to keep a lid on this anyway," I murmured, trailing the back of my finger along the zipper of his pants. He exhaled sharply, his eyes rolling back a bit.

"You are going to kill me, Bella," he groaned. "We'll figure something out," he whispered against my bottom lip before sucking it in between his. "Just behave yourself in the meantime," he murmured in a scolding tone.

I kissed him once more before allowing Ali to pull him away from me. "Go," I smiled. "I'll see you in a bit." My heart clenched sadly as I watched the distance grow between us.

"Bella?" he crooned as Alice looped her elbow with his and led him farther away. He stumbled a bit in resistance as she heaved him backwards.

"What baby?" I answered, giggling cheerfully.

"I love you," he replied, never taking his shimmering eyes off of me as little Alice tried to manhandle her brother. He resisted her attempts. "Bella?" he called once more. The distance between us was increasing, but our joyful laughter was holding strong.

"Edward?" I sighed dreamily.

"With everything I have," he declared earnestly, clasping his hands over his heart. His expression went from playful to meaningful, and I knew right then and there that he was the only man I would ever be capable of loving.

Alice finally dragged him around the corner and out of my sight. My body started shaking violently as my emotions finally caught up with me. I sat down at the nearest table, refusing to wipe the happy expression from my face. Moments later, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I flipped it open and read my text.

_Bella?_

I laughed erratically as I realized that Ali's futile attempts wouldn't stop my boyfriend from reaching me. My breath caught at that thought. _My boyfriend._ That wasn't a strong enough word either, to describe what he was to me.

_What is it baby? :)_

I smiled as my phone went off a minute later, indicating his reply.

_I promise to make you coffee every morning. I promise to put the toilet seat down. I promise not to hog the covers. I promise to love you each and every day, for the rest of my existence._

I couldn't take it anymore. Overwhelming sobs racked through my body and just as I stood to go find Edward, he was in front of me, anticipating my needs once more. He held out his hand for me to take, and I seized it tightly between the two of mine. I held onto him for dear life as we ran out of the building together in blurry euphoria. He unlocked his car, crawling into the backseat eagerly. I didn't wait for an invitation to climb on top of him, straddling his waist.

We held onto each other with everything we had, gazing in desperation as our heaving breaths began to slow. I felt the mood shift from frenzied desire to overwhelming emotion. We were completely enveloped in one another. He kissed away the tears that had fallen onto my cheeks, his hands holding my face so delicately I barely felt them. I reveled in the soft purple and pink shadows that played on the angles of his face from the darkening twilight sky. "Don't cry baby," he whispered, kissing each of my eyelids. "I adore you, Bella. I _adore_ you. Please don't cry."

I kissed his lips over and over again. "Happy tears," I smiled, snuggling into him as he rubbed soothing circles along my back. I found my lips against his once more because they simply refused to tolerate the distance. I felt myself tremble against his warm body, and I was unable to control my emotions any longer. He pulled back and looked at me intently. "Thank you, Bella," he whispered, closing his eyes. "Thank you for loving me. For not giving up on me. Everything is so clear now, baby. I _know_ now." His lips swept across mine once more. I raked my hands through his hair, looking deeply into his eyes. "Tell me, Edward," I breathed against his heated flesh. He pulled me closer as his words came out forceful and determined.

"My sole purpose in this life is to love you."

I cried out softly, letting his affection pierce straight into my heart. I had so much I wanted to say but in that moment, I had a difficult time vocalizing it. "Please, just," I paused unable to find my words as the tears continued to stream down my cheeks. He sat up further in his seat, holding me so tight to him I could barely move, not that I would ever dream of it. His lips ghosted across mine, and I felt our warm tears combine together as they slid from our eyes onto our cheeks. "What is it, love?" he whispered, leaning down and pressing his wet mouth against my throat. "I'll give you anything, Bella. I'll give you everything I have. Tell me what you need, baby," he groaned deliciously against my skin.

"You can't," my breath caught, interrupting my words once more. I exhaled slowly and fought through my emotions to continue. "Don't ever stop loving me, Edward. Please, you can't ever let me go," I whimpered pleadingly, pulling him further into me. I felt his tongue caress the side of my neck in between the soft kisses he administered. "Never let me go, Edward," I repeated breathlessly.

He lifted his head, allowing our eyes to connect profoundly. He pressed his lips to mine and whispered the most beautiful words that I had only ever dreamed of hearing. His voice was barely a whisper as he declared himself to me.

"I'm going to keep you forever, Bella. I'm going to love you _forever_."

_Forever. _

*****************************************************************

**The forum, if anyone wants to discuss: http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)?f=44&t=4148#p472374**

**I have a favor, my dear readers. Even if you've never reviewed before, and even if you've never wanted to....I'm dying to get some feedback on this chapter. Even if you just type one word, letting me know what you thought or felt, I would be incredibly overjoyed. So come on ladies (and gentlemen) let me hear it, I'm desperate for those reviews!!! Thank you! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh, my lovely, lovely ladies. Well over 400 reviews from both sites on chapter 19.**

**You guys are spoiling me. Keep it up! I love, love, love hearing from you. Now I must apologize for this long A/N.**

**First, voting is open for moonlight awards. SADT is nominated for best AU-Human and Best Author. If you guys could just take a minute and vote for me, I'd really appreciate it! :D Here's the link: http://themoonlightawards(dot)yolasite(dot)com/**

**Next, a playlist is mentioned in this chapter, and it really sets the uh....mood. Here it is: http://www(dot)playlist(dot)com/playlist/17630384651**

**I'm going on vacay, so it will be a little longer of a wait for the next chapter. I also think it's important for me to catch EPOV up to SADT, so their POVs coincide. I plan to do that as well before I move forward with the main story. It is going to be so important to get both sides of the story from here on out, so I implore you to read EPOV while I'm on hiatus. Link: ****http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)?sid=5832**** or just click on my profile! : )**

**Thank you's:**

**To my "parter in crime" Tiff AKA sixeightshuffle for easing my fears with this chapter. If you don't read her story, Breaking Bella, do yourself a ginormous favor and read it....it is all kinds of amazing genius. No joke. Love you woman!!**

**To my beta and so much more, Isabel. You keep this little story afloat...and a lot of times my sanity. Don't know what I'd do without you, girl. For real. Love you hard.**

**Twilightzoner for keeping my head out of my ass and helping me keep my writing in check. Thanks dear!**

**And to my readers. Your words keep me going, especially when I'm ready to freak the fuck out. Which I'm about to do right now. Alright, go! Read! :D**

**Over 9,000 words BB's. Dim the lights, pour some wine, turn on my playlist and enjoy!**

**Twilight not mine.**

*******************************************************************

The drive home was quiet in a wonderful sort of way. The only sounds were Masen yawning from the backseat, the low volume of the song playing on the radio, and the contented sighs coming from Edward and me.

We held hands across the seat, linking our fingers together tightly. We stared at each other unabashedly. I mean, he was driving and yet there wasn't a single instant where he wasn't focusing on me. It was too much to handle, and yet it was never enough. I was so relieved, and thrilled to no end, but I was so incredibly overwhelmed. I tried to think back to my life before Edward. Before he sauntered into my classroom, all nervous and breathtaking. I just couldn't remember a time before him. He woke me up inside. He brought me to life. I never knew what I was missing until it was standing there in front of me with messy bronze hair. What we had was cosmic. It was undeniable and meant to be. _It was kismet_. Not being together was going against nature, and we were done with that. He broke up with _her_. He did it, it was done. Happiness couldn't even begin to describe the way I felt. Everything was as it should be in this small moment of time.

I looked over at Edward devotedly. My palms were sweaty, and I could barely breathe. My chest was so heavy, I felt like crying. I could feel my pulse through my temples and my stomach churn over and over.

_Why the hell am I so nervous?_

When he _was_ paying attention to the road, my eyes never left his profile. I didn't know if I could survive taking my eyes off of him for even a minute. Every time he looked over at me and we connected once more, my heart lurched and heaved in the most satisfying way.

His eyes burned into mine, head tilted down and lips parted. "I know baby, it's intense," he whispered, pulling my hand to his face and kissing it relentlessly. Our hands were trembling together, and I knew that we were just barely hanging onto our restraint by a thread.

I loved that he knew exactly what I was going through, and I didn't even have to say a word. Obviously we weren't going to do much physically with Masen there tonight, and I was really okay with that. We had the rest of our lives, as he once said. We decided that we would take Masen to my house for the night, just in case Tanya decided to drop in at Edward's for a night cap. I pushed any thoughts of _her_ out of my mind. I was just happy knowing that Edward would be holding _me_ in his arms and sleeping in _my_ bed.

My phone started vibrating in my pocket and I flipped it open. Alice.

"Hey girl," I murmured happily, not even attempting to bring myself out of the daze I was in.

"Hey Miss Thang," she trilled softly. "I need to talk to you about something very near and dear to your heart."

"Okay," I said slowly. "What's that?"

"Duh, Bella. Hot, passionate 'ding dong the bitch is gone' in your face, fuck me sideways seeeeex! Hello?!" she yelled into the phone.

I cringed as Edward's head jerked up and his eyebrows lifted, causing him to look all sexy and surprised. Damn Alice and her big mouth. But I had to chuckle at her, because she was just so freaking hilarious. "Um, Alice? We have your child tonight, have you forgotten?"

"Um, Bella?" she mocked. "You do realize that said child lives with me 24/7 right? How do you think Jasper fertilized my egg with his sperm? Immaculate conception? I'm much too deceitful and perverted for such a holy act."

I laughed louder now, not able to contain it any longer. "Wow, Alice. Just, _wow_."

Edward looked over at me with a puzzled expression, but he was smiling because I was smiling, and I loved him so God damn much in that moment. I tugged on his hand and leaned over to give him a chaste kiss. I couldn't help myself. My heart did summersaults as his finger ran over his lips and his smile broadened. Amazingly enough, I managed to bring my attention back to Ali. "Well, I don't really know how I feel about that."

"Oh please, Bella. I'm giving you the golden ticket, now shut the hell up and get a pen and paper," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," I muttered, digging in my purse for a pen and an old receipt. "Okay, what?"

"All right," she sang. "Step number one. You will find the Bear soundtrack in Masen's bag. Use it, live by it. After he's fallen asleep, turn it on to medium volume. Medium volume, Bella. Too loud or too soft and you can kiss your piece of ass goodbye."

"Come on, Alice. Are you serious with this?" I asked incredulously.

"As a heart attack baby. I don't want you two to combust from all of your built up bodily fluids. Gross," she murmured.

"Alice, you are disgusting," I tried to sound revolted, but I couldn't help but giggle at her. "Fine then, get on with it."

"Why, I thought you'd never ask," she smiled. "Step two, find three pillows and wedge them between the wall and the headboard."

I rolled my eyes and did a full on belly laugh at that one. The whole thing was just so awkward and hilarious.

"What the hell is she saying to you?" Edward chuckled.

"I'll tell you later, babes," I whispered.

"Stop talking to him and focus!" Alice yelled. "Step three, lock your door. Obviously. Step four, turn your radio on as well; again, not too loud, not too soft. And step five, don't be a loud ass! Less can be more, if you catch my drift."

"Alice, while I appreciate the sentiment, we can…just….wait," I drifted off as I watched Edward lick his pouty lips and run his hand through his disheveled hair.

_Fuck_.

"No, Bella," she spoke a little softer this time. "I feel horrible that tonight of all nights you have Masen. If the bed and breakfast wasn't non-refundable, we totally would have rescheduled. Masen won't wake up, sweetie. Just stick to my sexin' list, and enjoy yourself. You've both waited long enough."

"Thanks Alice," I whispered, my eyes threatening to tear up again.

"It's no problem, honey. Now, I will never be discussing my brother's sex life again. I'm going to go to my husband and get these disturbing thoughts out of my head. See how much I love you, Bella? Scarring myself in such a way?"

"Yeah, yeah," I laughed. "I love you too, Ali."

"I know, what's not to love?" she giggled. "Can I talk to my brother a minute?"

I handed him the phone as he flashed me a questioning look.

"Why are you tormenting my girlfriend?" he chuckled into the phone.

_Oh my God. Say that again, you sexy bastard._

"Okay, Ali," he said softly as she spoke. "I will." He paused while Alice continued. "I will!" he said more forcefully. "Okay, love you too. Bye."

"What did she say?" I asked as he handed my phone back.

"I have no clue. She said 'make sure Bella listens to me, follow the list religiously and just relax'."

I giggled, shaking my head. "Later," I whispered, nodding in Masen's direction.

We parked in my driveway and Edward shut the car off.

"Uncle E, can I just watch one bear before I go to bed?" Masen asked groggily.

"Yeah, but jammas first," Edward replied. "He's not going to even make it to Shadow," he said quietly to me. I hoped he _didn't_ make it to Shadow. That character seriously annoyed me.

"I am too!" Masen said crankily.

I chuckled and grabbed Masen's bag as Edward got him out of the car. He carried him to the door in one arm, and held my hand with the other.

We walked in and I brought Masen into the spare bedroom so he could change. "I'll be right outside the door if you need anything, little man."

"I'm a big boy, Aunt Bella. I don't need help," he grumbled. I laughed as I closed the door behind me. He was so tired.

I walked towards Edward slowly, my smile playful. His eyes were smoldering, sending tingles all throughout my body.

"Get here faster," he murmured deeply.

I giggled and picked up my pace, finally reaching him and molding my body to his. It was divine.

"So what did Ali have to say?" he asked, running his finger tips along my neck.

"Um," I started blankly. How could I form words when he was touching me like that? So instead, I just pulled the list out of my pocket and showed him.

As he read it, his eyebrows raised and his lips pursed. Ugh. That stubble. That hair. That _mouth_. He was driving me absolutely crazy by just existing. Maybe the _sexin' list_ was a golden ticket after all.

He folded the piece of paper back up and slid it in my front pocket, his fingers grazing my upper thigh. Suddenly he pulled me by the pocket, causing my body to crash into his. "And what do you think about this list?" he whispered, dragging his teeth along the side of my neck and over to my collarbone.

_Flengen youghsefly._

"I um, ugh yeah…I don't know," I breathed as his hands slid down my back and underneath my shirt, his fingers tracing up and down my spine.

"I think we can make it happen, don't you?" he murmured into my neck as his fingers slid underneath the clasp of my bra.

We both let out shaky breaths as I grabbed his hands and pulled them out of my shirt. "Masen," I whispered breathlessly.

Without a word, he closed the distance between us, letting our lips touch, but neither one of us moved. Our mouths remained pressed against one another, our breaths filling each other up and our hearts pounding from the suspense of who would give in first. Finally we reached our breaking point at the same time, our lips pushing and molding around each other passionately. I slowed our kiss to a lazy and torturous pace.

"Tease," he breathed into my mouth, grabbing my ass and pulling our hips together roughly. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth slightly before running my tongue along it.

He squeezed my ass harder, and I let out a quiet whimper. He seemed to just drag them out of me, I had no control over it. That cry of pleasure was all it took before his tongue met mine. It was unyielding, wet, and beautiful. _I needed more, I needed it all. Right now._

_What happened to being able to wait?_

I pulled away just a bit, both of us needing to catch our breath. He closed his eyes as I reluctantly removed his hands from my backside and put some space between us.

Edward looked at me like he was ready to pounce, his eyelids heavy with lust. "We need to get that boy to bed."

I took a step closer and ran my hand down his chest, stopping at his stomach. "Why?" I asked coyly from underneath my lashes. He let out a quiet moan as my hands slid under his shirt, tracing the planes of his abs in a circular, kneading motion.

"Bellaaaa….." he groaned as he grabbed my hand. "You know I almost bust when you do that innocence thing! God, it aches!" he cried dramatically, slumping over and cupping himself.

I laughed cheerfully, his humor distracting me from the ever building fire I felt inside of me. "Poor baby," I murmured softly. "I'll make it better in a little while. Because we can _absolutely_ make this happen," I smiled, dragging my nails over the front of his pants.

His eyes widened and he was beaming through shaky breaths. "Jesus, I love you Bella."

"I love you," I whispered ardently against his lips.

His eyes shined at me as he pressed his forehead gently against mine. He intertwined our fingers slowly, bringing our clasped hands behind me. "How did I get so lucky?"

We stared at each other for a few intense moments before Masen ran out of the other room and hopped on the couch, movie in hand.

As we walked over to Masen, I noticed we were both stretching and sighing loudly. I laughed at our futile attempts to try and keep it together and sat down next to him. "Which one did you bring buddy?"

"The sharing one," he yawned. "And Momma packed my Bear CD. Can we listen to it when I wake up tomorrow?"

Edward leaned down and took the movie from Masen. "Absolutely buddy," he said deeply. He turned and winked at me, causing my breathing to escalate once more.

_It was definitely happening tonight._

Edward put the movie in and sat back down. Masen climbed up and across us, his head in my lap and his feet in Edward's. He wrapped his nephew up in a blanket, running a hand over his head.

The fact that he was so good with Masen was doing nothing but turning me on.

As Masen directed his attention to the TV, Edward and I turned our attention toward each other, having a silent conversation that spoke in volumes.

Our body positions mirrored each other, elbows resting on the back of the couch, heads lying in our hands.

He leaned over and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. "I can't wait baby," he murmured intently, eyes dark and lips pursed together.

I didn't have to ask to know what he was referring to. "I know," I whispered, my smile slowly fading as he unleashed his full gaze on me. I felt my eyes glaze over in response as a small cry fell from my lips.

"I can't wait to show you how much I love you." He leaned over, sucking my earlobe in his mouth and massaging it with his tongue. "I can't wait to feel you naked underneath me," he whispered so low I barely heard him. He bit my earlobe, causing me to gasp. "I can't wait to feel you come on my cock." Our eyes connected, his expression one of unadulterated desire.

My eyes got wide as his words shifted from charming to devious and I suppressed a moan. _I loved dirty talking Edward_. I could literally feel myself aching for him. It was amazing to me how he could affect my body in such a way without even touching me. _God, when he did touch me….._

My eyes narrowed in pure longing. "How am I supposed to stay quiet if you say things like that?" I whispered playfully.

His breathing was coming out in short bursts as he ran his finger along my mouth. I parted my lips, inviting him in. His finger slid into my mouth slowly, and I sucked on it like I fucking meant it, never taking my eyes off of him. He watched my mouth eagerly as I worked his finger with my tongue. I had never wanted him more.

He eased his finger out of my mouth, his hand running through his hair and his eyes fluttering closed.

"Edward," I whispered forcefully. My body was trembling with the need to have him. I was having a hard time keeping it together. I wanted him inside of me so badly. To feel us connect in the one way we had yet to unite. I was just _dying_ for him to have his way with me.

Our eyes were smoldering for each other, and we never looked away as we both fought so hard to make it through this. So hard to hold on until we could let it all go. We were losing our battle. I forced myself to break our stare and saw that Masen was out like a light. _There truly was a God_. I nudged Edward and he lunged at me, burying his tongue in my mouth. It was heavy and it was pure relief. We were drowning in our need and I never wanted to come up for air. "Edward, take him," I pleaded softly into his mouth.

"I will, baby," he whispered between kisses. "I just couldn't wait another second."

_Kiss_.

"I had to feel you."

_Kiss_.

"Fuck, Bella."

I was entirely enraptured in that moment. The kid had to get in the bed. The CD had to be played. And our love had to be fucking made before I completely lost my ever-loving mind!

"Go Edward, please," I whispered urgently, pushing him away halfheartedly.

He stood up and ran his hand roughly through his hair, a soft _Jesus_ escaping his lips. He picked up Masen and carried him into the spare room as I shut the TV off.

I walked in just as he tucked Masen in and kissed his forehead. The moment was incredibly sweet, but I'd swoon over him later. My brain was clouded with desire and lust and _Edward_.

He turned from the bed, took one look in my eyes and attacked me in the way that every woman _wants_ to be attacked. His hands were pulling, his teeth were biting, his tongue was stroking, and I was _writhing_.

He walked me backwards swiftly and slammed me into the painted wall that proudly displayed our last endeavor. His palms rested flat on the surface above my head. The tip of his tongue assaulted my mouth, my throat my neck, my chest. I was going to come right there.

"Mmmm, remember the last time I had you right here?" he whispered against my throat, voice cracking. "Do you remember what I asked you?"

"I remember," I murmured breathlessly, pulling on his hair in encouragement to keep on doing whatever the hell it was that he was doing.

"Tell me," he said forcefully. His lips slid down my body, leaving a hot, wet trail. He knelt in front of me and lifted my shirt, placing sloppy kisses along my abdomen.

I took a deep breath, trying to remember how to form words. "You want to fuck me until I forget my name." It came out as more of a whimpering plea than an answer.

He looked up at me from beneath those long lashes, and I felt myself growing wetter with every touch and every stare. "Are you going to let me, baby?" he whispered darkly, dragging his tongue along the skin below my belly button.

I nodded fervently, not trusting my voice.

He stood back up and wrapped his arms around me, placing short, heavy kisses on my lips. "Let's find that CD, love."

_He didn't need to ask me twice._

I pushed away from the wall and dove for Masen's bag, rummaging around until I found the CD that I now loved more than most things in life. I rushed to the radio across the room, and immediately felt Edward behind me, thrusting that deliciously rock hard cock against my ass.

"Hurry, baby. I can't wait," he pleaded, running one hand between my inner thighs and cupping my breast with the other. I almost dropped the CD in my haste to get it in the damn player.

The first track started playing and I tried to adjust the volume to the right setting. "Does that sound medium to you?" I moaned as he pushed my hair to the side and licked the back of my neck.

_Fuck. Me._

"Edward, concentrate!" I almost yelled, frustrated with the need to just get it right so we could give into this uncompromising passion.

He reached around me with both arms, leaning against the shelf with one hand. His tongue dragged along my neck and his body insistently rubbed up against mine. With the other hand he adjusted the volume knob while I reached behind me and adjusted _his_ knob.

"That's medium, now let's go. If you aren't naked within thirty seconds I'm going to fucking collapse, I swear to Christ," he whispered fiercely, attacking my collarbone with his mouth once more.

His arms were around me again, pulling and tearing at the clothes that refused to rip as he walked me backwards out of the room. I literally didn't know if I would survive having sex with him. Could you die from an orgasm? If anyone had the power to kill with pleasure, it was definitely Edward Cullen.

It was pure chaos as soon as we walked out of the spare bedroom. I jumped in his arms as we crashed into wall after wall, our mouths impatient and our bodies hot from our need. I pulled his hair roughly as his tongue sunk below the neckline of my shirt, our hips slamming against each other in haste to close the distance that had been there for far too long. Through all the hazy, lust filled emotions, I suddenly remembered we were supposed to be quiet.

"Too loud, Edward," I cried as he popped the button to my jeans and pushed me audibly against the wall once more.

He never stopped his hands or his mouth from doing everything I wanted him to do. "Baby, too loud," I repeated breathlessly.

He dropped his head to my shoulder in defeat before lifting it to meet my gaze. His face was flushed, his breath was heaving and his eyes were pure fire.

_We had. To fucking. Go._

I kissed him once more before cupping his face in my hands. "Babes, we need to breathe. I have to get extra pillows, and we have to find something to play in our room, so we need to calm down for just a second," I sighed as I slid down his body, my feet hitting the floor. I pressed the top of my head against his chest, trying to compose myself.

I felt his chest rise and fall quickly as his arms encircled me. "Bella?"

I looked up at him in exasperation.

"Did you just say _our_ room?" he whispered happily, a smile playing on his lips.

_Talk about Freudian slip._

"I think I did," I grinned, kissing him softly once more.

He pressed his forehead to mine. "It was the most beautiful thing I've ever fucking heard."

I couldn't take this a minute longer.

"I _love_ you, Edward. I just _freaking _love you," I exhaled loudly, not able to put into words just how much.

He chuckled softly at my frustration. "I love you too, baby. Now let's get our work done so we can play."

"I'm ready to play," I whispered against his lips, my tongue sneaking out and sliding across his lips. I reached over and shut Masen's door tightly.

His arms wrapped around me as he walked behind me, our bodies pressed tightly together. I felt his hands resume their position at the recently undone button of my pants. He slid my zipper down slowly, and I staggered a bit as we made our way to the hall closet. "What do you want to play with?" he whispered softly, his tongue grazing the outside of my ear.

"You know," I whimpered as his teeth scraped along the back of my neck.

"Mmmmm, I think you're going to have to say it, Bella," he murmured against my skin. He dipped his hand inside my panties, cupping my dripping wet sex. I felt him shudder against me. It was exhilarating torture, and I never wanted it to end.

"I want your cock," I gasped as I felt his fingers slip in between my slick folds. He moaned softly in my ear and I immediately wanted to hear it again.

I placed my forehead against the cool door of the closet, spreading my legs further to give him access. "Where do you want it?" he whispered roughly, thrusting his hips against me as he slid two fingers inside me. He removed them quickly, and I cried out as he drew thick, lazy circles around my clit.

"In my mouth, in my--," I whimpered, not able to speak any longer.

"Say it, Baby," he ordered, sinking his fingers back in and curling them as he pumped them in and out of me.

"Fuck, Edward," I whispered frantically, my eyes clasping tightly. I knew what he wanted to hear. "I want it in my pussy."

_Well that did it._

He reached around me, viciously yanking open the closet door as I pulled out three pillows. "You're going to get it in your sweet little pussy," he murmured darkly, pushing hard against my clit. I was so close to coming right in my hallway.

_Did I mention that I loved dirty talking Edward?_

We walked into my bedroom, still every bit as wrapped up in each other. I stopped in my tracks, causing his hand to still against me. "I'm so close, Edward. I'm too close," I groaned quietly.

He grabbed the pillows out of my hands and threw them to the floor before turning me to face him. He lifted my sweater over my head and threw it behind him as he pulled me against him. He hugged me tightly, his hands running up and down my bare back. Slowly he walked me backwards before I came into contact with the door. I heard the soft click of the lock behind me as he kissed me tenderly. His hands slid along my waist and underneath my underwear and jeans, pushing them both down slowly as his hands slid down my outer thighs.

"Let me," he whispered softly, his eyes sparkling with his love for me. I was suddenly so overwhelmed in that moment. This wasn't just the man that made my body scream and yearn with desire. This was the man who made me love and feel with my entire heart and soul. This wasn't just the man who was going to give me intense pleasure. He was the man I was going to devote myself to for the rest of my life. There had never been a bigger moment than this.

I nodded unevenly, my eyes stinging and my words failing. "I'm yours," I declared breathlessly.

_And I was._

His hands were suddenly trembling against me, and I knew what this was, what this meant for us. We were starting now, we were beginning the life we were desperate for, the love we were pining for. _It was ours now_.

He kneeled in front of me, removing my clothing and leaving my bottom half bare before him. He swallowed thickly, his eyes shining up at me and his face twisted in adoration. He ran his hands up and down my thighs before kissing each hipbone, his eyes roaming over my body. "You are absolutely exquisite," he whispered, placing a delicate kiss right on my center. He looked up at me with those deep emerald eyes and my heart sputtered out of control. Very slowly he lifted my leg, placing it on his shoulder and kissing my inner thigh with his perfect mouth.

His fingers ran up and down my heated, wet skin. His eyes never left mine. I was quivering against him, my legs threatening to give out at any minute. Always catering to me, he lifted my other leg to rest on his other shoulder, and I was completely relying on the door and his strong shoulders to hold me up.

My chest heaved as his eyes burned into mine. He kissed my inner thigh once more as I held onto the door for dear life. "I love you," he vowed. His fingers spread me lightly, allowing his tongue to slide smoothly against my skin. I cried out silently at the contact, running my fingers through his hair and pulling him against me. "You taste so good," he murmured against my soft flesh, stroking me with his tongue once more. My eyes rolled back in my head as I felt him take my clit between his lips, and I was getting closer and closer to the edge. He quickened his administrations, going from wet kisses to deep thrusts with his tongue. He sucked my skin inside of his mouth, his teeth nipping against me as I bucked my hips against his face. My back arched away from the door as I came in his mouth suddenly and with absolutely no warning. I held my eyes together tightly as every breath came out as a soft whimper, a gentle plea for him. Because it was just us and that was all I'd ever wanted it to be. I felt him sliding me down the door slowly and I was scared to open my eyes, because it was too _good_, and I was too in love with this man for it to be real.

He settled me in his lap, pressing his forehead against mine. "Open your eyes, love," he begged quietly.

I opened them slowly, allowing my tears to escape and fall from my eyes. He ran his hands through my hair over and over again, kissing away my tears with soft and gentle lips.

Our eyes connected, and I kissed him fervently, pulling his shirt over his head and crying out in content as I felt our heated skin come together. I looked up to the ceiling and smiled, my eyes tearing up once more. _Thank you_, I pleaded silently up into the night.

His thumbs traced my cheekbones softly. "Baby," he whispered, showing me with his eyes everything he needed to say but could never begin to express.

"I need more," I whispered, pulling him closer to me. He knew what I wanted, sliding his hands up my back and opening the clasp of my bra. He slid it off of me with gentle fingers, caressing my skin and pulling me tighter as our bare chests made contact for the first time. I was completely naked before him, and it felt perfect. His hands ran all over my bare skin, worshipping me from head to toe. "You're skin is like silk, Bella. I can't stop touching you," he breathed into my mouth. I felt my nipples harden even further against the soft hair on his chest, and I felt a stirring in my lower abdomen.

_This night was so far from over_.

He slid his hands along my sides and across my stomach, taking his sweet time reaching the place I needed his warm hands to be. I kissed him deeply, my tongue stroking his suggestively. I groaned as I tasted myself on him. _We were delicious_. "Then touch me," I purred into his neck, biting down gently. Our upper bodies moved apart minutely, allowing him to take in the sight of my breasts.

A soft humming sound escaped his lips. "You're breathtaking, Bella," he murmured, bringing a shaking hand to me and cupping my breast gently. I leaned into his caress, sighing contentedly at how much satisfaction he caused me from a single touch. He brought his other hand to cup my breast, running his thumbs roughly over my nipples before lowering his mouth to me. My eyes closing tightly as I felt him pull my nipple into his hot, wet mouth. Ultimately he removed it from his mouth before blowing on it, the cool air sending a wave of pleasure through me. He pulled and kneaded the other with his thumb and forefinger, causing me to thrust my bare hips against him. My need for him was quickly rising with every touch he gave me.

I pulled him to me as he resumed his administrations, his tongue sweeping across my nipple teasingly. "Edward," I hissed in pleasure. His warm mouth pulled me farther in and sucked forcefully, making me cry out very loudly.

_I wasn't supposed to do that._

"Pillows," I whispered into his hair. We reluctantly rose from ground, our mouths never disconnecting as we awkwardly leaned down to gather them. He broke our kiss, pressing his soft mouth against my hand before taking the pillows and walking towards the bed. My eyes lazily poured over every muscle that flexed in his back. The way his pants sat low on his hips, his black boxers just peaking out the top. His jeans hugging his tight ass so perfectly it could make a grown woman cry. He climbed onto the bed on his knees to put the pillows behind the headboard, and I wasn't waiting another second.

I crawled onto the bed slowly, kneeling directly behind him and pressing moist kisses along his shoulder blades. I heard him let out a hiss as his body leaned back into mine. I slid my hands from the small of his back and around to his hip bones, running my fingers along the perfect V that absolutely drove me crazy. I found the button of his jeans and released it, dragging my teeth along his back. I pulled his zipper down at a snail's pace before sliding my hand inside his boxers.

"Fuck, Bella," he whispered, thrusting himself into my hand quickly as I released him from his constricting clothing. I felt him pulsing beneath my fingers, and all I wanted in that moment was to taste him. I urged him forward. "Pillows," I whispered against his back. He quickly aligned the pillows against the wall and I tightened my grip on him, my body responding even more as I felt his pre-cum on my fingers.

_I wanted to lick it._

I released him as he turned to face me, his lips crashing into mine. I cried out into his mouth as he ground his bare cock against my stomach. "God, Bella," he groaned. "I want to make you feel so fucking good."

"Music," I begged erratically, feeling myself losing the battle against my willpower. "Plug in my iPod and take me right here. Make me yours."

"God, yes," he breathed, sliding off the bed and rushing towards the radio across the room. I slid off of the bed silently and walked up behind him, placing my hands on his hips. I felt his body tense at the contact, and a sigh escaped his lips. I kissed his shoulder blade once, my naked breasts pressing delectably into his back. I maneuvered around to the front of his body before slowly dropping to my knees. If I wasn't so overtaken with desire, I could have laughed at the expression on his face. It was full of surprise, shock, hunger, and the one emotion that never seemed to leave his face in my presence. _Love_.

I slid his unbuttoned jeans down his legs, moaning in anticipation as I came face to face with his very prominent erection. I looked up at Edward innocently before placing a chaste kiss on the tip of his cock. His breaths were coming out in short gasps, and he was making no progress with the music situation. I needed to feel him throbbing in my mouth.

"There's a playlist entitled _Edward_," I whispered, running my hands up and down his shaft in an unhurried, swiveling motion. "That's the one I want," I murmured, gazing up into his smoldering eyes. I wasn't just talking about the playlist. I heard him fumbling with my iPod above me, trying in haste to find the music we needed. I gripped his thighs tightly as I felt them shake beneath my fingers.

"Bella," he whimpered, his face twisting and his cock twitching.

"It's okay, baby," I breathed, running my tongue along the side of his shaft. "I want this. I want you. Find the music."

I heard _Keith Sweat's Nobody_ start to play. The song did nothing but intensify the thick and steamy atmosphere that was enveloping us completely.

I licked his tip once more, feeling him immediately tremble against me. I took him inside of me slowly, savoring every sound, every taste, and every shudder. When I couldn't fit anymore of him in my mouth, I wrapped my hand around the base of his cock, pulling him into me in a steady and purposeful pace. He groaned above me, his breaths nothing but soft and silent cries. _He tasted fucking magnificent_. I looked up and the sight above me made me moan loudly around him. His arm was leaning against the shelf, his head lying on it. A soft _fuck_ escaped his lips as his beautiful face contorted in pleasure. The moment our eyes connected I felt him harden even further, and I wanted more. He seemed to be holding himself back from pumping in and out of my mouth, but I was dying for him to do it. I reached for his hand and placed it on the back of my head, silently asking him to show me exactly what he needed. "Jesus, Bella," he murmured, gently pushing my head against him at his desired pace, his hips gyrating towards me as his cock slid into my mouth faster and harder. He cried out as I felt him hit the back of my throat, and I grabbed the back of his thighs, pulling him closer. I felt the blood pumping through him against my tongue as his hand slowed against the back of my head. I released him from my mouth with a pop as he pushed the hair away from my neck and dropped to his knees, his loving eyes assaulting me with their blazing passion.

He ran his hand along my cheek tenderly. "I love you so much, Bella."

I kissed him gently. "I love you. I _love_ you, Edward," I breathed into his mouth, needing to say it twice.

"Bella," he whispered, my name falling from his lips like a prayer as he traced small circles on the back of my neck. Gently, he pulled my mouth to his. "Bella," he repeated against my lips. "Let me show you, baby."

I whimpered at his words, because all I wanted was for him to be inside of me. Taking both of my hands in his, we arose from the ground and walked slowly to the bed. I sat on the edge of it as he stood in front of me, his cock hard and perfect, just for me. I pulled his remaining clothes off of his body, needing us to be together with nothing standing in our way. He ran his hand through his hair, smiling at me beautifully as he crawled between my legs and hovered above me. "Tell me what you need, Bella. Tell me what you need and I'll give it to you, love," he begged against my lips with trembling words.

I smiled, kissing his lips over and over again. "Look," I whispered.

Together, we looked down between us, taking in the sight of our completely naked bodies pressed together, exactly the way they were meant to be. Our eyes connected once more, and I fell deeper in love with him still, even though I was sure my heart couldn't handle much more. It was stronger than I gave it credit for. "This," I murmured fervently, placing my hand on his chest. "This is what I want."

"This is what you'll always have," he whispered shakily. He kissed me passionately, our tongues immediately turning greedy and demanding. I grasped at his hips, pulling his body closer so I could feel his full weight on top of me. I moaned in anticipation as I felt the back of his hand slide down my body, his fingers gliding between us and slipping between my soft folds.

"Mmmmm," he moaned. "You're so wet baby. You're so ready for me." I cried out as a new wave of wetness coated his fingers from his deep tone. He sunk two fingers inside of me, stilling them briefly before swirling them and pumping them in a steady rhythm.

"Please, Edward," I pleaded softly, my eyes closing tightly as I rocked my hips against his glorious hand. His fingers slid out of me as I reached down and gripped his cock, running his head up and down my opening, coating it with my warm juices. "Bella, I need you. I need to be inside of you, baby," he groaned as I felt his hand slide down my arm and his fingers grip mine around his shaft.

"Together," I whispered.

"Together," he murmured.

I smiled blissfully as the tears built up in my eyes. We positioned him at my entrance and guided him in ever so slightly, our eyes remaining locked and united. The head of his cock slid inside of me and I gasped from the pure pleasure I felt. His heavy, uneven breaths poured into my mouth, his soft cry sending tingles throughout my body. We pulled our warm hands away and intertwined our fingers as he pushed the rest of the way inside me. Of all the things in my life, the feeling of us becoming one, of us being complete within one another, was something so powerful and real. We looked into each other's tear filled eyes, and we just knew. He was mine, and I was his. The sky was blue and the Earth was round, and this…_this_ is what life was worth living for.

"Are you okay love?" Edward's voice was paper thin and shaking.

I tightened my grip around him, kissing his lips softly. "I'm perfect. I love you."

He shook his head, his smile bright. "Don't ever stop telling me you love me, Bella. Don't ever stop..." he moaned as he started pumping in and out of me steadily.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the sensation of him filling me completely. I heard a loud crack of thunder as the rain pounded against the window. The sultry background music set the tone to our all-consuming act of love. I needed more.

I wrapped my legs higher around his waist and lifted my hips to meet his thrusts, bringing him deeper inside of me. I cried his name fervently as this new level of pleasure washed over me.

"Ugh baby, keep doing that. You're so tight when you do that," he gasped, quickening his pace.

My eyes rolled back into my head as he crashed his hips into me more forcefully. I felt him twitch inside of me as I bit down on his neck. "Tell me, Bella. Tell me what you want," he groaned, licking my lips before sucking them between his.

I whimpered. "Harder, baby. Please…"

"Say it again," he growled.

"Please Edward!" I cried out, oblivious to the fact that I wasn't supposed to do that.

"Shhhhhh," he whispered gently, kissing me chastely before gently placing two fingers over my mouth. He rubbed them forcefully along my lips, and I wanted more of him in my body. I pulled them into my mouth, sucking and moaning around them as he buried himself inside of me over and over again. He moaned loudly. "You like that, don't you baby? Sucking on my fingers? Fuck, you make me feel so good, Bella." Our skin was slapping together loudly as our sticky bodies clung and released in an urgent, magnificent way.

I released his fingers gradually from my mouth. "I love it. Come on, baby. Keep me quiet," I challenged. He pushed his body tighter to mine, our mouths just whispers apart as he started swiveling his hips against me. "Fuck," I cried out, crashing my forehead against his. He crushed his lips to mine, muffling my cries of ecstasy. "Don't stop moaning for me baby. I want to feel it on my fucking tongue," he groaned loudly, pulling my tongue between his lips and sucking forcefully. His fingers tugged on my nipple roughly, causing my muscles to clench around his cock repeatedly.

"Jesus, Bella. I can't….ugh…feels fucking amazing when you do that," he moaned breathlessly. His hands trailed along my sides and abruptly lifted me from the bed. He flipped me over hastily and pulled me on top of him, holding me up as he drove into me with abandon. I gripped his forearms as I arched my back, wrapping my legs tightly around his waist.

Our bodies slid together effortlessly, and a shudder ran through me as I concentrated on our forbidden cries of pleasure and the sound of our skin colliding.

We were one big mess of sweat and skin and sex and love and limbs. It was sensational.

Things were getting warm and tight in my lower abdomen, and I knew I wouldn't last for much longer, but man did I fucking want to. "Edward, I can't come yet. I want more, please," I whimpered, squeezing his forearms.

He slowed our pace gradually. "Oh baby, I'm not done with you yet," he whispered heavily into my ear. I moved forward and straddled him in his lap, still connected to him in the most intimate way. Our chests rubbed against one another delectably as I took my time riding him.

He licked and sucked on my neck fervently. "You look so fucking sexy on top of me, Bella," he choked back a strangled cry before leaning back and running his hand down my stomach. "How do you feel, baby? Tell me how you feel."

I lay my head in the crook of his neck, and he laid his in mine. We created our love cave again like we did in Forks, only this time we didn't have to be invisible. We wrapped around each other tightly, holding on for dear life as I swiveled my hips over him, gasping for breath. "I feel _you_, Edward," I whimpered softly. "I can feel how much you love me. Oh my God," I groaned. "I just can't get enough of you."

He ran his hands up and down my back, making a sultry humming sound in the back of his throat as he grinded his hips against me. "You'll never understand, Bella," he panted, thrusting up to meet my eager hips as our pace grew urgent and needful once again. "You'll never comprehend just how much you mean to me. I live and breathe for you. Fucking live and breathe for you, baby," he trailed off, deep moans of pleasure escaping his lips.

I shivered. Looking into his eyes, I brushed a lock of hair away from his face. "I love you."

"I love you," he whispered intensely, his hand traveling down my body and bringing it to where we were connected. He circled my clit recklessly, causing me to arch my back and cry out in rapture. "That's it baby, let me hear you. I need to hear you. Just come on me. Come all over me," he moaned, driving into me faster.

I tried to form words between gasps. "You too. Fuck. Yes!"

"I've never felt like this, Bella. I've never….shit….It's so good. I've never felt so good," he moaned, his words coming out in heated and desperate pants.

I grabbed his face, my eyes burning into his. "It's never been like this for me either, Edward. Never," I whimpered, meeting his thrusts faster. "You drive me crazy baby," I cried, wrapping my arms around him tightly. "I'm so fucking close."

He rubbed my clit harder, pumping his cock into me as deep as he could go. "Give it to me, love. Just let it go."

He pounded into me three more times and I clasped my eyes tightly as stars started forming behind my eyelids. I couldn't hold off any longer. My muscles clenched around him securely as I allowed the slow build to explode all throughout my body, touching every inch of me with intense satisfaction. I cried out wildly, shaking and thrusting myself against him. Edward's hips were growing erratic and unsteady against mine, and I knew he was close. I cried out again as I felt him throbbing inside of me, and all I wanted was his come inside of me. His arms encircled me, holding me tight against his body. I felt him twitch violently as he filled me up with his warm, thick liquid. "Fuck!" he cursed loudly, his face twisted and his breathing stilled.

_It was beautiful._

We stayed like that for several minutes, holding each other closely, our bodies tense and trembling as we brought ourselves back from the pure euphoria that washed over us.

He pulled out of me slowly, running his hands through my hair. "Bella," he whispered, the adoration thick in his voice. Our eyes held onto each other, our tears threatening to spill over.

We laid back down on the bed, rolling to the side and wrapping ourselves in each other. "That was everything, Edward," I whispered breathlessly, cupping his face. "You are everything."

I knew I probably wasn't making sense, but I needed him to know what I was thinking, what I was feeling in that moment.

"I know baby," he murmured, kissing my face softly and repeatedly. "I know."

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, just holding and loving and feeling. Now that I had gotten a taste of what I was missing, I knew I'd never stop craving this, craving him. Our bodies called to each other. They were just as meant to be as we were.

He kissed my swollen lips over and over again. "Get closer," he groaned, his smile radiant.

I snuggled further into him, trying to close the imaginary gap. I took a moment to process the feeling of his arms encircling me and our legs intertwined. I started giggling softly.

"What?" he whispered. "Oh God, please tell me you aren't laughing at my bedroom skills. I'd never recover from that, love," he smiled crookedly, feigning hurt in those stunning green eyes.

I laughed louder. "Uh…no problems there, trust me. I just can't believe this is real. Just stop and really _feel_ this. Can you believe it?" I breathed, bringing my lips to his once more. I felt our kiss slowly deepen as his tongue slid into my mouth. I heard nothing but the shifting of the sheets and the increase of our breaths as the storm raged on—outside and inside. I felt a rush of heat spread through my body as my need for him awoke inside of me once more. I broke our kiss. "God, that dirty mouth of yours," I sighed unevenly. "Where have you been hiding _that_?" I whispered darkly, running my hand along his side and resting it on his hip.

"I knew you'd like that shit," he chuckled against my lips quietly. "I had to save some of my game for this night, didn't I?"

"Babes, I would have jumped you ages ago if you would have talked to me like that," I groaned, thinking back to the effect his devious words had on me.

"Really?" he whispered, his tongue darting out to lick my bottom lip. "Why don't we make up for lost time then? Jump me right now. Don't make me say cock. I'll do it," he teased, moving his tongue down to my neck.

"You just _said_ cock," I gasped, feeling his body starting to respond again as I pulled him closer. "But I was going to jump you anyway," I whispered against his lips.

He moaned loudly, rolling on top of me and leaning his forearms on either side of my head. His mouth met mine ardently, and I didn't ever want to stop sharing these amazing sensations with him. Suddenly we heard a far-off noise and froze against each other. He pressed his forehead against mine and smiled. "Way to go, you woke up the kid," he teased.

"Entirely your fault," I whispered blissfully, running my hand along his back. We paused for a moment, trying to listen for any other indication that Masen was up. We smiled at each other as the house remained silent, and he pressed his lips to mine once more.

And then I heard it.

I heard a cold and distant voice yelling his name through the rain, and I somehow knew she'd be taking this night away from me. _Taking him away from me_. His lips stilled against mine and I felt his body tense, his heart beating wildly against my skin. She called for him again as my eyes filled with tears.

"No," I pleaded silently, shaking my head. "Not now, not now, not now."

I tried like hell to wish away the person I knew was waiting for us outside. I had to remember his promises of forever. I had to fight for my boy, and I was more than prepared to do so.

Edward's lips were urgent and desperate against mine. He kissed me over and over again, holding my face in his hands tightly. "She won't take this from us, baby. She can't have this. This is ours," he whispered intensely, my tears falling against his hands.

He pulled back, staring deeply into my eyes and repeating the words I needed to hear. "She won't take this from us."

Almost as soon as the words left his lips, a loud crashing noise pierced the silence of the night. We jumped out of bed, throwing our clothes on with shaky and rushed hands. His grip on me was almost painful as we walked cautiously into the living room. I knew what we would find.

It didn't make it any less shocking.

I stared in disbelief at my broken bay window, the pieces of glass littering the floor, killing me little by little inside. I found the cause of the damage as my eyes swept across the floor. A large rock was lying amidst the rubble and I was a fool for thinking that I would be allowed to have this perfect night with the man I loved.

Edward sucked in a sharp breath as his grip on my hand tightened. I squeezed him harder, praying that if I just didn't acknowledge it, it wouldn't be real.

Everything moved in slow motion as I forced myself to look out the window that no longer existed. And there she was, soaked with the rain pouring down from the sky, and shaking with unbridled fury.

**********************************************************************

***Peeks out from behind her chair***

**Vote for me? http://themoonlightawards(dot)yolasite(dot)com/**

**Read Epov? ****http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)?sid=5832**** (or profile)**

**Forum? http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)?f=44&t=4148#p472374**

**Review????? C'mon...I let them do it at least... :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, I'm back! :)**

***sigh* so here is chapter 21. I have a playlist for this chapter: http://www(dot)playlist(dot)com/playlist/17638088715**

**If you don't wanna go through all that trouble, the main song for this story is Cut by Plumb. I pretty much listened to it over and over while I wrote this chappie.**

**Isabel is my beta, as all of you know. She also makes this all possible. She's the best. The freakin best!! Love you!!!**

**A HUGE thank you to my forum girls for being supportive and loving my story. You guys keep me going! :)**

**We'll talk down below.......oh man....**

**Twilight belongs to SM, did you know that?**

*********************************************************

Do you know that feeling? Like you know you're awake, but what's happening around you cannot be real? Your breathing gets shorter, and you start to hyperventilate. Your head starts spinning and you suddenly feel disoriented. And you are scared. You're so fucking scared because you know that you do not have a single ounce of control over the situation at hand. Anything could happen, and that's positively frightening.

It seemed like a dream. Like I was on the outside looking in, observing someone else's worst nightmare. Clearly this couldn't be happening to me. Not on the night that I had completely surrendered to the man I loved. Not on the night that had changed my life in the most significant of ways. Not tonight.

Everything was so eerily quiet. The wind was howling but I couldn't hear it. The rain was pounding, but in devastating silence. My heart was beating painfully in hushed and disarrayed sputters. How was this going to end?

Edward turned around to face me, and his eyes were filled with rage and trepidation. "I have to call the police."

"Yes, you do," I whispered, squeezing his hand. "I need to check on Masen."

I let go of Edward and walked backwards slowly to Masen's room. Could he really have managed to sleep through that? I opened his door just a crack and peered into the dark room. He was slumbering away, completely unaware of the nightmare that was unfolding just outside his door. Thank God. I was shocked that the commotion didn't wake him, but I was more than relieved that he wouldn't be conscious for this.

I shut his door tightly, meeting Edward's eyes as he gave my address to the person on the phone. He snapped his cell shut and slid it in his back pocket before pulling me around the corner and out of _her_ sight.

He held me close, our faces just centimeters apart. "He's asleep," I whispered. Edward nodded and pressed his lips softly to mine before he spoke.

"Listen to me baby," he pleaded, holding me tight and kissing my hair. "No matter what she says, no matter what she does, we're together, and I love you more than anything. _More than everything_. Don't let her cheapen this, don't let her cheapen us. It doesn't matter to me what she thinks or feels anymore, because I am fucking outraged, Bella. I fucking despise her for doing this to us." He was shaking against me with fury. His jaw was tense, his eyes fierce and watery.

I kissed him with everything I had inside of me, trying to show him that he would never be alone in this. "I love you, Edward," I whispered fervently, letting my tears fall down my cheeks as I held his face in my hands. "And nothing can make me feel like we're something to be ashamed of. She can't separate us Edward, she can't take you away from me!" I was trying to stay strong, but I couldn't hide the panic in my voice.

"Shhh baby, it's okay," he whispered against my cheek, calming me down as I felt myself losing my composure. My irregular breathing intensified as I heard her calling for him again. Her voice was wild and erratic.

"I know you're in there, Edward! You can't ignore me like this!" she screamed.

Edward pushed his forehead against mine, like he was trying to press his thoughts right into me. I hated that I was adding to his anxiety by making him worry about me, of all things. "I'm going out there with you, Edward." His face fell in uncertainty, but there was no way I'd leave him alone to fend for himself. "As far as I'm concerned, we're a packaged deal. We're in this together, babes. Let's fight for us…together."

He pulled me closer, kissing my hair. "You're right, Bella. All we have to do is deal with this until the police arrive. And then we'll start our life without her. Without anything but us and our fucking happiness. Let's just make this go away, once and for all."

He scooped my hand up and I hesitated, thinking that probably wasn't the best idea at this point.

He shook his head in defiance. "No. You had it right the first time. It's us together, and I'm not letting go of you. I love you and I refuse to let go of you."

I nodded at him, ready to stand up for the boy I love and the feelings we shared. I was ready to fight, ready to stand next to Edward equally and acknowledge our faults and our mistakes. But _never_ regret them.

We walked towards the door with our fingers linked tightly. I knew he felt me trembling against him. "Hey," he breathed, kissing my forehead. "It's just a broken window. It's just vile words she'll try to hurt us with. It's nothing. Nothing she says or does will take away what we've just given each other. Don't ever doubt what we are, Bella."

I nodded, and he kissed me softly. It seemed every move we made resulted in a kiss, and I was so thankful for it; for him. Every kiss and every touch made me realize just how united we were.

"Stay behind me baby," he whispered, kissing my ear before we descended out the front door and onto my steps.

She stood about ten feet in front of us in my yard. She was soaking wet from the intense downpour, her mascara streaming down her cheeks and her fists clenched in tight balls at her side. She looked enraged. She looked desperate.

"Bella," she sneered, "get the _fuck_ away from my boyfriend."

"I'm not your boyfriend." Edward's voice was soft but vicious. It somehow managed to reach her through the wind and the rain. "I've broken up with you time and again. I've tried for so fucking long and all you've done is run away from it. We are done. As far as I'm concerned, we never even _were_."

Shivers ran up my spine at the icy tone in his voice. I don't know why or how, but I felt a twinge of sympathy for her as he spoke those words to her.

"How long have you been fucking _her_ then, you son of a bitch?!" Tanya screeched, her voice carrying loudly over the crashing thunder. She took two steps closer to us.

"I really don't see how that's any of your business," he seethed, turning to kiss me on the temple.

"Edward," I whispered, shaking his hand. I knew he was taking it too far, but I felt helpless to stop it.

"Well let's see, _Edward_," she said condescendingly. "We've been _broken up_ for a matter of hours, so yeah, I'd say it's my concern!"

"I never slept with anyone while I was dating you. Hell, I hardly slept with YOU while I was dating you!" he shouted frigidly. "That's all you need to know. Now get the fuck out of my life, Tanya. I mean it, just leave me alone and let me be happy!"

She laughed. "Oh and I suppose this little slut makes you happy then? That's rich." She rolled her eyes before turning her attention to me. "Tell me Bella, how does it feel knowing you were nothing more than his whore?"

Edward let go of my hand, taking two steps closer to her with long and angry strides. Both of his hands were in his wet hair, making it stand up in distress.

"Don't you _ever_ call her a whore! That girl is a fucking angel! She's fucking _everything_! And she has absolutely nothing to do with this. I wanted to break up with you long before I even met her. And Instead of listening to me, you acted unreasonably, throwing your mother's death in my face. What kind of a person would I be if that didn't affect me? And what kind of a person uses a death to obligate someone to them?" She seemed to process his words as he continued, his voice a little less harsh. "I never wanted to hurt you, but don't you realize that you hurt me too? If you ever cared about me, wouldn't you have taken what I wanted into consideration? Would you have disrespected my family the way you did? I mean, how can you justify speaking to my nephew that way?"

"Oh here we go," she laughed humorlessly, wiping the tears from her face. "Masen, Masen, Masen, the _golden fucking child_. The world lives and breathes for Masen doesn't it? He caused half of our problems Edward!"

Edward stopped pacing, and his eyes filled with rage, but I saw a hint of something else there as well. I think in that moment he understood just how sick she actually was. "Masen has _nothing_ to do with us. He is practically a baby; don't you see how irrational it is to blame him?"

"Well, he's not all to blame is he? Let's not forget the one who drove us apart in the first place. The cheating skank who couldn't find her own fucking boyfriend." Tears stung my eyes as I absorbed her brutal words. I was so angry in that moment. She broke my window and she slandered me. And a voice deep down told me she was partly right. I kept my eyes to the ground as she continued to scream at Edward.

"I worked with that _bitch _day in and day out. All the while she was taking you away from me. What kind of a pathetic person actually does that to someone? Well Bella? If you're such a fucking _angel_, why don't you defend your actions? Tell me why you were slobbering all over my boyfriend right under my nose?"

Everything she was saying was true. And I knew it all along, but refused to acknowledge it. Tears streamed down my face as I processed her hurtful words. I had nothing to say for myself, so I just shook my head and avoided her gaze.

"We fell in love," I heard Edward's soft and broken voice as he turned to face me. I lifted my head to meet his loving gaze. "We couldn't stop it. And I would never dream of trying."

The few feet between us suddenly felt like miles, and I needed him next to me. He gave me a soft smile, trying to assure me with one look that I wasn't what she said I was. I looked at Tanya and realized exactly what Edward had just divulged to her. His words were tender, his gaze so sweet, and he was practically throwing it in her face. Everything she had ever wanted from him, and I was the one to be on the receiving end. I knew this couldn't end well. I just hoped the police would arrive soon.

"In love," she repeated Edward's words bitterly. "Yeah you two are real fucking sweet. Your pathetic eye-fuck moments at school. Your little "silly string" fight, all the hand holding and forehead kissing. Do you really think I'm that fucking blind not to see it? Maybe you weren't sleeping with her, but you were cheating, Edward! Don't tell me you weren't!" She was shaking viciously, her eyes burning hate right into me.

Finally I decided to speak. "I'm sorry," I whispered sadly. "I'm sorry we did this to you, Tanya."

"Hang on," Edward said, the anger rising in his voice with each word. "What do you mean _silly string fight_? How do you know about that?" He waited for her to answer, but she said nothing. "Have you been following me? Are you serious with this shit, Tanya? Jesus Christ, you _are_ fucked in the head. How could I have ever believed it was in my ability to help you? You need some padded fucking walls, immediately," he scoffed running his hand wildly through his wet hair.

She let out an ear piercing scream as she threw her head back in vehemence. Her eyes were squeezed shut tightly as the harsh rain crashed against her face. "All I ever wanted was you! All I wanted was to get rid of the grief for my mother and I would be normal again. I'd be everything you needed me to be, Edward! If I do need a padded room, I have you to thank for it! You and that fucking bitch!" She turned to me, and when she spoke her voice was only a violent whisper. "I fucking hate you Bella. You ruined my life; you've taken everything from me. You disgust me. And the only person you're fooling is him. You are a whore, and everybody knows it."

I felt my hands begin to tremble as my eyes filled up with tears. _All I ever wanted was you._ I took a minute to put myself in her shoes. I knew what it was like to only want him. What would I do if he didn't want me? What would I do if the moment I lost the most important person in my life, he turned away from me? What the fuck would I do? The night began closing in around me, and I started hyperventilating. She was right. I took myself outside of my love bubble and saw the situation for what it was. I was the other woman. I _was_ his whore.

Suddenly Tanya Denali didn't seem so fucking crazy anymore.

I looked up to see Edward standing in front of me, his eyes deep and his hands grasping at my waist. I didn't feel him at first. But once our eyes connected, he was all I saw as he desperately tried to bring me back to him. He shook me and pulled me towards him, placing his forehead against mine. "No matter what she says, no matter what she does," he whispered intensely, kissing me gently. My tears poured down my face as he spoke his words from earlier, the words he made me promise to hold on to. Together, he had told me. "Edward, she's right," I sobbed silently, holding his face in my hands.

"No," he said forcefully, shaking his head and kissing my lips.

"Yes. Because if she possesses even a fraction of the love I feel for you, then I don't think I could survive either, if you didn't want me. Don't you see? I _am_ the whore."

"Bella, please stop," he begged in a trembling voice. "Please baby, don't listen to her. My whore?" he scoffed. "You're my fucking soul mate, Bella! Please, just feel me," he whispered, placing my hand over his heart as he shivered against me. "We're not something to be ashamed of, you said it yourself."

The weight of the past six weeks was pouring out of me in that moment. All the guilt, the pressure, the sorrow, it emptied out of me in body racking sobs and violent shakes. When you bottle something so powerful inside of you, it's inevitable that it will break you.

It broke me.

I forgot she was even there, until I felt him pull away from me and start breaking down right along with me. "Tanya, please, just fucking stop this, okay?" he screamed an octave higher than his normal voice. "Let me go…just let it go and stop doing this to us. I'm sorry I don't return the feelings you have for me, and I'm sorry I fucked everything up so royally. I went about this whole thing so completely wrong, but I can't go back in time to fix it. And I can't handle what you're doing to her. I don't even care that I sound like a whiny little bitch right now! Do whatever you want to me, but stop attacking her! Just leave her out of it. Leave us be, okay? Just leave us alone!" he begged erratically. My heart shattered as he pleaded with her to end this hell once and for all. His voice was nothing but quivering pain, and I couldn't stand it another minute.

His desperate cries snapped me out of my misery and I finally noticed what this was doing to him. Tanya wasn't the only one chipping away at my boyfriend's resolve. I was too. The one person who should always be there to hold it firmly in place.

I pulled on his hand until he turned around, and I wrapped my arms around him securely. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry. I'm okay, I just freaked out for a minute, but we're all right. It's okay," I reassured him, kissing every inch of his face I could reach.

He closed his eyes as I kissed the rain off of his face. "Bella, do you know what it fucking does to me when you tell me that you think of yourself as my whore, after all we've been through? Do you have any idea how much that burns my fucking heart? Don't you know, baby? Don't you know by now that I love you more than my own life? The only thing that matters to me is you, Bella. Please tell me you know that."

I began crying harder as he confessed everything that I already knew to begin with. God I loved him so much, I could have collapsed from the pain in his voice as my boy fell apart in front of me. "I know Edward," I cried. "I know you love me. And it's not just me that matters. _We_ matter. There is no me without you."

He crashed his lips to mine as the rain cradled us in its arms and encouraged us to love with all we had. The whole world fell away as Edward and I surrendered to each other all over again. I opened my eyes to gaze into the soft, green ones staring back at me, until something in my peripheral vision pulled me away. I turned to look over his shoulder and my heart stopped beating.

I forgot she was there, witnessing the full extent of our passion. I forgot that by putting it on display, we were pushing her further and further towards the edge. I forgot until something shiny caught my eye across the yard, and I saw the knife begin to drag down her wrist.

"Tanya, don't!" I screamed. I attempted to run to her, but Edward caught me around the waist and bolted past me. The eerie silence washed over me once more as I saw him rushing towards her. I watched as he struggled to remove the knife from her hand. The rain was falling in heavy and silent streams. Her cries of protest were nothing but empty pleas into the night. I heard nothing.

Until the moment I saw his body freeze and tense. The moment I saw his hands fall away from her and start to tremble. That moment shrieked and thrashed inside of me in ear splitting horror.

_That single moment._

Her wide and tear filled eyes met mine as the knife fell from her shaking hands. "I didn't….mean…to….."

He turned his body towards me, his face twisted in shock and pain. He collapsed to the ground in front of me.

I screamed.

I ran to him before falling to the ground beside him. My stomach was heaving and I felt my life start to fade with every drop of blood that escaped his body. His eyes met mine, and he lifted his hand to my cheek. I brought my face to his, our mouths just whispers apart.

"It's okay, baby," he breathed shakily. "I love you, Bella. It's okay."

I looked down between us and saw him gripping his stomach. I placed my hand over his and wept in violent and unforgiving sobs. I groaned in torment as his warm blood slipped through his fingers and seep onto my hand that covered his.

I felt her presence hovering over me and I trembled with rage. "Get the fuck away from him!" I screamed desperately. "Just get away from us," I wailed. "Leave us alone!"

I looked back down to my boy and he was staring up into the sky. I turned his face, and his eyes bounced around frantically until they found mine. "Edward," I pleaded. "You promised me, baby. Stay with me, please. Talk to me."

He blinked as the tears fell from the corners of his eyes. "I thought when we got married, it could be in your meadow."

I cried out loudly. "It's our meadow, baby. Tell me more."

"Our first baby is going to be a girl," he groaned, wincing as he shifted his body. "She's going to have your eyes and my hair. She's going to be just as beautiful as you are."

I kissed him over and over, my heart jumping as I heard the sirens in the distance. "I love you so much, Edward. We'll have all that, we'll have everything you just said, babes. Just don't leave me. Please," I begged over and over, my tears falling on his rain covered face.

He smiled up at me through his pain, and I fell apart all over again. Because he was smiling at me. Everything he ever did was for me, and I would never live without him.

_I would never live without him._

His hand trembled against my face as he kissed me once more, his smile never fading. "We'll be okay, baby. I love you. Tonight was the best night of my life, Bella."

I scoffed, closing my eyes tightly as my stomach lurched in revolt.

"Bella, look at me. Tonight has been the best night of my life, because we made love to each other. And it was perfect, and it was everything, and it's ours." I could tell he was trying to speak forcefully, but his voice was barely even there. "I'll love you forever, baby. I already promised you that."

I kissed him with my heart and my soul, like a desperate woman begging her only love to stay. His weak hand held my face, and I clung to him tightly, scared to let go. Scared of what this world would become if he wasn't in it.

I heard vehicles speed to a stop in front of my house, but I never broke our gaze. "Tell me," he whispered.

"I love you, Edward Cullen. I love you, I love you, I love you," I sobbed as I voiced my love for him just like it was the first time.

I heard the commotion of people around me as I felt hands trying to pull me from my boy. "Edward," I pleaded, kissing him once more.

"I'm not leaving you, Bella. I'll never leave you," he rasped.

The strong pair of hands finally succeeded in their attempt to rip me away from the love of my life. I screamed and kicked in resistance. "No, please!" I cried loudly, begging for someone to listen to me and just let me be with him. "Don't take me from him. Please, please, please. Let me keep him!" I wailed fitfully, feeling my body fall limp against the person that held me up.

"It'll be all right, sweetie. Just breathe, the ambulance is on its way and then you can go with him," a deep voice said behind me, trying to soothe me from the nightmare that was literally ripping me apart.

I couldn't go with him, because I had Masen. I turned around and tugged on the police officer's shirt. "Sir please, you have to call my brother-in-law because my nephew is in there and I need to go with him! I have to go with him and I can't leave Masen. Please call this number! Please, sir….please call this number!" I felt myself getting dizzy as I rattled off Emmett's number in a frenzied panic.

The man held me tighter to him, advising some person to call the number I recited. I couldn't stop struggling against him. I needed to break free—from my anger, my fear, my heartache. I needed a release.

I looked around the large police officer to find the person who took him away from me. I had said she wasn't capable of doing it, but somehow she succeeded. All sympathy I had for her and what we had done to her quickly turned into a blind hate. An unfaltering burst of anger and disgust. _Pure rage_.

With strength I never knew I had, I wrestled away from the arms restraining me. The moment I escaped my confines, I screamed bloody murder as I ran toward her. She stood in the middle of the road, staring at me with glassy and emotionless eyes. She didn't even bother to fight me off as I tackled her to the ground and covered her body with mine. I punched and slapped and struck and beat her for what she had taken from us. I wanted to kill her. I never felt such a need before that moment. Anyone who took him out of this world deserved to fucking end. I grinned as I felt her nose break underneath my fist.

She looked up at me with her strange empty eyes as a smile broke out across her bloodied face. "Thank you, Bella," she whispered.

I faintly acknowledged the ambulance nearing my house. My body fell limp as I felt myself being pulled off of her. Everything was so foreign to me in that moment. I heard noises, but didn't recognize what they were. I felt textures, but had no clue what it meant to feel. Not anymore. A quiet and broken voice changed all that.

"Bella."

I twisted my head just as they began to cut his shirt off, and I turned to face the man who was keeping me from my boy.

"She's taking him away from me," I sobbed uncontrollably. "I'm not sorry I hurt her, but please let me near him. Please God, let me be with him. He can't leave me, sir. Don't let him leave me!"

He let go of me and I ran to the boy who made my heart soar and my life worth living. I clung to him with more force than I probably should have in his delicate state. "I'm here, Edward. I'm here," I cried, kissing his forehead.

He smiled up at me as his breathing became more labored. "Did you kick her ass for me, baby?"

I laughed as my tears fell against his cheeks. "Yeah."

"That's my girl," he whispered, his eyelids opening and closing heavily.

I realized how violently I was shaking when I attempted to kiss his lips. "Edward," I cried fervently.

"Stay with me," he pleaded softly. "Stay with me, Bella."

"Forever," I whispered, taking his bloodied hand in mine and kissing it over and over again.

"Forever," he whispered. And then he closed his eyes.

He didn't open them again.

I screamed his name. I yelled and shrieked and cried his name until my voice gave out. I collapsed into a pair of strong arms as the people in uniforms called out to each other in urgent commands.

_We need to get him out of here._

_He's lost consciousness._

_Heart rate is falling._

And then everything went black.

*********************************************************

**Well, I'm off to go into hiding with Tiff (sixxeightshuffle). If you don't want to cause us physical damage, come to the Robhole and drink some Heineken with us....**

**Voting is still open for the moonlight awards. I'm nominated for best AU-Human story and Best author. If you feel I deserve either of those titles, swing on by and vote: http://themoonlightawards(dot)yolasite(dot)com/**

**Please review, I'm dying to know what you have to say about this one....Thank you guys! :)**

_***Depression is one of the leading indicators of suicide so we must never underestimate this illness. If you or anyone you know struggles with depression, please seek medical intervention immediately.***_


	22. Tanya POV

**Hi everyone! :) I'm glad to see you're all here after all the Tanya drama. **

**Guys, I had a major fail moment when I posted chapter 21. I completely forgot to inform you that chapter 22 would be entirely in Tanya POV. Sorry I didn't give you a head's up, and I know you are dying to know what happens to our boy. Please remember that I am a fangirl just like the rest of you. I absolutely believe in the HEA…just have a little faith guys, I won't lead you astray.**

**This chapter is Tanya's point of view. After this I will be concentrating on catching EPOV up to the main story. I would probably give it about two weeks until chapter 23 of SADT is posted. If you don't read EPOV, you reall should. It is an extremely vital part of Show and Don't Tell, and you'll have the time, so why not right? Here's the link: ****http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5143570/1/Show_and_Dont_Tell_Uncle_EPOV**

**It would be easy enough to click on my profile and find it there as well!**

**I will be posting like 3 EPOV chapters in the next two weeks, so please put it on story alert so you know when they will be available to you. Thanks!**

**If it weren't for Isabel, I have no idea where this story would be right now. She pushes me to make it better, and I owe it all to her. I love you woman!!**

**To all my readers. The pimping, the support, the reviews.....guys I seriously can't express how much it all means to me. Thanks doesn't even begin to cover it.**

**Twilight isn't mine...now let's get into the mindset of a Miss Tanya Denali, shall we?**

*******************************************

I never meant for this to happen.

It was an accident. I don't know why.

It was like my brain was a revolving door and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get out. Just stuck in the confines of this little room. I'm finally out of it now. But what a price I've paid.

I had no plan or rhyme or reason when I showed up in _her_ front yard. I knew it was the wrong choice to make.

All I'd ever wanted was him.

I wasn't this messed up in the beginning. At first I was just a woman who moved back home to be near her mother. A woman who began dating a man unlike any she had ever known. I can remember our first date as if it were yesterday. The shy, bumbling, gorgeous man who, despite his good looks, was a tad awkward. But amazing nonetheless. He swore too much and he had way too many nervous habits, but he made me feel safe. He was vibrant and vulnerable all at the same time. He was strong yet exposed, and I felt like I had the upper hand in the relationship. Do you know how good it felt to have control over something that you wanted so badly?

After the first time (out of only a handful of times) that we had sex, I locked myself in the bathroom and cried for I don't know how long. He was gentle and compassionate. He made me feel like I was worth something for the very first time in my life. Can you imagine? _The very first time_. I was 28 fucking years old. It was almost immediately afterwards that I felt him pulling away from me.

I did what I could to keep him in my life, to make him happy. I brought him lunch when he was working in that little studio in his spare room, fighting and fighting to find the words that would stick in everyone's mind when they heard them. He was damn good at it too, but he had so much more potential than that. I wanted to help get him out of his rut. But as the days went on, the shine in his eyes began to slowly fade and I was beginning to wonder if the rut he was stuck in was me.

We slept together two more times after that and it was awkward and quiet. I cried again each time after we were together, but in mourning. I knew I was losing him. I never did think I was good enough for him and apparently neither did he.

On that day….the day my mother, my best friend, was taken from this world….I was so happy that day, before I got the call. Edward was coming over and while I knew that things had been strained between us, I decided I was going to be honest with him. I was going to confess how much I loved him, how much I needed him. I was going to tell him that if he was having doubts, just to stick it out a little longer. Just to stay with me, and I would try to be good enough for him. I would try to be someone that he could be proud of.

When the phone rang, I danced to it; sure that it was my Eddie on the other line. It was the hospital. There had been an accident. My mother was gone and my world was over.

I can't…..I don't like to talk about that.

But he stayed with me through it all. And I looked myself in the mirror every day after and tried to convince myself that he loved me, and our relationship wasn't out of pity.

Of course it was.

Who would want someone so sad and broken? I was the lost and dirty stray cat that no one really wanted but didn't have the heart to turn away. I knew he was too good to leave me all alone, and I preyed on that poor boy's heart.

I know what I've done. What choice did I have? There's no one else like him in this world, so yes, I fought to keep him. Wouldn't you? If someone waved the winning lottery ticket in front of you, wouldn't you try to grasp it?

So I did, without an ounce of dignity and a bit of respect. He was miserable because of me but I would have been nothing without him, so I made him endure it. I needed his saving and when the grief for my mother subsided, I'd be what he needed. He would save me and I would save him…that was the plan. I knew I was hurting him, screaming when he tried to break up with me and clinging to him in desperation. But I was going to make it up to him, damn it! I was going to make it up to him. Why do things always have to get in the way?

Things like Bella Swan.

I've known for the past two weeks about their little tryst. I walked into Bella's classroom to grab some construction paper and my heart stopped. His eyes, they were sparkling brighter than I had ever seen them, even in the beginning of our relationship. He was cupping her face as if she was a precious jewel, too delicate to manhandle. His head was cocked to the side in adoration and their eyes were embracing each other significantly. It was obvious that my boyfriend was in love with this girl, and I began to shake uncontrollably.

When they realized I was in the room, they jerked away from each other like they were caught with their hands in the cookie jar. I put on my best beauty queen smile and acted like I hadn't seen a thing. I saw everything, and it made me sick.

It was in that moment that I slowly began to unravel. Sure, my behavior up until then was wrong—very wrong. But when I saw that bitch absorbing _my_ man's gaze, when I saw that bitch feel _my_ man's hand against her cheek; well, something snapped inside of me. And the worst part was I felt it happening. I felt it in my bones. Every decision I had made so far had been a conscience one. It was like a movie playing out in my mind. No matter what I said or did, nothing could stop what was coming out of me. Edward Cullen was mine and I was not giving him up that easily. I had plans to love him and save him and _be_ with him. It wasn't too late for us, because I wouldn't allow it to be.

Two days after that I started following him. Or them, I should say. They took Masen to the zoo. They played and laughed and loved in her front yard. It was everything I dreamed for us one day and she ripped it all away from me. I fucking hated her. And you have no idea how difficult it was to play nice with her at school. I despised my job more than anything. The whiny children, the smug little whore across the hall who thought she had it all. Every aspect of my life was a ticking time bomb, ready to explode at a moment's notice.

I watched him every night but he never cheated on me, to my surprise. There were many sweet touches or looks that he shared with her, but how could I accuse them of cheating without proof? I knew it was there but it was never on display. Until it was, I couldn't confront them.

When my sister came to town one weekend and Edward said he was "going out with family," I knew the little bitch would be involved. Kate and I went from club to club looking for him. She was quiet that night, looking at me with worried and judgmental eyes. When we finally found them, I was immediately drawn to the two lovers in the corner, having a silent and meaningful conversation. He had never looked at me with those soft, sparkling eyes. He had never laughed or touched or felt with such sincerity in my presence. What the fuck was so great about her anyway? I was light-years hotter than she was. It was in that moment that I wanted to slam her plain and boring face into the table. Kate stopped me though, telling me that "they didn't look _that_ cozy" and "is he really even worth the effort anyway?" Ever since that night, Kate's been trying to get me to break up with him. Maybe she was on their side. Maybe she wanted him for herself. Either way, there was no one I could trust anymore. My trust died with my mother.

And no matter how much it felt like Edward betrayed me, I still had that tiny ray of hope. When we first started dating, he told me I was beautiful. He told me that his friends were envious of him for having such a gorgeous girl. I was still a fucking knock out, and I was nowhere near done with Edward Cullen. I had every intention of getting the girl with the mousy brown hair out of the picture.

Last weekend, I flew to Boston to spend a few days with my sister. When I got back, I knew for a fact that she was trying to keep me away from Edward. She told me he was unhappy. That he tried to help me but he hasn't wanted me in that way for so long. What the hell did she know anyway? I acknowledged her need to make me understand that it wasn't my fault, that it just wasn't meant to be. All I heard from her was "You aren't good enough for him Tanya."

I was sick of hearing that.

When I got home, Edward was calling me obsessively. He never did that, so I knew what he wanted. I knew he would break up with me in one swift motion without letting me fight for us. I had gone too long without telling him my plan. My plan about saving him the way he saved me. Loving him, supporting him, being there for him in every way. What man wouldn't want that from me?

I avoided him until I could figure out a way to get him to listen. To get him to realize how much I loved him and still needed him. I could be all that for him as well, if he just would have let me tell him.

And that brings us to present day. I decided when I woke up this morning that I would just call him and invite him over for dinner tonight. Dinner would give me time to think. Dinner would make him sit and listen to me.

I walked into Bella's classroom this morning confident and boastful, knowing that her feeble attempts to take my man would soon be thwarted. I was sure that after our dinner, Edward would see it my way. When I approached her desk I knew right away she was talking to him on her cell. She was all smiley and pathetic, talking in that stupid voice that made me want to throw up profusely. I laughed internally. _Keep on smiling you little whore. He'll never talk to you again, after tonight._

And then she, of all people, told me he had "the golden child" tonight, and the ticking bomb started rattling inside of me. If it wasn't Ms. Mouse trying to take him away, it was that little shit taking up all of my boyfriend's time.

_Uncle E, take me here._

_Uncle E, watch Bear with me._

_Uncle E, can I come over to your house?_

I could have sworn the little runt had a pact with the little bitch. They probably did, those two were awful chummy. Whatever, I told myself. In the future she could babysit _Masen_ while Edward and I vacation in Hawaii.

_Fucking bitch._

I called him at lunch time and I tried to keep my temper under control, but I couldn't take the condescending tone he used with me. This was not the Edward I knew and loved. I knew exactly whose Edward this was, and I was outraged. He started breaking up with me and I slammed the phone in his ear. I needed my chance to save us, and nothing would stand in my way.

After that conversation, I considered just letting him go. He was being a dick to me and I sure as hell didn't appreciate it. I quickly decided against that idea. Everyone has bad days. Not everyone can be that good or that understanding all the time, Edward included. So he was having a bad day; was that reason to let go of the only man that had ever made me feel like I was worth something?

I owed it to us to fight, even if he was going to make it difficult. I called him back and asked him if we could meet later, after his "family time." He agreed in a little softer tone, and I could have cried in happiness when I heard _my_ Edward on the phone.

We had been through too much. He had to still care for me to some degree, right?

When the corn children came in from recess, I was in no mood. I was still upset from the way Edward had spoken to me earlier, not to mention the huge responsibility of trying to salvage our relationship. I had a lot to work out with myself before our meeting tonight.

I didn't mean to leave the kid sitting in his piss, all right? I mean, I told him to go and take care of it but he just stood there and looked at me. If he can't understand plain English, then that kid needed more help than I could offer. I needed quiet, so I had the kids read their books. So they sat for awhile, it wasn't like I was making them sew sweaters or anything. But then the cheating bitch walked in all high and mighty, practically accusing me of child abuse.

_Tick, Tick, Tick._

My time bomb was getting louder.

She threatened to go talk to the principal, but I was done with her. With the job, with the kids, with everything. I was more than happy to throw in the towel. That whole school was bullshit anyway and I was beyond done with all of the miserable people that cohabited that building each day.

I went home and stared at my blank TV screen. Kate called twice, asking my answering machine how I was doing and if everything was going well. Fuck her. I didn't even know who my sister was anymore. She was trying to keep me from the man of my dreams. Why the hell would you do that to your own sister? Fuck her. I didn't need anyone but Edward. I didn't care what the cost was, I was getting him back, emotionally and physically.

A few hours later I drove down to the movie theater and waited for him to show. I had no idea what they were seeing or what time, but I would wait all night if I needed to. I just wanted to fit in with his family. Masen drove me crazy, but I could be nice. I managed being pleasant to a whole room of them for this long, so how difficult could one kid be? I wanted to join Edward in that theater and show him that our relationship didn't have to be strained or filled with tension. We could have a normal family night. We could have fun, our lives could coincide. We could be together.

The second I saw him pull up with "the golden child" and _her_, my heart started beating out of control. The three of them walked up hand in hand and when Masen ran ahead of them, Edward made his move. Their arms were wrapped around each other as he kissed the top of her head over and over. Sure, still not cheating, but there was intimacy in their embrace. Enough intimacy to cause the bile to rise in my throat. Enough intimacy to push me over the edge.

I sat there for a long time after that, just shaking and gripping the steering wheel as tears streamed down my cheeks. Why was he doing this to me? Didn't he know that I was willing to do anything to make him happy?

And then I realized, he didn't know. I had never told him all I had wanted for us, so clearly he had no idea what he would be missing out on. I had to persevere, I had to hang in long enough to tell him and show him. He'd never leave me after that. Why would he?

After awhile I composed myself and marched right into that theater. I was going to sit down by my man and tell the plain girl to go find someone as dull as her to make googley eyes at. The gorgeous, slightly awkward one was mine. Mine forever, if I had my way.

The only children's movie playing was _Ice Age 3_, so I bought a ticket and crept slowly into the theater, waiting for my eyes to adjust. When they did, my heart stopped. I was just able to make out Edward jumping from his chair, gripping her face and pressing his lips to hers. I began marching down there to rip the frizzy hair out of her head. Before I had the chance, Edward grabbed my elbow and guided me out into the lobby.

I was irate. "Did you just kiss her? Did I just see you kiss her?!" I screamed, causing several heads to turn.

He pleaded with those green eyes that used to melt me. "Please, let's just go outside. We need to talk, but not here. Let's go somewhere."

"You're cheating on me with _her_? Really Edward, I never pictured you as the _slumming it_ kind of guy," I smiled scathingly, trying to fight off my impending tears.

I could tell I struck a nerve when he started yanking on his hair and looking disgruntled. "I'm not cheati--look, Tanya. We need to talk right now and if I have to do it here, then so be it."

I knew what he was going to do, so I did anything I could to prolong those words from leaving his mouth. We went in circles. I interrupted him, I angered him. I did everything I could. And then, in front of movie goers and the theater staff, I began to tell him my plans for us. The happiness I was going to make sure we had. The love we would share and the utmost devotion I would give him. Until his family marched right up and put a stop to it. Apparently Masen wasn't the only incorrigible one.

I was pleasant, except for when _she_ started copping an attitude with me. In a desperate attempt to get Edward alone, I basically invited myself to dinner with them and dragged him out the door. I had to finish talking to him. He pulled me out to my car and shoved me in unceremoniously before closing the door and sticking his head in.

"Tanya, I—"

And I spilled it all. Our future, our happiness, our everything. I gave it all to him, and once he realized what we could have together, I just knew he'd want to work on this relationship.

"No, Tanya," he whispered. "I don't want any of that with you. We are breaking up, okay? Do you understand? I am breaking up with you, we are not together. I'm sorry, but I just can't do this anymore. We. Are. Through."

I smiled at him and knew that he just didn't understand. It was all right, we'd get through it. I ran my hand through his hair and said 'okay' to humor him. He just didn't understand what I meant. We'd get through this. I'd help him understand. I'd _make_ him understand.

I went home and put a bottle of wine on ice. I checked my messages and there was another from my sister, telling me she was flying in tonight. I scoffed. It would be a hotel for her, because I had plans tonight that couldn't be broken. I set the table and prepared it for the dessert I made Edward earlier. When I talked to him on the phone during my lunch hour, he promised to meet with me after dinner with his family. I hoped that it wouldn't take too long to have him see things my way. I wanted us to make love tonight; it had been so long since he had touched me in that way.

Once everything was in place, I drove down to Chuck E. Cheese. I wanted to see his family again, and I was pretty hungry myself.

Things were going fairly well, besides the fact that everyone was oohing and ahhing over Bella. I mean seriously, what is so great about that stupid girl? I kept trying to hold Edward's hand under the table but he would push me away, obviously not wanting his family to see. I smiled at the progress we had already made. He was being playful with me again.

I ruined it though. I ruined it with my temper, but I had every right. They let that boy call her Aunt Bella? She's Aunt Bella?! I'm his fucking girlfriend and yet here they all sit, catering to _her_ and loving _her_. Where the fuck did she fit in? Absolutely nowhere. She was just Alice's lonely, spinster friend. They must have felt sorry for her, that was the only explanation.

Well of course Edward was pissed once I snapped at his precious Masen. Bella played heroine once again, getting the child away from "Crazy Tanya." Whatever, that bitch was going to _get_ crazy Tanya once I beat her ass for trying to get on my man.

When Edward took me outside, well, that's when the world quite literally fell apart around me. He made it clear that he understood exactly what I wanted to share with him, and that it wasn't happening. He didn't want me? He didn't want our happy future?

_What?_

I fought with him over and over, begging him to just look at me and see how much I love him.

He said he saw nothing when he saw me.

But, he was the only one that ever _did _see anything in me.

He saw nothing now, so what else was there to do but admit defeat?

I sped away from Chuck E. Cheese, hurt and angry beyond all belief. I was going to go home, curl up and try to forget that I ever even existed.

_Tick, tick, tick._

I just couldn't do it. I had grown accustomed to watching him, and tonight was no exception. I had to know what he was doing and how he was acting now that he "broke up with me."

I never should have done it.

I pulled into the back of the parking lot only to see them emerge from the building moments later. They were running like fools, hand in hand, their sick and twisted smiles covering their faces. They climbed in his back seat and attacked each other. Kissing and hugging and caressing.

I almost went over there.

I was proud of myself for having enough sense not to. I sped out of the parking lot, my tires squealing and my tears pouring out of me. Good, sweet, awkward Edward had been cheating on me this entire fucking time. My mother had died, I had no one but him and then he cheated on me? How dare he. _How fucking dare he!_

I drove home recklessly, not caring about my life or the lives of others. There was no point in any of it now that she had successfully stolen him away from me. All of my hopefulness and love for Edward had merged together to create a giant ball of hate. I wasn't sure what to do with it yet. So I sat at my table and drank for hours. Drank away my love for him. Drank away the look on his face when he kissed her. Drank away any feeling left inside of my body. The only thing remaining was the hate and the time bomb, ready to work together and cause mayhem to the two people who ruined my life.

I was ready to cause some destruction.

I stood up and threw my empty wine bottle against the wall, laughing as it shattered into hundreds of pieces. I still don't know why I grabbed that stupid knife out of my kitchen drawer. I was extremely angry, yes, but not _that_ angry.

I wasn't so out of control that I wanted to kill _myself_, or kill _them_…..was I?

I still don't know the answer to that question.

I pulled up to her house and got out, the rain pounding against my skin and making me feel more alive than ever. My stomach lurched when I saw his car in her driveway. This was not the first time I'd seen it there, and my anger bubbled when I realized how many times it had been parked in that very spot.

_KABOOM!_

It was all unleashed. The partnership that the bomb and my rage had formed came together in one rush of energy. I had no control over myself any longer. They made their bed, now they could fucking lie in it. By the time I was through, they would feel as miserable as I felt now. They would know that I was nothing now, and it was all because of them.

I called out his name, screaming for him to come and face his biggest nightmare. The woman he was so desperate to get rid of. Well, she was going out with a bang. He'd never be free from me, not really. Let him reject my love. He can find out exactly what happens when he betrays Tanya Denali. I'd show the both of them just who they were fucking with. He never came out when I called for him, and I was done playing his pathetic little games.

I can't say I remember grabbing the rock and throwing it through her window. It was as if one minute I was standing there and the next, her window was shattered. It was clear that I was the one who caused the damage, but how?

I watched them sneak out from some hidden room, clothes disheveled and hair in a state of disarray. I almost started retching right there. The thought of them together made me absolutely sick. I saw the whore look inside another door as Edward slipped out of my sight. I realized that they must have had "the golden child" inside. A twinge of remorse passed through me, but it left as quickly as it came.

I called for him again, ready to get this over with. He needed to know exactly what he'd created, how he'd destroyed another person because of his selfish actions. He pulled her out of my sight again, which really pissed me off. I started screaming for him loudly as the storm raged on around me. Finally they emerged from the hallway hand in hand, not an ounce of guilt on their faces.

The events that followed happened in a blurry and jumbled mess. We argued, of that much I know. We fought about Masen, about Bella, about everything. But right when he broke me down to my most vulnerable state…right when I was ready to just give up, he completely ignored me and turned to her. He turned his back to me as if I was but a speck of dirt on the ground. I was nothing. How many more ways could he prove to me that he felt this way?

I pulled out the knife I hid in my shirt sleeve out of pure desperation. I stared at it for a long time as they disregarded me and loved each other. I wanted to pull the blade down my wrists, but could I do it? I wanted to inflict pain on the both of them so they knew what this felt like. But did I have it in me? I pushed the blade to my wrist. I just wanted to cause enough damage to scare him. I never knew it would end like this. Edward rushed towards me, pushing his beloved to the side as he decided to show me a moment of pity. How sweet.

I started dragging the knife down my wrist, but he reached me before I could do the damage I so craved in that moment. He fought with me relentlessly, trying to get the knife out of my hands. I wouldn't surrender to him ever again, so I struggled, not willing to let go of the one thing I controlled in this situation.

I didn't mean for this to happen.

I never wanted to hurt him.

I loved him.

As we struggled, I felt the knife sink into his stomach and I gasped in complete shock. I pulled the knife out of him and dropped it on the ground. He was still good and slightly awkward Edward. What had I done to him?

He looked at me with a confused and hurt expression, as if to say '_Why would you do this to me, Tanya? How could you do this to me'?_

God, what have I done?

He turned to face Bella and she screamed as he fell to the ground. My hate was gone. Everything was gone. I was just a ghost of the person I used to be, numbly observing a tragic love tale between two people. I walked over to them mechanically, trying to register what was happening. Trying to see if I had killed the man that belonged to this woman.

She screamed at me and cursed at me; I welcomed it, I craved it. I wanted her to pick that knife up and plunge it into my heart. Tuck his blood back inside of his body and spill mine, it's the least I could do.

I walked backwards, stumbling and tripping as they whispered love and plans for the future.

It was everything I wanted with him. Now he would have it with no one, because I took it all away.

I watched them intently, and it was as if my common sense returned once the blade sliced into his flesh. What had I done to this poor, sweet man? I used every pathetic excuse in the book to keep him, and he put his life on hold for me. I clung to him for my own selfish reasons, and he met a girl and fell in love with her. All he wanted was to be free and I stabbed him.

I stabbed someone? I stabbed Edward?!

I didn't even know who I was anymore.

The police pulled up, although I didn't even know how that was possible. I watched as a large officer pulled Bella away from her man, kicking and screaming and begging for him to let her stay. I felt a tear run down my cheek. Someone began asking me frantic questions, but the same words kept pouring from my lips.

"I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I don't know why."

Over and over again, I chanted these words. What did they expect me to say, really? Just take me to jail, or the psych ward, or wherever I need to be. Throw me on the side of the road with the trash, that's where I belonged after all.

I looked up and Bella was glaring at me from across the yard, the large man holding her as she struggled against him.

She finally wrestled free from him and ran towards me with pure hate in her eyes. I hoped she did enough damage to knock me out and free me from this living hell. She jumped on me and pushed me to the ground, punching and hitting me in the face. "Why him?" she screamed in anguish. "Kill me, kill me, not him! Why him?!"

She asked me over and over again, and I smiled as I felt my nose break under her fist. "Thank you Bella," I whispered as the officers pulled her off of me. I started laughing, because I was so damn grateful for the pain she gave me. I wanted more. Why did they pull her off of me so quickly? I stood unevenly, watching as they let her kiss Edward's forehead and whisper frantic words to him. The ambulance pulled up and I felt someone tugging me towards a patrol car as they began to assess my wounds. I pulled away from their grasp when I saw the EMT's get urgent as they worked over Edward. Bella's wails carried on over the pounding rain and I gasped as she collapsed into the large man's arms. Edward was rushed inside the ambulance and out of my sight.

"Take me away," I whispered to the officer. "I'm done now."

********************************************************************

**All right, see you in two weeks.**

**Except it isn't really goodbye, because I'll see you all over on EPOV right? RIGHT????**

**Oh, how I love you all.**

**Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to Tiff (sixxeightshuffle) in our hideout. Rob's been hanging with us and let's just say...she doesn't like to share. (I still love ya you greedy whore! :D )**

**Pretty pretty pretty please review??? I've been so proud of my ffnet readers. They have been kicking ass with reviews. They've been averaging far more reviews than the other site recently, and I'm sure you guys would want to keep that up, right? lol. Bye! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**All right, everyone. Line up in a single file line and give me a hug.....**

***HUUUUGGGGZZZ***

**Oh how I've missed you all. I hope EPOV has kept you busy while I was on hiatus, and if not....well I'm sorry. :/**

**Thank you for hanging in there while I took the time to make this chapter just right....I couldn't do it half assed, now could I?**

**And none of this would even be possible without Isabel. I truly was blessed with an amazing beta-friend-twilighter-in-crime. Thank you a million times.**

**Thank you to Melissa AKA VvDeadRosesvV for helping me through my writer's block B.S. and being a sounding board for my whiny ass.**

**Guys...this is freaking long, I'm not even gonna lie.**

**SM owns anything and everything Twilight. Uncle E came from my sick, twisted mind. Read on my lovelies!! :)**

**Oh and P.S. I'm not a doctor, nor do I play one on TV, so if I got some of the jargon wrong, my apologies. Ok, GO!**

****************************************

When I came back from unconsciousness, I kept my eyes closed tightly. I knew he was gone because I felt nothing but emptiness. Nothing left inside me, nothing left to give. I was nothing. The storm had started to subside. The only evidence of it ever even existing was the lingering rain drops and the low, grumbling thunder in the distance. It was over now, and everything was ear piercingly silent.

I felt someone hovering over me, holding my wrist and talking softly to another person behind me. I heard the sound of sirens in the distance, and reluctantly opened my eyes. I prayed that the ambulance wasn't for me, since I had no desire to heal. Then I remembered that _she_ was still here and I had busted her face. _I smiled internally at the memory._

When my blurred vision finally began to focus, I made eye contact with the man above me. His skin was tan and his eyes were brown. His smile was remarkable and slightly lopsided—and all wrong. I felt the bile rising in my throat at the crooked smile that belonged to the wrong boy. It taunted me in a sick and masochistic way. Nothing was right anymore.

"Bella, are you all right?" the man-child above me asked. I decided he was much too young to be a police officer. I nodded, unable to make my voice work at that moment. He held my wrist and shined a small light in my eyes. "Vitals are normal. She'll be fine," he murmured. I realized that someone was holding me up, but I didn't have enough energy to turn around.

_Did he really believe that I would be "fine" after what she just took from me?_

The ambulance pulled up and I looked over the officer's shoulder to see them usher Tanya into it. Her face was swollen and bloody. I noticed that she was holding something around her wrist, assuming that she must have done some damage to herself before she killed my boy.

My eyes widened in horror and I let out a strangled cry as those words assaulted my mind.

_She killed my boy._

Just knowing that it was a possibility made me throw up in violent and painful lurches as I tried to rid myself of the poison of this unforgiving night. Someone held my hair and rubbed my back as I continued to retch in between sobs. It just hurt so much.

I sat back up and wiped my mouth with my rain soaked sleeve as I gasped for air. I felt so defeated in that moment as I struggled against my anxiety. I had never been more alone. Until a deep voice brought me back from the darkest pit of my living hell.

"Give me my sister," I heard Emmett's assertive and unwavering voice through the remaining sounds of the storm. I looked up into his soft, glassy green eyes and began trembling more violently than ever. I shook my head at him as the tears fell from me in waves. He heaved a sigh as his large arms encircled me and lifted me from the ground. He held me with an arm around my back and one tucked under my legs as I burrowed into him and cried for everything that Tanya had taken away from us.

Emmett's exhale was more shaky than forceful this time around. "I'm here, B. We need to go to the hospital." I gripped him tighter, silently begging him to make it all go away.

I felt soft, cold hands pull the hair away from my face and press a soft kiss to my cheek. I turned to see vibrant blonde locks blowing in the wind. "Rose," I whispered. Her presence gave me my first bit of relief since my boy held me in his arms after the perfect love we had made.

"Masen's still sleeping, Bella. I'm going to take him home and stay with him there. We've already called Jake to board up your window. Don't worry about anything," she said fiercely, fighting her impending tears. "Just go take care of him."

I nodded once, suddenly ready to crawl out of my skin because I couldn't get to him fast enough. I slid down from Emmett's grip, my legs threatening to give way before he held me tightly against his side. "We need to go, Emmett. He needs me," I begged, pulling at his shirt in desperation. Even I was surprised at the pitiful tone of my voice.

He kissed Rose goodbye and my heart twitched painfully. I hoped they never took that simple act for granted.

The drive to the hospital was heavy and unforgiving. "He's not dead, Emmett," I said, the calm in my voice surprisingly eerie.

His eyes went wide before he spoke. "I know, Bella. I know he's not."

I spent the remainder of the ride repeating my mantra. _He's not dead_. Over and over I said it, trying like hell to convince myself that it was true. I clasped my hands as tightly as I could and desperately prayed for the man I loved. I promised to give everything I owned. My heart, my life….just to keep him in this world. I pleaded with everything I had not to take him away from me.

I started shaking so violently that my teeth were chattering as we pulled into the emergency drive up. Emmett threw the car in park and ripped his hoody over his head. He gently put it on me just like I was a child. I broke away from him, struggling to open the door fast enough.

I ran through the glass doors, determined to find him and make him okay. I made it to the lobby before two strong hands lifted me from my knees. The terror escaped me in a strangled cry as Emmett crushed me to his side and ran his hand through my hair. "Come on, B. We'll find him," he tried to soothe me, but his attempts were futile. My legs refused to move another inch. I was pretty sure it was some sort of self-preservation tactic, because it could potentially be the end of me once I fully entered that building. Suddenly Rose's words rang loud and clear inside of my head.

_Just go take care of him._

What the hell was wrong with me? Who was I to worry about _my_ survival? Nothing mattered but Edward, because he was mine, and it was my responsibility to make him okay. I had to be there for him.

I wiped my eyes hastily with my sleeves and stuck my chin out in determination as my legs started moving once more.

Emmett and I walked hastily to the front desk as he demanded the answers he wasn't getting. As his voice rose in the frustration of not knowing where his brother was, I was distracted by a glimpse of blonde hair and a white coat.

_Carlisle._

I took off running with all the energy I had left inside of me as I saw Edward's father and several other people wheeling a head of messy bronze hair away from me. "Carlisle," I cried in a desperate attempt for him to turn around.

He halted in his tracks and turned to me. His face fell in anguish as he took in my frenzied state. He jogged the few steps between us and pulled me against him in a bone crushing hug. "We're taking him to surgery now. He's somewhat aware of his surroundings, but he needs you, Bella. He won't stop calling for you. Go to him, honey."

I broke away from Carlisle and ran towards Edward. I gasped as I took in his appearance under the harsh fluorescent lights of the hospital. His skin was pale, except for the dark circles around his eyes. He looked so sick and I had no idea why. His eyes were barely open, just brilliant green peeking out between narrow slits. He trembled slightly as I entwined his fingers with mine. I felt a bit calmer as I held his warm hand tightly. His body jerked at the contact and his eyes widened further. "Bella?" he croaked.

"I'm here, baby," I whispered, tears streaming down my cheeks as his gaze finally met mine. He closed his eyes in relief before opening them again and looking up at me. He tried to lift his other hand but I stopped him. "Just stay still," I whispered, forcing a smile and brushing the hair away from his face.

Suddenly his eyes started to jerk around frantically as his chest heaved in deep breaths. He was trembling and sobbing and I was so excruciatingly frightened in that moment. His words were hysterical and disorganized as they left his mouth in one big rush of air. "Bella, I love you so much. I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry, baby. Please believe me. I'm so fucking lucky to have you, and I won't leave you. I won't, Bella. I love you."

I felt my body threatening to deteriorate and collapse from the sheer anguish that his torment was causing me. It was as if Tanya were standing right in front of me, stabbing him all over again. His agony had the potential to be the absolute end of me. But I couldn't allow myself to succumb to it.

Time and again, when I felt like falling apart and giving up, he was there to be my rock. To hold me and comfort me and assure me that he would always love me. No more fucking regrets. We were moving past this right now, and we'd be stronger and better because of it. I kissed his forehead and pierced my eyes right into his. He needed to understand this. "It's okay, Edward. Don't apologize. We're moving forward, baby. No more apologies, just the future. Our future."

I ran my fingers through his hair and whispered my love for him. I started sobbing once he calmed down, and I welcomed it. I was more than willing to accumulate all the pain inside of him and take it into my body. I wanted it all, he deserved none of it.

His tears poured down past his temples and I felt his hand try to squeeze mine. Instead, they just trembled together in the attempt. "I love you too, Bella. I'll be okay."

I kissed his forehead and tried to have faith in the words that came out of my mouth next. "I know you will be, baby. I know. I love you so much," my voice quivered almost as violently as our hands, and I had to fight to believe that these wouldn't be our last words.

I gave him three soft kisses on his lips before they began wheeling him away from me. "I love you," he breathed determinedly.

"I love you," I whispered fervently.

And then he was gone.

I stood there in a heartbroken state of emptiness, just gazing past the doors that forbade me to enter. I felt the panic creeping up my spine as everything closed in around me. My chest expanded and contracted in overbearing throbs. I felt dizzy and disoriented, and I suddenly wanted my mommy so badly I couldn't even breathe.

I felt soft arms encircle me and I barely made out the sight of Carlisle walking towards me. The gentle arms turned me around and held me securely. She smelled like gingerbread cookies and love. "Oh, Bella," Esme cried, squeezing me tightly. I felt Carlisle's arms surround the both of us as our grief for Edward combined together and permeated the already stifling air. We walked to the waiting room with our arms wrapped around each other. It suddenly hit me that I had only spent one afternoon with these people, yet I was clinging to them like we were kindred spirits. "I'm sorry," I whispered into Esme's shiny caramel colored hair. "I'm so sorry."

"No, honey. This isn't your fault," she soothed, running her fingers through my hair. I felt a pang of guilt for stealing away the sorrow she had for her son and making her focus it on me. When had I become so disgustingly selfish? When we turned the corner, I saw Emmett sitting on the couch by himself with his hands in his hair and his eyes filled with fear. It broke me even further. He looked almost alone as I was.

Without a word, I sat on the couch next to him, lifting his large arm and crawling inside the nook it created. I sobbed into his t-shirt as he sniffed and batted at his eyes. Eventually the soothing arms of parents' encircled us both, and we attempted to comfort each other until our tears eventually receded. I made a mental note to make sure Edward knew just how much he meant to the people in his life.

The silence of the room was broken by Carlisle's soft voice.

"Edward went into shock in the ambulance, but it subsided once he got here. He regained semi-consciousness, although he was still hemodynamically unstable." He looked around at all of our confused faces and dumbed it down for us. "Basically his blood isn't pumping the way it should, which could cause a number of complications. After examining the wound, we concluded that all major organs and arteries were missed, however there were signs of peritonitis—infection in the abdominal wall from the cut. We just need to go in, fix any damage and make sure we didn't miss anything in the original examination. The infection is in its early stages, but since Edward was somewhat unstable, it was vital that we got him into surgery as soon as possible."

He stood up and ran his hand through his hair hastily. My heart clenched at the familiar characteristic his son picked up from him. "I need to be in there with him," he said longingly.

"So he's going to be okay then?" I whispered brokenly.

Carlisle knelt in front of me and comforted me with familiar green eyes. They seemed to haunt me wherever I went. "Bella, there's always room for complications. But this is a fairly straightforward procedure, and he was very lucky. I'm confident that Edward will be just fine."

I nodded and whispered a soft thank you. I kissed Esme on the cheek and threw my arms around Emmett's neck before curling up in the corner of the couch. He told me to lean against him but I refused. I wanted to remain solitary until I knew the other part of me would come back. I felt as safe as I ever would in Emmett's five sizes too big sweatshirt. I pulled the hood over my head and brought my arms inside of it. I tucked my knees under my chin and held on for dear life. To just wait. I had nothing left in this world to do but wait for the man I loved to wake up again. My eyes never closed, just focused on the ugly centerpiece on the coffee table. Minutes or hours later, I heard the familiar voice of the adolescent police officer. I began to shake uncontrollably. I couldn't face it all just yet.

I buried my face in Emmett's hood and wished that I could disappear right inside the uncomfortable sofa.

"Hey, I'm Officer Mitchell. Emmett, right?" he questioned softly.

"Yeah." Emmett's voice sounded raspy, like he was awoken from a deep sleep or crying in fear for his only brother.

"Is she awake? Can I ask her a few questions?" he asked hesitantly.

I felt Emmett's big hand rub my back. "Look man, this is really not the best time. My brother's in surgery right now and we just need….time. Just come back tomorrow. She can't do this yet."

I had never loved Emmett more than in that moment.

For the next four hours I sat there and thought about our future, and the things I had to tell Edward when he woke up. I had to do this, because it was the only thing that kept me going.

At some point throughout the night, I heard Alice and Jasper walk in. Their voices were hushed and saddened, much like any voices you would hear in a hospital waiting room. Alice knelt in front of me and made eye contact with me before kissing my forehead. "Love you, Bella," she whispered tearfully.

"Love you, Ali," I murmured, sounding like a robot even to myself. Jasper leaned down to kiss the top of my head but said nothing, to which I was grateful for.

About an hour later, I smelled Rose's perfume and knew she was close. "Rose," I whispered. She sat next to me on the couch and rubbed my back. "Hey you," she murmured.

"Where's Masen?" I whispered despondently.

"He's with my parents, Bells," I heard Jasper say from across the room. "And he's just fine. He wasn't awake for any of it, hon."

I nodded to the ugly centerpiece as two traitorous tears fell from my eyes. At least Masen was okay. I'd never be able to live with myself if this senseless act of violence had touched him in any way.

The dreary light of the rainy morning brightened the room infinitesimally, causing my anxiety to skyrocket. It began with the constant jerking of my foot. Then I started chewing on my lip until I could taste the blood rather prominently in my mouth. I wrapped my arms tighter around myself as the light of day mocked me and the room remained empty.

Moments later, the familiar looking police officer walked into the waiting room, flashing the wrong crooked smile. It made my insides burn.

"Hey, Bella. I'm Officer Mitchell, remember me?" he asked cheerfully.

I nodded and after I offered no more acknowledgements, he continued. "Well, I just need to talk to you about what took place at your residence yesterday evening. Are you feeling all right to talk?"

My heart started beating faster than I ever knew possible. I looked to Rose for some sort of reassurance, realizing she was the only one in the room with me. She just hugged me and said, "It'll be better just to get it out of the way, Bella."

Rose never left my side, holding my hand tightly and looking forward. "Come on, Junior. Let's get on with it."

I smiled, wishing I had an ounce of the vigor that Rose had. The questions he asked me weren't complicated, but the events of last night came spiraling back to me painfully. I fought through it, and once he told me he had everything he needed, I sighed in relief. At least this way I could put it off for a bit longer. All I wanted was Edward.

I suddenly realized that Edward's family had no idea what exactly took place the night before. They had a right to be informed, but I didn't know if I had it in me to recount it again. "Rose, I really want everyone to know what happened last night. They deserve to know, I just don't think I can retell it….so soon. Would you mind explaining it to them, since you just heard it?" I asked cautiously, hopeful that she would take this one small burden from me.

"Of course I will, Bella," she said softly, rubbing my back and pushing my head to her shoulder.

Rose just soothed me for awhile, until Carlisle entered the room like an answered prayer. I jumped to my feet, causing me to almost fall from the sheer velocity of my hasty movements. "Is he okay?" I asked hurriedly.

He grabbed my shoulders and steadied me, his eyes sympathetic and kind. "He's fine, Bella. Things went very well, and he's resting now." He smiled at me stunningly, and all the air left my body as my shoulders began to relax minutely. I still had a reason to exist, and I was desperate to be next to him again. "Can I see him?" I begged Carlisle.

He chuckled. "Of course. Do you want me to take you to him?"

I shook my head. "Would it…be okay if I just had a minute alone with him?" I pleaded, fully aware that I had no right to ask for them to stay away.

He squeezed my shoulder and nodded. "Absolutely. Room 423, Bella. It's just as well, I really must go to the rest of the family in the cafeteria. I informed you of Edward's status before his mother. I may be in need of a hospital bed myself after she finds that out," he chuckled, running his hand through his hair.

I smiled, appreciating Carlisle more than I ever thought possible. "Thank you so much," I whispered as I dove into his arms, the stupid tears making their presence known once more.

He sighed softly and squeezed me tightly, making me miss my dad like crazy, even though we never really expressed our emotions like the Cullens. "Bella, you're a part of this family now. There's no need to thank me."

Carlisle released me and I ran as fast as my exhaustion would allow. My breaths of exertion echoed off the walls of the hallway as I fought like hell to get to him. The second I hit the door of room 423, I felt like the wind was knocked out of me. I was terrified, but my need to take care of him overshadowed my fear.

The dim light from the cloudy sky slipped through the parted blinds. It made me sick that he was alone, and I wondered how long he had been in there by himself. I wouldn't leave him again, of that I was sure.

I let out a ragged breath and took in every single detail of him as I approached his bedside. His hair wasn't messy like normal, as if someone's hands were smoothing it back away from his face in an effort to tame it. The skin under his eyes was slightly sunken in and his eyelids twitched as he slept. I leaned down and pressed my lips against his temple. I held my mouth against his skin as I ran my hand through his hair and made it stand up just the way he liked it. "Hi baby," I whispered, kissing him once more. Two tears dropped from my eyes and onto his cheek, so I smoothed them away with my fingers.

I saw his hand twitch out towards me, and as much as I wanted to look in his eyes and hear his voice, I knew he needed to rest. I decided not to talk anymore, knowing that if he sensed my presence, he'd try to wake up for me. Everything he did was for me. I drifted my fingers along his palm softly, kissing him on his still lips and running my fingers through his hair once more. I ran my hand along the stubble that had accumulated over the past few hours and smiled as I felt it scratch my skin. _He was here_. He may have been unconscious, but he didn't leave me. I placed my hand over his heart and started falling apart entirely. I fell to my knees and leaned against the railing of his bed, crying in the most intense relief as I reveled in the rise and fall of his chest, the soft sound of his breathing and the warmth of his skin.

_He didn't leave me_.

I stayed like that for quite a long time until I heard someone enter the room behind me. I stood up and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand before turning to meet the tender eyes of my boyfriend's family. _My family_.

Carlisle walked over to the other side of the bed and put his hand on Edward's forehead, as if he were checking to see if he had a fever. This wasn't the touch of a doctor; this was a father doting on his baby boy. Carlisle had a concerned smile on his face as he gazed down at his son. He leaned over to kiss his forehead and when his body straightened, tears were glistening in his eyes. "Everyone's here, son," he whispered to him. Carlisle turned and held out a hand to Esme. When she reached him, he wrapped his arms around her as their tears escaped them silently. They both looked so tired as they tended to their son. I suddenly realized that it wasn't just _my_ boy who was put through this hell.

Everyone gathered around the bed and voiced their love and concern to Edward's sleeping form. I squeezed his hand tightly, trying to show him that we were all here for him when he was ready. Esme walked around from the other side of the bed and wrapped me in her arms. "Bella, you need to get some sleep, dear."

I shook my head. "I'm fine."

She didn't press the issue, just looked at me with worried eyes before nodding her head slightly.

They stayed for about an hour longer, and once Carlisle reinstated the fact that Edward would be just fine, they eventually started to disperse. Jasper looked at me expectantly. "Do you want a ride, Bells?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm staying."

Ali looked at me disapprovingly. "Sweetie, you need to sleep, you need to eat, and you really need to call your Dad. He's freaking out."

My eyes widened. "How does my Dad know?"

"Bella, he's the chief of police in Forks. News like this tends to travel. Rose grabbed your phone for you and she answered it when he called. It's right on the table, if you want to go outside and call?" she urged questioningly.

"No," I said forcefully. "I'll call my dad in here. I'll eat in here. Maybe I'll even try to sleep in here. But I will not leave him again."

Thankfully they all had enough sense not to argue with me. I gave each of them a hug goodbye but grabbed Ali's hand and pulled her back in. "Can you stay with him a minute? I don't want him to be alone anymore."

She nodded and smiled. "Of course."

I ran into the bathroom connected to his room and took care of business as fast as possible. I wouldn't waste a moment on sleep or human nature. I had to be there in case he woke up. I walked back out and closed the bathroom door quietly as I took in the sight in front of me. Alice held Edward's hand as she laughed and cried and went on like her normal self. "I know you need to sleep but I just really can't wait for you to get up. Because even though everything is whack right now, it's also over with, Edward. Tanya can't hurt you anymore and you and Bella can be together like you should be. And you can't be laid up for too long. We've got Masen's birthday party to arrange. I forgot to ask if you still have that surprise planned. Even if you don't, Masen would just be happy that you're there. He loves you so much," she started sobbing as those words left her mouth, but I hung back to let her finish their moment. "I love you so much, big brother. I'm so sorry this had to happen, but you can move forward from it. Don't let it keep you down, okay?"

I was crying again, but it didn't pay to keep tabs on it anymore since it was such a reoccurring act. I snuck up behind Ali and wrapped my arms around her. "He's so beautiful," I whispered, gazing down at my breathtaking boy. Alice just nodded and wiped at her tears before turning around and hugging me tightly.

Emmett entered the room quietly with a tray of food and a bottle of water, presumably for me. "This food probably tastes like ass, but you need to eat."

He pulled the recliner from the corner of the room and brought it right to the edge of Edward's bed. I was rather impressed that he managed to do that while holding a tray of food and a bottle of water. I placed a kiss on Edward's forehead before sitting in the chair and taking the tray from Emmett. He stood there with his arms crossed and looked at me expectantly. "What?" I asked self-consciously.

"Don't give me that shit, B. I wanna see you take a few bites before I leave," he said in an authoritative voice.

I rolled my eyes and appeased him, my stomach twisting as I felt the food slide down my throat. I hoped he didn't plan on staying too much longer, because I had no intentions of eating. Or sleeping. Or anything until my boy was awake again.

After Emmett seemed satisfied with my food intake, he leaned over and kissed his brother on the forehead, whispering, "Quit being such a drama queen and wake up already."

I smiled, because that was Emmett's way of being sweet to his little brother. I hugged Emmett and Alice goodbye and once I was sure they were gone, discarded my food in the trash. I curled up in Emmett's hoody again and silently hoped he'd let me keep it. It was more of a security blanket for me than I realized. I leaned over Edward's bed and buried my nose in his hair, inhaling the natural scent of him. "Is it weird that I miss you?" I whispered, chuckling to myself. "Because it aches, I miss you so much."

His eyelids started twitching more frequently and I ran my hand up and down his cheek. "You don't have to get up yet, Edward. You need to rest, but I'm here, okay? I'm not leaving your side, baby. Just sleep as long as you like, then come back to me. I need you." I took his hand and kissed it repeatedly, hoping he heard me on some level.

I pulled away to grab the hospital phone on the table by his bed. I had to get this over with sooner or later. I dialed my father's number and it didn't even ring before I heard his voice on the other line. "Bella?" he questioned frantically.

"Yeah, Dad. It's me."

He demanded that I tell him exactly what happened, and I decided it was best to just be honest with him. "I'm going to say it once and that's it. So you can relay it to Mom, okay?"

He agreed, and I started from the absolute beginning. I smiled at the wonderful parts, cried at the parts that broke my heart, and skipped the parts that would be way too awkward to tell Charlie. When I finished our story, he was quiet for a very long time.

I finally heard him heave a long sigh before he spoke. "You mean he was seeing some other girl at the same time he was seeing you? That little…I'd like to stab him myself!"

I had never been more irate with my father than in that moment. I jumped from my chair, the cord from the phone knocking over my water on the table as I rose in haste. "Don't you ever say that, _Charlie_! You can't say that, you don't know!" I whispered viciously as the tears started streaming down my face. "We love each other, and he was just trying to do the right thing. So don't you ever speak badly about him. If you berate him, you berate me, so you need to fucking think before you speak!" I set the receiver back down, wishing I could just pick up the phone and throw it against the wall. I sat back in the chair, wrapping my arms around my legs and fuming over how thoroughly disgusted I was with my father. I was shaking as the angry, hurtful tears poured out of me. My Dad could be such a narrow minded Neanderthal sometimes. I hoped he called my mom and told her what he said so she could chew his ass. I looked over at Edward and his face was twisted, a soft moan escaping his lips. Shit, I hoped that wasn't because of me.

I leaned over him and soothed him as best as I could over the stupid railing. "I'm sorry, Edward. It's okay, Charlie was just being a douche." I chuckled as I realized I was starting to sound like him more and more every day. "See how much you rub off on me, babes? I'm talking like you now."

I was going to call Jake, but I didn't feel like it. I just wanted some peace and quiet with my boy. I pushed the chair as close as it would go to the bed and held his hand through the bars of the bed railing. I spoke on and off, but mainly I just stared at him, taking in the features I planned to absorb for the rest of my life. The chiseled angle of his jaw, the slightly crooked bridge of his nose, his soft lips that always seemed to be a little pursed. His lashes spread across his cheekbones as he slumbered on and I still couldn't get over just how stunning he was. I traced his long fingers, rubbing the soft hair on his knuckles and noticing that he was biting his thumbnail again. He hadn't bit his nails in a month, so I wonder what triggered him to start doing it again. I looked at his hospital gown, in awe of the fact that he made it look so sexy, even when he was sleeping and injured. I observed the two moles on the side of his neck and couldn't resist the urge to rise up and press my lips to them. They were one of my favorite parts of him, although I couldn't explain why. It felt so good to be able to be alone with him and appreciate him while I waited.

Hours passed. Nurses and doctors were in and out, checking on his status. Carlisle was back to the hospital after a quick nap and a change of clothes. I was beginning to wonder if he ever slept. By 6 p.m., everyone had returned and my eyes were starting to droop. One by one, they came over and gave Edward a kiss or squeezed his hand before leaning over and doing the same to me. I told Alice what happened with my dad and she just shook her head, seeming to not know what to say. She kissed my head and said, "I wouldn't worry about it, sweetie. Ain't no thing but a chicken wing."

It was the first laugh I had since everything went down, and I was thankful for it.

"Alice, you're white."

The laughter in the room died suddenly as our heads swung towards Edward's bed. His eyes were still closed, but…_he spoke_. He spoke! I hopped up on my knees in the chair and leaned on the railing anxiously, certain I would pass out from the pure anticipation of his consciousness.

"What?" Ali asked hopefully, rushing to his side and urging him to speak again.

"Wanksta," he accused, one side of his mouth turning up into a smile before his eyes slowly opened. He held his right hand up, searching for something. I grabbed it tightly and his smile broadened. "Hi, baby," he whispered. Everyone gathered around his bed and cried, laughed, or showed their general excitement at his awareness. I just pressed his fist into my forehead and cried like I had never cried before, which was pretty hard to believe after the last 24 hours I had. He squeezed my hand tighter as I heard him say," Hey, where's my control thing for the bed? I want to sit up." Carlisle told him to take it slow because his incisions would still be tender. I heard the soft hum of the mechanics on the bed as he sat up.

"Bella, up," he said, pulling on my hand. I looked at him and his eyes were tired but shining. He let go of me and wiped off my cheeks with the back of his hand. "Enough, baby. I'm here. We're here. Stop crying, okay?"

I nodded, suddenly feeling like a damn idiot. An idiot who was starving, had to pee, and was tired as hell. For the next couple of hours we all talked and laughed with a weary Edward. We discussed anything but the events of last night, and I was glad for it. I thought that Edward and I probably needed to talk about it amongst ourselves before we involved the family. I never left Edward's side and my anxiety began mixing in with this overwhelming feeling of happiness. He never let go of my hand, just kissed it absentmindedly as his family kept him busy in conversation. Every now and then he'd look over at me and wink or cock his head in a silent plea for a kiss. I'd just smile widely and lean up to kiss him softly. My lips always lingered a little longer than they should have considering we were in front of his entire family, but he never seemed to mind.

At 8 p.m. the nurse came into change his I.V. bag and check his chart. Carlisle discussed a few things with her as my boy and I gazed at each other. "Do you want to stay with me?" he barely whispered, a smile playing on his lips. My heart jumped at his quiet, loving tone. I nodded my head and leaned in to kiss his forehead. "I'm not leaving you." He turned his head quickly to kiss my cheek before I pulled away and intertwined our fingers even tighter. As if our private conversation was heard, the nurse let out a sigh and said, "All right, visiting hours are over. Everyone say your goodbyes, this young man needs his rest."

My eyes got huge and I started to shake as I met Edward's eyes in a panic.

"She's staying," he said simply.

Carlisle looked hesitantly at his son. "Edward, she should go home. She's been here since last night."

"I'll take care of her, Dad. We need to stay together, at least for tonight," he pleaded with his father like he was a kid asking for a friend to sleep over.

"Edward, I'm sorry but visiting hours end at 8 p.m.," the nurse informed him.

He looked over at her with a smug grin on his face. "I'm pretty sure I'll rip this fucking thing out of my arm if she doesn't stay."

I suppressed a smile at my boyfriend's childish tactics. I didn't care, whatever it took to keep us together.

Carlisle and the nurse sighed in unison as he finally gave in. "Fine, for tonight. Bella I'll have one of the orderlies get you a cot and some scrubs to sleep in. You need to go home tomorrow though, I mean it."

I nodded dutifully.

Twenty minutes later and I was finally alone with my boy. I walked over and shut the door behind them before slowly walking to his bedside. We stared at each other for an immeasurable amount of time, maybe not sure where to begin.

"Can you put these bars down, Bella?" he whispered, motioning towards the railings on the bed.

I nodded and messed with them for awhile until I finally got both of them to go down. With the extra space, I leaned closer to him and inhaled his soothing scent. "There," he whispered, running his hand up and down my back. "Now come here and kiss me properly."

I giggled as I leaned down and captured his lips between mine, deepening it with a couple strokes of my tongue before pulling away. "I love you," I breathed.

He smiled crookedly at me and my breath hitched. "And I love you. Now, go in the bathroom and get ready for bed, because it's okay to leave me alone. You know that right?"

I just shrugged and he continued as his hand drifted to my lower back, giving me a shove. "Go," he urged. "I want to see you in those scrubs," he murmured, winking at me. I rolled my eyes and walked swiftly to the bathroom. I found all the supplies I needed to make myself feel like a human again, which I desperately needed at that point. I brushed my teeth before stripping down to nothing and giving myself a make shift sponge bath. I didn't wash my hair, deciding to throw it up in a pony tail and deal with it tomorrow. I didn't put my bra and underwear back on, just pulled on the scrubs and balled up my dirty clothes. I shoved them in a plastic bag they provided and padded slowly into his room, suddenly so nervous I could barely catch my breath.

I breathed a shaky sigh of relief as he turned his head and smiled endearingly at me. "Jesus, Bella. You are so fucking adorable," he chuckled.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at him before going to his bedside. "What's wrong?" he questioned in a worried tone.

I shook my head and smiled, although I knew it wasn't reaching my eyes.

He kissed my hand three times and whispered, "Come on, baby, get in bed." He pulled the covers back as I looked at him questioningly.

"Come on, I just spent the last five minutes scooting over without injuring myself. Please lay down with me, love?" he pleaded with those piercing eyes.

"Won't I hurt you?" I whispered dejectedly, looking at my bare feet.

He scoffed, but his tone was extremely soft. "Of course not, baby. I need you next to me, come on."

I reached over him to shut the light off and he kissed my shoulder, causing my eyes to close in contentment. I padded around to the other side of the bed and climbed in very cautiously, making sure I came nowhere near his stomach. He rolled his eyes at me and pulled me closer as he tangled his legs with mine. He wrapped his arm around me as he tucked me into his shoulder and held me close.

"They're going to yell at me when they come in to check on you," I whispered, tracing his collar bone.

"Fuck 'em," he murmured. "You're the only medicine I need."

I closed my eyes and reveled in his words. I knew for a fact that I never would have made it without him in my life. I felt the tears sting my eyes as the thought assaulted my mind. "Edward, I don't know what I would have done—"

"No," he interrupted, kissing the top of my head soothingly. "Bella, I'm fine, so don't even say it. I know we have a lot to talk about, but it can wait for now. Do you know why?" He paused and looked down at me as he waited for me to answer him.

"No, why?" I whispered, looking up to meet his gaze as tears rolled down my cheeks.

He kissed my nose and whispered, "Because we need to finish our perfect night. I told you she wouldn't take it from us and I meant it." He pulled me tighter to him and I leaned up to place a soft kiss on his neck. "There may not be a round two—not for four to six weeks anyway—but I'm going to love you," he whispered intently. "I'm going to hold you in my arms all night and tell you how much you mean to me. Because everything we shared last night was more than I ever could have imagined, and we're finishing it, right now."

I leaned over him cautiously until our faces were level as the tears streamed down my cheeks. He just never ceased to amaze me. I traced the beautiful features of his face delicately and told him I loved him over and over, so thankful for him, thankful for being able to keep him. My fingers found his hair once more and my heart melted as he sighed and closed his eyes in relief. We kissed for at least an hour, slowly and tenderly, showing each other our dedication to one another. I was ready for everything with him, and just for tonight, no one else would exist but us.

I was more exhausted than I'd ever been, but I wouldn't let my eyes close. I was too afraid. I felt like the second I drifted to sleep, something bad would happen to him. I had to make sure he was okay. I knew he was tired too, but something was keeping him awake. My hand slipped inside his hospital gown and rested over his heart as he spoke. "Do you still love me even though I'm pissing in a bag right now?" he questioned.

I smacked his shoulder softly. "Shut up," I murmured and he started laughing.

We were quiet for a long time as we held hands over his chest.

"Are you wearing anything underneath this?" I whispered.

I felt his body shake as he chuckled against me. "Nope, I'm free ballin' it. Don't get any ideas Ms. Swan….four to six weeks, remember."

I sighed forlornly. "Yeah, it's always something isn't it?"

"I don't care," he whispered so softly I barely heard him.

"What, baby?" I questioned, leaning up to kiss his neck.

"I just said that I don't care. Not that being with you wasn't the most amazing moment of my entire existence. It's just that I don't _need_ sex. I _need_ you. Just you, always," he confessed, his voice cracking in emotion.

I scooted up further so I could hold him tighter as my tears began falling again. I was fairly certain they would never stop.

"Shhh," he soothed. "Let's get some sleep, baby. It's okay, we won't let go."

I don't know how many times I told him I loved him before I finally fell asleep, his fingers in my hair and my hand over his heart.

**************************************************

I woke up in a frenzied panic. I didn't even realize I was crying until Edward pulled me tightly against him and told me to calm down as he kissed my forehead. I looked into his groggy eyes, begging him for answers. "Why?"

He looked extremely concerned as he tilted his head and kissed my lips. "I think it was because she moved your hand away." He motioned over my shoulder and I saw the nurse standing there, taking in the scene in front of her.

I took a deep breath and pushed the hair out of my face, willing my heart to stop racing. I felt Edward's hand snake around my waist and squeeze as I took the time to calm down.

The nurse took a few steps closer. "Are you okay?" she asked hesitantly.

I nodded, but my face was still twisted in confusion. "Yeah, it was just….a bad dream? No, I wasn't dreaming. I….have no idea," I concluded.

"It's okay, baby," Edward whispered in my ear, kissing it before pulling away.

The middle aged nurse looked between the two of us disapprovingly. "Honey, you really shouldn't be in bed with him. One wrong move and you could seriously injure him."

My eyes went wide but Edward pulled me tighter against him. "No, she stays," he said simply.

After a few more protests from the nurse, she finally gave in. She checked Edward over once more before exiting the room.

I put my hand over his heart again, letting the constant thumping soothe my fears. Neither one of us said anything, just held on strongly as sleep took us once more.

********************************************

My next episode wasn't as dramatic, but that was probably because Edward was calming me the second I shot up from the bed. My eyes searched around frantically as I called out his name over and over again. The crease in between his eyes was deep as he ran his hand through his hair. "Shit, Bella," he whispered.

I wrapped my arms around his neck again because it hurt not to touch him. "What happened now?" I questioned, my eyes drifting closed.

He kissed the top of my head and grabbed my hand, placing it back over his heart. "Nothing, love. Just go back to sleep."

I fell asleep almost the moment the words left his mouth.

***********************

The next time I woke up was from the soft rumbling of my boy's voice against my side. I didn't open my eyes, just squeezed him tighter and listened to him speak. He kissed my forehead softly, but I gave no indication that I was awake.

"How much sleep did you get last night, Edward?" I heard his father ask him.

"A couple hours," he said dolefully. "I just couldn't fall back to sleep after the first time she freaked out."

"And the second time?" Carlisle questioned.

"The second time was my fault. I wanted to see if it would happen again, if she'd panic again once I broke our physical contact," Edward explained. My heart thumped unevenly as I eavesdropped shamelessly.

"And did she?" Carlisle pressed.

"Yeah, but I calmed her down before it got out of hand. She's just so freaking scared, Dad. I don't know what to do," he sighed and I felt him run his hand through his hair. I was so fucking sick of burdening him. Carlisle went on to further my point.

"Edward," he said through tight lips. "You've practically just gotten out of a major trauma surgery. And you don't sleep? What the hell are you thinking? Does that sound like a wise decision to you? You cannot let your body wear down like this, son! Especially when it's trying to heal!" Carlisle chastised.

Edward exhaled deeply. "I know, Dad. I realize that. I just…she's more important than all that. I had to make sure she was okay, that's all."

I heard Carlisle let out a disgruntled sigh before leaning over and kissing Edward—I assumed—on the head. "I need to make my rounds. Go to sleep right now, Edward Anthony."

I felt Edward chuckle against me. "Yes, sir."

I heard the door close softly as Edward snuggled closer to me, pressing his nose into my hair. I reached up and scratched his scalp a few times as he hummed in contentment. "I suppose you heard all that?" he asked in a lazy tone.

"Yeah," I whispered. "Go to sleep, babes. We'll talk when you wake up. I love you."

"Love you," he murmured, kissing my cheek and finally allowing himself to drift into unconsciousness.

I lay there for hours, not moving but just thinking. I had to use the bathroom again and I really wanted to brush my teeth, but I refused to disturb him. I had been disturbing him all night. The truth was, I was really pissed off at myself. I had no clue why the hell I was freaking out every time I wasn't holding on to him. I mean if I had to guess, I would assume it would have something to do with the fear of losing him. But it was all so irrational. I pulled my hand away from him and distanced myself so I wasn't touching him. I felt a little tug on my heart, but no panic attack. I grunted in frustration. I was so upset that he stayed up all night in his delicate state. He could pretend he was fine all he wanted, his cheeks where still sallow and his eyelids were always heavy. He needed to rest and stop worrying about me. All I wanted him to do was concentrate on getting better, and I was distracting him from that. He loved me too much, and I was too weak to make him focus on himself alone. It stopped now.

I decided to get up since I already moved anyway. He groaned and felt around for me, but I just leaned over and grabbed a handful of his hair gently, kissing him on the head. "Go to sleep, Edward," I whispered. "I'll be right back."

He grunted in acknowledgement and his body relaxed again, to my utmost relief. He needed more sleep, a few hours certainly wasn't enough.

After taking care of business in the bathroom, I threw my socks and shoes on before assessing Edward. He looked like a damn slumbering angel in his dingy hospital gown. I smiled, so happy for the way things had turned out. I knew it was a sick way to think of it, and I wasn't happy about how we got here. The fact was that we got here nonetheless. I hadn't allowed myself to think about Tanya since I gave my police statement. I just didn't want to waste any thought on it. It was over and I was ready to move forward with Edward. I kissed him once more before turning to walk out the door to the cafeteria. I really was starving at that point. I noticed my cell phone sitting on the table and I grabbed it as I walked out. It was shut off, so I waited until I was in the cafeteria with my bagel and OJ before I turned it back on. 56 missed calls. Damn. I think I had at least one missed call from every person I knew. The rest were from my mother, Jake, and my father. I texted Jake and told him to come to the hospital and then I called my mother. I got her voicemail.

_If this is anyone besides my daughter I really don't need to talk to you. Unless it's you Phil, honey, I'll call you when I land. Bella, I don't know why I can't get a hold of you, baby, but I'm boarding a plane to Seattle right now. It's 6:15 a.m., although I may detour to Forks and kick your father in the head first. Men are such jackasses, Bella, I'm telling you. Anyway, Charlie told me everything and I'm on my way. I won't get in your way, I just need to make sure you're all right. And of course Edward. I know him better than you think, Bella. We've talked on the phone, but you already know tha--_

Her voice cut off as the message timed out. I shook my head and chuckled—No surprise there. I groaned at the idea of my mother coming out here. I missed her like crazy, but she had a tendency to overreact. I didn't know what her craziness would bring to this delicate equation, but I had no choice but to just sit back and hope for the best.

"Bella?"

I looked behind me and saw Esme smiling at me, coffee in hand. "Hi Esme," I smiled. "Did you go see him?"

"Yes, he's still sleeping. He looks better already, don't you think?" she asked excitedly.

I nodded, my smile widening. "My mom's coming," I murmured.

She looked down sheepishly at her coffee cup. "Yeah, I know."

I raised my eyebrows. "How?" I asked incredulously.

"Well," she chuckled, "long story short. She called Edward once while he was at the house, and she insisted to talk to me. We've been e-mailing ever since."

"Huh, she's a sneaky one," I mused.

"Yes, she's something else. She's certainly proud of you, though. I can see why," Esme beamed, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear in a very motherly gesture.

I bit my lip nervously, trying to get up the nerve to say what I wanted. Finally I just went for it. "It kind of upsets me that my mother knows you better than I do."

Esme said nothing, just pulled me in securely for a hug. "No, Bella. We may not have corresponded in the way your mother and I have, but we have more than that. We talked for hours when you came to brunch that day. I know the smile you put on my son's face. I know the way his tone of voice raises in excitement when you're with him. I see the way you look at him with pure love in your eyes. I already love you, Bella. Not just for what you've done for Edward, but for the amazing girl I can already tell you are. I just can't wait to get to know you better, sweetie. When I think about what you and Edward have gone through," she paused, her eyes filling up with tears. "Well that hurts me more than I can express in words."

I was stunned at this grand gesture from his mother, and I really had no idea what to say. I just hugged her tighter and attempted to keep my tears at bay. "Thank you, Esme," I whispered. After a few minutes we broke apart, batting at our cheeks to wipe away the tears. "Enough of that," she laughed. "Let's go check on our boy."

We walked through the hallways with our arms linked as I shared a particularly comical story about Masen at school. Our laughter subsided by the time we reached Edward's room and my heart did flip flops as he smiled crookedly at us. "My two favorite girls," he said brightly. "What were you two cackling about out there?"

Esme clucked her tongue and muttered "cackling" as she kissed him and patted his cheek. "How are you sweetie?"

"I'm great," he whispered, looking up at his mother and holding out his hand to me. I scooped it up and he leaned over to give me a quick kiss. "They took my catheter out. No more pissing through a tube!" he celebrated, pumping his fists in the air like a dork. I laughed as Esme grabbed his left hand. "Stop flailing, you'll rip your I.V. out!"

"Sorry, Mom," he muttered.

"Hey honey, guess what?" I asked, tugging on his hand. He looked at me and his eyes darkened. He pulled me down to him and kissed my cheek, whispering in my ear, "I like when you get all domestic with me, baby. Call me honey again," he urged in a deep tone.

I rolled my eyes at him and ignored his request. "Your bestie is coming to town," I informed him with a smile.

His eyes got big. "Renee? Sweet! Maybe I should get stabbed more often," he joked, and I squeezed his hand as my stomach twisted. That shit was not funny.

"Edward Cullen," Esme muttered, shaking her head at her son.

"I'm kidding, jeez," he mumbled.

His attempt at humor was nowhere near funny, but I was so relieved at his happy mood. He seemed rested, refreshed, and just….high spirited. It was more than I could ever ask for.

Eventually Carlisle joined us as he took a break from his busy schedule. He seemed pleased with Edward's progress, and I hoped he wasn't upset at me for making Edward stay awake last night. Carlisle seemed fine with me, but I wanted to talk to him later about the whole situation. Edward's parents excused themselves to run down to the cafeteria, leaving me alone with my boy once more.

"Get up here," he ordered, patting the bed next to him. I giggled and climbed up, throwing my arms around his neck. His hand ran up and down my back as he sighed contentedly. I closed my eyes at the feel of his stubble against my cheek, and I gasped as I felt him sucking on my neck. His hands slid beneath the fabric of my scrub pants and I hastily pulled them back out. "Hey! Four to six weeks, mister," I scolded. "What's gotten into you? You're all frisky."

He chuckled. "I'm just happy, baby. I'm so incredibly happy. That and you look too fucking sexy in these scrubs," he groaned, dragging his hands down to my ass once more.

I shook my head at him, wondering how the hell I was going to have it in me to keep him off of me for over a month. "I love you, Edward. I'm happy too," I whispered, gazing into his eyes.

He squeezed me tight and let out a shaky breath. "We need to talk about this panic thing though, baby. I'm worried about you," he said, kissing my neck.

"I know," I whispered. "Later. I don't want it to end just yet."

He groaned as he grabbed my ponytail and threw it over my other shoulder, giving him better access to my neck. "It's never going to end, Bella. Just endless fucking joy from here on out. It doesn't matter---what are _you_ doing here?" Edward growled, his voice completely changing from his previously carefree tone. His body tensed against me and his grip on me was borderline painful. The beeps from the heart monitor began to rise, and I urged him to just stay calm. I felt him wince and I knew he was hurting himself from the exertion. "Lay down, baby," I whispered, gently pushing him back onto the bed. I turned around and my eyes widened as I saw who was standing in the doorway. I'd only seen her once, several weeks ago, but it was a face I would never forget.

"I need to talk to you," Kate whispered, eyes red and tone defeated. I began shaking as I felt the panic creep up my spine once again.

I was a fool for thinking I could avoid this, when there were reminders of it everywhere. It was time to face the truth.

-

-

-

**-**

************************************

**He's Alive!!!**

**And you know I said that in my best Mike Newton voice. Hand gestures and all, cuz that's how I roll.**

**I won't keep you waiting for long, I promise.**

**In the meantime, I'm rec'ing this fan-freaking-tastic fic that I just so happen to beta. Seriously ya'll…it's hot, it's steamy, its….**_**Snarlward**_**. You will not regret it, I promise you. **

**Breaking Trinity By: VvDeadRosesvV….here's the link, check it out! **

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5379823/1/Breaking_Trinity**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought.....I am addicted to all of your opinions!! Thanks! :D**


	24. Chapter 24

_***EDIT* I needed to make minor adjustments in this chapter that I believe were necessary, so I'm reposting it. While the changes will not affect the outcome of the chapter or the story, I feel it is important to be as accurate as possible when writing about real life situations. Sorry for any inconvenience!**_

**Hi guys!**

**Isabel is the shit.**

**My friend Drotuno just started a new story entitled An Island in the Sun…Check it out!!**

**I have the best readers in the world**

**SM owns.**

**Moving right along...**

*************************************

"_I need to talk to you," Kate whispered, her eyes red and her tone defeated. I began shaking as I felt the panic creep up my spine once again. _

_*_

Edward's hard and infuriated eyes met mine, and they immediately softened. "Are you okay?" he whispered, brushing the back of his hand along my cheek.

I took a moment to really consider that question. I looked at Kate, standing awkwardly in the doorway and staring at the floor as Edward and I spoke to each other in hushed tones. I _was_ okay. Because he was okay, and I needed to fucking get over my anxiety when he was right in front of me, loving and laughing and being a perv just the way I like him. I was more than okay. A smile spread across my face, and I kissed him gently. He let out a huge breath of air that closely resembled a sigh of relief. My stomach twisted in guilt, but now wasn't the time. "She wants something, I'm sure of it," he whispered softly, running his fingers through his hair.

I scooped up his hand and kissed his cheek. "Let her ask. It doesn't matter, right?" He shook his head. "What does matter?" I whispered against his ear.

He shifted towards me and winced, which I felt in the pit of my stomach. "Us," he murmured, the joyful smile finally turning his lips again.

"Do you want to sit up?" I asked, grabbing the remote for the bed. He nodded, and I raised him slowly. He kissed my shoulder, his forehead leaning against my temple as he exhaled deeply. "What can we do for you Kate?" he asked neutrally, turning his head to face her.

She walked in hesitantly, looking absolutely exhausted. A twinge of sympathy ran through my body. She didn't say anything for a long while, her hands clasped in front of her as she looked down at the floor. "I don't know how to begin to tell you how sorry I am, Edward," she whispered as the tears fell from her eyes. "You too, Bella."

My eyes began to sting with unshed tears. I looked at Edward, and his face was twisted in some sort of emotion as he spoke. "It's over, I'm fine. You were trying to help, and I made a lot of mistakes, too. There's nothing we can do about it now," Edward said softly, playing with my fingers.

"I guess……" she paused, trying to find the right words. "I guess Tanya wasn't the only one in denial. I've been trying to convince myself that she wasn't as sick as she truly was. I'm to blame for the majority of this."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Either one of us could play the blame game over this shit, it just doesn't pay. It was a crap ass situation that we handled badly. Live and learn…..I just want to put it all behind me, Kate."

Kate was silent for a long time. "I need to ask you something…for Tanya's sake," she whispered so quietly I barely even heard her.

Edward scoffed and his eyes met mine. "I _told_ you she wanted something." He looked back to Kate and snorted contemptuously. "You really think you have the right to ask something of me right now? Do you even know what you're sister did to us? She broke my girlfriend's window while my four year old nephew was in the house. She said unforgivable things about Bella, not to mention Masen. Hmm, what am I forgetting?" he thought, tapping his chin sardonically. "Oh yeah, she fucking stabbed me! So please, do tell me what I can do…_for Tanya's sake_."

"Edward, she realizes what she's done now. She hates herself worse than before; she's disgusted with herself. Her denial has seemed to pass but her self-loathing….it's stronger than ever. I'm so terrified for her," Kate's voice broke as the tears began pouring down her cheeks. "She needs to be admitted into a psychiatric hospital where she can get the treatment she truly requires. Our lawyers are trying to work out a deal with the D.A., and I'm asking you to support it."

"What is it?" Edward asked in a rough, flat tone.

A quivering breath escaped her lips as her body tensed. "Basically, she would plead guilty but mentally ill and be confined to a mental institution until she is determined to no longer be a threat to herself or others, and in turn, she won't be required to serve any jail time when she's ready to be released."

Edward said nothing for a long time, just searched my eyes for the answers. I didn't have any.

Kate hesitated momentarily before continuing. "Edward, I know I have no right to ask anything from you. But if you're in favor of this, it could really help her case. The prosecutor will ask your opinion, and if you don't object to this plea, well…she might be able to get the help she desperately needs."

"Bella and I need to discuss this," Edward said softly, his eyes never leaving mine. "I can't make this decision now, Kate. I need to think about it."

She nodded, her eyes softening. "Thank you, Edward. And just so you both know, Tanya doesn't plan on pressing charges against Bella for what she did to her. Tanya understands that she had it coming."

My heart sank at the memory of my closed fist against her nose. I looked down and noticed the dark shadows on my knuckles for the first time. I'd been so concerned about Edward that I hadn't even felt the pain in my hand. I did now. Edward gasped as he looked down at my hand. "Why didn't I fucking see that before?" he groaned, tracing my swollen knuckles. He looked up at Kate and sighed angrily. "You better believe she won't press charges against Bella. She's lucky my girl didn't fuck her up any worse than she did," he grunted, pulling at his hair and tensing against me.

"Well, just think about what I've asked, Edward. And for what it's worth, I really am so very sorry. I had no idea it would ever come down to this," Kate whispered dejectedly.

Edward just nodded and held me tighter as she slowly backed out of the room. We settled back in the bed, pulling the itchy blanket up to our chins and facing each other. "Is your hand okay?" he whispered, bringing it to his soft lips and kissing it repeatedly. I nodded, and he cradled my hand against his chest before letting out a snort. "I can't believe you beat her ass, baby. That was so fucking awesome."

I smiled distantly, trying to decide if it was indeed awesome or downright shameful. Edward kissed my forehead and brought me back to earth. "What should we do?" he murmured, thankfully changing the subject.

I sighed, trying to think it all through. "Well, if she wouldn't have the option of discharging herself at any time….I mean if she had to stay there under court order, I would say that would be the best way to go."

"Do you think that's enough, after everything she's done?" he questioned.

I thought back to the feelings I had on that rainy night in my front yard. Relating to her love for Edward, and imagining what it would feel like if he didn't want me. I despised her for what she had done, but it was obvious that she needed help. I also couldn't deny the fact that we definitely had a hand in Tanya's careless actions. "Well, you know we pushed her over the edge right?" Edward looked at me exasperatedly and I continued. "No, I'm not making excuses for her, and I'm not justifying her actions. But Edward, put yourself in her shoes. She loves you, or at least she thinks she does, and you told her she was nothing to you. We displayed very obviously the extent of our feelings for one another, right in front of her. We shoved it right in her face. We have to maintain some level of empathy for her through all this or we're no better than she is."

He was quiet for a long time, absently chewing on the inside of his lip and not making eye contact as he processed my words. "You're right. I was just so fucking angry…I wanted to hurt her. I knew she was vulnerable, and I wanted to take advantage of that. I was cruel…and I shouldn't have let myself stoop to that level."

I shook my head in frustration, because he was obviously missing my point. "No, babes. I didn't point out all of our mistakes for you to beat yourself up. We all screwed up, you told Kate that yourself. The point is, instead of Tanya potentially going to jail and damaging herself even further, let's do what we can to ensure she gets the help she needs. Maybe she can have a happy ending, too." I shrugged.

He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. "Christ, you're amazing," he muttered so quietly, I barely heard him. "So, I guess if the prosecutor guy shows up and wants to talk, I'll just tell him I support their plea deal. Sounds simple enough, right?"

A smile broke out across my face and the warm feeling in the pit of my stomach told me that it was absolutely the right thing to do. "Yeah," I whispered, nodding in agreement.

He kissed my forehead, my nose, my lips. "You are so much fucking better than I will ever be, Bella. After everything she's done, you still have compassion for her. Do you know how much I love you?" he whispered intently.

I smiled in pure happiness. "Show me."

"How?" he smiled crookedly.

"With your tongue," I whispered, dragging my fingertips along his neck.

He groaned as his tongue dove into my mouth like he was memorizing me all over again. I sat up and leaned over him, burying my hands in his hair and sinking further into his kiss. "If you climb on top of me right now, I swear I won't complain if my stitches rip," he whispered breathlessly, his hand drifting down to my breast and giving it a squeeze. He froze. I smiled. I still wasn't wearing a bra. He moaned deeply. "What are you doing to me?"

"Oops," I whispered, fighting like hell to keep my hands above chest level as I attacked his mouth again. The door was closed, but anyone could walk in at any time, which made it all the more thrilling. I smiled deviously.

"Get on me," he groaned, squeezing my hip firmly with one hand.

"No," I giggled, tugging on his hair to get him closer.

"Yeeees," he whined, licking my lips with thick, wet strokes of his tongue.

"It would hurt," I moaned as he twisted my nipple beneath the fabric of my shirt.

"It wouldn't hurt for long," he crooned in the voice that made me want to throw my panties at him and pass the hell out.

I shook my head to clear it. Yeah, it would hurt him badly. He was just too fogged with hormones to accept it. "Keep doing that with your tongue and I'll think about it," I breathed, suppressing my laughter as he grunted in frustration.

I had his earlobe between my teeth when I decided to glance towards the door. I groaned in horror before burying my face in the crook of Edward's neck. He let out a short chuckle. "Wow," he muttered.

"Don't let me interrupt you," Renee said with a smirk, arms crossed over her chest.

"Mom, that is just wrong on so many levels." I finally looked up and couldn't help the laughter that broke from my lips. God, I missed her. She squealed like a teenage girl and flew at us before jumping on top of me. She had an arm around Edward's neck and her torso crushing my body as she squeezed us. "Oh, my kids are okay," she sighed, kissing us both on the cheek. "Edward, your Facebook pictures don't do you an ounce of justice. But it's just as well, if I knew you looked like _this_, my girl here might have had some competition." She winked and slapped my shoulder before jumping off the bed. God, it was like having two Alices.

"Renee, it's great to finally meet you in person," Edward smiled crookedly and downright lethally. I laughed, anxious to see my mom's reaction as he kissed her outstretched hand. Her eyes went cross-eyed and her breathing hitched as she muttered, "Ting tang walla walla bing bang."

Edward looked at me quizzically but I just laughed at him, giving him a chaste kiss. "You _are_ kind of like a witch doctor with your magical dazzling skills."

He rolled his eyes and laid his head against mine. I groaned at how cute it was that he was being all bashful because of my mother's praises.

Adorable and smoldering. Modest and swaggering. Hilarious and angsty. My boy was literally the sexiest walking contradiction ever created.

"Wow, Bella," my mom whispered in awe, grabbing my hand. "How do you breathe, honey?"

I giggled, running my hand through Edward's hair and gazing at him with pure love in my eyes. "Some days, Mom, it's damn near impossible."

************************************

Her reaction to Carlisle wasn't much better. "Okay, is this some kind of practical joke, Bella? Did you run down to the local Chippendales and recruit these two just to mess with me?" Renee questioned quietly as Edward's father entered the room.

I threw my arm around her shoulder. "Welcome to my world, Mom. Not too shabby right?" I smiled, letting out a low whistle. A half an hour in my mother's presence and I already felt extremely carefree.

Edward leaned over and gave us a playful glare. "Stop macking on my Dad."

"Hmm, looks like someone's getting jealous of another cock in the henhouse," she murmured before rising up to introduce herself to Carlisle.

Edward choked on the water he was drinking and my eyes went as round as saucers. _My mother_. Edward leaned down and kissed my ear. "Did your mother really just say cock?"

I giggled. "Yep, did it do anything for you?"

He shook his head and smiled all sweet and innocent before sucking my earlobe into his mouth, causing me to gasp. "Not at all, but when you say it…"

He trailed off, and I completely lost myself in the green eyes that bored into mine. "Cock," I whispered, running my tongue along the outside of his ear and pulling his hair. He groaned softly as I continued torturing him.

_Not nice, you say? Maybe not, but it sure was entertaining._

My lips were pressed directly onto his ear, my breath spreading across his cheek as he trembled slightly against me. Reality pretty much faded away once a soft moan escaped his lips. I kissed his ear and continued. "Or do you need it in a full sentence. Like Edward, can I touch your cock? Or I want to feel your throbbing cock inside of me, or can I have your cock in my mouth?" He grabbed my hip and a low growl escaped his lips. I looked up at him between my lashes and his nostrils were flared. Okay, now I felt bad. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, honey."

He scoffed. "Oh, like that helps," he grumbled.

I crinkled my nose, remembering that he liked it when I called him honey. I kissed him chastely and patted his cheek. "I _am_ sorry, I just can't help it sometimes," I sighed. I glanced over my shoulder and realized my mom and Carlisle had left the room. I immediately turned beet red, because while I knew they couldn't hear what I was saying, it was pretty obvious what my intent was through our body language.

_Face. Palm._

Edward kissed my forehead and settled me into his shoulder. "I'll forgive you this time, but next time you better follow through with that dirty mouth of yours," he whispered darkly. I hooked my knee over his thigh and gasped in surprise as I felt his erection. He laughed at the look on my face. "What, did you think it was broken?"

I buried my face in his neck, half embarrassed and half guilty. "No….but does it hurt…to get one?"

His fingers traced the veins in my neck softly as his head rested on top of mine. "No, it feels nice….like always."

I giggled as he referred to his hard on as "nice." I leaned up on my elbow and looked at him quizzically. "Would it hurt if you…you know?" He full out laughed now, causing him to groan in pain from the exertion. I turned bright red as a result of this completely awkward conversation.

"No, I don't know what you're talking about Bella. Would it hurt if I what?" He smiled crookedly like the shithead he was.

I rolled my eyes. "Would it hurt when you cum, you jackass!"

He pulled me tighter and chuckled softly against my cheek. "No that would feel magnificent as always," he whispered. "But stomach muscles clench, you know?" I gasped as his fingers ghosted across the bare skin below my belly button.

"Yeah, I know," I murmured.

"Yeah," he whispered, forcefully palming my skin. I knew he felt _my_ muscles clenching as we spoke. "Just like this. That would probably hurt. And I couldn't fuck you against the wall, because my stitches would rip."

"Mmhmm," I whispered breathlessly, eyes closed tightly as his fingers brushed against the soft hair between my legs. Who knew Edward was such an exhibitionist. We shifted under the covers and I molded my body to his.

"And Bella, any sex we have is going to be pretty fucking earth shattering, so that's probably where the 'no sex after surgery' rule comes in for me," he breathed, avoiding the heat between my legs like sweet torture. Part of me wanted it, and part of me didn't.

_Oh, who the hell was I kidding? I'd take it from him anywhere I could get it._

"Does it hurt if I do this?" I whispered, ghosting the back of my fingers along his cock. I felt his fingers twitch inside of my pants, and I removed my hand from his body.

"It hurts a little, baby. But only because the slightest touch from you makes my entire body go crazy," he groaned, capturing my lips in between his and kissing me heavily. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against mine, with pure sex in his eyes. "It doesn't mean I can't touch _you_." The second the words left his lips, his tongue was in my mouth and his fingers were inside of me. I whimpered and clamped my thighs around his hand as he looked at me wide-eyed.

Yeah. I was a little wet. Or soaked, whatever.

"Holy shit, Bella," he whispered unevenly. He circled my clit in agonizingly slow circles, and just as he was about to attack my mouth with his, his whole body stilled against me.

"Ooookay, who's wants to try going to the bathroom?" an overly cheerful nurse asked as she bounded into the room.

We both wore the same shocked expression as he evasively maneuvered his hand out of my pants beneath the covers. I started laughing obnoxiously; I just couldn't help it. We were so ridiculous. It was damn near impossible for us to keep our hands off of each other. When he was better, we needed to take some time off of work and just go at it for days to get this incessant need out of our over-stimulated systems. I didn't even know if that would curb my desire for him, but it sounded like a downright excellent time.

"Um…I'm not quite ready, yet. Can I just stretch a bit before I try to stand?" Edward asked sweetly, arm conveniently sprawled over the potential tent he was trying to pitch. I jumped out of bed, shaking my head and laughing at this beyond awkward situation. The nurse said she'd be right back and exited the room while I stood next to Edward's bed. I eyed her suspiciously. She was a little too young and perky for my liking. "Sorry babes," I whispered, taking his hand in mine.

He shook his head and beamed at me. "It's all right, baby. We're insatiable, and I like it that way. Now, how am I going to get rid of this semi before I have to stand up?"

"I don't know, but you better figure it out because she doesn't need to know what you're packing. That's just for me. It's bad enough she gets to see your ass, stupid backless gowns," I grumbled, rolling my eyes.

"Aw are you jealous, Bella?" he teased, pulling on my hand.

Well the nurse _was_ eye fucking him. Not that I could blame her. I shrugged and avoided his penetrating gaze.

"Baby, look at me." I looked up and he had the sweetest smile on his face as he cupped my cheek. "I'm ruggedly handsome and you're fucking beautiful, we're going to be ogled against our will for the rest of our lives, so we might as well get used to it. It doesn't matter anyway; I don't see anyone but you." My heart clenched at his tender words. I kissed him softly before he turned away. "Hey, Eduardo has finally retreated….watch that hot little mouth of yours," he chastised softly.

I snorted. _Eduardo_. That cracked me up every time.

The nurse came back in and helped Edward out of bed. Her eyes rolled back a bit as he gripped her for support, and I suppressed the urge to drop kick her behind the knees. If this chick—I paused to look at her nametag…_Melissa—_knew what was good for her, she'd keep her acrylic nails to herself.

I trusted Edward, obviously, so I decided to go track down the parental unit. "Hon, I'm gonna go find my mom, 'kay?"

He smirked at me and nodded with an evil gleam in his eyes. "Okay. Love you, baby," he said happily, sliding the two fingers that were previously inside of me right into his mouth.

_Fuck. Me. _

"Hey, if you see Eduardo, tell him I miss him and that I'll see him soon," I whispered in an evil tone, biting my lip as he shook his head at me and chuckled.

_Melissa_ snorted sarcastically and grabbed onto his shoulder tightly.

_Biotch._

I went down to the cafeteria and found my mom and Esme fangirling all over each other. It never ceased to amaze me what my mother's presence actually did to people. Usually composed and distinguished Esme was about to throw an '_omg wtf'_ out onto the table, I swear. I pulled up a chair next to Renee and folded my arms in front of me. My mom leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Are you two done defiling Edward's hospital bed now, honey?"

I couldn't suppress my face palm this time. It kind of stung a little. I felt the heat on my cheeks turn into a blazing inferno as Esme grinned sheepishly at Renee's comment. "Don't worry, dear. My husband's a doctor. You certainly aren't the first lady in the family to defile a hospital bed," she winked.

My mom picked my jaw up from off the table and settled it back on its hinges. "Oh, Bella. Don't be such a prude. Just because we're seasoned doesn't mean we don't know how to spice things up."

I couldn't _wait_ to tell Edward about this little conversation. And we didn't even _get_ to defile the bed. _How unjust._

The sex talk between the mothers never let up, and I desperately needed to find a new scene. Alice and Jazz were home with Mase. It was football Sunday, so Emmett and Rose were at the game.

_What to do, what to do?_

I wandered through the hallways aimlessly, really wanting to go check on Edward and the dirty nurse, but determined to show him I didn't need to hover like a mother hen. Or a crazy girlfriend.

_He's had his fair share of those._

I saw Carlisle down the hallway to the left. He was furiously scribbling on a clipboard, and while I didn't want to disturb him, I still needed to talk to him about last night. I approached him hesitantly, and he smiled as he saw me come near. He slid the clipboard into the slot on the wall and walked towards me, tugging on my ponytail and flashing me a dazzling grin.

_Guh….clearly that trait was hereditary._

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle questioned.

I refocused my eyes, calmed my breathing and reminded myself how much I loved Edward as I continued. "I'm doing okay. I just wanted to apologize for last night. I had no idea he was staying awake. If I would have known, I would have made him go to sleep. I would have stayed up…."

I didn't even notice that we began walking down the hallway as Carlisle spoke. "Bella, now, that's not your fault. Edward is very…protective of you. Nothing would have deterred him in his quest to assure your peace of mind. That's something my son needs to work on, not you." I swallowed back the lump in my throat and nodded while he continued. "However, I do think it would be wise for you—for the both of you—to talk to a professional about what you've gone through. It's not uncommon to feel an increased level of anxiety after nearly losing someone you love. But it's something that needs to be addressed before it begins to interfere with your everyday life."

I figured he was probably right, but my stomach churned at the thought of going to a psychiatrist. I didn't think I needed it, personally. I just nodded in agreement and decided to talk to Edward about it later. We walked in the direction of Edward's room, making small talk about my job and the antics of his grandson. As we approached the door I saw two huge shadows standing in Edward's room, and one booming voice.

"So there she was, drunk out of her ever loving mind, ninja turtle bed sheet tied around her neck like a cape with a pair of swimming goggles on, standing on top of my pool table. She's got a bottle of patron in one hand and a plunger in the other, no lie. And she's all 'You don't even _know_ my super powers, bitch! You don't _know_ what I can do!"

What was this? Embarrass the shit out of Bella day? I groaned in torment. _Stupid college_. Carlisle chuckled, eerily sounding like Edward as I jumped up and smacked Jake on the back of the head. "Jakie, have you forgotten that was the night you made peanut butter tacos and crammed your big ass into my high school prom dress? You really aren't one to talk, sweetie," I smiled, patting his cheek.

_Take that!_

I looked at Edward and smiled, his eyes crinkly and his laugh the squeaky hiccupping sound that told me he was genuinely happy. It meant everything to me. "And yes, Sam," I said with an evil grin," I absolutely have pictures of this."

Sam's loud laughter filled the small room, and it was downright infectious. "Oh thank God, honey. I would beg, borrow, and steal to get a glimpse of that!"

"Well hey, wait," Edward said, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Are there pictures of Bella from that night?"

"No," Jake grumbled. "I forgot to put film in my camera."

I laughed maniacally. "That's what you get for being stuuuupid," I teased.

"Oh good Lord, fifteen years later and you two are still at it," Renee chimed from behind my enormous best friend. Jake's eyes were huge as he turned around and spun Renee above his head. "Mom!" he boomed happily, kissing her cheek and squeezing her to death.

She slapped his big forearms and he set her down. "Jacob Black, I am way too young to be your mother," she scoffed.

"But I'm the same age as Bella," he said in a confused tone.

"Shut. Up," she murmured out of the corner of her mouth, giggling nervously at Carlisle as she batted her eyelashes.

"Real nice, Mother," I murmured.

"Alice and Jazz are bringing Mase by," Edward said softly, kissing my hand. He patted the spot next to him and I climbed up, relieved that he was feeling comfortable enough to be in an upright position. I nodded and smiled, but the worry never left my eyes. I still couldn't believe it all happened when Masen was right inside the house. "He's fine, baby," Edward whispered reassuringly, linking our fingers and kissing my temple.

"I know," I smiled, trying to convince myself it was true. I tried to keep up with the energy of Renee and Jake, but my head was spinning as they bantered. Carlisle came over and checked on Edward, mentioning something about maybe taking his I.V. out tonight and trying solid foods. I squeezed his hand in excitement as he beamed back at me. Suddenly I heard a familiar little voice floating from the distance, and my breath caught as I grabbed Edward's forearm. "Momma, I don't wanna bring him flowers cuz they're for girls. I wanna bring him my Transformer!" Masen whined as they came into view. He was tugging on his mom's arm with a disappointed look on his face. He was wearing camouflage pants, a grey thermal shirt and a striped little clip on tie. I laughed. I could tell he wanted to look nice for his uncle. I didn't even realize I was crying until Edward kissed my cheek and brushed the tears away. I knew Masen was okay, but everything was just too close to him that night.

Everyone fell silent as Alice, Jazz and Masen entered the room. The moment Masen saw Edward, his face lit up and he ran to dive on the bed. Alice and Jasper both told him no and tried to catch him in time, but the boy was just too fast. I jumped up and caught him mid flight, saving Edward from the impact. "Oof," I grunted as he landed in my arms. "Geez, little man, did you eat rocks for breakfast?" He giggled but his face fell once he looked at Edward. I set Masen next to him on the bed as he leaned up and traced Edward's eyes, which was something he did when he was confused or nervous. "Did you get hurt Uncle E?" he asked softly, eyes wide and full of question.

Edward scoffed. "Yeah, Aunt Bella punched me, can you believe it?"

Masen looked at me and my eyes got wide. "Don't tell him that, Edward!"

Edward started laughing, so Masen giggled and covered his mouth with his hand. "Nuh-uh, Aunt Bella didn't hit you!"

"No, she didn't buddy," Edward chuckled. "I just ran into something and it hurt my belly, but I'm okay now. Grandpa fixed me up, so it's all good."

"Can you still come to my birthday party?" Masen asked quietly as he played with his clip on tie.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world, Mase. And guess what, I'm bringing a friend with me, I think you'll like him," Edward said, running his hand through Masen's hair.

"Who is it?" he asked excitedly, jumping up and down on his knees.

Edward winced and I put my hands on Masen's shoulders. He leaned back on me as I kissed the top of his head. "I can't tell you, bud. It's a surprise," Edward smiled. "Come here, Mase. Give Uncle E a hug." Masen dove at Edward, luckily missing his stomach. Edward rested his chin on Masen's little shoulder, sighing and closing his eyes as he embraced his nephew. It was beautiful, and my eyes stung at the sight before me.

"Come here, Aunt Bella," Edward whispered, holding out his arm. I wiped my tears away as Masen looked up and beamed at me.

"Yeah, Aunt Bella!" he said happily. I leaned down and hugged my boys, silently recognizing the battle we all fought together two nights ago, and reveling in the fact that we had won.

We slowly let go, and I looked back to see my mother crying and Jake and Sam embracing. Alice was bawling and Jasper was adamantly staring at the ugly picture on the wall as Carlisle observed us with an overwhelming sense of joy. They were all just staring at us, and while it slightly embarrassed me, I recognized and related with every expression on their faces.

Love, happiness and awe.

I know. I was filled to the brim with it.

***************************************

One hour later and you literally couldn't take a step in Edward's room. I jumped up on the bed with him just because there was nowhere else to go. Oh, and also because he was drawing lazy circles on my lower back in the most delectable way. The room was a buzz of voices and excitement. Masen was sitting on Jake's shoulders as Jake and Jasper conversed, the little guy already making a fast friend with "The Giant" as he referred to Jake. Sam and Alice were discussing something about shoes. Rose and Emmett were telling Esme and Carlisle about the end of the game--apparently it was a doozie. And it was ironic because absolutely no one was talking to us, but here our family was, intermixing and mingling and existing together. Edward rested his chin on my shoulder. "This all feels so freakishly right, doesn't it?"

I smiled and leaned my head against his. "It really does. It would be even more perfect if my father wasn't such an ass and he and Sue were here."

I knew this was a touchy subject for him. While we were lying in bed last night, I reluctantly told him about Charlie's little, "I'd like to stab him myself" comment. Edward felt shitty about it, and it really pissed me off. He groaned and kissed my cheek. "Bella, he's just being a protective father. That's his job and frankly, just hearing what I've done really does make me sound like the biggest douche on the planet, so you can't blame him."

"I can blame him," I whispered, turning to face him. "You aren't a douche, you are everything to me. Charlie likes to hold grudges, and it really freaks me out to think of my life without him in it."

Edward pulled my chin with his finger until we were face to face. "Are you insinuating that you'd choose me over your own father if you had to?" he asked hesitantly.

My stomach twisted at the thought, but I knew the answer immediately. I brushed my nose against his. "Edward, I'd pick you over anything and everything. You're a part of me; this is a packaged deal," I whispered, smiling softly.

He intertwined our fingers and sighed as he pressed his forehead against mine. It wasn't a happy sigh. "Why, wouldn't you?" I asked, my voice cracking uneasily as I stared down at our laps.

He brushed the hair out of my face and kissed me softly, his face filled with an intense expression that I couldn't exactly recognize. "Of course, I would, Bella. You know that."

"Then why is this here?" I whispered softly, pushing against the crease of worry between his eyes.

He sighed and pressed his lips against mine. "No reason, love. We can talk later, once the chaos is over with. Thank you for loving me so much, Bella. I don't deserve you," he murmured, kissing me once more.

"Oh for the love of all that is good and holy!" Renee bellowed right in my ear. "I get it. He's insanely gorgeous, but Bells, haven't I taught you any self control?"

I rolled my eyes. "Uh, not really Mom."

"Well…good," she winked, patting Edward's cheek and pulling me off of the bed. Our fingers detached hastily, and I was kind of pissed that Edward and I didn't get to finish our conversation. That thought was pushed to the back of my mind once the young officer walked through the door and haunted me with his presence once more.

"Edward Cullen?" he questioned, fighting to make his way through our family members. Edward's eyes flew to me as I felt everything closing in on me. I clasped my chest in an effort to make my breaths come out easier, but to no avail. His existence was choking me. Everything was spinning, and I couldn't fight the panic, even though I knew I had to. My chest was rising and falling in desperate gurgles as I tried to catch my breath. God damn it. Where was my boy?

"Bella, come here," Edward called, but I couldn't hear him over the buzz of people in the room, I could only read his lips. I walked towards him slowly and he held my neck gently in his hand when I approached. "Look at me," he said forcefully, eyes piercing into mine. I looked down as he grabbed my hand and put it over his beating heart. "Stop, please," he pleaded, his eyes full of pain and worry.

I needed to quit making him look like that. I shook my head and sucked in a ragged breath. "I'm sorry," I whispered. He never took his eyes off of me, just kissed my forehead and pulled me closer.

"HEY, everyone shut up!" he yelled ridiculously loud. Everyone froze and turned in our direction as Edward addressed the police officer. "Sir, or son, whatever fits best--I mean Christ how old are you anyway? I'll answer your questions in a moment. Everyone else, I love you all tremendously, but you need to get the hell out and give me five minutes with my girl."

Everyone filed out the door, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I loved them all too, but the air was stifling the moment the officer walked in. "Come on, get in. Get under the covers so I can think straight," Edward sighed, pulling back the blankets. I climbed in carefully and placed my chin on his chest as we looked at each other. "You were panicking again," he stated, not questioned. I nodded. "Why?" he whispered.

I tried to answer him as honestly as possible, although I didn't fully understand it. "Because any reminder of that night freaks me out, and the boy-cop is here to bring it back again."

Edward grabbed my hand and kissed each of my fingers. "Bella, that night is a part of our lives now. It's in the past, and we can move on from it, but we can't deny that it happened. You can't let it upset you, baby. Because we're both fine and that's all that matters. He's going to ask me questions, and I'm going to answer him. Then I'm going to get the fuck over it and start my life with you. That's not so scary is it?"

I shook my head. It wasn't scary at all, even though maybe it should have been, considering how fast we'd been moving.

Edward ran the back of his hand across my cheek and looked at me hesitantly. "Stay with me while I talk to him," he pleaded softly, running his hand up and down my arm.

"I don't know…" I trailed off, not sure if I could do this all over again.

He grunted in frustration as he held my face securely in his hands. "Bella," he sighed forcefully, his tone almost angry as he clenched his jaw. "We need to overcome this shit together. I'm scared too, baby. But this happened to _us_. We need to conquer it together; otherwise, we're never going to recover from this."

I knew he was right, and I was sick of the small, empty feeling that came over me when I gave into my fear. It wasn't me, and I owed myself and Edward so much more than that. I squeezed his hand and kissed his lips before rising from the bed. "I'll go get him," I whispered, flashing Edward a reassuring smile. I was ready to face these irrational fears and quash them once and for all.

I began to walk away, but he tugged on my hand and pulled me back to him. "I won't let anything happen to you, you know that, right?"

I nodded, because I did know. Edward would do anything for me, and that fact thrilled me and terrified me simultaneously.

Officer Mitchell came back in, and I perched myself on the edge of Edward's bed, intertwining our fingers tightly. His questions for Edward were very similar to mine, some more intricately directed towards the actual stabbing and the basis of his relationship with Tanya. The word made my stomach revolt, but Edward never let me go. He just squeezed my hand and brushed his thumb along the top of my hand soothingly. Certain words or memories would trigger a deep burning, strangling sensation in my throat, but Edward was always there to put a stop to it. By the end of his interrogations, I almost felt _lighter_. All in all, it wasn't as difficult as I expected, and the best part? It was over. I breathed a sigh of relief as I buried my face in Edward's neck and held him as tightly as I could. He wrapped his arms around me, stroking my hair and kissing my forehead as the tears threatened to fall once more.

I grunted in aggravation, sitting up and batting at my eyes. "Ugh, I'm so sick of being such a whiny ass!"

He smiled and tried not to laugh. "Bella, you aren't a whiny ass. Come here." He pulled me closer as he breathed softly into my ear. "If the tables had been turned, love, if she hurt you like she did me….well first of all I would have killed her, quite fucking literally. But if there was even a shred of a chance that you'd be taken away from me, Bella…I would need a padded fucking cell. Or a shot gun or something, because I would lose my mind, my heart, my fucking will to live if anything ever happened to you. So you freak out a bit when I'm not with you? Big deal. I think you're doing excellent, baby. Don't be so hard on yourself okay?"

I nodded into his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his neck and crying softly. Not from the fear of what might have been, but for the love that would just never stop growing between us. "I love you," I murmured against his skin, placing wet kisses along his throat.

He squeezed me tightly and kissed the top of my head. "Bella, you need to go home tonight."

I knew I did, but the panic threatened to strangle me. I swallowed it back down, but he knew me too well. I knew he saw it. "I understand it's hard, believe me, but you have to go. Your mom's in town and if we can't spend one fucking night apart, then it's pretty damn pathetic on both our parts."

"I know," I whispered, tightening my grip on him in a desperate attempt to hold off on our impending separation. No matter how brief it would be, I knew it was going to feel like a lifetime.

"I love you so much, baby," he whispered, running his hand up and down my back. "But you have school tomorrow. You need a good night's sleep."

I looked down hesitantly, not wanting to tell him I already called the principal and took the week off, but knowing I had to. "I'm not going tomorrow, Edward. I'm off for the rest of the week." He scoffed and I continued. "Look, I know you want to pretend like I'm fine and you were in no danger, but it's not the case. I can't go back to work yet. I need time to be with you, because while I see that you're in front of me smiling and breathing, I'm still so fucking scared that it's all going to be taken away from us. It's stupid and irrational, but the sickening feeling just won't go away." I was crying again as I pulled at his neck to get him closer.

He shushed me and calmed me down with kisses and caresses. "It's okay, love. We'll figure it all out eventually. Just go home with your mom and Jake. I'll call you tonight before I go to sleep. I adore you, Bella, so fucking much. Once I get out of this hospital we can work on everything, okay? Either way, we'll be all right," he whispered, kissing the top of my head.

I knew we'd be okay, I just didn't know what we'd have to do to get there. I gathered my things and took one long look at him before walking out the door in excruciating and mordant steps.

As much as it hurt to leave my boy, I knew it was something I had to do.

*************************************************

It never even occurred to me that this was the first time I'd been home since she threatened to take everything away from me that fateful night. I gasped in horror at the sight of my boarded window, making my house look destitute rather than the happy home I knew it to be. I searched my front walk for Edward's blood, but thankfully the rain had washed it away. I fell to my knees and traced the concrete where my boy lay dying two nights ago. A sob broke free from my tightened lips. Jake lifted me from the ground and wrapped his arms around me as I fell apart at the cruel reminder of what took place in my front yard. With my mom and Jake embracing me tightly, we made our way into the house.

It was quiet and felt oddly empty. "Sam and I are going to put in a new window tomorrow, honey," Jake whispered softly.

My mom went into the spare bedroom to deposit her things as Jake and I started to walk back to my bedroom. "Woah, what's this?" Jake asked, stopping in front of a broken picture in my hallway. "She didn't get in here did she?" I stared at the shattered picture for quite awhile, trying to think back and remember how the hell it could have been broken.

_Edward slamming me into the wall and biting my neck as his fingers dug in my skin to get me closer._

I concurrently turned bright red and felt a pang of arousal as the memory came crashing back to me. Unfortunately, Jake could read me like a book, and I couldn't hide a damn thing from him. "Hang on," he mused, finger to his lip. "Why are you blushing? The only reason you could be blushing is if….did you have animal sex in the hallway?!"

I laughed and slapped his shoulder. "No, Jake! Jesus. We had animal sex in the bedroom, we just…made a little mess along the way."

"Hmm, I bet you did," he said wickedly. "If I don't get any details out of that little encounter, I'm seriously going to question our friendship, Bella baby."

I just shrugged and told him I was going to take a shower. Normally Jake and I gave each other all the gory details when it came to our sex lives, but I just couldn't bring myself to dish about what Edward and I shared. It was…beyond anything that anyone else could understand, because only we could comprehend the connection we had. Hopefully, I could placate Jake with vague details and general insinuations.

I took off my clothes and dove into my bed, groaning as the combination of Edward and I assaulted my senses. I gathered the pillows and buried my nose in them, unable to tell where I started and he ended. I pulled the sheets over my naked body and sighed as the memories came flooding back to me.

I decided right then and there I wanted him to come straight home once he was discharged and never leave again.

To my home…._our home_.

I wanted him to move in. It startled me to realize how badly I wanted it and how natural it felt. I suddenly wondered if Edward would feel the same.

********************************

The hot shower had felt amazing, but the three hour nap I took afterwards was even better. It was a deep sleep, filled with uneventful dreams and a calming respite. No anxiety…and it made me so very hopeful. When I woke up, it was dark outside, and I wondered what my mom was doing to keep herself busy. God only knew.

I walked quietly into the living room and smiled as I saw my mom and Jake curled up on the couch, eating popcorn and watching Project Runway.

"That is the fugliest dress I think I've ever seen," Jake mumbled through a mouthful of popcorn.

"I could pull it off," Renee said thoughtfully, digging into the bowl and searching for the popcorn with the most butter. I hated when she did that.

I plopped down between them on the couch and they wrapped their arms around me, covering my face with kisses and making me giggle and squirm. "Okay, okay enough!" I laughed, pushing them both to their respective sides of the couch.

"How are you, sweetie?" My mom asked, brushing the hair away from my face and kissing my temple.

"Actually, I feel pretty good," I smiled, leaning against Jake's big shoulder as he kissed the top of my head. It felt so amazing to be with the both of them again, and it made me realize just how long it had been since I'd spent time with either one of them. Jake was so busy with Sam, and I was beyond consumed with Edward, so our time together had diminished exponentially. I didn't like it.

I heard my phone sounding from my purse, so I jumped up and ran to the table in time to catch it. "Hello?" I answered frantically and slightly out of breath.

"Your favorite nurse tried to give me a sponge bath."

_Oh, hell no._

"Oh really….did she succeed?" I asked in an aggravated tone. Edward clearly thought this was a comical situation because he was chuckling on the other end of the line. "No, but it turns out I had to get one. I got quite the rubdown from a large, older woman named Ethel."

A smile spread over my lips as I tried to imagine that situation. "So, I suppose you're calling to break it off with me. One touch from Ethel and you drop me like a hot potato?" I feigned anger, my laughter fighting to break through the facade.

"Bella, you need to understand, Ethel is a fucking hot piece…no one else even stood a chance," he sighed mockingly before busting out laughing. "Yeah, I can't even joke about that. I feel a little violated."

"Poor baby," I giggled. "So how are you feeling?" I sat down at the kitchen table and hugged my knees to my chest, wishing it was his arms around me instead of my own.

"I'm feeling pretty good. They took my I.V. out a couple hours ago, and I just ate a little something. My stomach is all twisting and shit, but I guess that's to be expected," he sighed, letting out a huge yawn. "What about you?"

"I'm okay. Just took a nap, no panic attacks or anything," I smiled, knowing that would make him happy.

"That's great, Bella. Maybe it will ease up now that everything is essentially behind us," he spoke softly. I could just imagine his fingers running through his hair, and even though it had been a few hours, I sincerely did miss him.

"Or maybe it was because my bed still smells like you," I whispered, biting my lip at the memory of the last time I had him there.

He groaned deeply. "You have no fucking idea how much I'd rather be in your bed opposed to this rock hard monstrosity. My dad told me not to get my hopes up, but they may release me tomorrow afternoon or the next morning. I'm trying to be on my best behavior so they spring me tomorrow. It's like fucking jail or something," he chuckled.

"Will you come here?" I asked timidly, praying he'd say yes….praying he'd never want to leave.

He was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "Yeah, baby. If you want me, then I'm coming home with you. But we need to discuss a few things when we get there."

My heart dropped at the despondent tone of his voice. This did not sound good, and I immediately felt my chest constrict. "Of course, I want you. Is it bad?" I whispered.

He scoffed rather loudly. "Not at all, Bella. I've been thinking a lot since you left earlier…and we just need to talk. It's not bad, love. You better not be worrying now. You believe me, don't you?" he asked, the anxiety clear in his voice.

I pushed down my irrational fears and reminded myself just how much he loved me. I had to have faith in the fact that he wouldn't leave me, and as long as that held true, I never had anything to worry about. "I believe you, Edward," I whispered happily. "I just want you to get some sleep, baby. Do everything the doctors and nurses tell you so you can come home with me, okay?"

I heard him exhale loudly on the other end of the line. "I love you, Bella. I'm probably gonna go crash right now because this bed is pretty fucking empty without you in it. I miss you already."

"Me too. And I love you," I said softly, squeezing my legs tighter to my body. "Just rest and I'll see you tomorrow, okay babes?"

We got off the phone slowly, a tug of emotion pulling on my insides and fogging my brain. I wondered how soon we could get all of his things moved in.

I padded back into the living room slowly, a smile spreading across my face as a very culpable looking Renee and Jacob sat on the couch silently, covered in strewn popcorn. I shook my head, appreciating the fact that there was never a dull moment when they were around.

Jake's eyes connected with mine meaningfully, and he flashed me a goofy grin. "Come on, Bells. We're having a slumber party tonight, just the three of us."

I climbed onto the couch and hugged my family, thankful for their presence and nervous about the conversation that Edward and I were destined to have in the very near future.

*

*

*

************************************************

**Sooo what do you think he wants to talk about, hmmm?**

**If you're wondering who the hell Eduardo is, why don't you mosey on over and read EPOV? Just click on my profile and BAM…there it is!!**

**Speaking of EPOV, I'll be posting a chapter over there before Chapter 25 of the main story gets submitted. We're getting down to the nitty gritty guys...about two more chapters and an epi.**

**Sad. :(**

**Why don't you cheer me up by leaving me a sweet ass review? I'll do better at responding this time, I promise. Hugs and Love! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello ladies! :)**

**I'm really really sorry about the update fail. I was sicker than a dog for a couple weeks, then I went out of town and blah blah blah...I know, there's no excuse.**

**To my girls, Isabel and Melissa....I owe you both so much, thanks for everything you do! :)**

**Let's get on with it then!**

**SM owns Twilight and Uncle E owns me.**

*******************************************

*****

*****

*****

I woke up to loud banging on my front door.

Not to mention Jake's big foot in my face and Renee's head nestled delicately between my boobs. Hmm…it seemed that we may have fallen asleep on the couch last night…

The knocking wouldn't relent, so I pushed my mom and Jake off of me with a groan and padded to the door. I ran a hand through my hair, trying to tame it but was met with a tangled nest. I opened my door and squinted as the bright light assaulted my retinas. When my eyes adjusted, a sheepish looking Charlie stood, hands in his pockets and eyes to the ground. Before I could say anything I was wrapped forcefully in a pair of arms.

"Oh, Bella," Sue cried, squeezing me so hard I felt my eyes bulge out. "Are you okay, honey?" She pushed the ratted mess of hair out of my eyes before cradling my cheeks.

"I'm fine, Sue," I smiled, patting the hands that held my face.

"And Edward?" she whispered, sympathy shining in her eyes.

My heart lurched at his name, and I couldn't help but smile brightly. "He's great," I whispered.

My mom came up behind us and wrapped us both in a hug. "Sue, that man of yours is going to get a swift kick to the jugular," Renee murmured, kissing Sue on the cheek.

I looked over Sue's shoulder and saw Jake and Charlie sitting on the stoop outside, their shoulders hunched as they conversed. I turned back to Sue as she spoke. "Oh believe me, once he told me what he said to you, Bella, I chewed him out to high heaven. But he feels horrible. He realizes what he said was completely out of line."

Renee sighed, blowing her bangs away from her forehead. "Well, I suppose I won't attack. Charlie's just a teddy bear trying to be a grizzly. Bella honey, why don't you go talk to him? Sue and I will fix a breakfast big enough to feed Jake."

"Breakfast?" Sue questioned. "It's nearly noon."

My stomach dropped. How in the hell did we manage to sleep that long when we were curled up on the couch like an accordion?

_Edward._

_Shit. _

I ran to the kitchen and checked my phone. No calls, but one text from Alice. 11:08 a.m.

_Hey sweetie! Edward says he hopes your sleeping, and don't rush. And he loves you. *vomit in mouth* Hehe. He's getting released this afternoon! Squee! Call me when you get this._

I dialed Alice's number and a male voice in a fake falsetto answered the phone. "Hello?" I laughed.

"Yo, Yo, Yo, this is Ali. What up homey G?" the guy/girl asked.

I rolled my eyes and burst out laughing. "Oh my God, Emmett. Seriously?"

"Aw what the hell? How did you know it was me?!" He bellowed into the phone.

"I don't know, Em. You're so in touch with your feminine side, I could only assume," I smiled. Renee and Sue walked through and started making out with the air as they wrapped their arms around themselves. I rolled my eyes and flipped them off, but the smile never left my face. My mother was such a bad influence.

"Oh, you are so getting it for that little comment, Miss B," Emmett growled. "Okay, I'm getting titty twistered for the phone. Get your ass over here already!" he yelled. I heard a bunch of shuffling, a few curse words and one large crash before Edward's sweet voice filled my ear. My heart bubbled. "Hey you," he crooned, sounding refreshed and happy.

"Hi, baby," I sighed in relief. "How are you? You sound better."

"Yeah, I feel good. And I get to go home today. I mean to your house," he corrected softly.

"It can be your home if you want it to be, Edward," I whispered, my eyes closing as the words slipped out of my mouth.

"Really?" He whispered, and I nodded.

He chuckled nervously. "You just nodded, didn't you?"

"Maybe I did," I giggled, sitting down at the kitchen table. "So, my dad is here."

"Oh yeah? Did you guys talk?" he asked hesitantly.

"Not yet. Once I realized how late it was, I wanted to call first. I'm sorry I'm not there yet, babes," I whispered, the guilt twisting in my stomach.

"Baby, you don't have to be here every waking minute. Besides, we have all week with no interruptions. No work, no anything. Just you and me," he said softly, obviously trying to comfort me over the phone.

"Yeah, but Alice and Emmett have been there almost the entire time…I should be there too," I said dejectedly, tracing circles on the top of the kitchen table.

He snorted. "That's because they don't have lives. Ow, fuck! Don't hit the cripple!" He winced as he faced the onslaught of his siblings.

I laughed, wishing I was in the room with them versus my kitchen. Immediately I knew how wrong that was. I had my mother, father, Sue, and my best friend underneath one roof, and all I wanted was to escape them. A warning sign began to go off in my head, but I ignored it as Edward spoke again.

"Bella, I'm gonna let you talk to Ali, K? My gourmet hospital food just wheeled in and I'm really fucking excited about it," he chimed, the sarcasm thick in his voice before his tone softened. "I love you, baby. Work things out with your family and come get me, alright?"

"Okay," I sighed. "I love you t—"

"Bellaaaaaa!" Alice sang into the phone. "Whatcha doin' Miss Thang? Is your dad there with his tail between his legs?"

I chuckled at her. "Um, I think so Ali. I better go talk to him. The sooner I get it over with, the sooner I can get there."

"Okay, sweetie. Good luck. Call if you need anything, and I'll see you in awhile."

I set my phone on the table with a sigh before turning to my mom and Sue in the kitchen. They were both leaning over the counter, staring at the toaster. I went and stood between them, silently pondering what the hell they were looking at. "What's going on, guys?"

Renee looked at me like I only had one eyeball. "We're making breakfast honey, what does it look like?"

Just then the toaster popped up some chocolate chip eggos and I laughed. "I thought you were making enough food to feed Jake?"

"Well we're making the whole box, but I think Jake's leaving. You weren't the only one making googley eyes at their phone," Sue smiled, giving me a squeeze. "Go talk to your dad honey. Get things straightened out."

I nodded and stole an eggo off the plate before walking hesitantly into the living room. My dad and Jake were on the couch, watching _Rocko's Modern Life_. Jake was laughing obnoxiously and slapping his knee. "Garbage day is a very dangerous day," he said in his best Rocko voice before cracking up again. My dad just stared at him incredulously.

"Jake, you Rocko whore," I murmured, sitting next to him and bumping his arm with my shoulder. He leaned over and gave me a noogie before kissing my head and standing up. "You know it, Bella baby. Hey, I'm gonna go home and get cleaned up. Then Sammie and I are gonna come over and fix your window."

I stood up and gave him a hug. "I feel so guilty," I murmured into his chest.

"Don't you dare, Bells," he warned, kissing my head once more. "I love you, you're my family. Family helps each other, so don't be a whine ass."

I laughed and gave him a squeeze before he let go. "Love you, Jakie," I whispered as he shook hands with my dad and headed towards the door.

"Bye, hon. Tell Renee I'll see her fine ass later," he whispered, waggling his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and sat back down on the couch. Next to Charlie.

We said nothing for awhile, trying to adjust to the stuffiness of the room. Finally he spoke. "Bells, what I said the other day…well it came out all wrong." I said nothing, and after a minute he continued. "I was ticked off that he'd date another girl when he was with you, and that was the only thing I concentrated on. But Sue made me realize that there was more to it than that."

"He almost died," I whispered, the tears welling up in my eyes.

Charlie heaved a deep sigh. "I'm sorry, Bella. I don't know what else to say. I'm still aggravated about the whole thing, but what I said was uncalled for. Maybe I could talk to Edward, and he can explain things for himself," he grunted, looking at my coffee table.

That pissed me off. "Yeah, so you can go to the hospital and get him all upset? That's just great, Charlie. It killed him to stay with her, and yeah, he dealt with it in the wrong way, but he was just trying to do the right thing. And why the hell do you keep putting all the blame on him? I'm a big girl, Charlie. I knew exactly what I was getting into. Given the chance, I'd do it all over again, because it was more than worth it." My fists were clenched and my bottom lip was trembling as I tried to hold it together.

"Come on, Bells," he sighed, throwing his arm around my shoulder. "I'm sorry kid, alright? Nothing I say comes out right. I'm not going to cause any trouble. Besides that one aspect, I really like Edward. We'll eat breakfast and all go down to see him. I don't try to be such a moron, Bella. It just comes naturally, I guess."

I cracked a smile at that, and leaned into his shoulder. "Just give him a little more credit, Dad. And be nice," I said sharply, poking his chest. "He gets to come home today, and I don't want anything—especially your pig headedness—to get in the way of that."

He put his hands up in surrender, but I could tell he was sincere by the look in his eyes. Charlie wasn't fully forgiven, but it was a start. "Go get your eggo feast in the kitchen, I'm gonna go change," I smiled.

"In the kitchen? With my ex-wife and my current girlfriend? Christ, talk about throwing me to the wolves, Bells," he winked, standing up with a groan.

"I'm gonna tell them you said that," I called from the hallway. I heard him chuckling as I walked into my room to get ready for the day.

Things were mostly resolved with Charlie, and I felt lighter already.

*******

I took my car to the hospital while my parents and Sue rode together in Charlie's cruiser. I was thankful for the peace and quiet, because I really needed time to think. I was hesitant to let Charlie talk to Edward. While I knew that Edward could take care of himself, I just wanted to protect him from everything—from anything. If Charlie did something to set back his progress, I didn't know what I would do.

I drove like a bat out of hell, knowing that the Chief of Police was driving behind me and not caring one bit. I needed to get to that hospital, desperately. I missed him so fucking much, I felt it eating away at me bit by bit. It had only been a few hours, and it didn't matter. We parked in visitor parking, and I jogged ahead of my parents. "You're lucky I don't give you a speeding ticket, young lady!" Charlie called behind me.

"I'm not in your jurisdiction, _Charlie_," I called mockingly, turning and sticking my tongue out at him before bursting through the hospital doors. I ran into the elevators and just as the doors were about to close, one hand snuck through. All three of my parents were huffing and puffing as they hauled themselves into the elevators. "Are you trying to ditch us?" Renee accused.

I smiled. "No, I'm just in a hurry."

Renee clasped her hands and looked at the ceiling all starry eyed. "Ooh, my name is Bella, and my dreamy boyfriend is waiting for me. I can't be away from my pookie bear for a minute because he's just so handsome and dreeeeamy," she said in a mocking, singsong voice. I slapped her in the arm. Repeatedly.

"Jealous?" I questioned, quirking my eyebrow.

"Not a chance, honey. Phil is all the man I need," she winked, throwing her arms around my waist.

The elevator doors finally opened, and I sprinted down the hallway until I reached his door. I peeked my head inside and breathed a deep sigh of relief. Alice was curled up in the chair next to Edward's bed, talking to him softly while he beamed ridiculously. I couldn't stay away another second. I felt my parent's presence behind me, and I looked over my shoulder. "Give me a minute, unless you guys want to see something highly inappropriate from your baby girl."

Sue blushed.

Renee yelled, "That's my girl!"

Charlie barked, "Isabella Marie!"

I giggled happily, rushing through the door and straight into my boy's arms. He had a look of surprise on his face as I jumped up on his bed and wrapped my arms around his neck. We let out a sigh of relief simultaneously as our grips tightened. "Don't leave me again," he whispered before placing a soft kiss on my neck.

I giggled and kissed his cheek repeatedly. "You told me to."

He pulled back and smiled at me crookedly, his eyes shining vibrantly. "Well I'm a fucking idiot. Don't leave me again," he whispered, crashing his lips to mine and rubbing his hands up and down my back.

"I won't," I murmured against his lips as I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer. My tongue slid into his mouth perfectly and he let out a soft groan.

"Hi Bella!"

Edward and I both turned to see Alice laying her head on her palm and watching us intently. _Creepy._

"Hi Alice," I mumbled, placing one more kiss on Edward's lips before settling down next to him. "So what were you two talking about?"

"Nothing," they said in unison. Huh. Definitely _something_.

"Hmm. Liars." I stared at both of them intently as they avoided my eye contact, and I decided to let the issue go for the time being. Edward's arm slid around my shoulders as he held my hand with the other. I couldn't take it anymore. "Alice, what is that outside?" I pointed, squinting in an effort to see something that wasn't there.

"Where?" she trilled, getting up out of her chair and staring out the window. So gullible. Edward turned his head and grinned, our noses touching as he chuckled. "You are a God damn genius, baby."

"Shut up," I whispered, grabbing his neck and pulling until his lips crashed into mine. Parents in the hallway, sister in the room, and I just needed a proper kiss from my boy. My hand went to fist in his hair and my nails dragged down his scalp as his tongue tangled heavily with mine. I felt the heat rising in my lower abdomen as a soft 'fuck' escaped his lips. He scrambled to get closer, dragging his tongue along my bottom lip as my eyes burned into his.

"Wow, you guys are really passionate," Alice mused, back to her stalker position next to the bed. "It's no wonder you have such great chemistry, that was hot," she said matter-of-factly.

I sighed deeply and struggled to catch my breath. "Ali, you really need to meet my mother. I think she's the middle-aged version of you."

"Oh my God," Edward groaned, "I don't even want to imagine the two of them together."

"We were in the same room yesterday," Renee said, pushing the door open sharply. "But we clearly didn't take full advantage of our time together." She bounded to Alice and sat on the arm of her chair. "So Alice, honey, did you enjoy your front row seat for the show?"

I buried my head in Edward's neck as I heard him scoff above me. I looked over to Alice and she shrugged with a sheepish grin on her face. "Well, it was kind of disturbing, because it's my brother and all. And they did try to distract me by pointing out the window, but that will only keep me preoccupied for so long. But I caught the tail end of their make-out session, and hell, I think my husband could learn a few things from my big brother."

"Alice, that is just…wrong," Edward groaned, covering his face with his hand.

Renee chuckled and threw her arm around Alice's shoulders. "Kindred spirits, you and I."

"Where are Dad and Sue?" I questioned softly, hesitant for the Charlie conversation to commence.

"They went to get some coffee, they'll be right back," Renee said before turning to Alice. "So Bella tells me you own a boutique. What kind of family discount can you throw at me, Alice my dear?"

I shook my head and curled into Edward's side, taking a deep whiff. "You smell like baby shampoo," I sighed, burying my nose in his neck.

"You like that?" he whispered, kissing the top of my head.

"I like you," I sighed, placing a wet kiss on his neck and closing my eyes.

He squeezed me tightly, sighing contentedly again, just like we both had been for the last five minutes. It was so good to just be with him again. But I knew I had to warn him about Charlie. "My dad wants to talk to you, Edward."

He kissed my forehead and chuckled harshly. "Okay…do I need to remove all the sharp objects from the room?"

_Not funny._

I leaned up and told him so with my expression. I glanced over at Renee and Alice, who were lost in their own little world. Edward placed chaste kisses on my lips until the tension finally left my face. "Bella, I'll take whatever abuse he wants to give me. I did you a disservice, and I'm so fucking ashamed of myself. You never deserved any of this, and it's his job to take care of you. I'll take it, baby. I want him to tell me off. Hell, I'd be pissed at him if he didn't," Edward murmured, his hand running through his hair.

"Why do you have to say all that shit?" I groaned, pleading with my eyes. "You always degrade yourself over this situation, and I hate it Edward. Please stop?" I pulled his hand to my lips and kissed it before he cupped my cheek. "Can't you love yourself as much as I love you?" I whispered, looking at him intently from beneath my lashes.

He practically picked me up and splayed me across his chest as he buried his face in my hair. "I just want to love _you_," he whispered forcefully, running his hands across my lower back. "And I'm not too shabby either, I guess," he said playfully. "I _am_ a musical prodigy. I make a decent living. My family loves me. Christ, I have you panting for me all the time…."

I sat up and smacked his shoulder. "You are such a jackass!" I yelled, the smile spread wide across my face.

"What?" he asked innocently. "You told me to love myself, so I was. Unless…." He leaned over and bit down softly on my earlobe. "Unless you were talking about another form of self love. In that case, baby, I'll show you mine if you show me yours." His tone was dark, and it made me want to do several things to him that just weren't allowed.

"Bella, honey….your dad's coming down the hall."

I looked up to see Renee and Alice staring at us intently with dreamy expressions on their faces.

"Stop gawking at us, you pervs!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at them.

"Stop fondling each other in front of us!" My mom and Ali yelled in unison. It was kind of freaky.

And also a good point. Touché.

Charlie and Sue walked in the room, and I straightened up next to Edward in the bed. Sue came over immediately and took Edward's hand, her eyes filling with tears. It was incredibly sweet, and I suddenly felt very guilty for not telling her what had happened myself, let alone confiding in her earlier about the situation I was in. The truth was, I knew she loved my father like crazy, and it wouldn't have been fair if I'd asked her to keep a secret from him.

The silence in the room was thick and heavy. My thumb drew frantic circles on the top of Edward's hand while he kissed my temple and told me everything would be alright.

Finally Renee let out an audible huff and rolled her eyes. "Well this is obviously some kind of caveman logic that we women folk can't understand. Let's go find Blondie McHotdoc….I mean Carlisle. C'mon girls!"

I shook my head before looking up at Edward. "I'll stay," I whispered.

He looked at me and smiled, placing a soft kiss on my forehead. "Go ahead, baby. We'll be fine, I promise."

I stared at him apprehensively before finally jumping off the bed and heaving a sigh. I leaned back over and gave Edward a hug. "Don't take any of his shit. You're perfect," I whispered, kissing his cheek.

Our fingers released and he winked at me, his expression the epitome of calm. At least one of us was.

On my way out the door, I glared at Charlie with as much authority as I could muster. "Be. Nice," I murmured.

He averted his eyes and nodded once.

For the next fifteen minutes or so, I wandered the halls with Renee, Alice and Sue while we played rate the doctor/male nurse/orderly.

Don't get me wrong, it was all good and fun, especially when we passed Carlisle in the hall and Renee started screaming, "Ten! Ten! TEEEEENNNN!!" with her arms flailing in the air as she ran ahead of us. Sue just shook her head and excused herself to make a call outside.

Seriously, my mother was insane. Alice just ruffled her father's hair and giggled, "Bella's mom thinks you're pretty, Daddy."

Carlisle blushed and said he was on his way to Edward's room. I had no idea where my mother went, but it felt like the perfect time to ask Alice what the hell she and Edward were talking about. "Alright, squirt, spill it," I demanded, cornering her in a deserted hallway.

Her eyes went wide as she murmured, "Spill what? I've got nothing to spill."

"Yeah, right. What were you and Edward talking about when I got here?" I questioned, folding my arms over my chest.

She charged me and pushed past, turning around and giggling as she walked backwards. "It was nothing, Bella, really. We were just talking about you and how happy he is. All good things."

I stared her down for a long moment, and her eyes were truthful. I decided to drop it, assuming that their conversation was just general and not about something specific. Ali and I linked our arms as we walked back towards Edward's room. "I don't care if they're done talking or not, I'm going back in that room."

We walked in and Emmett, Carlisle and Charlie were standing in a semi-circle with their arms folded over their chests. Edward was sitting on the edge of his bed, bag of clothes in hand.

"I think we all need to admit it and face the facts. I know our OL is in trouble, but honestly Hass isn't a great QB…average at best. It's obvious that in Holmgren's day, he coached Matt up big time and made him a damn good system QB. Now, Matt doesn't have a RB or OL and it is showing," Charlie spewed off fluently. Huh. I guess he really knew what he was talking about.

Or not.

"Matt is just _average_? I didn't know that average QB's make pro-bowls and become the most winning QB in franchise history...but whatever," Emmett grumbled before adding, "No offense, Charlie. I'm really impressed by your knowledge, I ain't shittin' ya."

"Well, I would argue that outside of a few incredible talents: Marino, Favre, Elway, Manning --most are merely system QB's that need a good OL and a running game to take the pressure off. Some are able to be stellar QB's within their system, and I think Matt is a great quarterback whose career is just slowing down. There's nothing wrong with it, but I believe we should be prepared for it," Carlisle reasoned.

Alice and I looked at each other quizzically. We were beyond lost.

"Hass made his fair share of mistakes, but with no running game and no protection, he's not going to go out and win every fucking game for us on his own," Edward sighed, running his hand through his hair.

The men in the room nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay, no more football talk, boys. There are ladies present," Renee clapped her hands, entering the room.

"You'll never get _that_ man to stop, I'm telling you," Sue grumbled, entering right behind her.

Thank God, my brain was ready to explode.

Football debates…this was a good sign. Edward's eyes met mine, and they were relaxed and happy. Charlie looked over at me and winked before throwing his arm around Sue's shoulders. Things looked very good, but I had to be sure.

Renee excused herself to call Phil and book her flight home, while Sue settled in with a groan as the three men continued their talk. I stole _my_ man away from the debate, leaning in and kissing him softly. "How did it go?" I whispered.

"Good," he smiled crookedly. "Really good, actually. I think your dad and I are definitely going to see eye to eye from here on out."

"Really?" I asked, my eyes wide in shock.

"Definitely," he whispered, leaning in to kiss me once more. "I need to go change baby. I'm getting out of here soon."

I couldn't help the giddy laughter that escaped my lips at those words. "Thank God," I whispered. "Do you need some help getting dressed?"

"Maybe," he whispered, giving me a sinful look as he licked his lips. "But if you really want to help me, you could kick everyone out so they don't see my pasty white ass when I maneuver around this gown."

I rolled my eyes and laughed as I marched right in the middle of the football huddle. "Move it to the hallway boys. Edward's going to get changed so he can be discharged," I said quietly, feeling my eyes glisten in happiness.

Charlie looked at me for a minute before speaking. "Me and Sue are probably gonna head for home, Bells." He wrapped me in a bear hug, squeezing tightly and whispering, "He's a good kid, Bells. I'm really sorry."

My eyes welled with tears at Charlie's words of acceptance. "Thanks, Dad," I whispered, tightening our embrace before letting go slowly.

"Edward," Charlie nodded, "I'll see you next weekend when we beat the piss out of the 'niners."

"Absolutely," Edward smiled, nodding his return.

"What's going on next weekend?" I asked hesitantly.

Emmett walked over and threw his arm over my shoulders. "Charlie and Sue are coming to a game next weekend, and I was thinking you could all come, B. Whatcha think, you up to it? Rosie, Ma and Dad, Ali, Jazz and the little guy are probably coming too."

I was smiling so hard my face hurt. My family—_together_. All of them.

"Oh hey," Emmett said suddenly, "Jake and Sam! You should invite your boys too. Nothing but VIP for the fam," Emmett grinned.

"Okay, I'll ask them," I said softly, so overcome with joy at the idea that everything was finally coming together.

"Well, we'll see you next weekend, Bells. Thanks again, Emmett. It's awful kind of you to invite us," Charlie mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Emmett just waved a big paw in the air, as if it was no big deal.

I gave Sue a big hug and promised to call her sometime this week to let her know how everything was going.

Once they left the room, the remaining Cullen men started to disperse. Carlisle said he'd be back to give Edward the once over before the final discharge. Emmett gave me a kiss on the cheek and Edward a high five as he took off for scrimmage.

And then there were two. Peaceful, quiet and _us_.

***********

"Give me the damn suitcase, Bella," Edward groaned, trying to pull the luggage on wheels out of my hand. I was relieved that Emmett went to Edward's to grab his necessities. Now we could go straight home. And talk.

_Gulp._

"Ugh, stop being so freaking difficult, Edward Cullen. They're going to make you ride out of here in a wheelchair, I'll bet you any money. Just like a little pregnant lady," I baby talked, pinching his cheek.

He scowled and pouted adorably.

Just then, an older nurse came in with an empty wheelchair. "Hop in, sugar," she smiled.

I snickered arrogantly as he walked slowly towards the wheelchair and sat down gently. "Bella, have you met Ethel?" he chuckled, an award winning smile plastered across his face.

I just giggled, holding out my hand and introducing myself to Ethel.

We walked out with Carlisle as he discussed the things we needed to do at home, as well as handing us a couple of prescriptions. Okay, maybe not straight home. "Bella, where did your mom go? She didn't even say goodbye," Carlisle inquired.

"She went to my place to pack her things. Her flight leaves in a couple hours, so she wanted to get a head start. Why, will you miss her?" I teased.

Carlisle shook his head at me and chuckled. "She definitely livened things up around here."

"Indeed, she did," I sighed.

Edward and I gave Carlisle a hug goodbye and we walked out to the car. I wanted to help him walk, but wasn't sure of where to place my hand on his waist, so I pretty much gripped his ass, which made him chuckle. "You can put your hand in the normal spot, baby. You won't hurt me."

I smiled. "Nah, I'm good."

I really was.

*************

After a quick stop to the pharmacy, we finally made it home. Jake and Sam were nearly done with the window, and Renee had her suitcase by the door.

We walked over to the guys. "Thanks for this," Edward said softly, his voice thick with emotion.

"It ain't no thing, pretty boy," Jake chuckled. "So you all fixed up then?"

Edward shrugged. "Well on my way. Just need a little lovin' from my lady and I'll be good as new." He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Hey, do you guys want to go to a Seahawk's game next Sunday? The whole crew is gonna be there. You interested?" I asked anxiously.

Jake and Sam exchanged a look before they nodded their head simultaneously. "We're definitely in, Bella," Sam said eagerly. "Tight ends, good beer and the all American sport? Who could ask for more?"

I laughed, happy that they would be joining us.

Edward sat down on the couch and I took his suitcase to my bedroom, grabbed a couple pillows and a blanket and brought them out to him.

Edward looked up at me from the couch with a small smile on his lips. "Bella, you don't have to do all this," he whispered.

I leaned down and kissed his cheek, smiling wryly. "Shut it. I love taking care of you. Now just relax and watch TV, babes. I think there's a _Rocko_ marathon on."

"Fuck yeah," Edward chimed, reaching for the remote.

"Oh Eddie," Jake sighed from atop a ladder near the window. "I knew I loved you for more than your good looks."

Rocko _was_ the shit.

I went into the bedroom and started making room in my dresser and closet for Edward's clothes. My heart was nearly bursting the entire time. Once his clothes were put away, I grabbed his toiletries and went into the bathroom attached to my room. I put his blue toothbrush next to my pink one. I piled all my lady products on the left side of the cabinet while I stocked the right side full with his aftershave and cologne and deodorant. I may have giggled and jumped up and down at the sight, but I sure as hell wouldn't admit that to anyone. I took his shampoo, conditioner and body wash and lined them up next to mine in the shower. I _definitely_ didn't make the boy shampoo and girl shampoo kiss.

Okay, maybe a little.

Once everything was put away, I threw a load of laundry in the washer and closed the laundry room door so it wouldn't disturb Edward. Finally, I leaned over the back of the couch and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing his temple. "How you doing, honey?"

He patted my arm and turned his head to give me a heavy, closed mouth kiss. It was innocent, but there was something so meaningful behind it. "I'm perfect. I fucking love you so much, Bella." His eyes were intense and full of emotion. I knew it was hard for him to let me take care of him, but he really needed to get used to it.

"I love you too," I whispered, kissing him once more. "What do you want for supper?"

"We can order Chinese or something, baby. You don't need to cook tonight. You've done enough," he spoke softly, brushing his nose against mine.

"Can your stomach handle that?"

"Yeah, I'll just get some rice noodles. No kung pao for quite awhile," he groaned, running his hand through his hair.

I kissed the top of his head before straightening up. "Where's Mom?" I questioned.

"Um…I think she's calling a cab. She said she had to get going soon."

Speak of the devil, my mom came out of the kitchen with tears streaming down her cheeks. I ran over to her swiftly and hugged her forcefully. "What's wrong, Mom?" I whispered.

"I…" her voice broke as she collected herself. "I'm going to miss you so much," she sobbed, walking over to the couch and sitting down next to Edward.

I sat down and pulled her tightly to me as Edward rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "Mom, you'll be back soon. And who knows, maybe we can visit during spring break. Don't cry," I pleaded, kissing her cheek and pulling her back into my embrace.

I let her go slightly, only for her to pull Edward into our little group hug. "I want you to listen to me," she said forcefully through her tears. "I may act ridiculous half the time, but I thank God every day that you two are okay. I love you…both of you. Edward, I never could have picked a better man for my little girl. I never had any doubts that things would work out between you two."

Of course I started crying again as we held each other in the middle of our living room. Before long, Jake and Sam joined in on the love, and we hugged in a large group until the cab honked in my driveway. We walked her out to her cab, Jake throwing her suitcase into the trunk of the cab. With one last hug and words of affection, Renee drove away. And I missed her already.

I cried softly as Edward held me in the driveway. I don't know how I would have made it through all this without my mother. She always knew how to make everything okay.

"Your mother is absolutely amazing, love," Edward whispered, kissing my temple.

"Yeah," I sighed, wiping the tears from my face. "She sure is."

************************

"Hold still!" I giggled, dangling a precariously long noodle from the end of a chopstick over Edward's gaping mouth. The noodle landed with an ungraceful thump onto Edward's nose, causing me to double over in laughter as he tried to reach it with his tongue.

"Shut up!" he yelled, throwing a wonton at me.

"Don't throw food, dick!" I shouted, throwing it right back at him.

"You just threw it too! Such a double standard," Edward accused, shaking his head.

I just smiled at him. Our legs were tangled as we huddled in the corner of the couch, our chopsticks in hand while we gazed at each other and finally felt the warmth of home. _He was my home_. "Should we talk now, Edward?" I asked softly, ready to get everything out of the way so we could move forward with our lives.

He leaned over and took my food box and set it on the table before patting his lap. "Hop on," he grinned.

"No, it'll hurt," I shook my head.

He sighed exasperatedly and grabbed my hands, pulling me up and toward him. "Put your gorgeous ass right on my knees, legs on each side of my waist, and arms on my shoulders. You won't hurt me."

I did as he said, and immediately leaned in to capture his lips with mine. He groaned as he took my bottom lip in between his teeth, gently pulling as his hands slid underneath my shirt and traced my spine. I sighed and leaned in further, pulling the soft hair on the base of his neck as our tongues tangled together in gratifyingly wet twists and turns. He grabbed my waist tightly. "This isn't talking," he mumbled against my lips.

I sat back and took a few deep breaths. "Sorry," I whispered.

He caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. "You are so fucking beautiful when you're breathless, Bella," he murmured.

I just smiled and waited for him to begin our conversation. The silence was profound and just as I was about to speak, he started. "I'm going to ask you some pretty heavy questions, baby. Are you ready for them?" I nodded and he continued. "Do you want us to live together?"

My heart thumped unevenly as I nodded vigorously.

Edward let out a shaky sigh as he asked his next major question. "If I asked you to marry me tomorrow, what would you say?"

"I'd say yes, Edward," I said immediately, not having to contemplate it for a moment.

"What if you got pregnant next week?" he whispered, a crooked smile beginning to form as his voice cracked in emotion.

I leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Then I would be a crying, nervous ball of happiness."

He smiled radiantly and let out a breathy chuckle. "I would be too."

"What are you trying to say?" I whispered softly.

He ran his hand through his hair before his eyes locked on mine. "I don't know. I guess I'm saying, we've known each other for six weeks, and we're ready for all of those things."

I looked down as I processed his words. It was true that Edward and I had been somewhat of a whirlwind romance, but what we had was overpowering and very real. When you find a good thing, you just don't let it go. "I know we've moved pretty fast, babes, but isn't that a good thing? We found each other, we love each other, and we're not wasting any more time." I laced my fingers together on the back of his neck as he beamed at me.

"Of course it's a good thing, baby. But…think back to before you met me. Tell me who you spent time with."

I really had to fight to remember anything before he entered my world. It all seemed irrelevant, but some memories seemed to float back. "I'd hang out with Jake most of the time. I'd go see Charlie and Sue about once every two months. Angela and I would go shopping or see a movie like every other weekend. My college friend Jessica and I would get together about once a month, but we'd talk on the phone all the time since she lives a few hours away. And my childhood best friend and I would talk or go to dinner once in awhile to catch up….Lauren is her name. She's kind of a bitch, but we'd reminisce and all that. Huh…it's been awhile actually…." I trailed off and suddenly knew exactly where he was going with this. I was neglecting a handful of close friends because I was too absorbed in Edward and the way I felt about him.

He saw the light in my eyes and he nodded. "You get it don't you? Of course you do, you always get me. Christ, I can't believe how in sync we are sometimes," he mused, almost to himself. His eyes connected with mine as his hands ran up and down my thighs. "I've got people in my life that I haven't seen in a long time either, Bella. It's no one's fault. With the Tanya bullshit and my intense love for _you,_ some people just happened to fall through the cracks. And I think, before we take any more monumental steps in this relationship, that we need to reconnect with everyone. As much as I'd love to spend every waking minute with you, baby, we can't close ourselves off to the outside world, you know?"

I completely knew. We needed to get our priorities in check. He'd always be my number one, but that didn't mean I had to erase everyone else from the slate completely. "So what are you thinking?"

"Well," he sighed, "I'm thinking we've got four weeks, give or take, with no….sex. I say we take that time to reconnect with the people in our lives. I want to meet your friends, love. And I want you to meet mine. It's important to me," he said softly. "I want to reconnect with you too." He picked up my hand and kissed my palm as he whispered his last words to me.

"What do you mean?" I breathed. "Can we get any closer than we are right now?"

"Of course we can. I've never even gotten a chance to take you on a proper date, baby. I'm ready to fucking get down on one knee and we haven't had our first date yet. Don't you think we should remedy that?"

My heart rate skyrocketed when the words 'down on one knee' fell from his lips, and I felt myself blushing as the heat spread across my cheeks. I smiled timidly. It would be amazing to go on dates with Edward. Everything with us had been so unconventional up until now. It would be a relief to have a little normalcy between us. "I think it sounds perfect, Edward. But does that mean you're going back to your apartment until our 'dating' period is through?" I traced circles on his hand as I looked down, suddenly feeling waves of nerves and shyness wash over me.

He pulled me closer and pressed his forehead to mine, causing our eyes to meet. "Honestly, all I want is to stay in this house with you and never see my apartment again, if it's alright with you. I need you in my arms when I fall asleep at night. I need to wake up to your big brown eyes and your warm smile. I don't think I can survive without that anymore. You're fucking everything to me, Bella, and I don't have to try to stay away anymore. So yeah, if you're up for it, I want to live here with you, starting right now."

I didn't even know what to say. I rolled my eyes and laughed at myself as the tears fell from my eyes. Edward chuckled and buried his face in my hair, placing wet kisses along the side of my neck. "I love you," I whispered, stroking his hair gently. "And I want to share everything with you. This house, my heart, my friends…my entire life. We've come too far not to allow ourselves everything we've ever wanted."

He nodded, smiling brightly as his hands slid under my shirt again. "Four to six weeks of dates, discussions, and aching nether-regions. You think we can survive?"

I chuckled and shook my head incredulously. "I think it sounds perfect, aching nether-regions and all."

While the trials and tribulations would never fully be over, I knew the next few weeks of my life were beyond important. It was the pivotal point where we would officially and irrevocably intertwine our homes, our relationships, our _lives_. It would be difficult not to express how much I loved him physically, but our time together was worth so much more than that. This was the time to grow, and after all is said and done, the pain that we endured would only make us stronger in the end.

And we _were_ strong. United. Complete. Together. We were whole, and I couldn't ask for anything more.

Four to six weeks….

…bring it on.

**************************

The room fell completely silent as Edward turned the T.V. off with the remote. The dim light from my lamp illuminated the shadows that played along his chiseled jaw, the stubble prominent and downright beautiful. Our eyes connected and he gave me a small smile. Things were so good tonight.

I got up and stretched, groaning obnoxiously as I let out a big yawn. I looked down at Edward and his eyes were studying the sliver of skin that was exposed when I stretched. I put my arms back down and he smiled, bringing a finger beneath my shirt and tracing along my belly button. I giggled and he chuckled, taking my hand and bringing it to his soft lips. I took both of his hands and helped him slowly off the couch. He winced and squeezed me tightly, so I knew it was time for pain killers.

Edward let go of me, walking slowly to the door and turning the lock. He then made his way over to the thermostat and checked the temperature it was set to, adjusting it minutely. I smiled so widely my face was aching. I'd always prided myself on being an independent woman, but I'd be lying if I said it wasn't nice to have a partner in crime. Every small and domestic gesture he made tonight made my heart swell just a bit more.

Edward grabbed the blanket and folded it over the back of the couch while I ran into the kitchen and got a glass of water, along with the assorted pills he needed to take before bed. As the water was pouring from the tap, I suddenly realized I hadn't gone through my lesson plan with my sub for the week, or explained any special needs that the children may have. "Caleb needs his inhaler before noon recess, and Charlotte's getting picked up early every day this week…shit, she needs to take the worksheets home with her…." I bit my lip, verbally running through everything in my mind as I shook my foot nervously. I felt like I practically left my kids hanging, but it was only Monday, so I could still fix it.

I shut off the water and turned around, seeing Edward leaning against the arch of kitchen and smiling beautifully at me. "What?" I smiled.

"Come here," he said softly.

I shut the stove light off and padded slowly to him, kissing him gently on the lips. "I love you," he whispered. "Are you ready for bed, baby?"

I nodded against his chest, not trusting my voice.

We walked into my room…._our_ room...and then into the bathroom. I handed him his pills and he took them in one gulp. Wordlessly, we both went for our toothbrushes. I watched as he squeezed the toothpaste on his brush from the bottom of the tube. I smiled. _Such a good boy_.

We brushed our teeth side by side, sneaking quick glances and foamy smiles. I could tell we were both feeling a little bashful, which seemed rather redundant at this point. Still, the butterfly feeling was fun to have.

We rinsed off our brushes and Edward turned out the light behind us. I showed him which drawer I put his PJ pants in and helped him take his shirt off, kissing him slowly before ruffling his hair.

He winked at me and grinned. I rolled my eyes and smiled happily before throwing his shirt in the hamper. After I changed, I shut the light off and crawled gently into bed, sliding over to meet Edward in the middle. He lay on his good side, pulling me closely to him and sliding his hand underneath my hair to stroke the back of my neck. He put his feet on my ankles and I screeched. "Cold!" I yelled softly, giggling as I made out the shape of his smile in the dim light.

"I know," he whispered, "That's why they're on you, so you can warm them up."

We fell silent, and I sighed at how perfect this felt. He kissed my forehead, my cheeks, my nose, my lips. My body shivered at the feather light touch of his mouth on my skin. "Let me have this every night for the rest of my life, Bella," he pleaded so quietly, I barely heard him.

I buried my face in his neck, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill. I ran my fingers through his hair soothingly, sighing in ultimate content. "Every night," I breathed, kissing his neck and squeezing him closer. "Go to sleep, babes. I love you."

He said nothing else. He didn't need to. The shaky sigh that escaped his lips…the tightening of his hands on the small of my back…the feel of his mouth against my heated flesh….the rapid beating of his heart that thumped against my own chest—these things told me more than any words ever could.

_Every night for the rest of my life…_

_Every night from this very moment on…_

…And everything was as it should be, in our still and quaint little home.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*************************************

**Aw...things are working out for our two kids. *sigh***

**We're getting really close, guys. One more chapter and an epi. *cries***

**Give me some time to make the next two installments of Show and Don't Tell something you'll never forget, k? :) Not too long, I promise.**

**In the meantime, I have a fic that you must, must, MUST read. Breaking Trinity by: VvDeadRosesvV. This story is just...no words. Hot, angsty, intense, HOT, angsty, sexy, intense, hotttttttt and...yeah, fuck. hot. I promise you will not be disappointed. Here's the link. Show my girl some love!**

**Breaking Trinity: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5379823/1/**

**K, now my turn for love? I'm pretty much crushed that we're coming to an end. Send me some words of encouragement to make it through this, ladies. I need you, and your reviews!!! See you next time. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! :)**

**Well, here we are. The last official chappie. We've still got the epi coming up next, so I'll save my thank you's and praises for next time.**

**Just know that I love you all, and while I've been failing miserably at responding to reviews, please know that I read and cherish every single one. It's been a long road, and we're finally coming to an end. *Tear***

**We'll see you down below, where you will find a brief summary of my new fic, Laid Bare. I'll be posting a link to it in the ending notes of the epilogue, and while I'm crushed that SADT is coming to an end, I'm beyond excited to begin this new endeavor. I just hope you all are willing to go on another ride with me. :)**

**Isabel--I don't have any words. I just love you, plain and simple. A mere thank you doesn't even begin to cover it.**

**Melissa--You are my twilight twin...you know this! You inspire and you ignite. If you aren't reading Breaking Trinity, my dear readers, please do so immediately!**

**Twilightzoner--Thank you for sticking with me this long. You've kept me in check and helped me through some rough patches and for that, I will forever be grateful.**

**Twilight isn't mine, but Uncle E (and a new, sexy vampire we like to call "Bitey") comes from my twisted mind.**

* * *

The second I turned my car on, I cranked up the radio as loud as it would go. I flipped to my iPod playlist entitled "angry music," needing something loud. Needing something to help me get out all this pent up energy. I needed to head bang and freak the hell out before I saw him, because we were on our last straw. We weren't going to last much longer, and we both knew it.

In one hour's time, the wait would be over.

I felt the blood racing through my veins at the thought.

I threw on my sunglasses and checked my phone. One new text message.

_Coming, baby?_

The word 'coming' caused a deep ache to surge between my legs.

_Soon. Please God soon…_

The last four weeks had been…_amazing_ for lack of a better word. Our first week together felt like we were lost in a cloud, just hanging around the house, relaxing, and enjoying each other's company. We went to the football game that following weekend, our families comingling and getting along incredibly well. Edward and I made out in the back of the VIP box while our family members enjoyed the game. We were both happier than we'd ever been, but our need for each other was starting to get demanding.

The next week Edward wanted to quit his job. I told him to go on Family Medical Leave Act and let his company pay him while he was off work until he was healed. He told me I was a fucking genius. We spent a lot of time at Edward's apartment, packing boxes and throwing out things he didn't want anymore. I didn't even bat an eyelash when I found his porn stash, knowing that my boy was, in fact, a boy. I even told him that one looked kind of interesting. He told me I was the coolest girl on the fucking planet.

Emmett and Jazz did the heavy lifting a couple days later while Edward grimaced from afar. He said it made him feel like a little bitch because he couldn't help, but he was being ridiculous. Alice, Rose and I cleaned the apartment the next night while the guys took Masen mini golfing. He actually kept his apartment rather clean, which was impressive for a bachelor such as himself. He was stuck in his lease until the end of the month, so the only thing we had left to move was the piano. Edward had gone over there nearly every day while I was at school. He said he had never been more inspired in his life, and he had me to thank for it.

The following weekend, we made plans to go out with Angela and Ben, so I encouraged Edward to invite his college friend Tyler, seeing a perfect opportunity to introduce each other to our friends. It was…_crazy_. Like, dance on the bar, ten shots of tequila, make an ass out of yourself crazy. So at the end of the night, it was no surprise that the minute Edward and I got home, we were like wild animals…tearing clothes, biting flesh, and definitely not thinking about the "no sex" rule. Until he was groaning in pure agony after my knee made contact with his abdomen. I was a crying, blubbering mess for a solid hour while Edward tried to calm me down and assure me that he was fine. I finally believed him, but that effectively put an end to any attempts at the physical act of love until he was cleared by the doctor. Much to his chagrin, of course.

The next week we went to lunch with my old friend Jessica. She eye-fucked my boyfriend hardcore, but I had to remember how beautiful he was, and that you just couldn't blame a girl. By the end of our meal, Edward and I were convinced that she needed to meet Tyler…they were a match made in heaven to say the least.

That weekend we went to a birthday party for one of his friends from work. Some of the men were obnoxious, the women pretentious. I got along rather well with the wife of the birthday boy, Sara. We drank and discussed life, the people at the party and of course, our men. I couldn't stay away from Edward for too long that night. Our eyes would meet from across the room. He would smile shyly at me and bow his head and there would be no one in the room but him. When we reunited, it felt like pure relief. His hand covered the small of my back and held me firmly against him, his lips at my ear, confessing his love and begging me not to leave his side again. He was overwhelming, that night.

When we got home, there was something powerful and unspoken between us. I watched him loosen his tie and kick his shoes off and I was nearly knocked over with the wave of emotion that hit me. We crawled into bed and took off all our clothes, aligning our bodies and melting into each other, feeling every expanse of skin and every heavy breath. His fingers explored my body, his touches gentle but possessive as we held onto each other for dear life. I'll never forget the last words he whispered to me that night. "I'm laid bare, Bella. Just take all of me." They were etched into my skin, into my soul. I cried and he crushed me to him. That night was beyond words. It never got past worshipping touches or meaningful whispers, but ever since then…something had been so different between us. We had been _more_…we were more in touch with each other than we'd ever been.

The past four weeks had been perfect, wonderful, and _everything_. And I needed to show him—_physically_--exactly how much I loved him before I spontaneously combusted.

Yeah, the tension…it was thick.

I threw my phone in my purse and turned the radio up even louder, the speakers rattling and the rearview mirror shaking violently. The vibrations did nothing for my sexually destitute body. My eyes darted to the glove compartment. I knew Edward had a pack of cigarettes in there from our last night out, and I was beyond tempted. I just needed something, _anything_ to help with this need. Technically I had no one to blame but myself. Edward had offered several times to 'take care of me', and he was _more_ than willing to watch while I took care of myself…but I refrained. If he wasn't getting any, then neither was I.

It was only fair.

And really painful.

My foot pressed more firmly on the gas while I drove as quickly as possible in the direction of home. I had to focus on the positive things. It was a beautiful, sunny day. Unseasonably warm. I had this lovely Friday afternoon off, and I had the most gorgeous man in existence living in my home and sharing my bed.

_My poor, uneventful bed._

I swallowed thickly as I turned onto our street, my palms sliding against the steering wheel as I caught a flash of bronze hair exiting the front door. I swung into the driveway and took a deep breath. One more hour…two tops. _You can do this, Bella._ I got out of my car and slammed the door, a crooked smile and a long lean body making its way swiftly towards me. A month of living together, and the sight still took my breath away.

"Hey, hon—" I was cut off with his warm tongue in my mouth and his hands gripping my ass painfully tight as he slammed me into my car. Fuck, he was literally trying to kill me. I gripped the waistband of his jeans securely, conflicted as to whether I should tear them off of him or push him away.

"Edward," I gasped against his lips. "Mrs. Borley is in her front yard. Fuck yes…right there. But no, stop, she's staring. Please." I gripped the back of his neck tightly as his teeth grazed my throat.

"Baby, you're the one that wore your naughty teacher outfit today. You have no one to blame but yourself," he groaned, pulling me into his constantly hard cock. "Let's go inside. Don't say no. Let me fuck you…God, just let me rip the clothes off of your beautiful fucking body."

Who knew a grey pencil skirt, a form fitting white blouse and high heels would elicit this type of reaction? Oh hell…who was I kidding? I knew exactly what I was doing when I got dressed this morning.

I felt the same aching tear inside of me every time I got ready to cave. We were almost there…I had to stay strong. I climbed down and gripped his shirt tightly, struggling to catch my breath. "We'll be late for your appointment with your dad, babes. Just a little longer…and then you can fuck me senseless, I promise." His head dropped to my shoulder as he exhaled unevenly. I pulled him closer and ran my fingers through his hair. I hated denying him like this, but after what happened two weekends ago, there was no way I was risking it before he was given the green light by the doctors.

"It hurts," he groaned, kissing me softly and pouting adorably. I pouted right back, turning him around so Mrs. Borley didn't get a peep show and running my fingers gently over his crotch to try and ease his pain. "That's not helping whatsoever, baby," he grinned furtively. He grabbed the keys from my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist, escorting me to the passenger side with a kiss to the lips and a slap to the ass. I giggled like a school girl, because that's what I was reduced to when I was in his presence. I watched him climb into the driver's side, sighing deeply. Sexual tension was a son of a bitch…and it was downright cruel how much of it we'd had to endure in our two and a half month relationship. I was tearing my boy up when we got back home…and he knew it.

We drove in silence to the hospital, our fingers interlaced and resting on his upper thigh. His jaw was clenched and his ray bans were hiding the brilliant green of his eyes. A bit of chest hair peaked out of the top button of his charcoal dress shirt, and his thumb was tapping a steady beat against my hand to the blaring music. His lips pursed slightly…they were soft and plump—a beautiful shade of pink. _He was gorgeous_.

I lifted our hands and brought them to my mouth, my tongue running slowly along the top of his hand as his eyes jerked in my direction. "Pull over," I whispered, my eyes burning into his profile.

He let go of my hand and turned down the music. "What, baby?" His eyebrows were lifted in question above his sunglasses, his luscious lips just begging to be sucked on. The second he dropped my hand I gripped his thigh and squeezed tightly, my fingers aching to go higher. "Pull over," I demanded, my teeth destroying my bottom lip in craving.

An arrogant chuckle fell from his lips as he ran his hand through his hair. He wasn't helping my needs any by being obliviously desirable. His hand fell from his hair and scooped up mine, holding it against his mouth. He sucked my middle finger into his mouth before letting go and throwing the car in park. I started to crawl over the shifter to claim what was mine, but he grabbed my hips to stop me. I looked around and realized we were in the hospital parking lot.

Several words of profanity escaped my lips as I clamored back into my seat and threw my door open. Yes I was throwing a sexually deprived hissy fit, and no, I didn't care. I started walking towards the hospital entrance and felt his warm body behind me, pulling me against his chest and his raging hard on. God, I wanted it. "Who's impatient now, love?" he murmured in my ear, his tongue darting out to taste it. I groaned in frustration and he kissed my neck. "I know, baby. I want it too," he whispered softly. "Soon, Bella…I'm gonna make you feel so fucking good."

I was certain I was losing my grip on reality in that moment, because I truthfully considered tackling him to the ground and doing him right in the parking lot.

_For real._

One heavy duty groping session in an elevator and two visually violated nurses later, we were sitting in an exam room with Carlisle. "So how are you feeling, son?" Carlisle questioned as he rolled up the sleeves of his blue button down shirt. He was dressed in business casual today, and he was looking pretty sexy himself.

_Good Lord, Bella. You're hornier than a teenage boy._

Yeah, I really was.

Edward climbed up on the examination table, the paper cover ruffling as he sat his beautiful ass down. "I'm good, Dad. You know this. I was good yesterday when I helped you rake leaves. I was good the day before that when I helped you work on Masen's tree house. Just give me a clean bill of health so we can go _home_." Edward's nostrils were flared and I couldn't help but chuckle when Carlisle smiled knowingly at his son.

"My, my, Edward. You seem to be a little frustrated. This could be related to your injury. I'd feel a lot better if we kept you overnight for further observation." Carlisle reached behind him and grabbed his stethoscope, throwing it around his neck and grasping each side as he made fun of his son.

Edward rolled his eyes dramatically and glared at Carlisle. "Oh, a doctor _and_ a comedian," he said sarcastically before facing me and pointing a finger. "And I'd watch it, _Isabella_."

His eyes were narrowed as his tongue swept along his bottom lip. I suppressed a moan, my eyes devouring him whole with my lip trapped securely between my teeth. He was killing me.

Carlisle chuckled and shook his head. "Take your shirt off, Edward. Let's see how you're healing."

After Edward threw his shirt at me Chippendale style and I blatantly imagined running my tongue along the planes of his abs, Carlisle finished examining his stomach. "Things are looking good, son. Get dressed and meet me in my office." Carlisle winked at me and exited the room.

Instead of getting up and retrieving his shirt from me, Edward laid back on the table and tucked his arms beneath his head, staring at the ceiling. "Bella, have you ever had sex in the examination room of a hospital?"

I giggled and walked—okay, sprinted--over to the side of the table, paper rustling beneath us as I leaned over him. "I can't say that I have," I whispered.

I squealed as he grabbed me by the waist and lifted me on top of him. "Would you like to?" he breathed, his hips thrusting against me as he pulled me down on top of him. I moaned when his tongue swept mine lightly, my fingers digging into his sides as he unbuttoned the top two buttons of my shirt. I felt a deep surge of pleasure between my legs as he groaned at the sight of my cleavage. "I don't remember hearing him say you were cleared for takeoff," I whispered, moving his hands from my back to cup my breasts.

"He said things were looking good," he groaned against my lips, our foreheads pressed together tightly as I grinded myself against his rock hard cock.

"Things are looking very good," I moaned as he pinched my nipples through my bra. I swept my tongue across his briefly and struggled to maintain composure, which was really hard to do when his eyes were so feral and pleading. "But we need to go meet your father in his office, we can't keep him waiting."

He sat us up and things became rather frantic as I pulled at the button of his jeans. "Oh, baby, believe me, this will _not_ take long," he breathed against my throat. My fingernails dug into his back as his eyes begged for my approval. I just didn't have it in me to fight something I wanted so badly. I whimpered and nodded in submission as his lips crashed into mine and his fingers fumbled with the remaining buttons of my shirt. "Bella, fuck, I need you so—"

"Ohhh…my God," I heard a shocked female voice sound from my left. I buried my head in Edward's neck and refused to look up. I felt Edward's body shake as he chuckled and pulled me tighter against his chest. "Sorry, she was just helping me with my…um…shirt," he drifted off slowly, and I heard a smile in his voice.

_Well, at least I still had clothes on._

I heard a female voice say, "Um, okay," and then the soft click of the door. I groaned in mortification as Edward laughed heartily. He started his hiccupping laugh and I looked up into his happy, crinkling eyes. I punched him in the chest. "Do you find it funny that we've been heinously cockblocked after a month of celibacy?!" I yelled, giving him a titty twister for good measure.

"Hey, ow!" he yelped through his laughter. "It sure as hell is _not_ funny, but the look on your face definitely was. You're the one that attacked _me _anyway, Ms. Swan. I was just an innocent bystander."

"I'll give you innocent bystander," I growled, squeezing his dick a little harder than necessary before hopping off his lap and retrieving his shirt from the floor. I handed it to him and he slid it over his shoulders before grabbing my waist and pulling me between his legs. "Are you mad?" he whispered, looking at me from beneath his lashes.

I smiled and began buttoning up his shirt for him. "No, babes. I was just playin'," I murmured softly.

He leaned forward and kissed me deeply before pulling away with one big smack. "Just playin'? What are you, Ali's home girl now?"

He hopped down from the table and I slapped his ass. "Shut it," I said softly, scooping up his hand.

He brought my arm around his waist and pulled me against his chest. "Oh, Bella," he sighed, pressing his forehead against mine and closing his eyes. "I love you so damn much."

I giggled.

I loved him too.

* * *

We finally walked into Carlisle's office and shut the door. He looked at us with a comical grin on his face.

"I was just about to check and see if you forgot where my office was. But then I ran into Melissa. She assured me that Bella was just…helping you with your shirt…and you'd be right along." Carlisle held his fist to his mouth as he fought back his chuckle.

There was no point in getting embarrassed…I was so beyond that point.

My ears perked up. "Melissa. Sponge bath Melissa?"

Carlisle nodded and an evil smile spread across my face.

_I guess I showed that bitch what's what._

Edward just shook his head and muttered something under his breath.

"Anyway," Carlisle sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Edward, I'd say you're at 100%, son. I'm taking you off restrictions provided that you still take caution. If it feels like you're straining yourself, than refrain from that activity. Use your judgment, and don't overdo it."

Edward nodded frantically just as Carlisle's beeper went off. He looked down and cursed softly under his breath. "I've got a trauma coming in. Well we can discuss this more at Masen's party. I presume you two can find your way out?" he asked, rising from his chair and heading towards the door.

We agreed that we could and he opened the door. "Okay, see you kids on Sunday," he waved, jogging out the door and closing it behind him.

Edward and I looked at each other and smiled shyly. 2.1 seconds later, we flew at each other, our mouths crashing together at our incessant need. The ache was so deep in the pit of my stomach now…it burned, I needed him inside of me. I needed to feel him naked and hot. And I needed it in his father's fucking office, because I wouldn't last another second without it.

I crawled into his lap and he ripped my shirt open, buttons flying everywhere as I whimpered like some kind of wildebeest in heat. "Bella, I'm fucking you right here," Edward groaned breathlessly, his fingers finding my nipples under my bra and twisting them desperately. "Tell me I can fuck you right here, baby."

He sat straight up in the chair as his hands went up my skirt and bunched the fabric high above my waist. He grabbed the lace of my panties with two fists and ripped them right off my body, the sting on my skin only making me that much more frantic to have him buried deep inside me. I gripped his hair roughly and yanked him towards me, our teeth clacking together as we ravished each other with our mouths. And then somehow I remembered our last interruption. "Lock the door," I moaned, his hand sliding up my outer thigh, around my ass and in between my legs.

"Fuck," he cursed loudly, feeling how soaked and desperate I was for him. He stood and lifted me with the fingers that were buried inside me as he rushed towards the door. My legs flew around his waist, trapping his fingers deep and riding his hand as he carried me. He slammed me back against the door as his teeth sunk into my jaw and his fingers curled inside me. "Come hard, come _right _now," he growled deeply. I did just as I was told, my body trembling and my back arching away from the door as the strangled cry escaped my lips. He slowly pulled his hand away from me as his evil eyes met mine. He brought his glistening fingers to his mouth, his tongue slipping out and licking each one sinfully, hungrily. His eyes smoldered as his heavy pants warmed my already heated skin. He moaned with every taste of his long fingers. I saw my arousal on his tongue, and I dove to capture it with mine.

A deep aching noise sounded from Edward's chest as I sucked my flavor off of his tongue, the soft click of the lock registering somewhere in the back of my mind. I leaned back and ripped the shirt from his flesh, not taking the time for buttons or air or better judgment.

_I needed it now and I needed it hard. _

"Please fuck me," I whimpered, my nails dragging down his chest as I thrust my dripping center against his stomach.

His tongue swept along his bottom lip slowly as he walked me to Carlisle's desk and set me on the edge of it. He pushed the contents of the desk out of our way chaotically. I wrapped my legs around his calves, my heels digging into the back of his legs. I bit my lip and my eyes drifted shut at the sight of him palming his cock through his jeans. His fingers slid under my chin and lifted until our eyes met. The look in his eyes was slightly crazed….and sexy as hell. "You want it….then come and get it," he whispered darkly, his bottom lip still glistening from his hot, wet tongue.

I dove towards the button of his jeans, pulling at it desperately until it released. I was careful with the zipper, since something very special to me was straining against it rather viciously. After what seemed like ages, I finally had his pants and boxers pushed down around his knees. I hummed in anticipation as I gazed at his twitching cock. A quiet moan left his lips and I looked up into his eyes as my fingers curled around his engorged shaft. His eyes drifted closed and his nostrils flared as I pumped him slowly. He was so unbelievably hard and smooth in my hand. "How does it feel?" I whispered, my thumb stroking across the head of his cock and spreading the pre-cum all over him.

My breath left my mouth rapidly when I felt his fingers curl around my calves, untangling them from around his legs and planting my feet on each side of the desk. "I can't even begin to tell you what it does to me, seeing my swollen cock in your little hand," he murmured deeply, his fingers reaching out to play with my dripping wet folds. "And now I want it in your little pussy. You mind?"

_And dirty talking Edward for the win._

He kissed each of my knees before sinking two fingers right inside me. He stroked me slowly, a pleading cry escaping my lips. His eyelids were heavy and his mouth was gaping as he stretched me, his breath leaving him in short pants. I was ready to scream and thrash and freak out from my relentless need for him. My hand slid down my stomach and between my legs, my fingers tangling with his inside me. He groaned, our speed picking up as we worked our fingers inside me. We pulled out slowly and I gripped his cock securely, sliding my hot wetness up and down his massive shaft. His whole body was trembling, and I could tell that he was seconds away from losing his mind. He wasn't the only one. "Bella," he whimpered. "I can't wait. I need you so fucking hard, baby."

I clasped my eyes tightly and I guided him towards my entrance, the overwhelming need for his cock nearly rendering me unconscious. I ran my hand down his stomach and leaned back on the desk. "Take me…anyway you want me," I murmured breathlessly.

He leaned over me, pulling my hand from his body and kissing my palm before sliding it around his neck. "This desk is gonna be fucking kindling when I'm done with you, Bella," he whispered darkly, his lip curled into a deviant grin.

He slid inside me smoothly, my eyes flying open and a breathless cry escaping my lips as he filled me to the brim. I felt my muscles clenching around him, desperate to keep him inside and never let him go. He hissed before a deep grunt fell from his lips. "Fuck, Bella. You clench my dick like that and this is gonna be over before it starts. Is that what you want?"

I closed my eyes and tried to relax, my nails digging into the back of his neck as he started pumping in and out of me. I moaned in a steady whimper as my legs trembled around him, his thumb tracing my bottom lip gently as he gazed down at me. "I just want to stay inside of you forever," he whispered softly.

"Come down here, baby," I groaned, my wobbling legs lifting until the heels of my shoes were digging into his ass. He complied immediately, our chests crashing together as he started slamming his hips urgently against mine. "Don't ever fucking stop," I murmured against his mouth. His tongue slid out to capture mine and they tangled in the air between us, intertwining just like our bodies were. I sucked it between my lips as he slammed his cock inside of me, hitting my barrier and making me scream as the desk creaked from the force of his hips.

His mouth covered mine, both of us desperately trying to drown out our passionate and loud cries of pleasure. "I want to be naked with you all weekend, baby. Every fucking minute," he groaned against my lips, his hair sticking to his forehead. "Every second I want you on me, naked, begging for me. Tell me I can have it."

I couldn't find words, couldn't do anything but sink my fingers into his back and moan his name until my thighs were trembling around him. Our eyes never left each other, our chests heaving in unison as our movements became choppy and frenzied. "Harder," I whimpered, my hand reaching up to fist in his hair as he pounded into me.

I reached down between us with the other and ran my fingers along the skin where he entered me, making a 'V' around his shaft as he slammed into me at a steady rhythm. Our eyes connected and my heart threatened to stop beating from the pure love in his eyes. "This is where you belong. Right here," I whispered, my voice wavering uncontrollably. "This is where you were meant to be."

His thrusts became urgent, the desk shaking from the force of his thrusts as papers, pencils, coffee mugs, and staplers were jarred from their spots and knocked onto the floor. His hands slid under my back and pulled me up against him as my sticky chest reconnected with his. "I love you, Bella," he moaned quietly. "You don't know how badly I've needed to be inside you."

"I love you," I cried softly, so dangerously close to falling apart in his arms. "Let it go, baby."

"I'm gonna come," he murmured in a strained voice, his fingers sliding down my stomach and fingering my clit forcefully. I let out a silent scream as his cock slammed inside of me the moment his fingers made contact with my overheated skin. I throbbed and jerked against him, every nerve ending in my body coming to life as my orgasm washed through me.

Edward groaned deeply, his fingers digging into my waist as he stilled against me. His hot spurts filled me up as my walls milked every drop from his cock ardently. His entire body was shaking as he thrust inside me shallowly, slowly coming down from his first climax in way, _way_ too long. His eyes were clenched and his lips were parted….he looked so amazing when he came.

Slowly he slid out of me, pulling up his jeans and taking a look around. "Holy shit," he muttered, taking in the damage we inflicted. He plopped back in the chair behind him and took my hands, pulling me on top of him and hugging me tightly. "Thank you, Bella," he whispered, kissing me softly.

I hummed against his lips, wrapping my arms around him and burying my face in his neck. We held each other for a moment, just feeling the post coital bliss that we only got to experience one time before. Now that he was healed, we'd get to enjoy it over and over and over again.

_I smiled wickedly._

"I can't move," I whispered into his neck, the giddy smile spreading across my face. I was fully satisfied, and it was oh so sweet.

"We've got time, love," he murmured into my hair, his hands massaging my thighs gently. "Just let me hold you, Bella."

My wobbly muscles pulled him tightly to me, my heart ready to burst and my body ready to collapse. Four long weeks…and this moment was well worth the wait.

I felt like I could fall asleep at any moment, and could only imagine an unsuspecting Carlisle walking through his door to find his son and I tangled and scantily clad. Not cool. I lifted my head and kissed Edward quickly before making a face. "What?" he chuckled, running his hands up and down my back.

"Ehh, you wanna clean up and I'll be right back? Gotta run to the little girl's room," I smiled sheepishly at him. He nodded and slapped my ass before I got up. I righted my skirt, searched high and low for my bra and slid my shirt over my shoulders. My hands faltered when I attempted to button my shirt. "Edward Anthony Cullen," I growled, staring down at every vacant buttonhole. He looked up at me with wide eyes. "You ripped off all my buttons," I accused, wondering how the hell I was going to make it out of this hospital without raising a number of eyebrows.

He walked over to me hesitantly and lifted me by the waist, settling me on top of Carlisle's desk top once more. "I'm definitely not opposed to having another go, hon, but how am I going to cover myself when it's time to go home?" I whined, resting the top of my head against his chest.

He chuckled against me, lifting my chin and grinning crookedly at me. "I'll fix it baby," he whispered, kissing me gently. "We just need to work with our resources." He looked around the floor at the contents that once occupied Carlisle's desk. His eyes lit up with an idea as he knelt down and picked up a container of paper clips. I rolled my eyes and slapped my forehead. He just laughed and repaired my shirt, the wide smile never leaving his face. I ran my fingers along the buttons of his open shirt. "Why didn't yours rip out?" I pouted.

He chuckled. "I don't know, baby. Stronger thread, I guess." Once he paper clipped the last button hole, he kissed me chastely and lifted me off the desk. "All done. And may I say you look radiant, love."

I rolled my eyes and patted his cheek. "Thank you for fixing me, Edward," I whispered, walking lazily towards the door. "I'll be right back. And hey, find my underwear while you're at it," I chuckled, opening the door and walking across the hall to the bathroom.

After a bit of clean up, I walked back in to a perfectly clean office. My face turned bright red as I thought about what we'd done on Carlisle's desk. "Oh, God," I groaned, my hand covering my face.

Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Don't worry, baby, he won't find out. You ready to go home?" he asked softly. My heart constantly pitched when he said the word "home". His voice was always gentle and reverent any time he mentioned our home—it made me happy that it meant so much to him.

I nodded and smiled as I began pulling him towards the door. He stopped in his tracks and walked back towards the desk. "Shit," he muttered, picking up a picture that was laying face down and righting it on the desk. I walked over and looked at the picture of Esme and began laughing obnoxiously.

"What?" he asked, tickling my sides. "I had to flip it, there's no way we could do _that _while my mother was staring back at me. It's just not right."

I shook my head and tightened my arms around him. "Take me home, babes. I'm nowhere near done with you yet."

We practically ran out of that hospital, and I just couldn't seem to wipe the smile off of my face.

* * *

I walked into the house rubbing my poor jaw. "Who knew that pothole would hurt me and not you?" I mused, setting my purse on the counter and reaching for the mail.

"I think my heart stopped when I felt the car jerk, baby. All I could picture was you chomping down on poor Eduardo. Then we'd have how many more fucking weeks with no sex. That would be our luck, wouldn't it?" he questioned, kissing my neck and looking at the mail with me over my shoulder.

"Are you really complaining about road head, babes?" I whispered, pushing my ass back against his hips.

He gripped my waist tightly as his teeth bit down softly on my neck. "I'd never complain about your lips wrapped around my cock, Bella."

I spun around and hopped up on the counter as he stepped between my legs. "Where are we gonna do it next?" I whispered, my eyes vibrant as I traced his bottom lip. "Right here?"

His hand slid between my legs and ran along my bare, wet skin. "Right here?" he questioned softly. "But I just cleaned the kitchen this morning."

"Such a good little house hubby," I murmured, patting his cheek. My eyes flew open when I realized what I had said.

His eyes were wide and his smile was crooked as he looked deeply into my eyes. "Fuck, Bella, you have no idea how much it turns me on when you talk domestic to me."

I sighed deeply. That was a pretty fantastic quality to have in a man.

Edward unzipped my skirt with nimble fingers, pulling it off of my waist and down my legs. I felt the burn of his eyes as they traveled over every inch of my skin impatiently. He undid my paperclip buttons and pushed my shirt off of my shoulders, winking at me and smiling apologetically. I just leaned forward and kissed him like crazy. How could I be angry about a few missing buttons when he smiled at me like that?

Suddenly I felt a strong wave wash over me. Like love and hope and dreams and miracles…and I had to feel him on every inch of my skin before I perished from the need. "Edward," I whispered, my voice beginning to waver as his eyes connected with mine. He understood, scooping me up in his arms and holding me so tightly to his chest.

"I'm here," he whispered, his forehead pressed against mine. "Can we do the counter later, baby? I want to make love to you in our bed."

"Yes," I whispered, kissing him with as much power as I could muster. "Yes."

He laid me down gently, his eyes never leaving mine as he undressed and crawled on top of me. I looked at him---_really_ looked at him. Every line on his face and sparkle of his eye and curve on his lip. He was so happy in that moment as we held each other tightly in our bed. The late afternoon sun shone lazily through the parted curtains, causing a hazy glow to bounce off of his bronze locks. I looked around the room in that moment and knew that we made it…everything had worked out and here we were. Here we'd be, for the rest of our lives.

I felt the warm tears slide down my cheeks as his eyes expressed their love for me. He kissed my tears, his lips covering every inch of my face and fighting to make my tears disappear. He didn't realize that they were my complete understanding. I knew what I needed now. "What's wrong, baby?" he whispered, laying his ear over my racing heart as his fingers stroked my skin.

"Nothing," I sniffed, placing my hand on his cheek and tracing the stubble along his jaw. "I just love you too much, babes. My heart can't keep up with it."

He sat up and smiled sweetly as our noses touched gently. "There's no such thing as too much, Bella."

My hand went to the back of his neck to pull him closer, my lips twisting softly with his. "But sometimes I can't even breathe," I whispered, our fingers intertwining in between the sheets.

"Then we'll suffocate together," he murmured, lips trailing down the side of my neck as he slid slowly inside of me, our fingers squeezing tightly the moment he filled me completely.

The room was quiet and dreamlike, our heavy breaths the only noise filling the air. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feel of my nipples sliding along the soft hair on his chest. The heat of his tongue as he tasted my lips. His smooth hardness as he glided along my walls and pushed inside of me with love and hope and the epitome of intimacy. I studied the long dark lashes that spread out past his eyelids. The kaleidoscope of greens and browns that made up the magnificence of his eyes. The shape his mouth made when he told me he loved me. The deep ache in his moans when he whispered my name. The rough pads of his fingertips sliding along my back, worn from his constant piano playing. I felt the soft hair between my legs tangle with his as he pumped in and out of me. I came the moment I surrendered to each intense feeling simultaneously.

Maybe you _can_ love someone too much, but maybe that's the way it was meant to be.

"Bella."

His strained voice broke me from my reverie, and I looked up to meet his eyes as the air left my lungs rapidly. I smiled and stroked his cheek as I gazed up at him, exhaling unevenly at the feel of our bodies trembling fervently against one another. "Edward," I whispered reverently.

"I love you too much, too."

And just like that, we were on the same page once more. We understood and we felt it in the very depths of our hearts. It ached and it would never be enough, but it was us. It was what made us prosper and thrive. _It was what defined us. _While our love making was quiet, it was nearly deafening. The room was silent and peaceful, but our hearts were screaming, our eyes were burning. We were offering ourselves to each other with hushed but powerful declarations. We were speaking volumes through soft strokes, wet lips, and ghosting fingertips.

He came a moment later, filling me with the seed that would one day create his baby inside my belly. I was feeling quite philosophical as he ran his fingers through my hair in the hazy afternoon light. I traced the line of hair that ran beneath his belly button. I watched the shadows that the trees made on the wall as they blew in the wind. But he was staring at _me_. Staring at me like it was the last thing he would ever do. I curled into him farther, abandoning his soft hair and wrapping my arms around his waist. "I love you," I sighed, kissing his neck and gazing up at him.

"Marry me," he whispered adamantly, his eyes on fire and his heart visibly thumping against his chest.

Time stood still.

It was cliché and it was impossible, but I felt everything disappear around us. My trancelike state was jolted to life, every inch of my skin covered in electricity as those two perfect words fell from his lips. "What?" I breathed, my chest rising and falling rapidly as I scrambled to sit up and meet him face to face.

He pulled me into his lap and my trembling hands held him firmly against me, his eyes sparkling and radiant as they poured into mine. "Please, Bella," he murmured so softly, I barely heard him. He took my hand and laid it over his racing heart. "It beats for you. It beats _because_ of you, baby." He kissed my cheeks as the tears streamed down them and my fingers twitched against his rapidly beating heart. "I love you, Bella," he spoke forcefully but reverently, his eyes dancing back in forth between mine like he was trying to burn the words right inside me.

"Marry me," he repeated, his voice cracking in emotion. "Say yes, and prove to me that there's a higher power and a reason for this world to keep turning. Please, Bella….be my wife. Be _mine_. Be mine until the fucking stars burn out and everything ceases to exist. Please…"

What do you do when the man of your dreams asks for your hand in marriage? When the person you'd gladly die for asks you to be his forever….when he eagerly hands over his heart to you with no fear in his eyes or waver in his voice?

_You say yes._

_You say a million fucking times, yes._

"Yes," I murmured through my tears, gripping his neck tightly and trying to force my undying love right inside his soul. "Yes," I whispered desperately, my mouth crashing into his, trying to get close enough and failing miserably. He wouldn't be close enough until we were inside of each other, existing as one organism, one life.

Our hearts already were.

"Yeah?" he whispered happily, his eyes shining with unshed tears and his smile beautifully crooked.

I nodded enthusiastically, my eyes drifting over his crazy perfect hair before connecting with his. "Oh, yeah," I breathed, grabbing his face and kissing him with everything inside of me.

The deep laughter rumbling in his throat made my skin tingle and my heart lurch in a wonderful sort of way. The road was long, and it was winding, but it knew where it was leading us with every inch of jagged pavement. It was leading home.

_It led us home._

*

*

*

*

* * *

**Thank you for reading guys. And please stick around for the epi, if I have my way, it's going to pwn you hard.**

**And without further ado, a summary of my new Fic. Laid Bare...an AU-Vampfic...ExB... lemons, lemons, intense need and angst. It's a little different feel from SADT, but I truly love these characters already: Laid Bare**

**Bella's life was divided into day and night. Daddy's girl with a heart of gold and sexy vixen with a dirty mouth and a mischievous gleam in her eye. Life as she knew it ceased to exist when Edward Cullen moved to town. Unexplained need...unadulterated lust...she just couldn't get enough.**

_**"I exploded with life the second his teeth broke my skin—it ached and yet it wasn't enough. I wanted more. I wanted him to ravage me until my flesh was torn to pieces and my bones were withered to dust. He owned me, claimed me, and I begged him to take me...just surrender control and take me."**_

**Edward was obscured in a lifetime of solitude. A defective vampire deserved nothing more. Impotent venom and a lackluster need for blood made his existence empty and futile…he never craved, never desired, never _burned_--until he met her.**

"_**There weren't enough moments to touch her body. Not enough minutes spent speaking her name and basking in the scent of my very salvation. She was an angel of mercy…the whitest lace of light. My teeth sunk into silken flesh. I drank her, sating the thirst that ran soul and skin deep. She was mine."**_

*****

*****

**So there you have it. A taste of whats to come, and a tender moment between the two we've come all this way with. Be sure to put me on author alert so you know when the new fic is up and ready for your viewing pleasure.**

**Please send me a review, I'd love to hear what you have to say about SADT, Laid Bare, life, Rob...Rob's body parts...whatever you'd like! An EPOV is on the way, so be on the lookout. Thanks for reading! :)**


	27. Epilogue

***Deep breaths***

**Well…this is it. The end of my first story…my baby. I'll apologize now for the long A/N…Thank you's and all that.**

**I've never expected to have such fantastic readers…people who love this story like I do, who love the characters and understand the way they feel about each other. Your reviews, support, and feedback have meant more to me than I could ever say. You make me feel like a writer, which is all I've ever wanted to be. So thank you…each and every one of you, for making this experience so worthwhile and so fulfilling. You'll never know how much it means to me.**

**To Nicole (sinandshame) for getting me started with SaDT. She encouraged me to post it and beta'd for my first few chapters. I wouldn't be here without her.**

**To Twilightzoner, for helping me with my issues and being patient with me throughout my first fanfic. **

**To Tiff (sixeightshuffle) for hiding out in the robcave with me when the going got tough. :)**

**To my dearest friend Mel (VvDarkRosesvV) for coming into my world and showing me just how great writing, and a true friend, can be. **

**To Isabel, my beta, my friend, my grip on reality. Every chapter has come to life because of YOU. You may always pump me full of praises, but you, my dear, are the true talent. I'm so lucky to have you, and I'm so thankful that you'll continue to be my beta and my friend throughout the next story. I love you!!**

**And so this is the end. Please read the ending chapter notes for more information regarding SaDT, as well as a link to my new fic, Laid Bare! **

**SM owns all things Twilight, and anything left over has owned me for the last eight months of my life. And for the last time…..here we go! :)**

* * *

I looked around the expanse of green and sunlight surrounding me. It was bright, it was hot, it was so unlike Forks. I took a deep breath; my sweating palms pushed flat against my sides as people ran around me, urgent to do tasks that I didn't even know needed to be done. This wasn't a fancy occasion. This was friends and family, out amongst moss covered trees and fresh air. There were flowers and beauty and peace…why was everyone so frantic?

I took a deep breath, looking around for a soothing hit of bronze hair and emerald eyes. I couldn't see him anywhere…I hadn't seen him all day. It was nearly unbearable, especially since I was feeling particularly vulnerable at the moment.

For the past week, really.

"Aunt Bella!"

I looked down and saw Masen, looking downright distinguished in his little tux, big grey eyes shining and anxious. "What's up, little man?" I questioned with a sigh, kneeling down to his level.

"I'm a ring bear!" he murmured excitedly, jumping up and down and picking at the cuffs of his jacket.

I laughed, ruffling his crazy curls. "Ring _bearer,_ buddy."

"Yeah, ring bear, that's what I said!" he sighed exasperatedly, running off in the direction of Emmett and Rose.

I looked over at Emmett, holding his little niece in his arms. It looked comical, big Emmett cradling such a tiny thing in his arms…and yet, it was completely natural. I walked over slowly, watching as Jasper tried to take his daughter from Emmett's protective embrace. "Piss off, Jazz. I'm holding her now!" he whined before looking down at baby Lily and softening his gaze. "Don't ever talk like Uncle Emmett, baby girl. You're daddy just wants to take you from me, and I'm not ready yet, am I?" he cooed, rocking her slowly and smiling down at her.

It made my eyes sting with tears….for so many reasons.

Rose looked like she was going to pass out from the sight of Emmett fawning over baby Lily. I knew all too well what that reaction felt like.

I scanned the scattering of people one more time, searching for my boy…my fiancée, the one person I needed so desperately in that moment, I could barely breathe.

Where were they hiding him?

I walked up to Emmett and kissed my Goddaughter on the forehead, my stomach fluttering as I gazed down at her blinking blue eyes. The world became so much brighter--seven weeks and four days ago. The day that Lily May Whitlock came into the world, with a head full of dark brown hair and a squeal loud enough to rival her mother.

Things had changed so quickly…had been moving so unbelievably fast.

Only yesterday was the last day of the school year. The day I had to watch my kids walk out of my classroom, permanently. Of course I'd see them next year, but they wouldn't be _mine_ any longer. The pros of teaching definitely outweighed the cons, but growing close to a number of kids, just to ship them off at the end of a year took its toll on me. I figured it would get better with time, considering this was only my second class that I had to detach from.

Emmett let out a low whistle. "You clean up real nice, B. What are you doing over here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be congregating with the other women-folk?"

"Hey, I'm not with the women-folk either!" Rose yelled, throwing an arm around my shoulder. "And you do look good, Bella. I'd do you, if I was a guy. Nice ring by the way." She nudged my shoulder and smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks," I chuckled, looking down at the huge rock nestled on her own left ring finger. "Yours isn't so bad either."

"Pshh, I know right?" she said cockily, watching it shimmer in the sunlight.

I rolled my eyes playfully and kissed my niece once more. "Well, I just needed a break," I sighed, wrapping my arms around my torso. "Alice is attacking Sue right now with her cosmetic skills…I'm free for awhile."

"Charlie, when are we gonna play baseball again?"

I turned around to see Masen in my dad's arms, playing with his grey tie. Charlie looked a particular shade of green as he cradled Masen awkwardly in his arms. "I don't know, champ. Maybe tomorrow before you all pack up."

Masen jumped out of his arms, satisfied with Charlie's response. My eyes connected with my dad's, and he exhaled dramatically. I smiled, walking towards him until we were face to face. "You look handsome," I grinned, straightening his tie.

"So do you," he said hesitantly, before shaking his head at the reply. "I mean, you look beautiful, Bells."

"Thanks," I laughed, dropping my hands to the side and looking down. "You look nauseous Dad, are you going to make it down that aisle?"

He nodded, and pulled me in for a one armed hug. "I'll survive. How are you doing with all this?"

I shrugged, sighing unevenly. "I don't like being made the center of attention," I grumbled.

Charlie shifted so I was looking at him. "Look Bella, you don't have to do this--"

I rolled my eyes and smacked his chest. "Give me a break, Charlie. Besides, it wouldn't be much of a wedding if I wasn't in it," I teased, elbowing him in the ribs.

I scanned the yard, gazing at the makeshift altar, the white chairs, the fabric of the aisle, the flowers hanging from ever point possible. It truly was beautiful. It was serene, exactly what was needed.

"I'm gonna be a ring bear!"

I laughed, searching for Masen and his exuberant little method of greeting people.

"It's ring _bearer_, little man."

I froze. Because that was the voice I'd been looking for. The voice I needed to hear before the events of the day took place. It was desperate how badly I needed him.

"I'll be back, Dad," I said distractedly, heart clenching as I saw Edward crouched in front of his nephew, smoothing out his jacket.

"Bells?"

I turned around and my dad spoke once more. "I love you, kid. And thanks, for everything."

I nodded, the love I had for my father written all over my face as I smiled back at him.

Masen ran past me, throwing up a high five and scurrying on his way, fulfilling his need to be the social butterfly. What waited for me in his wake was glorious. Tall, broad, messy hair, intense eyes, pale skin, long fingers. My boy. My everything.

He smiled radiantly at me, holding out his hand for me to take. My breathing hitched in my throat. Ten months together and he still had the power. "Where have you been all my life?" he groaned, pulling me into his warm embrace and relaxing his body against mine.

He kissed the top of my head, my temple, my cheek, the corner of my mouth, my neck before burying his face in my shoulder. He took my breath away. "I've been looking for you," I whispered.

He pulled away slightly, looking at me deeply. "And now that you've found me?" his voice cracked in emotion.

"I won't let go," I breathed, grabbing his chin and pulling until his lips met mine, soft and urgent, needful and reverent. He moaned softly against my lips, his hands running along my back and trapping me against him, his need for me pouring out of his body and absorbing me entirely.

We came up for air, his lips were swollen and slightly pink as my eyes searched his face. The back of his fingers ran across my cheek gently. "How are you?" he questioned earnestly. These words had been falling from his lips so often lately…he'd been so worried, so over protective. It was endearing and annoying at the same time. I didn't say anything though, I was just happy to be spending time with him. He'd been so busy lately, readying himself for fall semester, and donating his time to Seattle's non-profit Music Center. He said it would look good on his school application, but I'd never seen him look so happy when he got home each night. He taught children music, he organized workshops, he helped them put together ensembles. He created, he connected…he thrived.

It was all I ever could have wanted for him. To be happy, to do something he loved that didn't bring him down. It was ridiculous, really, just how blissful we had been together lately.

And now that he had gotten his acceptance letter into the University of Washington, things would only get better. My beautiful boy would be working his way towards a master's in music. Yes, he had the entire package, and I couldn't be more proud of him. Not to mention, when we played naughty teacher/bad student, we wouldn't have to pretend anymore. I smiled deviously.

"Hey," he squeezed my hips, bringing me closer. "Are you going to answer me or drive me insane with your lack of a response," he growled playfully.

_Oh, right. How am I…_

I let out a large sigh, really pondering the question. "Nervous, but good. Happy…and really good," I chuckled, shaking my head at myself.

He took my hand and ran his thumb over my engagement ring. His eyes had looked different for the past few days. They were shinier, they held more emotion, which I thought was virtually impossible. They were nervous and excited and happy and genuine. He was looking at me in a whole new way, and my entire body felt covered in warmth every time his eyes met mine. It was amazing. Everything was just so…..amazing…and nerve-wracking, in a beautiful kind of way.

"You look absolutely breathtaking," he murmured against my cheek, pulling my earlobe between his teeth and biting down playfully. "How am I supposed to keep my hands off of you when you look so fucking gorgeous?"

I giggled, trailing my hands along his sides and underneath his jacket. "Damn… already, babes? You are a machine! Have you already forgotten last night? Five times…and you're ready to go again?"

"Mmmm, I'm always ready," he murmured deeply, pushing his hips against mine and proving his point.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him tighter, realizing he was swaying me side to side. "Are we dancing?" I whispered, squeezing him with all the force I had inside of me.

"We're dancing," he breathed into my hair, cradling me so closely, like he was trying to pull me right inside of him.

"We don't have any music," I murmured, pulling the fabric of his jacket, needing him…just fucking needing him in a way I could never begin to explain.

"We do," he whispered intently, pulling back slightly and pressing his forehead to mine as he rocked me slowly. "_We_ are the music…" he drifted off, bringing his hand over my stomach and moving his fingers over my skin as if he were playing a beautiful tune on his piano. I shivered against him, closing my eyes as his fingers tapped lightly across my abdomen. "Perfect harmony," he whispered so softly against my lips, I barely heard him. "To fit together, to join, to complement, to blend, to create…."

His breath left his lips rapidly as I felt the tears burning my eyes. I squeezed him desperately. "This is harmony…_we_ are the music, Bella," he murmured, pressing his lips to mine softly and staring at me intently before continuing. "Have you told anyone?"

The butterflies fluttering inside my body went crazy and I couldn't help the wide smile that covered my face. I lowered my hand and intertwined our fingers over my belly button. "No," I breathed, our eyes deeply connected. "This isn't mine to tell, Edward…it's _ours_."

He crashed his lips to mine and pulled me tighter, his thumb drawing gentle circles against my abdomen. We broke apart and his smile was radiant as he stared down at me. "Let's keep it just ours then…for a little while."

I slid my tongue into his mouth languidly, tasting the boy responsible for speaking such beautiful words and making me feel so incredibly loved and cherished. "I love you," I moaned breathlessly, pulling at his neck, bringing him closer, making him mine.

He hummed against my lips and I felt his mouth curve into a smile as he kissed me fervently.

"Shit," I heard from behind me. "How in the ever loving hell am I supposed to interrupt this? God, these two and their all consuming love. Phil is going to learn how to do this, I swear. He works enough of his own mojo, but throw in _that heat_, and I'll be a quivering mass of pure—"

"Mom!" I yelled, groaning against my boy's lips before pulling back slightly. "I can hear you."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," she said sheepishly. "But we need to go…it's time."

I took a deep breath and turned to give her a small smile. "I'll be right there, okay?"

She turned to leave, and Edward held both of my hands in his, his smile full of excitement as he gazed down at me. "Are you ready, love?"

I looked up into his eyes, intent and honest and asking far more than if I was ready for the events of the day. His eyes told me exactly what he wanted to know.

I smiled, nodding my head fervently and giggling as I kissed him. "Yes," I whispered, our lips entwining over and over again. "I'm ready."

And I truly was.

I walked into Charlie's house hesitantly, met with nothing but peace and quiet. "Ali?" I called, searching room after room and not finding anyone inside them.

"In here," a soft murmur came from the upstairs bathroom. Alice, Renee and two of Sue's nieces came from the small room and met me in the hallway. I hugged them all tightly, already feeling the tears burning behind my eyelids.

"We'll give you a minute," Ali murmured as the rest trailed her down the stairs.

I walked into the bathroom and there stood Sue, eyes wide, hands shaking, her reflection in the mirror radiant as she took in her appearance. I smiled. She was stunning.

I walked up behind her and ran my hand gently along her veil, a few tears sliding down my cheeks. "You look…perfect," I whispered.

She turned around, wrapping me in her arms and squeezing almost to the point of pain. "There's my Maid of Honor," she laughed through her tears. "I'm starting to think I'm much too old to be a bride."

"You aren't," I chuckled, pulling back to look into her eyes. "In fact, I think you're the epitome of a blushing bride."

She held my hand and batted at her tears. "Alice will kill me for ruining my make-up," she sniffed before continuing. "Bella, you know I've never had the chance to have children. My first husband died before we ever conceived…and I never thought I'd get the opportunity to have a family, let alone a daughter like you…"

She trailed off and a sob broke from my chest. "Sue…"

"No," she said forcefully, "let me finish. I love your father, with everything I have, Bella. And I love you with the motherly affection I never got to share with anyone else. You _are_ a daughter to me. And now…."

"Now, what?" I asked quickly. This was the moment I'd been waiting for, because I knew there was something they weren't telling me. I'd only gotten the call from Charlie two weeks ago, asking if I could round up the Cullen/Whitlock clan and come home for their wedding. My dad said he proposed to Sue out of the blue and they didn't want to wait another minute. My heart was telling me there was more.

Sue laughed, watching my eager expression. "Well, if I'm too old to be a bride, then I'm definitely too old to be having a baby."

My entire body froze, even though it was what I had expected all along. Ever since we arrived last night, she was glowing. It could have been passed off as wedding bliss, but there was something else…something familiar.

Something I saw every time I looked into the mirror for the past five days.

I pulled her against me, dresses and make-up and tears be damned. She stroked my hair and I embraced my stepmother, wishing I could tell her we shared the same secret, but knowing it just wasn't the right time. Soon, I reasoned with myself. We'd tell everyone soon. "Sue, I'm so happy for you. Oh my God, Charlie just must be…"

"A nervous wreck," she chuckled blissfully. "But I've never seen him so happy, Bella."

"Everything is really working out, isn't it?" I whispered, grabbing her bouquet from the counter and handing it to her.

"Yes, it sure is," she breathed, inhaling deeply and fixing her make-up in the mirror.

I sighed, wiping furiously at my eyes and pulling Sue towards the door. "Come on," I murmured softly, "Charlie looked like he was going to pass out when I saw him earlier. You better not keep him waiting."

She nodded, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. We walked out of the bathroom hand in hand, and she stopped walking before we hit the stairs. "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

You're the only one who knows besides your father," she spoke softly, fiddling with her bouquet.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulder, kissing her cheek. "Our first Mother/Daughter secret," I whispered, winking at her as she laughed at my side. "Come on, let's get you married."

The ceremony was beautiful, slightly chaotic…and exactly what it should have been. It started with Masen running down the aisle, pillow and ring tucked beneath his arm as he clawed at the guests, growling at them and yelling, "I'm a ring bear! Grrrrr!" Everyone was in hysterics as Ali jumped from her seat and grabbed her little boy, steering him down the aisle and whispering words into his ear. Masen continued his walk without mishap, besides one swipe and a little growl at Carlisle and Esme.

My dad cried during the ceremony, and Billy gave him shit for it the remainder of the night. I slapped Billy's shoulder, telling him I thought it was sweet and that he needed to act more like a best man rather than a twelve year old.

That shut him right up.

The reception was held at a local park in Forks, which was actually pretty perfect for Dad and Sue. The DJ was set up underneath a large oak tree, the pavilion hall turned into a dance floor, twinkly lights shining and giving the whole night a majestic sort of feel.

I watched on as Jake, Sam, and Masen attempted to break dance to _Baby Got Back_. Suddenly Ali was seated next to me at the picnic table, a little bundle of joy nestled in her arms. "Hey," she whispered, kissing my cheek.

I leaned in and rested my head against hers, running my fingers along the top of Lily's head. "Here, I'll take her," I murmured softly, taking the baby from Alice. I stared down at her, running my fingers along her soft little chubby cheek and smiling as she cooed at me. It was almost unbelievable how much she looked like Alice.

"Edward showed me the letter," she said suddenly, eyes hesitant as she gazed down at her baby girl.

The letter. I hadn't really thought about it since it arrived a few weeks ago.

"So, are you guys, like, at peace with everything? Or did it just stir up bad memories?" she asked softly, rubbing my back.

Truthfully it was a little of both. When that letter from Tanya arrived two weeks ago, I wanted to cut it up into little pieces and burn it until it was reduced to ashes. But after staring at the envelope for awhile, I decided it would be best if Edward and I read it. So we did, together.

The letter wasn't long, just explaining about the extensive therapy program she was in, and that she was feeling better every day. She talked about what she liked in Boston, and that she was hoping we were well. She ended the letter with a plea. A plea of forgiveness. She said that when she looked back on her actions, her behavior, her life, and once she truly saw what she had become, it disgusted her more than she could ever put into words. She apologized deeply, saying that she prayed every night for us, prayed that her selfish actions didn't corrupt the one thing that we held onto: each other.

"I don't know, Ali," I said softly, turning to face her. "It's in the past. We don't even want to think about it anymore. We just want to focus on the future."

"And that's what you should be doing sweetie," Alice said gently, brushing my hair away from my face. Her look was penetrating as she stared at me for a beat too long.

"What?" I asked self-consciously.

"You look different," she murmured whimsically, running her fingers through my hair once more.

"Different how?" I whispered, not quite ready for Ali's sixth sense to make itself known.

"Just…glowy," she said in a meaningful tone. She leaned over and kissed my temple, squeezing me with more strength than I knew she had inside of her. "I love you, Bella," she whispered, looking up at me through watery eyes.

And I knew she knew.

Jasper walked over and kissed my forehead before scooping his daughter out of my arms. "Ready to go, hon? Mase is about ready to pass out from all his mad dancing skills."

Alice nodded, and I looked over at Masen across the lawn, sprawled out on Edward's lap, tie wrapped around his head and eyes opening and closing slowly. I smiled warmly. They were so cute.

The three and a half of us made our way over towards Edward and Masen. "Are you ready to go, buddy?" Jasper asked his son softly.

"Yeah, Daddy, I'm tired. Can you carry me?" Masen yawned, stretching and climbing off of his uncle's lap.

"Here," Edward said, reaching towards Jazz. "Let me have that little girl." He scooped her up, his smile wide and his eyes crinkling as he beamed down at his niece. "Hi, Lily girl," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her head.

"Oh, God," I groaned, clutching my chest as a burning heat crept up my spine. I couldn't even look at him directly when he was holding her.

Alice laughed. "Calm down, shorty. At least he's not playing the song he wrote for her."

That was a hell of a point made by my soon to be sister-in-law. I've witnessed Edward play his song for Lily roughly three times. I've cried during the song, roughly three times. It wasn't enough that he looked perfect holding her, or that he was so remarkably handsome he didn't need any help to begin with. But no, he _had_ to write her a lullaby, a lullaby designed to be played with one hand so he could always hold her while he played it.

_Christ_…my man was all kinds of amazing.

How did I ever get so lucky?

Alice gathered the car seat and diaper bag, Jazz carried an exhausted Masen in his arms, and Edward stood with Lily. "I'm gonna carry her out to the car…I'll be back in a minute, baby." He leaned down, kissing my lips gently, repeatedly, lovingly.

"You look good," I whispered against his chin, kissing the scruff along his jaw before looking down at our niece.

"Practice makes perfect," he murmured under his breath, kissing my temple and walking towards Ali and Jasper's car. I hugged them both, ruffling Masen's hair and brushing it away from his forehead. "You tired, little man?" I asked softly.

"Yeah," he whispered, looking back at me through groggy eyes. "Aunt Bella, can I be the ring bear when you marry Uncle E?"

I laughed. "Of course buddy, and you know what else?"

"What?"

"You can growl and claw people when you go down the aisle, 'kay?" I leaned in and kissed his forehead, laughing as he giggled melodically.

"Okay!" he said excitedly before putting his little hand on my cheek. "I love you, Aunt Bella."

My heart clenched. Hard. "I love you, too, little man," I whispered, my voice cracking in emotion.

I leaned against the pillar of the pavilion, taking a moment to absorb the night, the past week, the last year of my life, really. I waited for Edward to come back, ready for some time alone with my boy. The soft white twinkly lights glimmering around me made his absence all the more insufferable. I needed him next to me. Suddenly I felt two warm hands on my shoulder and a pair of lips pressed to the top of my head.

"You didn't have a drop of alcohol tonight, Bella baby."

I rolled my eyes. "Leave it up to you to notice _that_, Jacob Black."

He looked at me like I was stupid. "Well, yeah, hello? You are a tequila guzzling, table dancing psychopath…my partner in crime. Where the hell was she tonight, anyway?"

"It looks as though she's retiring," I murmured, almost to myself.

Jake was quiet for a long time, resting his chin on the top of my head. "So you got a bun in the oven or what?" he whispered gently.

I shook my head. "Is it tattooed on my forehead or something?" I laughed, looking down to the ground.

Jake kissed my temple and wrapped his arms around me. "No, but what else would keep you from getting shitfaced and embarrassing the hell out of yourself?"

I elbowed him in the ribs and he groaned before turning me in his arms. His dark brown eyes were glistening, and the amount of emotion being thrown my way today was starting to overwhelm me. "Uncle Jake…has a nice ring to it," he said softly, kissing my forehead.

I pressed my forehead to his chest and breathed steadily, letting everything hit me in one solid stream. I felt like I was going to pass out. "Bells?" Jake questioned.

"Are you okay, baby?" I heard a deep voice ask from behind me, holding my hips as I lifted my head.

I nodded, wiping my tears and smiling up at Jake. "I'm good," I whispered, reaching back and taking Edward's hand. "I'm really good." Jake leaned down and I kissed him on the lips. "You're my best friend."

He smiled warmly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "And you're my favorite person in this whole fucking world, Bella baby." Jake stood up quickly, blinking towards the sky and making a grunting noise. "Ugh, too much wine, making me all teary eyed and shit. Well, I'll have a shot for ya, honey. Why don't you go take a shot of _this_ fine specimen, since you keep telling me I'm not allowed," Jake grumbled.

I giggled. "I told you, when he agrees to it, you can do whatever you want to him."

Edward shook his head and pressed his lips to my forehead, smiling widely as he looked past me. "It ain't happening, man. Sorry to disappoint you." Edward held out his fist and bumped Jake's.

"That's okay, Eddie. I wouldn't know what to do with you anyway. Bells?" Jake called, walking backwards and away from us.

"Yeah?"

"Movie night next week," he said softly, his tone full of emotion. "If you get Mr. sex on a stick in real life, then Mr. Darcy is mine."

I chuckled, blowing him a kiss. "It's a deal. Love you, Jakie."

I turned to Edward, burying my face in his neck and sighing deeply. "Tell me what's wrong Bella," he murmured, running his hands up and down my arms.

I shrugged, not really knowing what caused me to hyperventilate. "I don't know, this is all so much. This day, this week…I'm just so full of emotion, I don't know what to do with it."

"I know, baby," he soothed, kissing my ear. "Do you need water or anything?"

I cupped his face, running my fingers along his jaw. "Honey, you don't have to dote on me…I feel fine. I just freaked out for a minute."

"It's my job to dote," Edward whispered, kissing my nose. "I'm freaked too, baby but I'm….changed. I feel it already, all over inside of me. It feels…."

"…like your heart's constantly going to burst," I murmured, finishing his thought.

"Exactly, Bella," he smiled crookedly, his eyes alight and shining. "Exactly."

I exhaled deeply and laid my cheek against his chest.

"Take a walk with me," he whispered into my hair, wrapping me in his strong arms and holding me just like I needed him to.

I nodded, smiling at him brightly as I pressed my mouth to his. "I know just where we can go."

It wasn't a far walk to the pond behind the little park, and in no time we were seated on the wooden, decrepit bench that sat beside the rippling water. The moon was bright, illuminating everything in dark blue color. Edward sat down, pulling me into his lap and placing wet kisses along my throat. "Finally, alone," he murmured against my skin.

I hummed against his soft hair, so happy for the quiet moment I was sharing with my boy. We said nothing, just soft groans of contentment as we held each other tightly. "Sue's having a baby," I whispered softly.

His eyes flew up to mine. "No shit?" I nodded and he continued. "That's…weird. I bet she's happy."

"Yeah, she seemed pretty happy," I sighed contentedly. "My sibling and our baby will be the same age…weird, indeed."

Edward chuckled. "No one ever said our family was normal."

"Definitely not," I mused distractedly, dragging my nails along his scalp. "So, Jake guessed that we're…that I'm…."

He laughed. "Are you scared of the word, baby? Pregnant. Pregnant, pregnant, pregnant," he whispered against my lips.

I giggled and pushed him away. "Fine, pregnant!" I yelled, before continuing. "But your sister pretty much insinuated that she knew, with her all-knowing, intuition-_whatever_. Then Jake noticed I wasn't drinking, so he figured there was only one reason why I wouldn't be."

"Does he think you're an alcoholic or something?" Edward snorted, running his hands across my belly.

"I don't know, drinking seems to be our thing," I chuckled. "Are you mad that everyone's figuring it out?"

"No," he shrugged, kissing my cheek. "It's not like you're going out of your way to tell them or anything. You're just so fucking glowing and radiant, that people can see it from a mile away."

I rolled my eyes and laid my head against his. I finally worked up every ounce of courage I had and asked the one question that was haunting me in the back of my mind. "Are you really…okay…with all of this?"

His eyes widened before burning into mine. The new burn…the loving burn. He cradled my face in his hands, his thumbs caressing my cheeks gently as he spoke. "Bella, I'm so fucking happy I can barely find words to express it. I can hardly breath, I'm so ecstatic. I just…can't turn my brain off. Can't stop worrying…I just want to be with you all the time, baby. Every fucking second."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. "You can't be with me all the time, Edward. And you can't worry like this…we're going to be fine. I think we both just need to chill out. We need to be _here_ this weekend, with our family and friends. Not stuck inside our heads. When we get back home, well, then we can start panicking," I smiled, kissing his jaw.

He turned me in his lap so I was straddling him, which was rather uncomfortable with the long fabric of my dress trapping my legs tightly. "Allow me to assist you," he murmured suggestively, bunching the fabric until it rested around my thighs, releasing my knees to rest on either side of his hips. "Now tell me, love. Tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm…ready, Edward," I whispered, watching the moonlight reflect in his unruly hair. "I'm more than ready, actually. Doing this with you…it's all I've ever wanted. Everything's just moving so fast. We haven't even been together a year. We're not even married. We haven't traveled. We've barely gotten a chance to enjoy ourselves, and now we'll have a baby. No more nights out, or acting irresponsibly, or humping on every surface of the house…"

He stopped me, pulling on my arms and wrapping them around his neck. His smile was crooked and breathtaking as he gazed up at me. "Bella, we don't have to lose ourselves just because we're bringing a baby into the world. Ali and Jazz still go out. And God knows they do plenty of…humping…as disturbing as that is. It's called grandmas and grandpas…aunts and uncles. Why do you think we have Mase all the time?" he chuckled.

I smiled softly, leaning down to kiss his lips. "I know, babes. I just don't want _you_ to feel like we're missing out on all those things."

"Baby….God, don't you get it?" he sighed excitedly, pulling my body closer to his. "A child that was created by us…a little person that was made because we fucking love each other so much? How much more perfect could it be? How much more could I want, Bella? That's already everything." He stroked my cheek, his eyes burning into mine. "_This_ is everything."

"Really?" I whispered, the tears already falling down my cheeks as I stared back at him.

"Of course, Bella. You are all I've ever fucking wanted in this world. And making a baby with you…creating life together, it's a fucking miracle."

I smiled widely, brushing my nose against his. "I'm so happy, baby. I can't believe this is happening." I laughed giddily, holding myself to him as I breathed in the scent of his neck.

"When are we getting married then?" he whispered excitedly. "I know it was going to be next year but, we should do it sooner. I want you to be my wife…sooner."

My heart thumped unevenly at the fervor in his eyes and the eager tone of his voice. I didn't want to wait either. "Tomorrow?" he whispered against my neck.

"No," I laughed, "Talk about a shotgun wedding."

"October," he murmured, kissing me slowly. "You wanted a fall wedding, didn't you baby?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "But I'm gonna be all fat by then."

Edward snorted. "You won't be fat."

"Um, yeah," I said in an obvious tone. "I will be actually."

"Whatever," he sighed. "It's beautiful, you carrying my demon seed. Brings a tear to my eye…"

"Shut it," I growled, biting down on his chin. "How about August? I'll be showing just a little, and we'll have enough time to go on our honeymoon before school starts for me…and for you."

He smiled broadly, his whole body vibrating in excitement. "I'm marrying you in August. You're mine in August."

"I'm yours _now_," I whispered, pressing my lips against his.

We sat together for awhile, holding each other tightly and lost in thoughts of our baby, our wedding, our forever. He kissed my head before exhaling deeply. "Well, it really couldn't be helped. I mean, it's not my fault that my super powerful sperm told your birth control to go screw itself. Me and my boys are potent," he sighed, patting himself on the groin lovingly.

"Wow," I muttered, rolling eyes at him. "Full of yourself much?"

"Maybe," he murmured, dragging his teeth across my throat. "You've never seemed to mind."

"I never did, until you started gloating about your little swimmers," I said in mock disgust, slapping his chest.

"What can I say, Bella? They like you. A lot. In fact, they're always eager to get to wherever you are." He dropped his hands to my ass and pulled me against his erection, licking my bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. "I can show you, if you'd like," he whispered darkly, thrusting his hips up and causing me to moan softly.

I dug my fingers into his hair and pulled tightly, the hot breath from his groan spreading across my chest. "Let's go then. I think I'll need a demonstration."

I would never get enough of this man.

After saying goodbye to everyone, in promise that we'd see them tomorrow, we finally slipped away to the hotel. I was feeling slightly tired, but more than anything I just wanted Edward naked, touching me, enveloping me entirely.

He closed the door to the suite with a soft click, making sure the 'do not disturb' sign was hanging on the outside knob. He walked towards me slowly, pulling viciously on his tie and unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt.

"Did I tell you how sexy you look tonight?" I whispered, throwing my shoes off and sliding my hands inside of his coat.

"I don't think you did. Do you enjoy bruising my ego?" he murmured playfully, sliding his coat off of his shoulders and throwing it in the chair behind us.

"I think you're ego is just fine, Edward Cullen. Remember your little swimmers?" I smiled, sliding my hand between us and stroking him over his dress pants.

"Hmm…that's true." His voice was hoarse and rough as he spoke. "What should we do for the rest of the night, love?"

I unbuttoned his shirt slowly, reaching up to tug on his lip with my teeth. "Crossword puzzle?"

He shook his head, sliding the zipper of my dress down slowly.

"Nick at Night?"

"No," he growled as I pulled the shirt off of his shoulders, feeling his biceps flex underneath my fingers.

I dropped to my knees in front of him, momentarily distracted by the faint pink scar across his abdomen. I traced it softly, kissing it gently over and over again as I held his hips. "Bella," he whispered adoringly, tracing my jaw as I continued kissing the scar, the reminder that he was very nearly taken away from me.

"I love you," I whispered, drawing my tongue along his healed wound and loving it just like I loved every other part of him. "I'm so thankful for you, baby. I don't know what I'd do without you. You are just…my entire life, Edward."

He dropped to his knees in front of me, sliding my dress off of my shoulders and letting it pool to the floor around us. "Bella," he spoke softly, my name on his tongue sounding like pure unadulterated love. "No one will ever take me away from you. I promise, love. Look at me." I gazed up at him as he wiped my tears with the pads of his thumbs. "This is forever. This baby…." He trailed off, running his fingers along my stomach softly. "No one will ever take this from us."

He kissed me deeply, our tongues tangling together with wet, thick strokes. We held each other's faces tightly, not willing to put an inch between us. I slid my hand down his stomach, popping his button and pulling his zipper down. "Please, baby. Tell me what you want. I can't wait," I whimpered, slipping my hand inside his boxers and stroking his hard, smooth skin.

He grabbed me by the waist and lifted me until my back was pressed firmly against the wall. "I want you wet," he whispered breathlessly, pushing his pants down around his waist and pushing his hips against me as I stroked him.

"I already am," I moaned breathlessly. "I'm drenched for you. Now take me, please."

He picked me up off the ground, wrapping my legs around his waist as his eyes burned into mine. "No, I want your entire body wet. I want our skin slippery and gliding together when I make love to you."

"Bath?" I gasped as his fingers slid beneath the fabric of my underwear, meeting my soaking wet skin.

"Bath," he mumbled into my mouth, carrying me into the bathroom and slamming the door behind us.

I dropped to my knees and turned the hot water on swiftly. Once I was satisfied with the temperature I turned my body towards him, his eyes burning down on me as his mouth twisted in an evil little smirk. I pulled his pants and boxers down and off of his body wickedly before our eyes met. "Hungry?" he murmured darkly.

"Famished," I groaned, dragging my nails along his thighs. I took his cock in my hand once more, stroking him tightly in my fist as I looked up at him beneath my lashes. God, I wanted him in my mouth.

And so I took him.

I sucked him viciously, sliding my lips forcefully along his shaft and grabbing his ass to push him as far into my throat as he would go. "Fuck, Bella," he panted, sliding his hand beneath my hair and holding my neck, pumping his cock into my mouth as I moaned around him. I loved tasting him, loved feeling him twitch and groan and fall apart because of me.

He pulled back slowly before dropping to his knees, trapping his wet cock between us as he ripped my bra away from my body. "Baby, you need to be more patient. You rip all my clothes," I breathed into his ear, truly not caring as he took my nipple into his mouth and sucked viciously.

He picked us up off of the floor and pulled my underwear down my legs, lifting me from the ground and pushing my wet heat right over the very thing I needed inside me, taking me, consuming me. He stepped into the tub and sat us down, his cock nestled between my legs as he reached over to turn off the water.

"Edward," I whimpered, dragging my nails down his chest and grabbing him forcefully.

"Put my cock inside you, Bella," he groaned against my neck, biting my skin and making me writhe. "Show me how much you want me, baby."

My legs were trembling viciously as I slid the head of his cock up and down my wet slit before pushing down slowly, crying out as I felt him stretch me and fill me so fully. I slammed down on top of him, my hands flying around his neck as his lips crashed into mine. I already felt like crying, and I was pissed that my rollercoaster emotions wouldn't get a grip on themselves. "Edward," I moaned, sucking his tongue into my mouth and pulling his hair viciously. "Please," I begged irrationally, swiveling over him as he lifted his hips, hitting me deep and making me cry out in rapture.

"Please what, baby? Tell me, and I'll fucking give you whatever you want," he panted against my tongue, his hands sliding down my body and spreading me as he slammed his cock inside me. I needed it just like that…It was always so fucking desperate between us, so unbelievably all consuming that I felt like losing my mind every time he was inside of me.

"I need it to always be like this," I cried sharply as the water splashed and rippled around us. "I need you to always want me like this."

I felt him twitching inside of me, his face twisted in pleasure as I held him tightly inside of me. "I'll always want you, Bella. I've never wanted anything more. Always, baby. Fuck, you have no idea what you do to me." His hands slid up my arms, taking my wrists and bringing my fingers to the towel bar above us. "Now hold on, love. Let me show you. Let me make you feel so fucking good you'll know….fuck….you'll know how badly I'll always want you."

I did as I was told, holding onto the cold metal for dear life as he ravished me, the water spilling over the edge of the tub and his teeth digging into my breast. He groaned deeply, slamming his hips into me over and over until I came so hard, thousands of stars exploded behind my closed eyelids. I screamed, I grunted like a wild woman as my orgasm spread through every inch of my skin, flaming me, bringing me to life.

I let go of the bar slowly, Edward's arms wrapping around my back and bringing me down on top of him, our bodies pressed tightly together as he looked at me with soft eyes. "You didn't come," I whispered breathlessly, still trying to function after such an intense climax.

"Mmmm, I didn't," he murmured, thrusting inside me slowly, thickly as he slid his tongue along my neck. "I'm not done with you yet, baby. I want more…I always want more."

We moved slowly then, every inch of us molded together, our skin gliding slickly as we handed ourselves over to the power between us. Every day I loved him more, every day just got better and better. "Edward," I moaned against his lips, my fingers pulling down his back as he dove deeper inside of me. "I love you, all I've ever wanted was your baby inside of me."

He moaned into my mouth, arms encircling me tighter as he grew even larger inside of me. "I love you so much, baby. You're mine…you'll always fucking be mine." He pressed his thumb against my clit roughly, causing me to jerk violently against him as he circled my throbbing skin. "Come…please, Bella. Come with me."

Things got hazy and sloppy as we pushed our bodies together frantically, desperate for our release, yet never wanting it to end. He stilled against me, every muscle of his body clenched as he groaned against my shoulder, emptying himself inside of me until I was crying out right along with him. I lost all control, my limbs falling weak and lifeless around him as I twitched fiercely with every pulsing sense of euphoria that washed over me.

We sat like that for quite awhile, arms wrapped around each other, still connected in the most intimate way. Panting breaths, wet bodies, frantically beating hearts. I wanted that single moment to last forever. He lifted his head from my shoulder to look at me, his fingers deftly pushing the hair away from my face. He smiled at me beautifully, his fingertips ghosting along my cheek. "You, me, and our little guy," he whispered, caressing my belly softly. "My family. You're my family."

"Little guy," I snorted softly. "It could be a girl, you know."

"I don't care," he murmured, "as long as it's ours."

I pushed my forehead against his, letting the steam of the bath and the love in his eyes warm me to my very core. "Did you ever think we'd get here?" I whispered, looking into his vibrant green eyes.

"Yeah, I knew we would," he smiled crookedly.

"When?" I asked incredulously, pulling at the soft hairs at the base of his neck.

"Somewhere around the moment you said, 'Hi, I'm Bella Swan, Masen's teacher'," he smiled reverently.

"Had a thing for teachers, huh? It's kind of gross, you perving over me in front of a roomful of little kids," I scoffed, pretending to be repulsed.

"I was singing "Hot for Teacher" in my head," he stated proudly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he whispered, kissing me softly. "Bella?"

I smiled happily, pushing my nose against his. "Yes, babes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" I breathed against his lips.

"For giving me forever."

_Forever._

This was our happily ever after.

And nothing had ever tasted so sweet.

*

*

* * *

**The End.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed their send off into happily ever after. Now, I know you guys wanna see their wedding and their baby. Well, you can! I still have one more epov chapter to write, and his epilogue will be covering the wedding and the birth and all the things that are imperative you see. If you don't read EPOV, now is your chance. If anything, at least put it on story alert so you know when his epilogue is posted. In his POV, you'll get lots of never before seen moments, as well as a few more different views from my dear story that is now over. Here's the link to Uncle EPOV: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5143570/1/Show_and_Dont_Tell_Uncle_EPOV**

**And as promised, here is the link to my new story, Laid Bare. It's now on chapter two, and our Bitey boy is all kinds of hot, sexy, vampy yumminess! Go ahead and give him a chance. I'm positive you won't be disappointed! Linkage: ****http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5541886/1/Laid_Bare**

**Well…..I love you guys. Give me a review, and know that I'll appreciate every single one! See you over at Laid Bare!! And thanks for reading!**


End file.
